


Love Me Right

by smbdy4life



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M, OT12 (EXO)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 84,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smbdy4life/pseuds/smbdy4life
Summary: Recién egresado de la escuela de Comunicación Audiovisual, KyungSoo se ve en aprietos al no poder hallar un espacio en el duro y exigente campo laboral. Sin embargo, sus rutinarias búsquedas por un empleo serán reemplazadas por el menos imaginado: una productora de contenido para adultos."Kai", se hace llamar artísticamente, pero KyungSoo piensa que su verdadero nombre, JongIn, es más bonito,  un actor muy cotizado en el mundo del porno, lugar donde todo puede pasar.





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, el título es por la canción del mismo nombre, lol.
> 
> Este trabajo se encuentra en otra plataforma con más capítulos, pero en la medida de lo posible voy a publicarlos todos aquí. 
> 
> Sin más que agregar, espero que este proyecto salga bonito c:

Recién egresado de la escuela de Comunicación Audiovisual, KyungSoo se ve en aprietos al no poder hallar un espacio en el duro y exigente campo laboral. No encaja en el perfil que las grandes cadenas televisoras buscan y cada díase siente más frustrado. 

 

Pero esa frustración llega a convertirse en desesperación en el momento en que decide postular al último trabajo al cual se le ocurriría llegar para ejercer sus preciados años de estudio universitario.

 

« _Productora de contenido para adultos busca un camarógrafo con o sin experiencia por requerimiento inmediato, con un sueldo de..._ », se lee en el anuncio. Y a KyungSoo se le cae la mandíbula con solo ver esos números.

 

En el mundo del porno todo puede pasar. Tantas "celebridades" que el joven inexperto recién conocerá de su existencia inundan las pantallas del cine rosa. 

 

" _Kai_ ", se hace llamar artísticamente, pero KyungSoo piensa que su verdadero nombre,  _Jongin_ , es más bonito, quien es un agradable sujeto y con el que tendrá el mayor de sus accidentes en "corridas" convirtiéndose el camarógrafo en el protagonista de una de las escenas más obscenas de "Kai" dentro de su carrera actoral y todo porque Kyungsoo es el único capaz de soportar estoicamente el arte del sexo ante sus ojos. 

 

Excepto que en el mundo del porno todo puede pasar.


	2. Desalentado

Me cuesta mucho adaptarme a la vida del adulto que debe enfrentarse a la realidad del campo laboral. Hasta hace unos días me encontraba en mi zona de confort, aún siendo un estudiante y ahora, de la nada, esto: mi diploma de egresado. El grado de bachiller me resultó automático y sé que podría jugar a que aún continuo en la vida estudiantil con la excusa de irme a la titulación, pero lastimosamente la vida del adulto también me está exigiendo dinero.

 

Mi padre, que tanto desaprobó mi carrera, apenas aceptó terminar de pagarme los cinco años y ahora que ya terminaron, estoy solo en esto.

 

Mierda.

 

Tal vez no debería maldecir, digo, debo aceptar que no fui aquel estudiante brillante y destacado. Pero tampoco desaprobé ningún curso. Aunque debo aceptar que mis notas eran muy promedio, nada resaltantes y mi ponderado terminó como un regular. Nada sobresaliente. Y tampoco lo era como persona dentro de las paredes de la Facultad.

 

Pude haber hecho contactos, ser amigo de los profesores, hacer mis prácticas en las grandes cadenas nacionales. Pero simplemente no se me daba eso.

 

Comunicación Audiovisual es mi carrera profesional. Sonaba bien hasta hace cinco años.

 

-¿Diga?

 

-¡Mamá! Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras?

 

-¡Oh, KyungSoo! Es lindo oírte despierto tan temprano. Todo bien por casa, ¿dónde estás? ¿Aún no puedes abandonar la universidad? - se rio.

 

-Ja, ja, ja, mamá, no es eso, aún no termina el papeleo para poder abandonar mi cuarto. Pero pronto lo haré.

 

-Oh, ya veo. Hijo, no olvides mandarme la dirección de donde sea que te alojes saliendo de la universidad para enviarte unas cosas o irte a visitar. Te vimos hace unos días en la graduación, pero ya te echo de menos.

 

Es ahora o nunca.

 

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, mamá.

 

-¿Conseguiste un piso tan pronto?

 

-No, de hecho, mamá...

 

-Do KyungSoo -empezó -Creo entender de qué va esto. Dime que me equivoco y continúa hablando, por favor.

 

Sonaba seria. Pero yo iba a tomar todo el riesgo.

 

-Mamá, de hecho tenía planeado pasar unas semanas en casa en lo que busco un lugar y un trabajo.

 

-No hay forma, hijo – me replicó al momento – Sabes que tu padre está aquí y si te ve sin un trabajo, sin un piso y sin un sueldo en la billetera, te hará la vida imposible.

 

-Pienso resistir. Serán solo un par de semanas.

 

-No KyungSoo. Llama a algún compañero de clase, debe haber alguno.

 

-Mamá, - no había resultado y ya no podía perder nada más, podía atreverme a decirle lo último que planeaba - ¿al menos podría pedir un depósito? ¿El último de todos?

 

-Hijo, si es por comida, te llevaré fruta y kimchi en un par de días para tu semana, mientras tanto ve a buscar un lugar para que vivas. Te quiero mucho y tu padre también.

 

Me colgó, pero ya no tenía nada más por decir. Mi opción de pedir ayuda a mamá fue un fracaso.

 

Contaba solo con ella para que se me permitiera irme a casa u obtener algo de dinero debido a que mi padre y yo no teníamos una buena relación hace mucho tiempo. Por cinco años en la universidad no volví a oír su voz. Desde que le dije mis planes de estudiar la carrera de Comunicación Audiovisual, desechando así sus planes de que me volviera un médico y cirujano si se pudiese. Discutimos mucho una noche y me empeñé mucho en ingresar a la universidad para estudiar la carrera que yo quería. Salía muy temprano de casa y volvía muy noche, por una parte porque quería de veras ingresar de una vez; y por otra parte, porque no quería tener que verlo. Los domingos me quedaba encerrado en mi cuarto.

 

Cuando ingresé a la universidad, me fui de casa y solo mamá me despidió. No sabía nada de él hasta el día de la graduación, cuando asistió con mamá a la ceremonia. Nos dimos un apretón de manos después de yo ofrecerle pequeña venia. Cenamos y no me dijo nada más. En realidad, temo decir que su presencia arruinó mi día, pero ya pasó. Es mejor no recordar los malos ratos. Debía centrarme en lo que me estaba pasando en el presente.

 

Esa tarde, luego de haber desayunado un jugo de naranja enlatado con un paquete de tostadas, salí de mi habitación dentro del campus y me dirigí, sin aún haber almorzado, a dejar mis documentos en distintos lugares en los cuales podrían requerirse algún comunicador audiovisual. Caminé mucho, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que caminé tanto en busca de un trabajo, tal vez nunca. Y era verano. Una tortura.

 

-¡Mierda! - me dejé caer con un suspiro en la silla de una fuente de soda del barrio más popular de la capital a las cuatro de la tarde. Sabía que me encontraba en una situación difícil en cuanto a mis ahorros en ese momento, pero de todas formas, si iba a salir perdiendo, quería disfrutar mis últimos billetes tal y como un joven de 23 años lo haría, así que fui generoso conmigo mismo en mi pedido. Además, había caminado mucho y sudado mucho, por lo tanto me lo merecía.

 

-Dos hamburguesas y una cola.

 

-En quince minutos su pedido estará listo. Tenga un buen día.

 

Normalmente estos momentos me ponían de buen humor, pero algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir triste.

 

Ya no era más un estudiante y siendo esa la historia, la vida me otorgaba un panorama desalentador ahora. No más sueños, sino encarar la realidad. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí?

 

En la otra mesa veía a un tipo bien arreglado, incluso luciendo más joven que yo, en una cita con una guapa chica. Ambos se veían exitosos siendo tan jóvenes, con sus atuendos de temporada, sus cabellos teñidos y glamorosos, despreocupados de todo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Me daban ganas de levantarme e ir a preguntarles la clave de su éxito, hasta que el tipo dirigió su mirada a la mía.

 

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que permanecí mirándolos hasta que ese chico percibió que alguien raro los observaba desde la otra mesa.

 

Abrí muy grande mis ojos de la impresión y esperé que el reflejo de mis anteojos hayan hecho que él no se percate que los andaba viendo, aunque obviamente sí se dio cuenta de que eso hacía.

 

¿Por qué no use mis lentes oscuros de medida ese día?

 

Creí ver por el rabillo del ojo que él le dijo algo al oído de su compañera y luego de un par de minutos ambos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del lugar.

 

¿Qué puedo decir? Me sentí incómodo de pronto y avergonzado.

 

-Aquí tiene.

 

La jovencita colocó mis hamburguesas sobre la mesa y mi bebida a la izquierda.

 

-Disfrute su comida.

 

El olor hizo que me olvidara del mal momento que acababa de pasar. Estaba hambriento. Creo que no dejé de masticar ni por un segundo.

 

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde me encontraba en la salida de ese establecimiento, con el estómago repleto de grasas que quemaría al día siguiente caminando bajo el sol en búsqueda de un trabajo.

 

-Hola de nuevo, lamento la molestia, pero olvidé esto.

 

Volteé la mirada y la chica que me atendió me alcanzaba una hoja pequeña.

 

-Y esto es...

 

-Una encuesta sobre la atención en nuestra fuente de soda.

 

Me quedé mirándola fijamente por un momento con una expresión de qué rayos. Ella mantenía su sonrisa de buena mesera.

 

Suspiré y rellené las bolillas de la encuesta sin prestar atención a las interrogantes.

 

-Aquí tiene... - leí la placa pequeña y plateada en su blusa - ...Soojung...

 

-Ah, bueno, gracias por la preferencia.

 

-Já, tenemos el mismo nombre, « _Soo_ ».

 

Ahora ella era la que me juzgaba y me lanzó una mirada de extrañada.

 

Me largué de ahí fastidiado y supuse que mi día no podía empeorar. Ya lo estaba pasando muy mal.

 

Camino al paradero, me distraje leyendo los afiches que estaban todos pegados encima de otro en un poste de luz. Entre ellos resaltaba uno que decía " _Cine para adultos en LA ROSA PLACEROSA producciones, funciones de 10pm a 2am_ ". 

 

El afiche era el más llamativo por los colores ahumados en tonos rojos y rosados que quedaban muy bellos a los ojos de cualquier persona. 

 

 _Tal vez vaya a ver una película ahí algún día_ , pensé,  _tal vez cuando me toque celebrar por conseguir algún trabajo._

 


	3. Oportunidad

Era lunes por la tarde, exactamente tres días después de mi último recorrido en busca de un trabajo o al menos una entrevista o a lo mucho una maldita llamada de interés por mi currículum.

 

Nada.

 

Y precisamente era un mal momento, pues el papeleo para mi salida de la residencia de la universidad debía ser recogido hoy al haber sido aprobado y ello solo significaba que ya no era un universitario oficialmente y sino que era por completo un adulto profesional y desempleado. Me sentí abrumado y decidí hacer una llamada a mi madre.

 

-¡Hola mi amor!

 

-Buenas tardes mamá.

 

-Sabía que pronto tendría noticias tuyas, dime qué pasó esta vez.

 

No sabía por dónde empezar, así que cambié de planes.

 

-Ah, mamá, adivina, ya salí de la residencia universitaria. Tu hijo ya no es más parte de la universidad, sino que ya egresó literal.

 

-¡Oh, qué emoción hijito!, espera que se lo cuente a tu padre cuando llegue del trabajo.

 

-¿Volvió al trabajo?

 

-Así es, la compañía lo solicitó de regreso. ¿No es eso increíble? Él se ha vuelto indispensable para su área y de eso se tuvieron que dar cuenta cuando lo echaron. Pero ahora que volvió lo hizo por la puerta grande y con un mayor sueldo...

 

Mi atención dejó de lado lo que mamá me contaba de pronto. 

 

Mierda. 

 

Sé que debería alegrarme, pero con todo lo  bueno que estaba pasándole a mi padre no podía lanzarles con mayor razón una bomba tipo "no tengo casa ni trabajo ni dinero" así porque sí. Yo era muy decepcionante tanto para mi familia así como para mí mismo.

 

-... ¿no te parece? ¿Tú qué piensas?

 

Silencio.

 

-¿KyungSoo?

 

-Lo siento mamá, creo que alguien me está llamando...

 

-No te preocupes, contesta, más bien, no olvides mandarme la dirección de tu apartamento o donde sea que estarás para ir a visitarte o mandarte cosas.

 

-Sí, bueno, hasta luego, mamá.

 

Colgué y tiré el celular al colchón vacío del que pronto dejaría de ser mi cuarto.

 

Entré a Facebook y pasé toda la tarde en esa plataforma, a pesar de no ser de mis favoritas, solo para entablar conversaciones con distintas personas de mi promoción de universidad. Alguien debía aceptarme en su casa quiera o no.

 

Y así pasó.

 

_"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, solo no traigas personas que no conozca"._

 

 _"Eh... Es probable que mi mamá venga a visitar de vez en cuando..."_ \- le respondí en la conversación.

 

_"Oh, no me refería a esa clase se visitas, sino a las "otras visitas""_

 

Me quedé mirando fijamente su mensaje en la ventana de la conversación y comprendí. Ni de broma porque simplemente...

 

_"No salgo con nadie, Baekhyun"._

 

Ahora fue él quien tardó en responder un rato y al final solo me respondió con un " _ok_ ". No lo sentí tan convencido. Pero qué más daba, él podía confiar en que me portaría bien porque sencillamente no tenía otro lugar en el cual dormir, así que debía hacer todo lo que él me pidiese porque el que no duerma en algún callejón los siguientes días dependía de mi comportamiento con mi ahora compañero de cuarto.

 

Como a las seis de la tarde el taxi me dejaba con mi equipaje frente a un edificio de quince pisos en medio de un barrio residencial muy bonito. El piso que me indicó Baekhyun fue el sétimo, por lo que subí en ascensor. Él mismo me ayudó a ingresar mis dos maletas dentro y me recibió con un apretón de manos. No es que hayamos sido los más cercanos durante los días en la facultad, pero habíamos hecho muchos trabajos juntos, ya que no fuimos los mejores alumnos y podíamos percibir que la clase nos dejaba a ambos sin grupo por ello. Se podría decir que éramos más que todo "amigos académicos", si eso podía definir nuestra relación, pues él era muy ruidoso y hablaba cosas que no me interesaban. No compartimos nunca algo personal y yo me encargaba de que todo lo que compartiéramos sea por cosas de estudio. Vaya qué aburrida amistad, si se podía calificar como tal. Es por eso que solo nos saludamos así, un apretón de manos, nada más. Así fue.

 

Esa misma noche, me quedé hasta muy tarde con la laptop tratando de hallar otros empleos que tengan que ver con mi maldito título universitario.

 

En un grupo de Facebook una persona hacía spam colocando el mismo comentario en casi todas las publicaciones. Todos los comentarios decían lo mismo:  _¿Necesitas trabajo urgente? Clic aquí y resuelto._

 

Me rendí porque no hallaba nada y por mero aburrimiento le di clic al enlace de uno de los muchos comentarios.

 

En unos segundos una a una muchas ventanas se abrieron en mi pantalla y en una de ellas había un audio de gemidos. Maldita sea.

 

Me apresuré a localizar cual era esa ventana pero algo me detuvo de cerrarla.

 

Desactivé el sonido de la laptop y vi mejor lo que aparecía en la ventana. El logo de la página web era el mismo que vi en ese afiche pegado en el poste hace tres días, aquel sobre el cine para adultos, con colores provocativos.

 

Y lo mejor de todo... ¿O debería decir peor? En realidad fue como un alivio, siendo sincero; pasó que toda esa publicidad con el video y los gemidos era para la presentación de un aviso de búsqueda de personal.

 

« _ **TRABAJA CON NOSOTROS. SOMOS LA MAYOR PRODUCTORA NACIONAL DE CINE PARA ADULTOS. TE BUSCAMOS A TI**_ » _._

 

Tragué pesado. Era esto o nada.

 

-¿Estás viendo porno?

 

Baekhyun apareció de la nada en la sala y se tiró al suelo a mi lado.

 

-Hazte a un lado. Sé de una página que las muestra sin censura.

 

-Baek, estoy ocupado.

 

-Jajaja vaya que sí.

 

-No cierres nada de lo que tengo ahí. Ya vengo.

 

-Okay.

 

Me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

 

 _Así es Kyungsoo_  - me dije a mí mismo mentalmente mientras veía mi reflejo aseándose las muelas -  _es esto o nada._

 

Por la mañana volví a revisar la página con ese aviso que solicitaba personal para producción audiovisual y esta vez me aseguré de colocar los audífonos.

 

Dejaban un correo electrónico al cual enviar el currículum y lo hice en ese momento.

 

Luego de ello no hice más de lo que acostumbraba hacer: salir a recorrer los medios de comunicación. Esta vez decidí ir a un par de radiodifusoras y me aceptaron los papeles, pero cuando les pregunté qué día podía acercarme para la respuesta, me dijeron que ellos se comunicarían conmigo. Eso me desanimó porque fue como un deja vú de mis anteriores fracasos al intentar conseguir alguna entrevista.

 

Este panorama tan negativo solo le dio más color a la idea de quedarme en la opción de la productora de películas porno cuando vi en mi celular que habían respondido al correo que les había enviado más temprano:

 

 

« _De acuerdo a la primera fase, la revisión de sus documentos dio como resultado que Ud. cumple con el perfil solicitado. Se le pide se presente a la correspondiente entrevista personal el día de mañana a las 9 de la mañana. La dirección y la oficina a la cual debe apersonarse se encuentran en el archivo adjunto._

_Atte._

_Equipo de producción La Rosa Placerosa_ ». 

 

 

No lo podía creer. En verdad lo había conseguido.

 

Ya sé que no tenía el puesto aún, pero yo solo necesitaba algo como esto, algo que me dijera,  _hey Kyungsoo, tú tienes las cualidades y la capacidad de lograr algo; hay personas ahí afuera en el campo laboral interesadas en ti, buscándote_. Solo eso necesitaba.

 

Tal y como se me indicó, estuve desde temprano en la oficina del tercer piso de la productora. Llegué con media hora de anticipación y esperaba que tomen en cuenta ello en la evaluación.

 

Sin embargo esas cosas parecían importarles un carajo a quien sea la persona que estaba a cargo, pues pasaban treinta minutos de las nueve de la mañana y no había señal alguna de que alguien estuviera en la oficina. 

 

Me encontraba apoyado en la pared de un pasillo porque ni siquiera había un salón de espera. Pregunté al guardia y no me daba razón alguna.

 

Miles de suspiros de frustración y cansancio resonaron en el lugar.

 

Un tipo alto, muy alto, que llevaba lentes aviadores oscuros y usaba una sudadera que no tenía pinta de ser para nada barata, salió del ascensor silbando. Llevaba una carpeta y un enorme iPhone en la mano derecha. Desde mi posición empecé a percibir el aroma de su perfume. Jamás lo había olido antes, así que debía ser cien por ciento uno de los caros.

 

¿Qué era todo esto? Me sentí tan fuera de lugar. Si así iba a ser el ambiente laboral en este "campo", entonces no lo quería.

 

-Oh.

 

El tipo alto se percató de mi presencia conforme fue acercándose y comenzó a hablar. Ese tono de voz de alguna manera me hizo dar cuenta de la posición en la que él se hallaba en la jerarquía que se fue construyendo en mi mente y en cuál yo estaba, muy por debajo, por cierto. Me sentí más pequeño, de pronto.

 

-¿Eres el joven que fue citado para la entrevista?

 

-Ah, sí, buenos días - realicé una venia y miré hacia abajo.

 

-Correcto. Dame un par de minutos y te llamo, ¿te parece bien?

 

-Sí, yo lo espero.

 

Me dio un toque ligero en el hombro a modo de ¿compasión? y procedió a ir directo a su oficina.

 

-Ah, casi lo olvido - se devolvió hacia mí y buscó algo entre sus papeles de la carpeta. Me alcanzó una hoja. - Anda llenando esto, son requisitos de ley y eso. Luego te tocará pasar un examen médico más adelante.

 

Sin más siguió su camino.

 

Miré lo que había recibido de sus manos y era algo así como un cuestionario de esos que te hacen en los exámenes psicológicos y que no sirven para nada.

 

-¿Qué?

 

Vi mi reloj de nuevo, lo cual ya se iba haciendo costumbre conforme más tiempo pasaba en ese pasillo y vi que habían pasado quince minutos desde que ese tipo ingresó a su oficina.

 

Comencé a sentir malhumor.

 

 _Tic, tic_.

 

Golpeé con la punta de mi pluma la pared, aburrido y con ganas de fastidiar. Esta se corrió en un momento y le hizo una raya de tinta negra a la pared color palo rosa.

 

Me entusiasmé y garabateé más veces como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

 _Clic_. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose de pronto me sacó del encanto de mi travesura.

 

-Do Kyungsoo, pasa por favor.

 

Alcé rápidamente la vista y la persona que había demorado tanto en por fin salir de esa oficina se había quitado los lentes oscuros y se había tirado el cabello hacia atrás. Era un chico, pero claro que podía admitir cuándo otro hombre resultaba guapo a mis ojos, pues digamos que ellos son parte de mis gustos. Así que tenía que aceptar que ese tipo era atractivo.

 

-Siéntate - me indicó cuando me asomé por la puerta.

 

Me acomodé mejor. Esa oficina estaba muy fresca y me ayudó un poco a despejar mi mente.

 

-Ah, no nos hemos presentado - rió. - Mis modales - se excusó y me guiñó un ojo.

 

-Descuide.

 

-Soy el que está a cargo de recursos humanos, me llamo Kris Wu. De hecho quería explicarte, contarte, como quieras verlo, un poco sobre esta empresa si es que no lo has averiguado ya.

 

¿Ya habíamos comenzado la entrevista? ¿Me estaba evaluando ya? ¿Esta pregunta era parte de la entrevista? ¿Debo responderla? ¿Debo saber la respuesta?

 

-Ah, yo...

 

-La productora La Rosa placerosa forma parte de una compañía enorme del material "para adultos" - gestualizó las comillas - porque efectivamente somos conscientes de que muchos adolescentes y jóvenes nos consumen. Nuestra sede central, donde se encuentran las cabezas de este negocio, se encuentra en China, así que ayer yo llegué proveniente de allá solo para entrevistarte Kyungsoo, así que por favor, hagamos que valga la pena, ¿sí?

 

-¿Por qué mandarían a alguien desde China solo para entrevistarme?

 

-Porque soy el mejor en esto y porque aquí no hay ninguna oficina ni mayor personal que el que está filmando ahora una porno ja, ja, ja. Estas oficinas no están activas todo el rato, así que yo me estoy regresando a China mañana.

 

-Es decir, ¿aquí no hay personal administrativo permanente?

 

-Ni uno solo. Es para evitar esas molestias de los requisitos para formalizar una empresa en este país. Es muy jodido.

 

-¿Somos una empresa informal?

 

-Claro que no, estamos en China, pero aquí solo alquilamos este espacio... - dejó de hablar y colocó ambos codos sobre el escritorio para sostener su cabeza en sus manos y mirarme fijamente - Escucha, Kyungsoo, no le demos muchas vueltas al asunto. Tú solo trabajarás manejando una de las cámaras y de vez en cuando, conforme veamos tu talento, editarás y cosas así. No necesitamos más que eso de ti. Ustedes cumplen con esa tarea, terminan de grabar la última escena y cada uno a sus casas. El pago se les deposita a los empleados a la cuenta bancaria que posea, trabajamos con todos los bancos en la ciudad. Tendrás un contrato de por medio y el pago...

 

-De ello quería hablar.

 

-Te escucho.

 

-¿En serio ese es el monto que están pagando? ¿O es que habrá algún descuento de ese pago y al final me quedaré con un diez por ciento de todo?

 

-Nop, el pago que viste en el anuncio es lo que se recibe por cada rodaje.

 

-¿Y cuántos rodajes habrán al mes?

 

Él rió nuevamente.

 

-Joder, el que tiene que entrevistarte soy yo.

 

 _Cálmate, idiota_ , me regañé a mí mismo por dentro.

 

-Sí, es verdad - agaché ligeramente la cabeza.

 

-Y bien, cuéntame cuáles son tus habilidades, tus fuertes.

 

Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de responder ese tipo de preguntas. Prefería las de conocimientos, porque me daban seguridad al responder. En cambio, lo subjetivo debía ser respondido con pinzas para mi caso. Encima de todo, Kris Wu lanzó la pregunta reclinado en su cómoda y enorme silla giratoria mientras realizaba unos apuntes sacados de su iPhone que se encontraba encima de sus papeles.

 

-Pienso que tengo mucho interés en el campo audiovisual, además de poseer todos los conocimientos necesarios para llevar a cabo un rodaje. Como es una gran oportunidad, la sabré aprovechar muy bien y es por ellos que me verán dedicado un cien por ciento a terminar cada una de las producciones que se me encarguen.

 

-Correcto, eso esperamos - revoloteó entre los papeles de su escritorio buscando algo.

 

-Carajo, dónde lo puse.

 

Se tocó los bolsillos y sacó su billetera. Podría reconocer el cuero original ahí mismo. Y no solo eso, sino que también me percaté del grosor de los billetes que ahí dentro se encontraban.

 

-Argh, dónde lo puse. Dame dos minutos, debo hacer una llamada y perdí el número.

 

-Sí, no hay problema.

 

Lo vi abriendo de la nada uno de sus cajones.

 

-¡Bingo! Casi me da una crisis,  _pequeño_.

 

_¿Cómo me llamó?_

 

-No tienes idea de cuánto vale este número.

 

-Oh - pronuncié serio y clavándole la mirada, mientras él se hallaba concentrado en marcar.

 

-No llevo ni un día aquí y ya quieren exprimir todo lo que puedan de mis habilidades para establecer negocios con los más importantes.

 

Reí forzadamente - Es admirable - le mentí.

 

-Sí, y molesto. Si no me contesta a la primera, no me importa que él sea el más cotizado estos días, yo tengo que volver a China. Extraño la cama de mi casa, joder.

 

-Ya lo imagino - murmuré. Era un alivio el no tener que ver a este tipo cuando se vaya.

 

-Buenos días, le habla Kris Wu, del departamento de recursos humanos de La Rosa Placerosa. Sí, sí. ¿Cómo está? Oh, sí, sí. Ja, ja, ja. Muchas gracias. Oh, sí, así es, un largo viaje, pero mañana estoy partiendo de vuelta a China. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Bien. ¿En serio? Mmm, interesante. Sí, sí, verás  _Kai_ , ¿puedo llamarte así? O prefieres... Oh, genial, genial. Bien, eh, Kai, tu agente es un pesado. Sí, así es, te lo digo directamente y sin rodeos. Es por eso que tuvimos que mover cielo y tierra para obtener tu celular personal. Sí, queremos llegar a un acuerdo. Por supuesto, la mayor de las seriedades contigo. Nuestro jefe te quiere a ti, sabe lo que vales y lo profesional que eres, por eso. Ja, ja, ja, vale, vale. Dime qué día estás libre y ahora mismo yo me encargo de programar todo antes de mi vuelo. Además sé de un excelente lugar que sirve un bife de los dioses y le dejaré la dirección al jefe Zhang antes de irme para que te cite ahí. Perfecto. Ja, ja, sí es una lástima, pero cuando venga de vacaciones nos reuniremos. Genial. Listo, buen día, adiós.

 

¿En serio ese tipo no podía al menos fingir que le importaba mi entrevista para que no diera una apariencia de ser un total grosero frente a un extraño?

 

Quería largarme pronto de ahí.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Encuentro

Permanecí unos quince minutos más dentro de esa oficina hablando sobre mis cualidades, asegurando mi disponibilidad inmediata e incondicional para cualquier rodaje, con el mayor compromiso posible.

 

 

Kris me indicó que el día lunes tenían programado el inicio de una filmación corta, puesto que se trataría de una colaboración entre distintas productoras. El trabajo sería parte de una colección de cortos porno de chicas jóvenes con hombres maduros. Como necesitaban distintas tomas al mismo tiempo, me puso como parte del staff para ese proyecto.

 

 

-Y no olvides jalártela antes de presentarte al trabajo, no queremos incomodar a nuestras invitadas - me dijo, burlón. Qué bueno que ya se largaba a su país comunista y contaminado.

 

 

No le conté a nadie sobre lo que trataba este trabajo, específicamente. Solo le comuniqué a mi mamá que ya tenía trabajo y me sentí mejor. No era el empleo con el que soñaba, pero me tranquilizaba al asegurarme a mí mismo cada noche acostado mirando el techo que esto no sería para siempre.

 

 

Dirán ustedes que esto es el trabajo soñado por todo hombre. Pues no para mí, porque digamos que no era precisamente algo que iba acorde a mis preferencias. Además, no sentía orgullo de mi puesto. A mí me enseñaron que el trabajo te dignifica como persona y yo no me sentía así.

 

 

El día lunes llegué a las ocho de la mañana en punto al hotel  _Wimbledon_. Pedazo de hotel de lujo que usan las porno estos días.

 

 

Me identifiqué y me mandaron por el ascensor hasta el piso nueve. Cuando llegué a la habitación asignada, esta se encontraba abierta. Me asomé y encontré tres enormes cámaras ya colocadas. Una al frente de la cama, otra en una esquina cerca al mismo mueble y la tercera se hallaba de pie algo más lejos, como si esta fuera para captar las imágenes en un plano lejano para tener una vista panorámica de lo que iba a ser la primera escena de sexo explícito que vería en vivo y en directo.

 

 

Comencé a sentir nerviosismo. Y fue ahí que supe en lo que me había metido.

 

 

-¿Eres el chico nuevo que mandó Kris?

 

 

Alguien llamó mi atención y volteé mi cabeza. Un sujeto permanecía parado frente a mí con un aire despreocupado mientras comía un  _cupcake_  de los muchos que había visto en una mesa ubicada en medio del pasillo al dirigirme a la habitación. Traía una gorra y no era muy alto. Podría haber jurado que tenía casi mi edad.

 

 

Soltó una risa corta y graciosa. -Mejor que no se te note que eres nuevo o harás enfadar al director -me aconsejó y con la manga de su prenda, la cual solo le dejaba al descubierto las puntas de los dedos, se limpió la boca torpemente. -Oye, esto está delicioso, anda a coger uno o te dejarán sin nada.

 

 

-¿Eres del staff para "esto" también? -apunté con mi pulgar hacia adentro de la habitación.

 

 

-Sip - me respondió enfocado en la lucha por que el glaseado del postrecillo no se le cayera al suelo y perdiera la oportunidad de comérselo.

 

 

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso, buenos días, me llamo Do...

 

 

-Sí, ya sé.

 

 

Arrugué mi frente y él lo vio.

 

 

-Digo, digo, el director me llamó temprano para avisarme que debía esperarte a ti Do Kyungsoo. Quiere que te explique las cosas por aquí porque no quiere retrasos.

 

 

-Ah, ¿significa que él aún no llega?

 

 

-Todo empieza cuando él tenga que llegar. Es la regla básica aquí.

 

 

Solté un resoplido. Era la misma mierda que con la entrevista con Kris.

 

 

-Sí, bueno, ¿quieres ir a saludar a la actriz? Está en la habitación de al lado arreglándose -me sonrió con complicidad. Yo solo lo miré.

 

 

-¿Cómo te llamas?

 

 

-Kim Jongdae, para ti.

 

 

-Muy bien, Jongdae, ¿no acabas de decirme que el director te encargó explicarme...

 

 

-Pero yo leí tu currículum - me interrumpió nuevamente - y sabes muchas cosas, estudiaste en esa universidad cara y la carrera que estudiaste te basta para conocer más que yo como un simple comunicador social. ¿Qué podría enseñarte? -me acusó.

 

 

-¿Qué?

 

 

La forma en la que Jongdae sacaba sus conclusiones era rara.

 

 

-Mira, Jongdae, solo dime qué se supone que el director quiere que capture con el lente y me iré a agarrar uno de esos pastelitos.

 

 

-Okay.

 

 

Ese tipo creía que en la universidad me habían enseñado un curso sobre qué esencia es la que buscamos captar cuando filmamos una película porno.

 

 

Al final terminó por contarme ciertos puntos que debía conocer obligatoriamente si quería que mi jefe no me odiara.

 

 

Tenía que enfocar la cara de la actriz y que no se me pasaran sus mejores gestos. Por el contrario, cuando ella tuviera un orgasmo, debía dirigir la toma a sus partes íntimas. Cuando el actor metiera su pene yo debía enfocar solo sus partes. Cuando el actor sacara su pene yo debía quedarme enfocando la vulva hinchada de la actriz. Debía permanecer enfocando esa parte por un par de minutos más hasta que el semen se derramara. Los movimientos de pase de toma debían ser lentos, bajando por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, en especial más lento en sus pechos y su pelvis. Además, el actor que iba a acompañar a la actriz no tenía mucha relevancia esta vez, según me contó Jongdae, así que si se me escapaba algo de él, el director lo dejaría pasar.

 

 

No piensen que el haber pedido esa información de parte de Jongdae había sido algo sinsentido porque ¿quién no ha visto porno alguna vez en su vida? Obviamente lo había hecho, pero lo que vi fue el producto terminado y el proceso de filmarlo era otra cosa. Es estar ahí y tener que captar momentos que pueden diferir de acuerdo a temáticas o gustos que deseara impregnar a la producción el mismo director. Y yo quería hacer un buen trabajo.

 

 

Por otro lado, uno podía fácilmente darse cuenta del tiempo que tenía Jongdae en este ámbito por la forma en la que se expresaba al hablar sobre las escenas de las cuales iba a ser testigo en unas horas más. Fue muy elocuente, explícito y directo al grano. Cero vergüenza al llamar las cosas por su nombre y como son.

 

 

Tragué pesado cuando acabo de decirme todo. No podía creer que me iba a dedicar a esto por un tiempo. A la primera oportunidad nueva de trabajo que se me presente, me iría.

 

 

-Yo te avisaré con qué actor sí debes captar todo, por hoy solo concéntrate en la actriz, no en el otro. Creo que pronto vamos a filmar con  _Kai_. Y de hecho que con él debe salir todo perfecto – pronunció en voz baja lo último, pero pude oírlo.

 

 

Y se fue a buscar otro pastelillo.

 

 

Me dejó dentro de la habitación que olía muy bien y tenía una enorme cama. Fui a sentarme sobre ella un rato.

 

 

_Entonces aquí también importa tu apariencia_ , pensé. Si el director discriminaba entre qué actores tomar mayor importancia que en otros era por algo. Aquí también hay "estrellas" con privilegios. Yo sabía que en este "mundo" uno podía resaltar con algún encanto, carisma como el de Mía Khalifa o el del mimado de James Deen. Ninguno de esos me parecían atractivos, pero sus pornos tenían muchas visitas en internet y eran "populares".

 

 

Ya quería ver a la actriz para adivinar cuál era su "encanto" y también al famoso Kai para conocer por qué tanta insistencia por contactarlo. Kris lo había logrado, según parecía.

 

 

 

Aproximadamente a las 9:30 de la mañana el director se hizo presente con el resto del personal. Antes de ellos, había llegado también el tercer camarógrafo con la lengua afuera y porte desgarbado producto del cansancio porque según nos contó bajó en el piso equivocado y en vista que el ascensor demoraba tanto, se desesperó y optó por subir a toda prisa por las escaleras. Fueron solo dos pisos pero los sufrió mucho. Ah, también era nuevo y nos dijo que se llamaba Park Chanyu algo. A ese chico que acababa de llegar Jongdae sí que no le enseñó nada. No le dio la gana de volver a repetir lo mismo que me dijo a mí a otro nuevo. Tanto el tipo alto como yo éramos los únicos nuevos.

 

 

-¡Mantén enfocado! ¡Sostén la imagen! ¡Sosténla! ¡SOSTÉNLAAA! – gritaba terriblemente el director.

 

 

¿Ese hombre no tenía ojos? Claramente estaba haciendo lo que me pedía, pero tal parecía que no le gustaba. Mi trabajo en el enfoque era bueno y lo realizaba conforme desplazaba la toma por el cuerpo. De acuerdo, estaba algo nervioso por ser mi primer día en la filmación de una película porno y ello debió verse reflejado en mi desempeño o al menos a los ojos del director que me ponía más tenso de lo que ya me sentía.

 

 

La actriz de ese día tenía unos hermosos ojos color violeta como los de Elizabeth Taylor y yo me hubiese pasado haciendo primeros planos de esa mirada tan única, pero para el viejo SooMan esos ojos solo eran un "accesorio" que marcaba el sello de la chica.

 

 

Sus pechos, sus caderas, su pubis y lo demás. Todo ello quedó grabado en mi mente así no lo haya deseado.

 

 

Me fascinaba observar la belleza en las personas. La apreciaba y la admiraba. Era como ver un pedazo de perfección ante mis ojos. Era una lástima que hoy en día esa belleza en las personas se haya mercantilizado de tal manera que esta solo se tome como objeto de ganancias por facciones, características o gestos que posea una persona y sea atractivo o llamativo al público consumidor.  _Mientras más bello seas, más vendes para mí_ , era el motto del mundo de las cámaras.

 

 

Estuvimos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde filmando como se daban sexo oral. Todo el proceso fue desesperante. De hecho, no quiero entrar en detalles. El tipo que acompañó a la actriz no me pareció ni atractivo, lo cual hasta dificultó mi buen desenvolvimiento, pues sentía las escenas muy incómodas de ver. Demasiado mayor para ella. Dejaré de tocar este tema ahora.

 

 

Casi llegando a las once de la noche el actor fue indicado de asegurarse de correrse en la siguiente escena, siendo su tercera vez, pues hace horas no pudo contenerse el bastardo precoz, y por suerte Jongdae tuvo que encargarse de ese primer plano final de la salida de los fluidos masculinos por el orificio sexual de la jovencita, pues él tenía la cámara de mano a su cargo.

 

 

Tantas horas de filmación para ocupar algo menos de una hora de porno. Sin duda iban a suceder muchos recortes en edición.

 

 

Guardé el paquete de preservativos en una de las maletas de producción y me sentía agotado. Era más de la una de la mañana y recién habíamos terminado de recoger las cosas.

 

 

La actriz llevaba puesta una bata luego de haber tomado una ducha y pude verla comiendo papas fritas con romero que le pidieron a los de servicio a la habitación desde mi posición. Solo ella comía y charlaba con el director y otros dos tipos del staff. Los vi riéndose. Luego el actor que filmó con la joven salió de la ducha y se sentó junto a ella. Le acarició los hombros como haciéndole masajes y ella le dio una papa frita en la boca.

 

 

En verdad eran personas tan liberales, con cero tabúes y mucha confianza en sí mismas. Yo jamás podría hacer ese trabajo.

 

 

-Viste cómo se hace, ¿verdad? - Jongdae me tomó del hombro por detrás, sacándome de mis numerosos pensamientos - llevas la cámara hacia ellos lentamente y permaneces quieto hasta que todo se derrame. No zoom, no alejamientos, nada de eso, no es del gusto de SooMan. Él quiere todo manual, hasta el acercamiento.

 

 

-¿Por qué me lo dices solo a mí? Por allá tienes al gigante que también es nuevo.

 

 

-Porque tú quisiste que te diga todo para que hagas bien tu trabajo, pues te lo estoy diciendo, duh.

 

 

-Al director no le gusta mi trabajo - suspiré frustrado y cogí mi mochila.

 

 

-Es que lo hacías mal, Kyungsoo.

 

 

Di un resoplido. Bufé.

 

 

-¿Acaso quisiste ayudarme desde el inicio? – le cuestioné sin esperar su respuesta y continué - No, y ahora me presionan más y saben que no lo hago bien.

 

 

-Tienes que hacerlo, el director me ordenó que te avisara su decisión: te quiere a ti en la siguiente filmación cogiendo una cámara de la forma correcta.

 

 

Una hora más tarde me encontraba regresando a la casa donde vivía provisionalmente. Estaba yendo hacia allá en un taxi, con los brazos doliéndome, pues nos hicieron cargar todo el equipo hasta el primer piso y subirlo todo a la van.

 

 

-Eh, chico, despierta. Ya llegamos.

 

 

Me había dormido por unos minutos. Vi la hora en mi reloj de mano antes de entrar al departamento: dos y media de la mañana. Entré y me tiré en el sofá. Ni siquiera sentí cuándo mi cuerpo se desactivó, pero lo hizo instantáneamente.

 

 

Como a las diez de la mañana me llegó la notificación de un mensaje a mi celular. En realidad fueron varios.

 

 

_"¿Por dónde estás?" "¿Estás cerca de la productora?" "Ve a esta dirección" "Responde"._

 

 

Jongdae era insoportable cuando se lo proponía.

 

 

" _Estoy durmiendo_ ", le respondí.

 

 

Leyó el mensaje y no me replicó, por ello volví a caer dormido. Cuando desperté era de tarde y se sentía el departamento sin Baekhyun en él.

 

 

_Bing_.

 

 

Un nuevo mensaje.

 

 

_"Ya te dejé dormir T.T en serio necesito que vengas, me están gritando por tu culpa TT.TT"_

 

 

" _Ya voy_ " - le envié el mensaje y me levanté de mala gana.

 

 

En una hora me bañé, comí mucho, me cepillé los dientes y empaqué mis cosas. El lugar que me había indicado Jongdae quedaba como a una hora y media de viaje. Suspiré cuando vi otro mensaje suyo mientras yo aún me encontraba cerrando la puerta.

 

 

_"¿Estás cerca?"_

 

 

Casi eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegué al lugar que se me pidió. Era enorme y no se trataba de un hotel esta vez. En realidad era una casa. Una enorme casa con un jardín enorme y piscina en medio.

 

 

Me identifiqué al ingresar a la propiedad y mientras caminaba por el jardín hasta la casa, pude ver a lo lejos al otro nuevo, el tipo alto como una torre resaltando mucho al lado de Jongdae.

 

 

-Ah, por fin llegas. ¿Sabes cómo tuve que abogar por ti?

 

 

-Lo siento mucho - me incliné sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzado - no volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro, Jongdae.

 

 

Él dio un respingo y finalmente suspiró, cansado.

 

 

-Solo ve adentro. El director está algo animado con lo que encontró en el minibar - me palmeó la espalda - Chanyeol y yo ya instalamos todo adentro, solo esperamos a Kai.

 

 

-Se está demorando mucho - añadió el gigante.

 

 

-Realmente odio mi trabajo.

 

 

Jongdae entró rendido, arrastrando los pies exageradamente.

 

 

El alto y yo nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos y decidí que sería mejor entrar y esperar en mi puesto.

 

 

-Disculpa, pero creo que por lo menos deberías darme las gracias por cubrirte más temprano mientras tú dormías.

 

 

Oí su profunda voz dirigirse a mí ni bien me volteé para irme de su lado.

 

 

Me giré instantáneamente y volví a dirigirle otra mirada. Por un lado me sentí atacado y por otro me sentí culpable. Él tenía razón.

 

 

-Lo lamento. En serio, lamento todo inconveniente.

 

 

-Debería dormir y tú avisarme hasta que tengamos que empezar.

 

 

Suspiré y me quité la chaqueta. Se la tiré a él.

 

 

-Duerme en el sofá y acomódate. Yo te avisaré.

 

 

Decidí salir para ir a ver qué tan grande y profunda era la piscina. Cuando me asome hacia ella empezaron a venir mis recuerdos junto a mis padres en la playa. No me gustaba nadar ahí porque el agua salada hacía que mi nariz se irritara cada vez que me sumergía, pero como en verdad me gustaba nadar mucho, les pedía ir a la piscina o a la laguna o al río. Todo con tal de nadar. Deseaba poder volver al agua; hacía tanto tiempo que no me sumergía en ella.

 

 

_Glup_.

 

 

Oh no.

 

 

¡Oh no!

 

 

¡¡¡PERO QUÉ IDIOTA!!!

 

 

Había visto casi en cámara lenta como es que mi celular se deslizó por el bolsillo de mi camisa mientras estaba agachado viendo el agua celeste, hasta que cayó dentro del agua.

 

 

¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

 

 

No podía ser cierto. No podía estar pasando esto. ¡Maldición! Mi celular era casi nuevo y como ya presentía que no iba a poder comprar uno nuevo en un tiempo, adquirí uno de los últimos modelos. ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí? ¡No era justo! ¡No lo era! ¿Por qué a mí?

 

 

-Espera, espera. Ni siquiera te atrevas - pronunció alguien a lo lejos para mí. 

 

 

Levanté la vista sin salir de mi desesperación porque, joder, ese celular solo tenía tres meses, ¡SOLO TRES MALDITOS MESES! y estaba seguro que no podría comprar otro muy pronto porque, maldición, ya era independiente y sin el dinero de los padres.

 

 

Frente a mí una persona muy atractiva, la misma que había pronunciado esas palabras para mí, interrumpiendo mi pánico, robó mi atención por un lapso de dos segundos y medio por su apariencia a primera vista de ser una celebridad mientras se acercaba a mí haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha para indicarme que me quedara quieto, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su teléfono pegado al oído.

 

 

Era joven, de piel lisa, brillante y olivácea, la cual contrastaba con su cabello alto y rubio, acomodado hacia un lado. No pude examinar más sus características porque mi atención volvió a mi celular ahogándose.

 

 

-Acabo de llegar, pero hay un problema acá, en la piscina. Demonios, ¿por qué conseguiste semejante propiedad? – decía, aún pegado a la llamada de su celular.

 

 

Oí que hablaba sobre el lugar. Esta persona no podía ser parte del staff. Definitivamente no. Imposible. Volví a dirigir mi mirada a su dirección.

 

 

-Ja, ja, dile que no se acabe el  _Appleton_  sin mí.

 

 

Sus labios podrían ser tan gruesos como los míos, pero los suyos eran más atractivos. Además de esos dientes brillantes y aquellas proporciones corporales tan detalladas. Tenía que estar frente al famoso Kai. No podía ser otro.

 

 

Se colocó a mi lado sin dejar de hablar por su teléfono aún y me colocó una mano en la espalda, para llamar mi atención.

 

 

"Dame un minuto" - pronunció sin voz con sus labios. Yo solo lo miré sin saber qué más hacer. Ya había perdido mi aparato de todos modos. Suspiré.

 

 

-Sí, seguro. Ah, espera, pásame con uno de tus asistentes.

 

 

Esperó en silencio un rato y luego volvió a hablar, con el asistente que solicitó, supuse.

 

 

-Hazme un favor y busca a alguien del personal de la casa, por favor. Dile que necesito su servicio en la piscina. Bien, gracias.

 

 

Colgó por fin. Soltó un suspiro y chasqueó los labios en desaprobación a la escena que observó ante sus ojos.

 

 

-Eres un chico muy desafortunado - me dijo.

 

 

Lo miré una vez más.

 

 

-¿Eres Kai? – le contesté inmediatamente. No sabía qué más decirle.

 

 

Él me sonrió y se acomodó el cabello.

 

 

-No soy tan famoso ahí "afuera". Es decir, solo soy reconocido en este "espacio". Ya sabes.

 

 

-Oh, de hecho soy parte del staff para la grabación de hoy.

 

 

-¿En serio? Nunca te había visto en el equipo de Sooman. Creí que eras algún invitado o familiar o hasta el dueño de este lugar – se rio y yo le sonreí con pesar. – Lo vi todo y me asusté porque te veías capaz de lanzarte al agua por ese aparato.

 

 

-Soy el nuevo camarógrafo. Me llamo-

 

 

-Dígame joven, ¿en qué le sirvo?

 

 

Ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas al hombrecillo que acababa de llegar.

 

 

-Hola, qué tal. Sucede que un celular cayó a la piscina. ¿Podría retirarlo?

 

 

-Sí, seguro.

 

 

-¡Muy amable! - exclamó y luego se dirigió a mí - lo lamento mucho, nos vemos adentro.

 

 

Lo vi marcharse directo a la entrada de la casa, observando su espalda y recorrerla con mis ojos hasta bajar un poco más, lo admito. Su aroma permaneció un rato más donde me encontraba y también apunté su altura.

 

 

En ese momento comprendí por qué Jongdae me dijo que el trabajo con ese actor debía salir perfecto y por qué el director parecía tenerlo en un pedestal. No cuestioné nada.

 

 

 

 


	5. Evasión

El señor que había venido a sacar mi celular del agua lo recuperó luego de usar una red puesta en una varilla.

 

 

En cuanto me entregó el objeto totalmente echado a perder en la mano, se retiró.

 

 

 _Este día va a ser una mierda_ , pensé.

 

 

No podía llorar ni amargarme, tenía que tragarme toda la frustración y volver al trabajo.  _Kai_  ya había llegado y la grabación debía comenzar.

 

 

Cuando volví a la casa que se rentó como espacio para la filmación, vi que Chanyeol no había despertado del sofá. Busqué mi mochila y saqué de ella la tablet que usaba durante mis días en la universidad para leer mis lecturas así evitar gastar en impresiones innecesarias (bueno, también la usaba para mis descargar mis juegos favoritos). Le coloqué el chip de mi celular que seguía sin encender, y francamente tenía cero esperanzas de que lo hiciera pues estuvo mucho tiempo en el agua con cloro, esperando un milagro que por suerte sucedió, pues al encender el aparato, la señal se conectó. Genial, al menos podría sobrevivir con esto mientras no tengo un celular.

 

 

En lo que configuraba mi tablet para que pudiera usarla como un celular provisionalmente, desde mi ubicación, en la sala de estar, vi cómo al fondo de la habitación de la enorme cocina Kai conversaba con el director. Esbozó de pronto una sonrisa que contrastó con su piel canela.

 

 

Como ya les mencioné, yo podía ser hombre, pero era capaz de reconocer y aceptar la apariencia atractiva de otro hombre, no solo por mi costumbre de apreciar la belleza física de las personas, sino porque a mí me gustan...

 

 

Esperen.

 

 

En lo que permanecí mirando a Kai, ocurrió algo inesperado, un recuerdo muy fugaz cruzando por mi mente que me hizo tener una reacción pequeña de asombro. No estoy muy seguro si fue muy notorio en mi expresión, aunque probablemente sí, y para mi mala suerte Kai decidió elevar su mirada y precisamente se encontró con la mía fijada en él. Al notar que me descubrió mirándolo y con mi expresión aún en shock por lo que había acabado de recordar hace segundos, él me miró extrañado. Tal vez sí lo hice muy notorio. Abrí mucho mis ojos.

 

 

Sucedió que había recordado a esa misma persona, a  _Kai_ , en la fuente de soda a la que asistí hace unos días, cuando aún me encontraba buscando trabajo. Él era el que estaba con esa chica y se fueron al sentirse incómodos por mis miradas. O al menos esa creí que fue la razón.

 

 

 _Por favor, que él no me recuerde_.

 

 

-Maldición - susurré muy bajo.

 

 

Me fui rápidamente a sentarme en el sofá y con el movimiento desperté a Chanyeol.

 

 

-Mrrgh.

 

 

-Despierta, ya va a empezar.

 

 

Se tapó el rostro con mi chaqueta y trató de girarse sin éxito. Era muy grande y sus piernas quedaban colgando del brazo del mueble.

 

 

-No dejes que Jongdae te vea así y levántate.

 

 

Fácilmente podía salir de la sala e ir a preparar el equipo para la filmación, pero en realidad solo permanecí ahí sentado con la excusa de tratar de despertarlo porque no quería que Kai me viera de nuevo y lograra reconocerme, así que planeé solo mantener mi cara pegada al lente de la cámara en cuanto comenzáramos a grabar, terminar todo rápido y largarme.

 

 

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Vayan a la habitación! - apareció de la nada Jongdae susurrándonos a modo de regaño.

 

 

El gigante saltó de inmediato y yo miré extrañado al gritón. Se suponía que los tres teníamos el mismo puesto, pero por alguna razón su actitud comenzó a saberme muy autoritaria.

 

 

-Ya lo sabemos, Jongdae - le respondí con voz tranquila mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Él solo hizo una mueca de fastidio con su boca y se largó.

 

 

Me levanté y noté que el director y ambos actores, tanto la chica como Kai, venían riendo por el pasillo.

 

 

-Ah, y por favor, siéntanse en confianza. Que se note todo eso en la cámara y sean descuidados el uno del otro - les venía diciendo Sooman y la chica se colgó del brazo de Kai.

 

 

-¿Qué haces? ¿No te dijo Jongdae que ya deben irse a la habitación?

 

 

Sooman se dirigió a mí en cuanto me vio ahí parado en la estancia y noté que me había quedado solo.

 

 

-Oh, sí, sí. Lo lamento.

 

 

Corrí hasta la habitación y las cámaras ya estaban encendidas, la cama lista y la iluminación puesta.

 

 

La cámara de mano que iba a ser manejada libremente era la única que estaba sin dueño.

 

 

-Jongdae, deberías encargarte de la cámara de mano - me dirigí a él sin importarme su reacción.

 

 

-No, ahora es tu turno - me dijo sin mirarme, ajustando el trípode de su cámara.

 

 

-No quiero hacer los primeros planos móviles. Encárgate tú de eso.

 

 

-Te dije que hoy te encargarás tú.

 

 

-Entonces manda al otro nuevo.

 

 

Por fin decidió dirigirme la mirada con un gesto de completa molestia.

 

 

-¡Solo ve y coge la maldita cámara, Kyungsoo!

 

 

-Ufff, hagamos el amor y no el odio - escuché la voz del actor porno resonar inesperadamente en la habitación y entré en un leve pánico. Miré en su dirección y me estaba devolviendo la mirada con una agradable sonrisa que mostraba amabilidad entera.

 

 

No me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba usando solo una sudadera encima de sus bóxers. Así es, ya no estaba usando pantalones ni zapatillas.

 

 

-¿Kyungsoo? ¿Así te llamas? - me preguntó, amablemente.

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

Me sentía de alguna forma mal por tener que tratar a ese chico tan fría y groseramente después de que haya sido él quién me ayudara a retirar de la piscina mi celular. A pesar de que haya sido en vano, pues el equipo se echó a perder, había sido de todas formas un lindo gesto de su parte. Pero ahora solo podía voltear mi rostro cada vez que aparecía porque simplemente mis inseguridades hacían que me avergonzara frente a él por un episodio de hace unos días y que era en verdad muy estúpido para tomármelo tan a pecho.

 

 

Caminé rápidamente a coger mi equipo y concentrarme en ajustar la cámara que me asignó el imbécil de Jongdae. El tener que usar esa cámara no era el problema en ese momento, sino que al tener la cámara de mano a mi cargo, debía estar más cerca de los actores y yo no quería tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de que Kai me reconociera. Pero mis esperanzas se derrumbaron súbitamente.

 

 

-Te he visto antes - pronunció Kai en voz más alta como para llamar mi atención. ¿En serio quería hacer conversación en ese momento? ¿Antes de filmar su acto sexual y estando él en ropa interior? ¿En frente de mis compañeros de trabajo?

 

 

No le respondí. No tenía nada de qué hablar con él. Y no quería darle la oportunidad de que mencione que yo fui el chico que se le quedó mirando desde una mesa, estando solo y luciendo muy extraño y deprimente. No en frente del idiota de Jongdae y el otro tipo que parecía un inútil, quienes por cierto voltearon a verme y permanecieron agujereándome el rostro con sus miradas por un rato.

 

 

-Hey – Kai quiso llamar mi atención, pero yo seguí en mis asuntos.

 

 

Escuché que soltó un bufido y luego una voz femenina.

 

 

-Sooman ya viene. ¿Tienes un encendedor?

 

 

-No fumo.

 

 

-Uhm, qué lindo ¿sales con alguien?

 

 

-Ja, ja, ¿por qué la curiosidad?

 

 

-Porque podría sentirme con mayor confianza.

 

 

Ambos rieron y yo solo pensé que no podía haber momento más grotesco que haya podido presenciar. Dos actores porno coqueteando. Podía reírme en sus rostros.

 

 


	6. Accidente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: palabras y contenido de sexo heterosexual explícito.

-¡Empiecen! - gritó Sooman desde el fondo con la cara pegada al monitor.

 

 

Había leído el guión y era tan estúpido que hasta les hubiera recomendado que ambos empiecen a follar de una vez a tener que aguantar ver las demás escenas.

 

 

La chica era una adolescente que se había puesto cachonda mirando una película en la que salía Kai y en cuanto terminó de masturbarse, cae en un sueño profundo. Sueña que el mismo actor que vio en la película la despertaba y comenzaba a decirle que estaba buscándola. Ella se asusta y no sabe cómo él entró a su habitación. Se encontraba desnuda bajo las sábanas y cuando Kai se da cuenta de ello no hace más que calentarla y provocarla con palabras y caricias. Luego comienza la escena con los besos obscenos y los gemidos suaves y eróticos de ella, por suerte menos ruidosos, insoportables y sobreactuados que los que hacía la anterior actriz.

 

 

En realidad, esta filmación era porno del tipo " _female-friendly_ ", una etiqueta del cine porno dirigido a mujeres, en la que la pareja tiene cuidado el uno por el otro, se ve el respeto y cuidado por darle placer a ella y hacen uso del condón en la penetración. Totalmente lo opuesto a la anterior filmación que tuvimos.

 

 

De hecho, Kai lo hacía muy bien. No se notaba exageración en su actuación y no era forzada. Tenía un buen control de la situación y prácticamente guió a la chica. Ella lucía encantada con la situación.

 

 

-Acércate más - me indicó el director.

 

 

Lo complací. Llevé la cámara más cerca, con intención de hacer el  _zoom_  manualmente, como le gustaba al director.

 

 

-¡Carajo! ¡Dije, acércate más!

 

 

Volteé a verlo un segundo para asegurarme que me estaba hablando a mí, pues ya estaba muy cerca para mi gusto.

 

 

Me acerqué más y juro que esa fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de una felación ajena.

 

 

-Ah, gagh, gaaah...

 

 

Mientras todo lo que narré pasaba, los gemidos de Sunny, la actriz para esta ocasión, no habían dejado de hacer eco en toda la habitación. Eran cada vez más fuertes. Esa chica no se estaba aguantando nada.

 

 

-¡AAARGH!

 

 

Se escuchó más fuerte y Sooman estaba maravillado.

 

 

-¡Regálame tres minutos más! - le gritó a Kai sin despegar la mirada al monitor.

 

 

Pero él ya no podía aguantarlo más.

 

 

Empujó a su co-estrella, retirando su pene de su interior para asirlo con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda jaló con tal desesperación el condón, que soltó un sonido fuerte de látex rebotando en sus dedos.

 

 

Yo no podía dejar de grabar nada. Además, Sooman no me indicaba nada nuevo, así que permanecí en mi misma posición, pegado con el lente de la cámara al miembro de Kai, mientras él comenzaba a tener ligeros temblores en su definido vientre conforme más rápido se masturbaba.

 

 

-¡Sigue! ¡No dejes de grabar!

 

 

Kai siguió moviendo su mano a lo largo de su falo una y otra vez.

 

 

-¡¿Tienes su expresión, Jongdae?! - gritó el director.

 

 

-Sí, Chanyeol lo tiene.

 

 

-Perfecto.

 

 

 _Perfecto_. En verdad lo era. Había estado espiando de rato en rato las expresiones del tipo que tenía delante de mí, jalándosela, y francamente eran muy eróticas.

 

 

Él sabía perfectamente que distintas cámaras se encontraban capturando aquel íntimo momento suyo y sin embargo no se guardaba nada. Al contrario, se volvía más salvaje. Eso me parecía impresionante.

 

 

Tuve el primer plano de sus ojos cerrados y su cuello elevándose más y más al techo de la habitación. Vi claramente bajar un par de gotas de sudor por su manzana de Adán mientras sus gruesos labios formaban una rosa con centro color luna producto de sus dientes fuertemente cerrados. Un segundo después, Kai abrió levemente uno de sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior ahogando un fuerte gemido.

 

 

-Un poco más... - oí que rogaba en un susurro Sooman allá atrás.

 

 

Todos observábamos como hipnotizados aquel espectáculo de autoerotismo. Hasta yo ya me había alejado un par de centímetros del lente de la cámara para verlo mejor. ¿Qué me había recomendado Kris días atrás después de aprobar mi entrevista? ¿Que me la jalara antes de ir a filmar? Tal vez sí debí hacer caso a ese consejo.

 

 

Hasta que sucedió.

 

 

Lo último que escuché fue uno de los gemidos masculinos más obscenos que jamás había escuchado y probablemente todo el lugar estaría de acuerdo conmigo en eso.

 

 

Al momento siguiente solo pude sentir cuán tibios eran los fluidos sexuales de Kai.

 

 

No lo había podido controlar y en lugar de depositar su semen sobre las sábanas, el líquido cayó directamente en mi rostro.

 

 

Si bien la cámara también recibió un poco del fluido, yo había recibido encima la mayor parte que era demasiada.

 

 

Sentí que el semen alcanzaba mis ojos, traspasando mis párpados que no logré cerrar fuertemente a tiempo, y comenzaba a sentir un ardor leve, pero que amenazaba con elevarse.

 

 

Un silencio de unos cinco segundos sucedió en el lugar en lo que yo permanecí en shock y solo oí los respiros pesados de Kai. Me incorporé rápidamente pasados esos segundos.

 

 

-¡AAAAH PUTA MADRE! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- comencé a resoplar con brusquedad por mis labios, tratando de escupir para evitar que esa cosa asquerosa se metiera a mi boca. Tampoco podía abrir bien los ojos.

 

 

Alguien me pasó rápidamente una toalla y la llevé y restregué con mucha fuerza en mi rostro. En cuanto pude abrir mis ojos un poco, logré ver a Kai mirándome con la respiración dificultosa y totalmente enrojecido. Estaba apenado, de pronto. Fue como si esa imagen de dios del sexo hubiese abandonado su cuerpo; ya no lo poseía más y ahora era un simple mortal empapado en sudor, con el cabello alborotado y luciendo tan inocente.

 

 

Seguí restregándome la toalla por la cara y decidí retirarme. No soportaba más seguir ahí. Nadie me dijo nada.

 

 

Llegué al baño y boté la toalla que usé en el tacho. Me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha. Estaba furioso y a la vez tan avergonzado. Sentía que no podía volver a salir del cuarto de baño nunca más. Tal vez debería quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre, pensaba. O al menos hasta que todos los que estuvieron presentes y observaron esa espantosa escena murieran y no tendría más testigos del peor momento de mi vida.

 

 

La cara de ese tipo se apareció en mis pensamientos y mi cara ardió.

 

 

Enjaboné como diez veces mi rostro asegurándome que no quedara rastro alguno del ADN de Kai en él. Cuando cerré la ducha me sentí más tranquilo. Me miré al espejo una vez más mientras me secaba con una toalla blanca que encontré dentro.

 

 

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

 

 

Había pasado como media hora desde que entré al cuarto de baño y podía quedarme más tiempo. En serio que podía.

 

 

 _Toc, toc_.

 

 

Alguien golpeó sus nudillos llamando a la puerta.

 

 

-Oye Kyungsoo, ¿puedes salir un momento?

 

 

Era el pesado de Jongdae. Podría haberlo ignorado, pero solo estaba cansado emocionalmente de todo este día de mierda y si quería volver a casa (que ni siquiera era mía, por cierto, sino que vivía de arrimado en casa de un compañero), tenía que empezar por salir del baño.

 

 

-Ya me voy - le respondí ni bien abrí la puerta sin mirarlo y empujándolo para que se hiciera a un lado y me dejara pasar.

 

 

-Au, oye, mañana continuamos. Todavía no se han grabado todas las escenas. Ah, también queda pendiente la sesión de fotos para la portada y promocionales.

 

 

Me detuve con fastidio y volteé a verlo.

 

 

-Aún es temprano, ¿no que se quedaban hasta terminar todo?

 

 

-Sí, pero Kai no quiere.

 

 

-¿Qué?

 

 

-Ha ido con el director y le dijo que continuará mañana.

 

 

Maldición. Ahora por culpa suya debía volver a hacer todo un viaje largo también mañana.

 

 

-Jongdae, estoy con fatiga, no vendré mañana.

 

 

Su expresión le cambió enseguida en cuanto le comuniqué mi ausencia de mañana. No quería volver nunca, en realidad.

 

 

-Ah, ustedes me enferman, ese niño engreído primero; ahora tú.

 

 

-Deja de expresarte como si fueras mi maldito jefe.

 

 

Me miró con cara seria en respuesta y se fue. No iba a permitirlo.

 

 

-Oye, habla con Sooman sobre mi ausencia para mañana - lo agarré del hombro para que se detuviera.

 

 

-No soy su asistente ni nada, ve tú.

 

 

-Carajo, Jongdae, eres intratable.

 

 

-¡No! ¡No lo soy! - se soltó de mi agarre con brusquedad - solo quiero que todo salga bien y tú huyes por un simple accidente y Kai que simplemente debe decir que está sin ganas para que el director cambie de planes; por cosas así odio trabajar con él. Dime si eso no es frustrante.

 

 

-¿Simple accidente? ¡¿Estás bromeando?! Ese hijo de puta me llenó la cara de... agh, ¿sabes una cosa? Yo me largo.

 

 

Caminé hasta mi mochila, tomé mis cosas y salí de la propiedad donde aún permanecían los equipos y las cámaras. Mientras lo hacía, vi a Chanyeol calando un cigarrillo cerca a la piscina donde hace unas horas había conocido a Kai.

 

 

Si tan solo ese actor no hubiera llegado nunca aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

 

 

 


	7. Franqueza

Mientras me dirigía a la reja de salida de la enorme propiedad, vi que una camioneta de lunas polarizadas se encontraba saliendo lentamente. Caminé más aprisa y me escabullí por la reja abierta, dispuesto a largarme sin retorno de ese horrible ambiente de trabajo. 

 

 

La camioneta que había visto hace un rato me alcanzó por el costado, pero se detuvo de pronto. El conductor abrió la puerta y salió.

 

 

Kai me miró por unos pocos segundos hasta que decidió hablarme.

 

 

-¿Hasta dónde vas?

 

 

-No importa, no tengo casa.

 

 

Dejé a ese tipo parado en medio de su confusión por mi respuesta, con su camioneta en mitad de la salida de la enorme cochera.

 

 

Caminé rápidamente maldiciendo mi propia suerte por haber coincidido precisamente con su salida de la propiedad. No era justo, además me seguía sintiendo avergonzado.

 

 

Escuché el sonido de la puerta del vehículo cerrándose y a su conductor emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente. Las luces iluminaron mi espalda y volteé a verlo con miedo a que Kai haya decidido arrollarme porque lo había dejado ahí parado sin responderle nada concreto.

 

 

-Espera, te llevo - me gritó. Había vuelto a detenerse cerca de mí y a bajar de su camioneta. Venía acercándose a mí.

 

 

-Estoy bien así. Ya me voy.

 

 

-Déjame hablar contigo Kyung...

 

 

-¡Puedes volver ahí dentro y hablar con el equipo si traes ganas de conversar!

 

 

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy aquí porque te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué te vas así?

 

 

-¿Por qué paraste la grabación?

 

 

-¿Eh?

 

 

Decidí que la mejor manera de callarlo era insistiendo en volverlo a él el punto de la discusión.

 

 

-¿Sabes lo molesto que resulta que hayas decidido posponer todo para mañana? - le lancé con total molestia - Todo el equipo se estresa por tu culpa siempre. ¿Qué tienes de especial?

 

 

Dije todas esas palabras para quitármelo de encima, pero él solo se quedó ahí, con una expresión de incredulidad.

 

 

-Solo quería disculparme - pronunció bajo, mirándome.

 

 

-Créeme que si me enterara que hiciste _"esa escena"_  a propósito para hacer alguna especie de chiste conmigo frente a los demás, tu rostro ahora valdría tres monedas de centavo por lo terrible que lo hubiera dejado.

 

 

-¡No, no fue a propósito!

 

 

-Ya, eso ya no me importa, deja de hablar de ello y menos en frente del equipo.

 

 

Asintió pero no se veía satisfecho. Así que siguió insistiendo.

 

 

-Ah, es que estoy muy apenado por lo que sucedió ahí dentro.

 

 

-¡Cállate de una vez, maldición! - me tomé el rostro con la palma de mi mano, cansado de todo y todos.

 

 

En ese momento alcanzó la mano de mi rostro y posó su mano sobre ella. En un acto reflejo la quité de encima con brusquedad. Se rió.

 

 

-¿Qué tienes, Soo?

 

 

_¿Cómo me había llamado?_

 

 

Lo miré fijamente por unos segundos ante su pregunta. No me había dado cuenta de que yo estaba frunciendo el ceño hace un buen rato.

 

 

-Está bien, tú ganas, ya me retiro - me anunció con un suspiro -Dime, ¿podemos estrechar las manos, Soo?

 

 

Lo miré de vuelta con la misma expresión que no cambiaba. Primero, me molestaba que intentara que seamos "amigos" después de ese incidente porque creí que le había dado todas las señales de que su persona ya no me caía bien y el mensaje era claro. Y segundo, no quería que precisamente él me llame usando acortaciones de mi nombre a modo de cercanía, porque cercanos no éramos en absoluto.

 

 

Recordé de pronto que yo salí gritándole a Jongdae que no volvería a trabajar al día siguiente y en ese preciso momento que me encontraba  frente a Kai decidí que no volvería nunca más.

 

 

Era todo o nada. Tenía el camino libre para decir lo que se me ocurriera en ese momento porque ya no le debía nada más a esa cochina productora porno ni a su estrella hueca. Yo ya no volvería y se lo había dicho a Jongdae muy claro.

 

 

-¿Sabes una cosa? Piérdete, imbécil – sentencié y le alcé el dedo medio rápidamente.

 

 

Ya no iba a volver a La Rosa Placerosa. Le había dicho a Jongdae que me largaba. Ese lugar no era para mí.

 

 

Me volví y emprendí mi caminata hasta que sentí su mano detenerme por el hombro.

 

 

-¿Perdón? - se dirigió a mí, muy indignado - Creo que yo no te he faltado el respeto en ningún momento, al contrario, venía a disculparme.

 

 

-Ya no voy a seguir en esta basura de trabajo. Lamento que las verdades siempre duelan, pero es cierto, eres un imbécil.

 

 

Su rostro se llenó de desolación. Me miró fijamente unos segundos hasta que no pude sostenerle más la mirada.

 

 

-No estoy así por lo que pasó conmigo, - le mentí - sino porque ahí dentro Jongdae la está pasando muy mal por tu culpa y tú solo haces lo que quieres porque Sooman de alguna manera te prefiere tanto. Observo muy poco profesionalismo y no voy a trabajar así. De ninguna manera.

 

 

-¡Detuve todo porque no me sentía bien por ti! - finalmente admitió.

 

 

-¡¿Pero yo que tengo que ver en toda la maldita producción?! Si vas a hacer algo por mí asegúrate de no afectar cosas más importantes, Kai.

 

 

Rió un poco sin ganas y me soltó.

 

 

-Cuando me hablan con tanta seriedad prefiero que me traten por  _mi verdadero nombre_ , sino no me lo tomo en serio.

 

 

En ese momento, la tablet comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi mochila y quitó mi atención de aquello último que había dicho ese tipo.

 

 

Vi la pantalla y la lista de mis contactos que había sido restaurada gracias a que al menos el chip fue salvado lo tenía registrado.

 

 

-Dime, Baek.

 

 

-No suelo hacer esto, así que no te acostumbres, pero trajimos tanta comida tailandesa que no la terminamos. En el refri te dejé un poco en caso vuelvas más tarde y con hambre.

 

 

¿Qué carajos le pasaba a este día que parecía que luego de haber tocado su punto más alto de mierda ahora pasaba a ser un mejor día?

 

 

-¿De veras? Bueno, gracias, lo aprecio mucho.

 

 

-Ja, ja, ja, sé que te estás esforzando trabajando hasta muy tarde. Hazlo bien y vuelve con cuidado, nos vemos.

 

 

-Nos vemos.

 

 

Qué gran momento para ponerme de buenas.

 

 

-¿Pasó algo?

 

 

Kai me miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida. Probablemente nunca vio a alguien sosteniendo una llamada con su tablet pegada al oído.

 

 

-Ya me voy.

 

 

Caminé un poco y me quedé parado.

 

 

-¿De veras no volverás a trabajar por lo que pasó? - me gritó de nuevo.

 

 

En ese momento mi seguridad era plena. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer luego? Ya me había costado tanto conseguir un empleo. Y necesitaba el dinero.

 

 

Comencé a debatirme si volver adentro mientras Jongdae aún permanecía ahí, hablar con él y rectificarme de las palabras que le dije.

 

 

-¿Puedes volver a la grabación y terminarla de una vez para que pueda largarme a casa a comer comida tailandesa?

 

 

Él arrugó su frente.

 

 

-¿No quieres?

 

 

-No es eso, ya te dije que...

 

 

-Ah, ¿sabes una cosa? Yo me retiro, ya no me importa ser un maldito desempleado de nuevo.

 

 

Y esta vez ya no me detuve.

 

 

 


	8. Idea

Para llegar al departamento de Baekhyun, que era donde me encontraba viviendo provisionalmente, tuve que correr con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzar el último tren. Este me dejó en una avenida principal, a media hora de la casa de mi compañero.

 

 

Ya era más de la medianoche y casi todos los taxis pasaban ocupados. Luego de diez minutos recién pude dejar de sentirme arrepentido de haber rechazado la propuesta de Kai para que me lleve en su vehículo, pues logré parar un taxi. Exactamente demoré veinte minutos en llegar a mi destino sano y salvo.

 

 

Introducí la clave en la entrada y al ingresar al departamento, se conectó el Wi-Fi automáticamente. Los mensajes comenzaron a llegar uno a uno.

 

 

"Preséntate mañana. No nos hagas esto. Sooman está que da miedo y no podemos cubrirte adecuadamente".

 

 

Jongdae obviamente no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. ¿Tanto le costaba decir que será mejor compañero de trabajo y dejará de comportarse como un cretino?

 

 

"Ya he renunciado, no tengo nada más que hacer en La Rosa Placerosa"

 

 

A los segundos vio mi respuesta y contestó.

 

 

"Vamos a hablar. Incluso Kai volvió y está que graba ahora mismo, solo tengo que arreglar el asunto contigo y volveremos a trabajar adecuadamente, ahora sí desde el inicio".

 

 

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué acababa de contarme Jongdae? ¿Kai en serio había decidido seguir grabando? No es como si me imaginara que fue por mis palabras. Claro que no. Pero podía ser, ¿no?

 

 

Mis pensamientos iban vagando con esa idea hasta que mi mente me traicionó y recordé las otras palabras que le dije a Kai junto a aquellos calificativos duros.

 

 

Mierda. Estaba seguro que si volvía, él iba a tomar venganza y me haría quedar al descubierto ante el director que tanto asustaba a Jongdae. En otras palabras, podía ser una trampa del actorcito porque lo traté como cualquier cosa y lo ofendí. Necesitaba asegurarme bien sobre qué estaba pasando y decidí llamar directamente a Jongdae.

 

 

"¿Por qué está ahí Kai? ¿No había querido continuar al día siguiente?"

 

 

"Apareció y le informó a Sooman que iba a continuar, de hecho ahora está preparándose para una escena..." empezó a reírse como si fuera un niño con sinusitis.

 

 

"¿Qué?"

 

 

"Es que no se le paraba y se está demorando por eso. Debiste quedarte para verlo, siempre es lo más-"

 

 

"Me parece que no compartimos la misma fascinación por eso, Jongdae"

 

 

"Vale, vale, entonces ¿te veré mañana?".

 

 

No podía hacerlo. Sentía que iba a pasarme algo si me presentaba. Además, Sooman ya debía saber que me largué de la grabación.

 

 

"Jongdae, no lo creo...", le respondí con voz baja sin convencimiento alguno.

 

 

"¡KYUNGSOO!"

 

 

Le colgué y activé el modo avión en la tablet. Estaba cansado tanto física como emocionalmente de este día de mierda.

 

 

"Además ese idiota no va a cambiar", pensé.

 

 

Me dirigí a la nevera y encontré un recipiente hermético con pollo al curry amarillo y en otro había arroz frito con piña. Era como si hubieran estado esperando por mí y mi estómago vacío por poco y se pone a llorar.

 

 

Unos minutos en el microondas. Listo. Unos palillos; a la mesa.

 

 

Comí y comí y no dejé de comer, pese a la hora. Cuando acabé ya era la una y media de la mañana. Definitivamente lo que me sobró mi compañero de piso fue lo mejor del día.

 

 

Ya no iba a volver a esa productora de mierda. No si ello implicaba trabajar con ese detestable viejo gritón y grosero de Sooman, con el imbécil y presumido de Jongdae y con el estúpido de...

 

 

Él había mencionado que su nombre verdadero era otro.

 

 

Y cuando mencionó ello, lo dijo tan lánguidamente, como extrañando algo del pasado.

 

 

De pronto sentí lástima por ese chico. En realidad era muy joven y ya tenía una vasta carrera en el mundo del cine porno. ¿Acaso eso era lo que soñaba ser cuando era un adolescente? ¿Un actor porno? Podía haberse metido al mundo del arte, pudo haber sido actor, salir en comerciales, incluso modelar para grandes diseñadores con su talla y sus facciones tan exóticas. Él podía tener el mundo a sus pies con su sola presencia. Era muy atractivo y-

 

 

-Ah, ¿llegaste? Bwaahhh - entró Baekhyun a la estancia del comedor bostezando. Me asustó y de golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 

 

-Sí, ya hace un rato.

 

 

-¡Pero si te acabaste todo! - dijo en cuanto vio los cuencos vacíos encima de la mesa. Sacó un vaso de vidrio de su alacena y abrió el grifo para verter agua dentro del recipiente.

 

 

-Ah, sí. Es que fue un día largo en el trabajo - sonreí forzadamente, con ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa una y otra vez - ¿Por qué? ¿Querías que sobrara un poco para mañana?

 

 

-No, tranquilo - bebió su agua sin parar, apoyado en el grifo de la cocina.

 

 

No me di cuenta, hasta que Baekhyun se incorporó luego de terminar de beber todo el vaso, que me había quedado mirando su manzana de Adán moverse de arriba hacia abajo conforme pasaba el líquido por su garganta. Me recordó que hace unas horas había visto así de cerca la de Kai, solo que la de él sobresalía por la excitación que le exigía la escena y estaba empapada en sudor que recorría desde su cabello hasta todo el largo de su cuello.

 

 

-Voy a dormir ahora, que descanses - me levanté con prisa.

 

 

Lo dejé y me fui al sofá.

 

 

Me cambié la ropa por mi pijama y me tiré de largo en el mueble. Estaba tan cansado de todo.

 

 

En cuanto cerré mis ojos, el concepto de profundidad no alcanzaba para definir cómo fue mi sueño de esa noche. Tanta mierda en un día me había dañado mucho.

 

 

La luz natural de la mañana filtrándose por las cortinas de la pequeña sala apenas podía percibirse cuando el teléfono de la mesita de la sala recibió una llamada. Con mi mano busqué el aparato y colgué la llamada, pero esta volvió a insistir al instante.

 

 

-¡¿Qué?! - decidí contestar sin fijarme el número en el identificador de llamadas porque mis ojos no podían abrirse aún de lo cansados que estaban.

 

 

-Buenos días, Kyungsoo, espero que hayas descansado bien, te encuentres más relajado después de lo que pasó ayer y estés disponible para una reunión en la oficina de La Rosa Placerosa hoy.

 

 

Esa era la voz de Jongdae que extrañamente sonó muy pausada y respetuosa.

 

 

-Disculpa, ¿qué? - no pude replicar algo mejor porque mi cerebro recién comenzaba a despertar poco a poco.

 

 

-Por favor, agradecería mucho que te apersones a la oficina de la productora. Tú dime el horario en que estés disponible y te espero.

 

 

-¿Esto es por algo sobre mi pago por los días que laboré o algo así? Porque es lo único que me interesaría.

 

 

Se rió disimuladamente y continuó -No Kyungsoo, de hecho creo que hemos tenido un malentendido y quiero reunirme contigo para superar los males que afectan el clima laboral de ambos. Por favor, permíteme reunirme contigo en cuanto puedas.

 

 

Toda su actitud fue algo que no esperaba. Y me molesté más cuando comprendí que todo el show armado que solo interrumpió mi sueño fue porque Sooman lo obligó a hacerlo.

 

 

-No puedo hoy en la mañana, ni en la tarde ni mucho menos por la noche. Ni siquiera mañana, de hecho todo el mes me gustaría pasarlo olvidando que alguna vez tuve un trabajo tan decepcionante como el tuyo.

 

 

-¡AH, ESTÁ BIEN! - se escuchó que respondió fuerte y molesto al otro lado de la llamada - tú ganas, me disculpo con usted joven Do, lamento si por mi culpa hemos vuelto la convivencia laboral algo difícil de alcanzar. De hecho, sí, soy consciente de que es mi culpa. Desde el inicio fui un mandón e irrespetuoso. Ambos, tú y Chanyeol son jóvenes profesionales graduados de buenas universidades y no debí restarles crédito o importancia a la labor que hacen en La Rosa Placerosa. Respetaré sus labores de hoy en adelante, me comprometo a ello. Por favor, respóndeme algo Kyungsoo.

 

 

Eso sí que fue un cambio para bien. El imbécil de Jongdae ya había aprendido su lección. Yo me había encargado de hacer que todo ello se dé porque no podía permitir que un cretino como ese se siga comportando de ese modo tan insoportable con sus compañeros de trabajo. Compadecí a Chanyeol en ese momento por tener que aguantarlo el resto de lo que dure su permanencia en la productora.

 

 

-Muy bien, Jongdae. Ahora que aprendimos a ser empáticos y buenos empleados, espero que sigas así por el bien del personal de La Rosa Placerosa.

 

 

-Espera, ¿qué?

 

 

Y colgué.

 

 

Descolgué el teléfono y lo dejé así. Volví a taparme para seguir durmiendo. Sentí que había dormido media hora más cuando escuché ruidos en la cocina.

 

 

Comenzó a oler a café recién hecho mientras mi mente se iba despertando poco a poco.

 

 

-Hey Soo, tu alarma del celular no sonó. Por si acaso te aviso. Yo ya me voy. Nos vemos por la noche.

 

 

Mi compañero de piso me terminó de despertar con susurros fuertes y moviéndome ligeramente por el hombro. Él aún no sabía que no tenía celular.

 

 

Luego el silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia.

 

 

Estando echado cogí mi mochila y saqué mi tablet. Comencé a juguetear con el aparato, perdiendo el tiempo viendo videos. Me aburrí y suspiré. Ya debía levantarme.

 

 

Ví la hora y eran recién las ocho de la mañana. Afuera estaba nublado, pero ya iluminado.

 

 

Mientras me veía en el espejo cepillándome los dientes, pasó por mi mente la idea de ir a la productora y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso también podría fastidiar tanto a Jongdae que lo consideré muy en serio. Pero luego recordé que ellos seguían grabando en la casa enorme que quedaba a una hora de distancia de mi ubicación. Tendría que ir hasta allá y...

 

 

Recordé de pronto lo que me pasó la última vez que estuve ahí. El accidente en frente de todos y la cara de Kai. Mi rostro lleno de sus fluidos siendo el centro de atención.

 

 

Fue un día desastroso para mí y Kai sí quiso disculparse. Él sí tuvo modales. No era un mal sujeto. Tal vez yo fui el grosero.

 

 

Entonces, si iba a ir, tendría que pedirle que me dé un poco de su tiempo para que me deje hablar con él. Pero, ¿cómo siquiera iba a empezar? Sentía que no podía formar una línea coherente viéndolo a los ojos a solas y no entendía por qué. ¿Aún me sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado? Eso ya debería ser superado, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo imaginaba frente a mí y no sabía cómo encararlo. ¿Cómo empezar?

 

 

En cambio, él había venido a mí tan fácilmente después de que se haya venido en mi cara para hablar conmigo y disculparse.

 

 

Por otro lado, se me vino a la mente la idea de volver a estar desempleado y sentí náuseas de pronto. Necesitaba ingresos urgente. Estaba viviendo de arrimado en una casa y comiendo lo que sobraba Baekhyun. No tenía celular había gastado mucho en pasajes con los pocos días que asistí a trabajar. ¿Y aun así me dí el lujo de decirle a Jongdae que renunciaba?

 

 

Lo que pasaba era que si Jongdae era orgulloso, yo lo era el doble que él. Si iba a regresar a La Rosa Placerosa, no quería hacerlo porque Jongdae me lo pidió, sino por mi cuenta. A él ya lo había rechazado y eso estaba bien para mí, pero ¿cómo se suponía que volvería ahora si no era porque Jongdae me lo pidió? ¿Había otra razón para que yo pueda excusar mi presencia en el lugar de la grabación?

 

 

Se me ocurrió una idea. Iba a presentarme en el trabajo bajo la excusa de haber ido para hablar con Kai, pero me quedaría y como no queriendo la cosa, entraría a mi puesto y haría como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

 

Era perfecto. Recuperaría mi trabajo y también mi imagen al aceptar las disculpas de Kai. Pero más que todo mi trabajo. Más aún ahora que lo necesitaba tanto porque tenía que comprar un nuevo celular. Además, Baekhyun estaba siendo muy considerado conmigo porque me veía llegar tarde y cansado. No podía decepcionarlo a él quien de buena gana me brindó un espacio en su departamento.

 

 

Tenía que soportarlo. Tenía que tragarme todo lo que me fastidiara de trabajar como un camarógrafo de películas porno.

 

 

Escupí en el lavamanos, me lavé la cara y salí del departamento sin comer nada porque ya era tarde.

 

 


	9. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia avanza a paso lento, pero seguro(?) y la paciencia es recompensada: A partir de este capítulo empieza el acercamiento entre la pareja central de la historia, lo cual significa más momentos KaiSoo en los próximos capítulos. 
> 
> Asimismo, quiero informar que esta historia aún no tiene final redactado (de hecho sigo escribiéndola).
> 
> Por último, aclarar que tengo capítulos ya escritos, solo que la demora se debe a su edición y corrección, sin embargo me estoy comprometiendo a no abandonar este proyecto. 
> 
> Sin más que informar, aquí está el capítulo Reencuentro.

Estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada a la enorme propiedad en la que tenía locación la grabación. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana, muy tarde. Jongdae había mencionado que a primera hora iban a estar presentes en el lugar. 

 

 

 

Cuando estaba cerca a la enorme reja, me detuve un momento a tomar aire porque no quería que piensen que le daba tanta importancia al asunto como para venir tan apurado, cuando en verdad sí era así, pues estaba en juego esa enorme paga que podía ser mía nuevamente.

 

 

-Buenos días, soy personal de La Rosa Placerosa - me identifiqué con el sujeto de la entrada.

 

 

Me miró algo extrañado y me permitió pasar.  _Viejo raro_ , pensé.

 

 

Mientras caminaba por el gras hacia la entrada de la hermosa casa, me toqué el cabello para acomodarlo por el viento y estaba húmedo. Mierda, estaba lleno de sudor por haber llegado corriendo. Tal vez por mi apariencia hecha un desastre fue que me miró con esa expresión el señor de la entrada.

 

 

En cuanto llegué a la puerta de la enorme casa, revisé solo por si acaso en mi mochila y mi suerte tuvo su primera victoria después de tan larga mala racha: un gorro. Me lo coloqué al instante y con un suspiro, giré la perilla e ingresé a la sala principal.

 

 

Mis ojos se toparon con otro par al instante y un ligero calor comenzó a encenderse en mis orejas apretadas por la gorra.

 

 

-¿Kyungsoo?

 

 

De entre todos, ¿por qué él?

 

 

-¡Eres tú! - pronunció animado mientras se incorporaba del enorme sillón en el que se encontraba tumbado usando su celular.

 

 

Bloqueó su pantalla y guardó el celular en su bolsillo mientras las notificaciones aún seguían sonando.

 

 

-Ja, ja, esto es increíble. ¡Pensé que lo había arruinado todo! - exclamó y se puso por completo de pie sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa suya.

 

 

Kai no ocultaba su alegría de verme en absoluto. Podía percibir incluso el alivio en sus palabras, como si el verme de vuelta para seguir la grabación le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

 

 

-Casi lo haces - le respondí por fin en voz baja y él lo oyó.

 

 

-Te prometo no más accidentes en el trabajo que perjudiquen tu desempeño, Soo. No quiero que dejes tu trabajo y te quedes sin nada por mi...

 

 

-Oye, oye, no dejé mi trabajo, así que para de una vez. Y también para con esa forma de llamarme; no somos cercanos - le avisé mirando a los lados con miedo de encontrar a alguien oyendo de lo que hablábamos. No quería que se corriera la noticia de mi renuncia porque en realidad yo ya no quería renunciar. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

 

 

Él se dio cuenta de mi temor y se apresuró a calmarme.

 

 

-Oh, no, descuida, no hay nadie aquí además de nosotros dos. Aún nadie llega.

 

 

-¿En serio?

 

 

-Sí, de hecho Sooman me llamó y me avisó que continuarían con la grabación por la tarde porque debían discutir un asunto en producción con el material ya grabado ayer.

 

 

-Pero tú estás aquí... - le apunté, confundido.

 

 

-Sí, es solo que quería estar tranquilo unas horas y como sabía que este lugar está rentado por tres días enteros, fue el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente.

 

 

Caminó hasta la entrada que permanecía abierta y la cerró con cuidado. Volvió al sofá y se sentó en él, cansado.

 

 

-Yo no sabía que iban a grabar más tarde.

 

 

-¿No se comunicaron contigo?

 

 

-Bueno...

 

 

La respuesta era sí porque Jongdae me llamó. Y precisamente recordé en ese momento que ese idiota me citó en la oficina y en ningún momento me había mencionado que se trasladarían a la casa para seguir grabando. Él quería hablar conmigo y aclarar nuestras diferencias para que yo repensara mi decisión de renunciar y tal vez luego de discutirlo conmigo toda la mañana, por la tarde llegaríamos todos en grupo al set en la casa y nos encontraríamos con los actores y el resto sería historia. Pero como no le respondí más y descolgué el teléfono toda la mañana, ya no había razón para que alguien me avise que hoy se retomaría la grabación por la tarde y porque para Jongdae ya era seguro que yo no iba a volver al trabajo después de lo contundente que fui con él durante nuestra llamada de la mañana.

 

 

¡Maldición! ¿Eso me dejaba en el desempleo nuevamente? Fácilmente Jongdae ya debería haberle informado y confirmado al director Sooman que yo no iba a seguir como camarógrafo. Y luego se lo informarían al jefe.

 

 

-¿Así o más inútil puedes ser? - me susurré a mí mismo muy bajísimo.

 

 

Había hecho un tremendo viaje, había corrido muchas cuadras y había reunido tanto valor para presentarme ante mis compañeros de trabajo (¿o ex trabajo?) y el director, esperando que a este le dé igual mi regreso y me deje volver al trabajo, todo eso para que al final deba esperar horas hasta verlo llegar y al contrario, yo tener que rogarle que me permita volver a tomar mi empleo. ¿Para qué me había molestado en esconder mi desesperación de llegar a tiempo?

 

 

-Kai, dime que al menos hay comida - suspiré, rendido.

 

 

El rió con los labios cerrados y mientras me miraba me respondió.

 

 

-Mi verdadero nombre es Jongin, Kyungsoo - dijo tranquila y pausadamente - Kim Jongin.

 

 

Le siguió un silencio a su anuncio. No muy largo, la verdad.

 

 

-Ah... Aaah. Uh.

 

 

-Por favor, no me llames por mi nombre artístico cuando estemos teniendo una conversación más cercana, ¿podrías? Es como si no me estuvieras hablando a mí y eso me hace sentir extraño – hizo una mueca y se rió nerviosamente.

 

 

-¿De qué hablas?

 

 

-Ayer, cuando fui a buscarte luego del accidente, me dijiste unas cosas que fueron muy reales, Soo.

 

 

-Deja de abreviar mi nombre. No somos cercanos.

 

 

-Lo siento, es que me inspiras confianza a pesar de que me detestes.

 

 

Volvió a reír, pero eso no era cierto.

 

 

-No, no te detesto. No es eso, ya te dije el porqué. Además no podría detestar a alguien que no conozco. Eso no tendría sentido... eh... Jongin.

 

 

Eso pareció animarlo mucho. Sus ojos empequeñecieron cuando sonrió hacia mí.

 

 

-Gracias. Pero en verdad estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste. Creo que nadie me había dicho mis verdades antes y en tan poco tiempo de conocerme. Y no me gustó lo que viste. Fue una mala, qué digo mala, terrible presentación - se mantuvo mirando uno de los patrones de la alfombra en el suelo - es por eso que regresé al set y hablé con Sooman. Le pedí que continuemos la grabación con normalidad. Él no se opuso y empezamos a grabar a petición mía a pesar del miedo que tenía de que se diera cuenta de que uno de sus camarógrafos se fue por mi culpa. Tal vez fingió que no lo notaba, porque, como dijiste, él me consciente mucho a costa de sus empleados. La cuestión es que terminamos una buena parte y me concentré mucho. Puse mucho de mi parte. No quería retrasar más al equipo. Lo hice por tus palabras, Kyungsoo.

 

 

¿Era lo que yo había imaginado? ¿Él volvió para seguir grabando por el efecto de mis palabras?

 

 

-Te equivocas, eso fue por la culpa, el remordimiento que te empujó a hacerlo - le negué.

 

 

-Bueno, tal vez en parte, pero tú hiciste que me moviera a hacer todo lo que hice. Es por eso que ahora que sabes mi nombre real, espero que podamos ser amigos y que me indiques si estoy actuando mal y no dejes de hablarme directamente a  _mí_ , no al personaje que inventó mi mánager.

 

 

Él era extraño, pero entendí su punto. Era solo alguien que necesitaba consejos. Volví a sentir lástima por él.

 

 

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Jongin?

 

 

Alzó su vista de nuevo, mirándome atentamente cual niño pequeño escuchando a alguien mayor. ¿En verdad podía ser menor que yo?

 

 

-Tengo veintidós años.

 

 

¡¿Qué?!

 

 

-Oh, pero si solo eres un año menor que yo.

 

 

-¿Eso está mal o...?

 

 

-No, claro que no, no seas... Eh, no.

 

 

Mejor dejé de hablar y me acomodé el gorro.

 

 

-Dices que sí hay comida aquí, ¿no? - no esperé su respuesta - ya vengo.

 

 

Y desaparecí por la cocina.

 

 

Por supuesto que no estaba mal, pero ¿tener tal edad y seguir comportándote como un chico engreído y que pide consejos y que prefiere que se los den refiriéndose a él por su verdadero nombre porque le confunde que lo llamen por el otro nombre y no sabe a quién de los dos están aconsejándoles?

 

 

Uhm, puede que sí estuviera mal. 

 

 


	10. Diferentes

Me escapé a la cocina para evitar cagarla nuevamente con ese chico ya que decidí que estábamos en un momento de tregua después de todo lo que pasó. Venga, que el hecho de que se haya venido en mi cara fue un accidente y todos los presentes éramos ya adultos que superaríamos el impasse rápidamente.

 

 

El solo volver a recordar ese momento me fastidió de pronto y culpé nuevamente a Ka... Digo, a Jongin.

 

 

Podía llamarlo por su verdadero nombre porque de esa forma sentía más seriedad sobre lo que pensaba respecto a él.

 

 

Me acerqué a la cocina y revisé en los cajones algo para preparar. Moría de hambre.

 

 

-¿Qué haces?

 

 

Me sorprendió por atrás asomando su cabeza y moviendo ligeramente su nariz sobre mi hombro. Era grande, en serio que sí.

 

 

-Huele bien por aquí.

 

 

-Ah, ¿tienes hambre también? Hay sopa instantánea. Estoy esperando a que se cocine.

 

 

-Destápalo ya – me indicó. – No dejes que se cocine mucho, debe estar al dente. Además son fideos delgados.

 

 

-Lo quiero bien cocido.

 

 

Puso su mano sobre la mía que mantenía cerrada la tapa hermética del envase y tiró de ella.

 

 

-Hazme caso. No te vas a arrepentir.

 

 

Dejé que se llevara mi mano. La tenía helada desde que entré a la casa por alguna razón y sentí la suya tan agradable al tacto por lo cálida que estaba. Agradecí llevar puesta la gorra todavía porque sentí como si mi rostro se hubiese vuelto un farol de luz roja.

 

 

-¡Ahhh! ¡Kyungsoo! ¡Esto sigue crudo! Pero por qué no me dijiste que acababas de echar el agua. ¡Puaj! ¡Creí que la habías echado por más minutos! – exclamó con fastidio ni bien se metió un buen bocado de fideos a la boca.

 

 

Ese chico era muy gracioso en sus acciones. De hecho no pude evitar reírme al verlo sufrir escupiendo los fideos aún crudos en el grifo de la cocina haciendo un gesto exagerado en el rostro.

 

 

-Ah, qué feo. Eran fideos crudos en agua. Mejor pidamos pollo frito a delivery.

 

 

-Eres muy gracioso, Jongin. Por supuesto que no pediremos nada.

 

 

-Yo lo haré.

 

 

Hizo un puchero y sacó su enorme celular del bolsillo.

 

 

-Hay bastante sopa instantánea en los gabinetes. Yo prepararé para los dos.

 

 

-Eso es basura. Quiero comida de verdad, no esto.

 

 

-Jongin, no voy a desayunar pollo frito. Además es lo que hay. Si hubiera algo para preparar yo con gusto cocinaría pa...

 

 

Alzó sus ojos con la cabeza aún inclinada en su pantalla. Creo que se sorprendió.

 

 

-¿No desayunaste, Kyungsoo?

 

 

-No, por eso yo comeré lo primero que tenga a la mano porque muero de hambre - le respondí destapando nuevamente la sopa que estaba preparando, ahora ya cocida.

 

 

El otro chico volvió a su celular y tecleó unas cuantas veces.

 

 

-No comas eso, te hará mal los químicos con los que está hecho y tú con el estómago vacío - me dijo con su celular en su oreja, esperando a que alguien le responda la llamada.

 

 

Lo miré mientras seguía engullendo los fideos que se encontraban blandos ahora.

 

 

Se fue a la otra habitación en cuanto le respondieron la llamada.

 

 

Yo seguí tragando el envase completo. En verdad tenía hambre y ello solo provocaba que cualquier cosa, hasta la peor marca de fideos, me supiera exquisita.

 

 

Luego de un rato, Jongin volvió a entrar a la cocina resoplando y pasándose una mano por sus cabellos rubios. No pude evitar captar toda esa imagen.

 

 

-Ah, ¿cómo es que te terminaste de comer todo? - renegó.

 

 

-¿Hambre?

 

 

-He pedido algo y me dieron veinticinco minutos. Ven - me tomó del antebrazo con su mano - acompáñame a ver qué hay en la tele.

 

 

Él se lanzó como un costal en el sofá, soltándome de su agarre. La verdad era que no entendía cómo Jongin había logrado acercarse tanto a mí en unos minutos al punto de permitirle que tuviera contacto físico conmigo. Normalmente lo hubiera mandado a la mierda por creer que podía tener ese tipo de confianza conmigo cuando no éramos ni amigos y me hubiera ido a dormir a alguna habitación aprovechando el lujo de encontrarme en semejante casa. Asumí que mi permisividad ante su conducta despreocupada y libre de vergüenza era porque sabía que ese chico no era una mala persona. No actuó con mala fe, solo tuvimos mala suerte de que nuestro primer encuentro haya sido tan desastroso.

 

 

Me senté a un extremo del enorme mueble y apoyé mi cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba cansado y con ganas de dormir.

 

 

-No me dejes hablando solo, Soo. Y quítate la gorra porque no podré saber si te dormiste.

 

 

-Mi cabello es un desastre, no lo haré - repliqué con mis ojos ya cerrados.

 

 

Escuché el sonido de la televisión y los canales pasando rápidamente uno tras otro.

 

 

-Me gustan los dramas. ¿Te gustan?

 

 

-Deben gustarte, eres actor.

 

 

Guardó silencio y yo entreabrí mis ojos. Se había detenido en un canal que estaba pasando  _Flames of ambition_. Sí había visto ese drama. ¿Quién no?

 

 

La escena era una en la que el personaje  _Kim Minjae_  perseguía la camioneta del personaje  _Baek Inki_  sin parar. Eso sí que era ser persistente con la persona que te gustaba. Pero ¡como si esas cosas pasaran en la vida real!

 

 

-Ese chico tiene mi edad y ya logró una carrera en la actuación con un nombre reconocido desde hace años - pronuncié ronco.

 

 

-Hubiera querido algo de eso que él tuvo para mi carrera...

 

 

Aún con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar del mueble, me giré para verlo. Lo que había dicho sonó muy lastimero.

 

 

Cuando lo vi tenía la vista fija en la pantalla. Estaba serio.

 

 

-Jongin - le golpeé ligeramente el muslo con mi mano que reposaba en el asiento del mueble. Él reaccionó y me miró.

 

 

-No te duermas, pedí algo para ti - me dijo. Él era un tipo que no parecía pertenecer al mundo del porno. Lo percibí dócil y sensible y por ratos actuaba como un chico de quince. ¿Cómo es que pasó?

 

 

-No me estoy durmiendo.

 

 

-Quítate la gorra. Te tapa casi la vista.

 

 

Se acercó e intentó quitármela, pero detuve su mano.

 

 

-Dije que no.

 

 

-¡Está bien!

 

 

Se cruzó de brazos y vi como contenía una sonrisa.

 

 

-Pareces un niño, Soo.

 

 

-Oh, ¿en serio? – aluciné. Iba a decirle algo así como el burro hablando de orejas, pero no pude hacerlo porque sentí que podría hacerle sentir mal. Él no era feliz.

 

 

-Digo, eres casi tan pequeño y lindo como uno.

 

 

Cuando terminó de decir eso me recosté más hacia atrás. ¿Se suponía que debía soportar esto hasta la tarde?

 

 

-¿Por qué no prestas atención a tu novela y me dejas descansar?

 

 

-No es una novela. Y no debes dormir, ya llegará el delivery en unos minutos.

 

 

-No voy a dormir, solo a descansar.

 

 

-¿Eso no es lo mismo?

 

 

-Duermes cuando pierdes el sentido de todo a tu alrededor y descansas cuando estás tumbado en cualquier lado.

 

 

Podía sentir que estaba sentado mirando en dirección fija hacia mí, y me sentía arder más y más conforme lo imaginaba observando como mi manzana de Adán se movía mientras le absolvía sus dudas tontas. Podía ser muy atractivo, pero no pensaba en absoluto, aunque encontré eso lindo.

 

 

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Mis pensamientos me traicionaban de ratos y me hacían sentir ¿atracción?

 

 

Él era un actor porno. Era obvio que lo único que despertaba en mí era curiosidad hacia su persona, sumado a que era muy atractivo. Él era deslumbrante; sus facciones lo eran. Parecía una combinación exótica entre nuestra nacionalidad y la exquisitez.

 

 

-Wooooh.

 

 

Canturreó al instante que de un movimiento rápido me quitó y lanzó lejos mi gorra.

 

 

Lo miré con ojos como platos y rápidamente me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza para acomodarme el cabello que debía estar hecho una masa de hebras.

 

 

-Pensé que estabas calvo. No fue divertido.

 

 

-No, no lo fue – le dije molesto.

 

 

Solo quería que deje de mirarme mientras me peinaba como podía, pero no lo hacía.

 

 

-Mmm, ¿puedo?

 

 

Quería acomodarme él mi cabello y aluciné.

 

 

-Ve a traerme mi gorra - le dije con una mirada asesina. De pronto la lástima que le tenía hace unos minutos se desvaneció y ya no la recordaba. Solo veía a un veinteañero comportarse como un quinceañero.

 

 

Él se rio y se puso en pie en silencio.

 

 

-Te tocas el cabello sin hacer nada. Creo que solo mantienes tus manos sobre tu cabeza haciendo lo que sea para que no pueda darme cuenta de que hoy no te aseaste, ¿verdad?

 

 

-Cállate.

 

 

Me rendí y dejé caer ambos brazos a los lados.

 

 

Me concentré en la televisión, pero estaba pasando comerciales en ese momento. Así que tuve que concentrarme en los comerciales.

 

 

Jongin volvió y se lanzó a mi lado dejando la gorra en mi regazo, por lo que sentí su antebrazo hacer contacto con mis muslos. Y nuevamente seguía sin comprender por qué ese tipo de acciones hacían eco en mis pensamientos, los mismos que se esfumaron en menos de un segundo cuando sentí sus manos pasar por mis cabellos en un movimiento rápido.

 

 

-¡¿Qué haces?! - traté de quitar sus manos, pero él se había apartado antes, como anticipando mi reacción.

 

 

-Solo es un poco de gel, eso te ayudará a que se quede quieto, al menos hasta que llegues a tu casa y puedas ducharte.

 

 

Me pasé la mano por mi cabeza y pude sentir los mechones ordenados hacia un lado, sin ninguno parado. Él tuvo suerte, ya que si eso no hubiese funcionado en mi cabello, de esa no se iba a salvar.

 

 

-Deja de pensar que me agradas, ¿quieres? – le dije sin pensarlo, harto de su comportamiento.

 

 

Dejó de juguetear con su celular para mirarme. Estaba bien que haya percibido la seriedad en mi tono de voz como para que haya alzado la vista.

 

 

Me miró confundido por unos pocos segundos, pues al momento tocaron el timbre.

 

 

-¡Ah, ya llegó la comida!

 

 

Le seguí con la mirada su carrera a la puerta.

 

 

Él era muy distinto a mí. Era increíble.

 


	11. Atractivo

Desde la sala podía oír la conversación entre mi acompañante y el repartidor. Hasta escuché que le dio una buena propina a juzgar por la efusiva alegría con la que este último pronunció "muchísimas gracias, fue un enorme placer ser quien lo atienda en esta oportunidad. ¡Tenga un grandioso día!"

 

 

La puerta se cerró y un aroma invadió todo el lugar de pronto. Mi estómago decidió que no estaría mal en volver a recibir más comida de la que ya me había preparado en la cocina.

 

 

-No sabía qué sueles tomar de desayuno, así que opté por el desayuno de McDonald's. Además, ¡todos aman el desayuno de McDonald's!

 

 

Vino hacia mí y fue colocando el pedido sobre la mesa frente al mueble.

 

 

-Como lo que sea.

 

 

-Genial.

 

 

Para ser muy honestos, me hallaba muy hambriento aún. Esa sopa instantánea estuvo horrible y podría haber devorado en unos minutos todo lo que Jongin iba sacando de las bolsas, pero no quería verme como un animal en frente de un tipo que lucía perfecto por todos los ángulos.

 

 

Tomé el vaso de café y me quedé bebiéndolo por un rato.

 

 

-¿No quieres algo más que solo café?

 

 

Le dirigí la mirada y vi que señalaba la mesa, en donde había muchos paquetes envueltos en papel. ¿Para cuántas personas había hecho el pedido?

 

 

-Yo solo tomaré un sándwich.

 

 

-¿Solo uno?

 

 

-Sí. Ya comí, ¿recuerdas?

 

 

-¿Le llamas comer a eso que simplemente entró a tu boca? Esto es mucho mejor que eso.

 

 

-Sí, claro. Porque en McDonald's nos alimentamos responsablemente todos.

 

 

-Si tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros y tomó un sándwich.

 

 

Yo cogí uno de los paquetitos blandos y tibios y le quité la envoltura para proceder a devorarlo. No me tomó mucho tiempo, pues la verdad estaba delicioso. Aunque cuando uno está hambriento, todo le parece delicioso. Tiré la envoltura sobre la mesa y seguí tomando mi café, imaginando lo delicioso que debería estar el resto de sándwiches de pollo que habían sobre la mesa.

 

 

-¡Está muy bueno! – exclamó Jongin a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Traía la boca llena y escucharlo hablar con la comida en la boca hizo que automáticamente dirigiera mi vista a sus labios.

 

 

Tenía que ser honesto: sus labios podían ser los más sensuales que mis ojos hayan podido conocer. Hasta que mi vista fue obstruida por el sándwich de Jongin, ya que este acercó su comida a mi cara invitándome a morderlo.

 

 

Y lo hice. Venga que mis reflejos solo podían responder así en vista que esa comida chatarra estaba deliciosa y yo quería más.

 

 

Abrí muy grande mi boca y di una gran mordida de su sándwich mientras lo miraba fijamente. Él solo me devolvía la mirada con expresión relajada, masticando su comida.

 

 

-¡Muy bueno! – coincidí con él, pronunciando mi opinión con la boca también llena.

 

 

-Coge otro más si en verdad te gustó. Admítelo.

 

 

Lo hice sin decir nada y comencé a comer nuevamente.

 

 

-Nunca había empezado un día desayunando algo salido de un establecimiento de comida rápida. No pienses que tengo buenos hábitos alimenticios, solo que es costumbre. En mi casa siempre la regla era desayunar leche, café, pan, huevos, yogurt, jugo, ya sabes. Nunca comprábamos el desayuno fuera. O se preparaba en casa o no se preparaba nada.

 

 

-Por como lo dices sigue sonando a que te alimentas adecuadamente.

 

 

Bufé y mordí nuevamente mi sándwich. Ya estaba por acabarlo todo.

 

 

-Me gustan estas cosas también. Antes de conseguir este trabajo, cuando aún andaba desempleado, gasté casi todo lo poco que tenía en un enorme combo de hamburguesas en ese lugar donde...

 

 

No pude continuar hablando porque si seguía iba a tocar el tema de la primera vez que vi a Jongin sentado en ese mismo lugar donde compré mis hamburguesas y me quedé mirándolo como si fuera un acosador.

 

 

No sabía que me pasaba que de pronto, quería hablar con él. Quería que hablásemos más y se me estaba haciendo muy fácil hablarle, contarle ciertas cosas. Ya no me fastidiaba su presencia luego de nuestro "accidente", de hecho me comenzaba a agradar. Solo le hacía creer que no lo soportaba porque tal vez quería negarme a mí mismo algo.

 

 

-¡Vaya! Gracias Jongin. Por ti hoy comí hasta llenarme. Y gratis, sobre todo.

 

 

-Ja, ja, cuando quieras – ignoró que cambié de tema.

 

 

-Ya que aquí tú eres la estrella que cobra cincuenta veces mi sueldo, tomaré ese "cuando quieras" muy en cuenta.

 

 

Me levanté para irme a lavar las manos y echar la basura donde correspondía, pero él me interrumpió.

 

 

-Kyungsoo, ¿a ti te gustan los chicos?

 

 

Me detuve por completo y decidí volver a sentarme. ¿Cómo es que él pudo sospechar? ¿Había notado algo?

 

 

-Pues sí.

 

 

Fue lo único que me salió de la boca y el prosiguió.

 

 

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, que soy bueno en esto! – se emocionó. Parecía que él apostaba a que me gustaban los chicos y luego de mi confirmación dio por acertada su apuesta. Al menos no se espantó como esos retrógradas que tanto detestaba. Me cayó bien.

 

 

-¿Ocurrió algo para que me tuvieras que preguntar eso?

 

 

-Oh no tanto, no sé cómo lo tomes tú, pero yo soy muy observador y lo asumí por algunas cosas.

 

 

Entonces sí había hecho algo para que él lo note.

 

 

-¿Cuáles?

 

 

-Bueno, nunca pudimos hablar sobre nuestro primer encuentro. ¿Me recuerdas? En ese lugar de las hamburguesas que mencionaste hace un rato, tú estabas solo.

 

 

Hace un momento me había salvado a mí mismo de tocar ese tema, pero tal parecía que él no lo dejó pasar. Suspiré pensando que algún día debíamos hablar de eso y creí adecuado hacerlo en ese momento porque me hizo ver que no era alguien tan superficial.

 

 

-Sí, yo sí te recuerdo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres muy llamativo – le respondí, recurriendo a la generalidad para lanzarle un ¿cumplido? Aunque en realidad personalmente pensaba que él era alguien muy llamativo.

 

 

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Soy llamativo?

 

 

-Eres atractivo y lo sabes.

 

 

-Tú también lo eres - me respondió rápidamente y no esperé que dijera eso. ¿Lo pensaba de verdad o solo era cortés?

 

 

-No, no lo creo, me considero más del tipo promedio.

 

 

-¿Del atractivo promedio?

 

 

-Así es.

 

 

-¿Qué rayos significa eso de todas formas? – pronunció divertido.

 

 

-Atractivo promedio, ya sabes, no tan atractivo, pero tengo "algo". No es mucho, pero cuando voy a reuniones o fiestas al menos una persona se me acerca. Así que no es como si no atrajera a nadie, pero tampoco soy el centro de atención de todos los que quisiera.

 

 

-Entonces, cuando dices que yo soy llamativo, ¿estás diciendo que soy ese centro de atención y por lo tanto en tu escala de "lo atractivo" yo soy atractivo superior? ¿Entendí bien? – se le escapó una risa.

 

 

-No hagas una broma de esto. Ya te expliqué a lo que me refería.

 

 

Hablar con él era fácil, a diferencia de con otras personas para mí. Uno sabe identificar cuándo es que con una persona te llevarás bien en desde el primer momento en adelante y con quién no y me emocionó el saber que podía tener una buena relación con Jongin.

 

 

-Como sea, no desviemos el tema. Ese día en la cafetería, tú no dejabas de verme. Sentí que me ibas a perforar la cabeza, Soo. Mi acompañante se dio cuenta de ello también y me dijo que te mire para poder ver tu reacción porque sería divertido. Y como ya debes saber, lo hice. Te vi a los ojos y tú desviaste rápidamente la mirada. Se lo comenté a mi amiga y me dijo bromeando que seguro te gusté a primera vista.

 

 

-Eso es ridículo.

 

 

-Fue divertido porque ella me dio la idea de irnos lanzándote miradas juzgándote a modo de broma. Eras un desconocido, pero si hubiera sabido que nos íbamos a volver a ver, no lo hubiera hecho, en serio.

 

 

-Pues gracias por decir eso, porque me hicieron sentir el tipo raro y acosador ese día.

 

 

El rió y me pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

 

 

-No fue en serio, Soo. Discúlpame por eso - me dijo, muy cerca de mi oído, provocando que me estremeciera por la proximidad.

 

 

-No hay problema.

 

 

-¿Y ahora me dirás tu versión de los hechos?

 

 

Él se encontraba muy cerca de mí. Su olor era exquisito y los músculos de sus brazos también se sentían que lo eran.

 

 

-Bien, yo no había almorzado ese día y cuando entré y los vi, sentí envidia de lo jóvenes y despreocupados que lucían ambos. Cuando tengo hambre me pongo de malas y comencé a lanzarles maldiciones en voz baja. Ahora lo lamento mucho.

 

 

-Eso no es verdad.

 

 

Me reí porque él lo hizo primero y sonó muy gracioso. Su risa me dio risa. Era algo tonto y me agradaba.

 

 

-¿Quiere decir que la razón por la que tú no dejabas de verme no fue porque me encontraste muy atractivo?

 

 

-Bueno, en parte sí - admití con la mirada hacia abajo.

 

 

No sabía por qué siquiera teníamos esa conversación, la cuestión fue que no me significó mayor esfuerzo el decirle todo eso a Jongin.

 

 

-Tú aceptaste este trabajo porque...

 

 

-Porque ese día en la cafetería, cuando me viste entrar solo, cansado y hambriento, había terminado una jornada de búsqueda sin éxito de una esperanza laboral. Estaba desesperado, Jongin. En realidad, te soy honesto, no me agrada este ambiente.

 

 

-Y cualquier chico pensaría que es el trabajo soñado... - suspiró.

 

 

Me reí por la ironía. Lo que él razonó tuvo mucho de cierto. Incluso yo lo pensé alguna vez. Pero por mucho que lo vea, el trabajar para una productora, por muy grande en la industria que sea, de cine porno no me agradaba porque no podía contárselo con orgullo a mis padres, en especial a mi padre, para así probarle que mi elección de carrera fue acertada. Pero esto no era lo que yo imaginaba que iba a hacer al terminar mis años de estudio e inversión en la universidad.

 

 

-Si te gusta el porno hetero, tal vez - respondí, desanimado. Pensé que al menos podría ser emocionante si las producciones de  _La Rosa Placerosa_  fueran acorde a mis preferencias.

 

 

-Es gracioso porque el siguiente trabajo que realizaremos junto con  _La Rosa Placerosa_  será temática porno gay.

 

 

Mi expresión desanimada se desarticuló en un instante y mis ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos. ¿Qué acababa de soltar Jongin?

 

 

-Tú no vas a hacer eso - le respondí, incrédulo a lo que me acababa de informar.

 

 

-Claro que sí - me replicó, hablando muy en serio.

 

 

Solté un bufido a modo de burla.

 

 

-Ustedes, los actores porno, de veras tienen cero escrúpulos en este ámbito - le respondí, ofendido.

 

 

¿Cómo es que podían disfrutar del sexo con quien se les indicara? No era como si cada uno de sus  _partners_  en las filmaciones les provocara el florecimiento de lo mágico del deseo sexual, puesto que se conocían en ese mismo momento. A menos que fueran unos depravados sexuales, cosa que no podía atribuirle a Jongin. No después de haberlo visto tan común y corriente, a diferencia de la imagen que proyectó frente a mi lente el día anterior. No, a ese, al que yo filmé y del que recibí sus fluidos en mi cara fue Kai, el personaje, no Jongin, la persona.

 

 

-Exacto, no los tenemos - me sonrió y me pellizcó la mejilla con sus dedos.

 

 

-Au, no hagas eso - le golpeé la mano que había tocado mi rostro.

 

 

Recién en ese momento me di cuenta de cuán cerca estábamos el uno del otro. Mejor dicho, cuán cerca estaba yo de un tío tan atractivo como él, quien comenzaba a volverse más interesante luego de enterarme que pronto iba a filmarlo teniendo sexo con otro chico. De solo imaginarlo, tuve que bajar la vista con las mejillas ardiéndome.

 

 


	12. Rabia

-¿Qué pasa?

 

 

Alcé mi mirada hacia él ante su interrogante. Mis ojos miraron sus labios por un segundo y los retiraron inmediatamente. Me había quedado mirándolo más de lo debido y antes de poder siquiera ruborizarme, volteé ligeramente el rostro a un lado y hablé.

 

 

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que lleguen todos.

 

 

-¿Quieres dormir hasta que venga el resto? Aún faltan unas horas. Yo te despertaré si llega tu jefe.

 

 

-No, de hecho, quería seguir conversando – confesé en voz baja, no muy seguro de lo que decía. Hasta que recordé algo y mis pensamientos sobre iniciar una conversación casual se disiparon.

 

 

-Oye, yo ayer olvidé mi chaqueta aquí mismo – me levanté a buscarla pero no la hallé con la mirada – Cuando llegaste aquí temprano, ¿no la viste?

 

 

Me negó con la cabeza, extrañado. Ya iba perdiendo dos cosas preciadas en dos días. Mi celular pereció primero y ahora mi chaqueta favorita, aquella con la que inicié mi primer día de universidad y desde entonces me acompañaba cual trofeo académico.

 

 

-¿Cómo era? - me preguntó de pronto.

 

 

-Es color azul noche, con varios parches amontonados en la parte de la espalda. Ah, maldición. Alguno del staff debió llevárselo y más le vale que me lo devuelva o...

 

 

-Tranquilo, yo haré que te lo devuelvan, Kyungsoo - pronunció muy confiado. Si era cierto que lo que este chico deseaba, debía cumplirse, podía sentirme tranquilo.

 

 

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá, agotado anímicamente de todos mis momentos de mierda. No terminaban y ya estaba exhausto. Permanecí callado un rato mientras él se removía en el sofá a mi lado, buscando la posición más cómoda. Cuando al fin la halló, se quedó recostado de lado en el mueble, con sus piernas recogidas y sus caderas sobre el asiento. Su brazo sostenía su cabeza que se encontraba apuntando a mi dirección, listo para empezar a hablar. Solo lo miré con una expresión de burla por todo lo que acababa de hacer para sentarse de ese modo. Él también sonrió y prosiguió.

 

 

-¿Sabes por qué también sentí que a ti te gustaban los hombres, Soo?

 

 

Lo miré sin responder y él siguió hablando, respondiendo su pregunta sin esperar mi respuesta.

 

 

-Porque permaneces tan imperturbable frente al morbo de ver a un hombre y una mujer desconocidos follando frente a ti.

 

 

Con él fue la segunda vez que veía una escena de sexo en vivo y en directo y no tuve problema alguno en hacerlo. Luego recordé las palabras de Kris diciéndome que me tome mi tiempo para autocomplacer mi miembro antes de ir a filmar para no causar "emergencias". No lo necesité porque yo ya sabía que ver a una mujer desnuda solo podía provocarme admiración a su cuerpo, mas no sexualizarla. Me conocía muy bien. Y en cuanto a los hombres, bueno, Jongin solo fue el segundo y único que encontré atractivo. Tal vez pude haber tenido mi primera "emergencia" viéndolo masturbándose ayer, frente a mí, si no hubiese sido por el accidente que ocurrió después y por el cual me retiré, con la excitación muerta.

 

 

-A mí me contaron los chicos de La Rosa Placerosa que cuando Jongdae tuvo su primer día, tuvo una erección tan vergonzosa que le duró todo lo que duró la filmación – continuó hablando mi acompañante. – Incluso se repitió en otras ocasiones. Sooman se burlaba del pobre chico a cada momento y no lo dejaba ir al baño para que se ocupe de "eso" a propósito.

 

 

-¿Pobre? – Me reí y continué – Tomando en cuenta que en el presente se comporta como un imbécil mandón, pienso que se mereció esos tratos.

 

 

Me molestó el hecho de que alguien siquiera sintiese lástima por alguien como Jongdae. No podía ser.

 

 

-Él la pasa mal también.

 

 

-Todos la pasamos mal con el hijo de... – decidí omitir la grosería que iba a pronunciar por respeto a Jongin, a quien recién conocía – llamado Sooman. Cuando filmamos, se la pasa gritándome como poseso solo a mí, cuando somos tres los de las cámaras.

 

 

Él solo suspiró y desvió la mirada.

 

 

-Tengo sed, ¿quieres agua? Iré por un poco.

 

 

-No, estoy bien así.

 

 

Se levantó y se fue por unos minutos.

 

 

Sentí como si le hubiese molestado algo que dije y no entendí por qué eso me preocupó. Luego me di cuenta de que no era la primera vez que me preocupaba lo que Jongin piense de mí. De hecho, siempre lo hacía inconscientemente. En verdad me importaba la imagen que él pudiera tener de mí.

 

 

Decidí ir a buscarlo a la cocina, donde había entrado para conseguir agua, pero al llegar a la habitación no lo hallé.

 

 

No quise engrosar más el asunto, así que volví a la sala y permanecí ahí haciendo  _zapping_ , hasta que en algún momento caí dormido.

 

 

Soñé con Jongin, muy cerca de mí, cogiendo mi mano y llevándome a algún lado que desconocía. Traté de soltarme por el miedo de que alguien pueda vernos, pero él volteó a verme y me sonrió tan cálidamente que olvidé todo. Pronto me di cuenta de que en las calles no transitaba nadie. Solo éramos él y yo, sin parar de caminar. Todo el rato solo andábamos y yo no sabía a dónde. También me parecía extraño que de momentos quien me sostenía la mano se volvía otra persona distinta a Jongin.

 

 

Hasta que algo sonó muy fuerte. Todo el escenario a su lado se derrumbó en un segundo y la persona que me tomaba la mano y yo caímos.

 

 

Desperté dando un salto en el sofá luego de sentir el terror de la sensación de caída.

 

 

Percibí ruidos en la entrada y entendí que el equipo ya estaba en la puerta. Había dormido unas horas y de solo pensar que el director pudo encontrarme dormido me bastó para incorporarme e ir en busca de ellos.

 

 

-¡¡¡HOLA!!!

 

 

Estaba a punto de cruzar la entrada hacia el jardín, cuando me interceptó la sonora voz con fingida ternura de Sunny, la actriz que había acompañado a Jongin en su acto. Llevaba puesto un short de denim con una blusa suelta de un color mostaza muy bonito y sin hombros.

 

 

Di un salto hacia atrás de la impresión y me quedé mirándola en silencio porque no creía que ese saludo fuese para mí.

 

 

Ella también se me quedó mirando por un segundo con una sonrisa estática y de un momento se otro le cambió la expresión a una de molestia.

 

 

-Uh, creí que aquí estaba Kai. ¿Lo has visto?

 

 

Negué con la cabeza y me retiré de ahí.

 

 

¿Significaba que él no estaba? ¿Dónde se había metido en todo el tiempo que pasé dormido?

 

 

Cuando llegué al jardín, pude ver a Sooman caminando por el grass hacia la casa a paso lento dándole indicaciones a su asistente quien no dejaba de tomar nota a todo lo que el viejo le decía.

 

 

Conforme se acercaban, más nervioso me comenzaba a sentir. Tenía que hablar con el director sí o sí para asegurarme de que mi puesto aún estaba disponible y que nada malo había pasado.

 

 

-Director, buenas tardes. ¿Me permitiría hablar con usted un momento?

 

 

Me presenté ante él y su asistente, quien dejó de escribir. Ambos posaron sus miradas en mi persona y yo aguardé por su respuesta. Sooman se aclaró la garganta y habló.

 

 

-Eh, sí, chico. – volteó hacia su asistente – ve adelantándote y haz lo que te indiqué, Lay. Y sin errores – el joven asintió y se retiró. – bueno, dime, ¿qué sucede?

 

 

-Bueno, señor, verá, yo tengo que decirle que lo que pasó ayer...

 

 

-Lo que pasó ayer ya pasó. ¿Qué? ¿Piensas sacar algún provecho de la situación? No hay seguro acá y menos para algo como una corrida accidental en tu cara, ¡es ridículo! – comenzó a carcajearse y mi expresión seria solo me servía de escudo pues por dentro ya estaba tirándole los dientes a ese viejo horrible.

 

 

-No, señor Sooman, no busco su dinero extra, guárdeselo para otras cosas que necesite. – le respondí con tranquilidad pero con los dientes cerrados y él calló – solo vine a hablarle de mi puesto en la productora...

 

 

-¿Cómo?

 

 

-Así es, quiero rectifica...

 

 

De la nada apareció Jongdae y me dio un empujón, callándome enseguida.

 

 

-Director, lo que él quiere decir es que agradece la confianza depositada. Es todo.

 

 

Miré con furia y extrañeza a Jongdae porque no me permitió decirle lo que quería al jefe. Maldito, seguro él lo hizo para que no tuviera oportunidad de volver a mi puesto, pensé.

 

 

-Si era eso, no me vuelvas a joder por cosas tan estúpidas – me dijo el director, amargado y se retiró.

 

 

-¿Qué haces, idiota? ¿Ahora saboteas que ejerza mi derecho a trabajar?

 

 

-¿De qué hablas, enano?

 

 

-¿Enano? ¿Alguna vez has ido al hospital para que debas pasar por triaje y que te digan tu terrible realidad en altura?

 

 

-Hey, ¿qué sucede, chicos? - apareció Jongin trás de mí y detuvo lo que iba a ser una buena cadena de adjetivos poco amigables para el latoso de Jongdae.

 

 

Apreté ambos puños y me fui de ahí.

 

 

Sentí ganas de llorar de rabia. En realidad, pude sentir las lágrimas comenzando a inundar mis ojos y el dolor de mandíbula por la tensión de contenerlas. ¿Qué tenía todo el mundo en contra de mí? El director era un maldito hijo de puta con quien no se podía mantener una conversación adecuada nunca. Era intratable y déspota. Luego estaba Jongdae, quien era un completo imbécil que daba la impresión de que siempre se proponía arruinar más aun mis días que de por sí ya eran una mierda. Ahora me había dejado sin oportunidad de recuperar el único trabajo que pude conseguir porque ya no tenía ni las fuerzas anímicas para buscar a Sooman.

 

 


	13. Consuelo

 

Me encerré en el baño y nadie me vio entrar. Planeé quedarme ahí solo un rato, llorar porque volvía a darme cuenta de que mi destino era ser un inútil roba oxígeno en esta vida, y luego retirarme de ese lugar, quién sabe a dónde.

 

 

Ya sé que no era mi trabajo ideal, que yo no lo quería ni me dignificaba, pero era un trabajo y yo lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ganar dinero y hacer algo, sentir que era responsable de algo, sea cual fuese el puesto.

 

 

Por otro lado, también lloraba porque nuevamente todo me salía mal. Porque las personas eran malas. Porque la vida me daba grandes injusticias. Por todo eso lloraba.

 

 

Alguien tocó la puerta. Al no hallar respuesta, intentó abrir la puerta forcejeando la manija, en vano, pues le había colocado el seguro.

 

 

Volvió a tocar y esta vez habló.

 

 

-¿Kyungsoo? ¿Estás tú ahí dentro? Sal, ¿quieres?

 

 

No respondí, obviamente.

 

 

Me levanté de la tapa cerrada del baño en la que me había sentado como si fuera una banca, y me acerqué lentamente al espejo. Mis ojos estaban enrojecidos ligeramente, no muy hinchados.

 

 

Volvió a insistir.

 

 

-Tengo que decirte algo. Solo sal o responde. Ni siquiera me dejas hablar para decirte bien las cosas.

 

 

Me lavé el rostro como tres veces y percibí que mis ojos aparentaban verse menos irritados. Ya debía irme, según vi en mi reloj la hora.

 

 

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Jongdae apoyado en la pared contigua.

 

 

-¿Qué?

 

 

-No entiendo tu actitud – se encogió de hombros, sin mirarme.

 

 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jongdae?

 

 

-Quiero informarte que estabas a punto de cagarla con Sooman. Él nunca supo que renunciaste y te aseguro que si se entera que gritaste a los cuatro vientos que te largabas, hubiera explotado y él mismo te hubiera despedido ahí mismo. ¿Querías esa humillación, tonto?

 

 

Me quedé parado un rato, tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho. Jongdae nunca le había contado nada de mi renuncia del día anterior a Sooman y yo estaba a punto de contárselo. Iba a arruinar todo.

 

 

-¡¿Era tan difícil decirme eso antes?! – le alcé la voz.

 

 

-No contestas tu celular, descolgaste tu teléfono fijo cuando te llamé, hoy ni siquiera pensé encontrarte aquí. Creí que tu renuncia ya no tenía vuelta atrás y no sabía cómo carajos decirle al director que nos habíamos quedado sin un camarógrafo en medio de una filmación sin terminar siendo puteado por él a gritos. ¡¿Crees que es fácil todo esto, Kyungsoo?! Madura y date cuenta de que estás trabajando en un puesto serio y que no todo te va a complacer de ahora en adelante. Aprende a lidiar con ello sin tener que encerrarte en el baño porque ya son dos veces y no estás ayudándonos – pronunció firmemente haciendo referencia al accidente del día anterior por el cual también corrí al baño.

 

 

Se largó así, sin más.

 

 

Todo el rato que se la pasó dándome el sermón de mi vida, me miró con furia en los ojos. Se notaba que estaba cansado. Me recordó a esos chicos de la universidad que solían hacer grupo para los trabajos y que resultaban ser los únicos responsables, quienes trabajaban y se esforzaban de verdad, mientras que los demás solo le restaban. No le sumaban en absoluto. Aquí Jongdae era el responsable y yo era el que no sumaba nada al grupo.

 

 

-Soo...

 

 

Apareció una voz. Miré a su dirección y lo vi. Él me miraba, preocupado.

 

 

-¿Estás bien?

 

 

Se acercó y colocó una mano en mi hombro. Sentí la calidez de su palma. Se sentía bien.

 

 

-Se nota que has llorado – pronunció bajo y muy cerca de mí.

 

 

-Sí, bueno, solo un poco – mi voz salió ronca y baja.

 

 

Mantuve mi mirada baja, pero podía sentir los ojos de Jongin plantados en mi rostro, con preocupación hacia lo que veía. Estaba seguro que era la primera vez que él veía a alguien tan débil y vulnerable dentro del mundo de la producción porno. Yo era un chiste.

 

 

Además, lo estaba asustando con mi comportamiento. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para serlo?

 

 

Estaba sintiéndome solo y débil en medio de ese lugar de grabación donde daba la apariencia de que todas las personas no debían tener sentimientos porque el trabajo que realizaban lo requería. Todo a mi alrededor estaba cosificado y yo debía entenderlo, pero no podía.

 

 

Tantos cuestionamientos terminaron por agotarme, por eso, cuando sentí que Jongin comenzaba a colocar sus brazos alrededor mío, no lo detuve porque necesitaba algo de eso.

 

 

Él era muy alto, más que yo, y en cuanto me envolvió por completo, yo quedé casi cubierto por su cuerpo. Mi cara permaneció muy cómodamente pegada como imán a su pecho, el cual resultó ser demasiado cálido y perfecto como para que no me afectara.

 

 

El momento que estábamos teniendo me hizo sentir mucho mejor, pues hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me abrazaba y esto tendría repercusión en mí en los días posteriores. Como sea, mis brazos se quedaron quietos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mientras él me frotaba la espalda con sumo cuidado, casi como adivinando lo cerca que me encontraba de romperme y de lo mucho que necesitaba un consuelo.

 

 

Permaneció abrazándome como tres minutos que para mí fueron tres horas porque me transportaron muy lejos de ese lugar que se había vuelto uno lleno de malos momentos, pero valiosos recuerdos: no imaginé jamás que podía existir persona más humana en la tierra que se dedique a hacer filmes para adultos. No, Jongin no pertenecía a este ámbito, no podía, y si lo hacía, entonces era el pequeño pedazo de humanidad que existe en todo el mundo material del porno, el cual seguía sin merecerlo.

 

 

Él era bueno, amable, lindo, empático, comprensivo y cálido. De todas las personas que había conocido hasta ese momento en este empleo, Jongin fue el único tipo tratable que siempre mostraba su lado humano.

 

 

Sentí de pronto una enorme curiosidad por saber cómo alguien como él había llegado a tener de profesión ser actor porno.

 

 

-Pobre Kyungsoo, eres tan pequeño y siempre traes una carita de perdido. No dejes que te afecte lo que sucede aquí – me susurraba mientras mantenía el abrazo. – Solo debes mantener siempre en mente que cuando termines tu agenda, puedes volver a casa y también volver a ser tú.

 

 

Suspiré muy hondo, tan agotado, y sin querer también aspiré su olor. Él olía muy bien, no me refiero a la fragancia de su perfume, sino a él mismo. Su olor era agradable para mis sentidos.

 

 

Comencé de pronto a disfrutar más de su abrazo y desearlo más. Justo cuando decidí elevar y llevar mis manos a su cuerpo para corresponder el abrazo, él lo terminó y yo volví a colocar mis brazos a los lados, como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

 

-¿Entendido? – me dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa esbozada que volvía sus ojos pequeños y más brillosos.

 

 

Me quedé como un idiota observando cada gesto suyo, tan de cerca y tal vez él se dio cuenta de que me perdí en su rostro porque ya no esperó mi respuesta, sino que solo pasó su mano por mi mejilla con suavidad y cariño, sin dejar de sonreír, ahora mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes. Tal vez se aseguró así de que ya me encontraba mejor y se retiró.

 

 

 


	14. Cercanos

 

Creí que podía tener algún tiempo a solas para ponerme a reflexionar sobre mi reacción de profunda alegría interna al recibir esa atención de Jongin, pero me equivoqué. Él no se iba a retirar, sino que solo fue a traer algo para mí.

 

 

Volvió a los segundos a mi lado trayendo consigo mi chaqueta, la misma que le lancé a Chanyeol el día anterior y que había olvidado recoger antes de retirarme.

 

 

-Esto es tuyo.

 

 

Miré la prenda unos segundos y luego lo miré a él. Estaba alucinando. ¿Acaso se había puesto como siguiente reto el hacer que perdiera la cabeza por él? Porque el condenado lo estaba haciendo increíble.

 

 

-¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste? – pronuncié con una sonrisa inevitable en mis labios.

 

 

-La tenías que tener de vuelta.

 

 

-Sí, pero cómo es que lograste dármela tú mismo... es que, ah, es increíble. ¿Eres un mago o algo así, Jongin? Esperaba que alguien del equipo lo hubiese encontrado, pero tú mismo me lo trajiste. ¡Eres asombroso!

 

 

Tomé mi chaqueta amada y la extendí en el aire sujetándola con ambas manos para examinarla. Era mi chaqueta, la misma que perdí.

 

 

-No soy un mago, pero hice aparecer una sonrisa en tu rostro y si así será siempre que haga un acto como este, pierde más cosas y yo te las recuperaré.

 

 

No presté atención alguna a las cursilerías que decía Jongin, en vez de ello pensé que el hecho de que ese chico haya recuperado de alguna manera mi chaqueta podría tratarse de una señal. ¿Estaría bien ceder a una atracción hacia un actor porno? Bueno, podía aceptarlo. Solo era como cuando te gusta un famoso, o al menos así lo vi yo.

 

 

-No te pongas a llorar más, ¿sí? – se dirigió a mí. Lo encontré mirándome con rostro enternecido. ¡Vaya que era muy atractivo! Y ese día lo encontré aún más que de costumbre.

 

 

-Si me lo pides tú, así será.

 

 

Él se rio y yo me sentí tan idiota por lo que dije que me reí con él.

 

 

-Gracias, Soo.

 

 

-No, gracias a ti por esto, Jongin. Te debo una muy grande. Esta chaqueta es muy valiosa para mí.

 

 

Me sonrió y de pronto se acercó súbitamente a mi rostro, pero dirigió sus labios a mi oído derecho. Me dijo algo que hasta ahora recuerdo claramente.

 

 

-Me gusta cuando tú pronuncias mi nombre. Lo haces sonar más lindo.

 

 

Yo había decidido hasta hace unos momentos quererlo como si fuera un famoso y yo un fan. Pero fue a partir de esas palabras suyas que me di cuenta de que esa forma de quererlo no tenía sentido, no bastaba, porque a mí me gustaba de verdad Jongin. En algún momento pasó o hasta incluso seguro fue desde el inicio, pero ese bendito joven actor de cine para adultos había logrado que me interese mucho en él y terminase sintiendo muchos latidos en mi pecho por su cercanía, la sensualidad de su aliento susurrando contra mi piel y lo que me transmitieron sus palabras.

 

 

-... Tu nombre es bonito... Más bonito que el artístico... Tienes un bonito nombre, Jongin – fue todo lo que pudo salirme atropelladamente de la boca en ese instante y de pronto creí que debía coserla porque nada bueno salía de ella cuando de ligar se trataba.

 

 

Pensándolo bien, yo no ligaba en absoluto. Siempre dejaba que los demás coqueteen como deseen conmigo y dieran todos los pasos antes que yo avanzara uno siquiera. Tal vez es por eso que no tuve tantas relaciones y las pocas que tuve fueron tan poco emocionantes. Es por ello que me sorprendí de mí mismo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber a Jongin que estaba interesado de verdad en él. ¿Era esto lo que hacía que me atrajera más? ¿Era solo porque por primera vez yo quería gustarle a alguien y no simplemente ser el único que recibiera la atención esperando que algo ocurra pasivamente?

 

 

Pero más importante que esas interrogantes, una en especial resonaba a gritos en mi mente: ¿Podía gustarle a Jongin? Porque, digamos que él no me había dicho directamente que le entraba a las relaciones homosexuales. Solo mencionó que lo hacía por ser parte de su trabajo. ¿Podían gustarle también los chicos a Jongin?

 

 

-¿En serio?

 

 

-Sí, me gusta cómo suena tu nombre real. Digo, Kai suena bien también, pero es más como un personaje. En cambio, cuando te llamo Jongin siento que te hablo a ti, al tipo que me alimenta y cuida de mí. Kai me hace sentir que estás más distante de mí.

 

 

- _Awww_ , ven aquí Kyungsoo.

 

 

Me estrechó por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez fue más corta y exagerada que dejé salir una pequeña risa.

 

 

-¿Qué hacen?

 

 

Escuché una voz profunda conocida en la entrada a la estancia en la que me encontraba con Jongin, separándonos recién del abrazo, por lo que Chanyeol pudo darse cuenta de lo que habíamos acabado de hacer.

 

 

-Animo a Soo – respondió Jongin tranquilamente. Yo solo lo miré.

 

 

-¿Tan desanimado lo puso una sucia chaqueta extraviada? – replicó el recién llegado.

 

 

 

-¿Disculpa? – me metí e inconscientemente di un paso adelante dirigiéndome hacia la torre andante. – Oye, y tú cómo sabes sobre...

 

 

-Es algo preciado para él. Ten algo más de tino, Chanyeol – me interrumpió Jongin, robando mi completa atención. El aludido volteó los ojos y suspiró.

 

 

-Solo te buscaba para comenzar todo. Kai, el director preguntó por ti. 

 

 

-Okay, voy – respondió el moreno sin moverse.

 

 

-¿Puedes ir ahora, por favor? Permaneció torturándonos a mí y a Jongdae sicológicamente, preguntándonos sobre tu paradero mientras instalábamos y arreglábamos el set.

 

 

Jongin dio un suspiro – Bien – se dirigió hacia mí y sentí un  _boom_  muy notorio en mi pecho, que se fue dispersando conforme le gritaba a mi cerebro que calmara mis reacciones. – Guarda bien tus cosas y si sucede algo más, ya sabes, dímelo – me guiñó un ojo y se retiró.

 

 

-¿Eres cercano a ese tipo? – escuché que me preguntó Chanyeol a mis espaldas mientras yo veía a Jongin irse. ¡Ah, qué cansado era lidiar con quien no era Jongin!

 

 

-Ojalá fuese más – susurré, pero fue audible. Chanyeol bufó y yo me giré hacia él. – Oye gigante, ahora te toca la cámara manual a ti.

 

 

-Escucha, Kyung...

 

 

-No aceptaré un no. No me jodas.

 

 

-No es eso, quiero hablarte de otra cosa.

 

 

-No me interesa hablar contigo de otras cosas que no sean de qué cámara nos tocará. Voy subiendo al set, nos vemos.

 

 

En cuanto llegué a la habitación donde iba a continuarse con la grabación, me encontré con el chico de mis sueños hablando con esa actriz de voz fingida llamada Sunny. Ella le acariciaba el brazo desnudo a Jongin mientras este se rascaba la cabeza y se mantenía inclinado a un lado, apoyado en su pie izquierdo. Ella lo miraba con tanto interés que sentí algo dentro de mí. Eran como ganas de acercarme y quitarle la atención que Jongin le dirigía a ella con mi presencia. Me sentía con total confianza de que yo era mejor compañía para él que ella. Que él me preferiría y dejaría de hablarle por mirarme y quien sabe, tal vez hasta me seguiría.

 

 

-Oye, muévete – la voz de Sooman me regresó al mundo real bruscamente. – Agarra tu cámara y colócate en tu puesto. ¡¿Y dónde está el grandote?! No, no, ¿sabes qué chico? ¡Deja eso y trae el trasero de tu compañero aquí, frente a mí!

 

 

Ese Sooman era una escoria de ser humano. Lo maldecí internamente y me largué a buscar a Chanyeol sintiendo la mirada de Jongin en mi nuca.  _Maldita Sunny_ , pensé, sin sentir remordimientos.

 

 

 


	15. Consecuencias

 

Tal y como me había mandado Sooman, bajé al primer piso a buscar a Chanyeol. Cuando llegué a la entrada de la sala, me estrellé contra alguien de mi tamaño y maldecí nuevamente.

 

 

-¡Fíjate!

 

 

-¿Qué tienes, Kyungsoo? Siempre luces tan amargado.

 

 

-¿Has visto al gigante?

 

 

-¿Te estás refiriendo a mí? – apareció Chanyeol por atrás de Jongdae, haciendo retumbar su profunda voz en la estancia vacía. Solo nos encontrábamos los tres en ese momento.

 

 

-Sí – lo cogí del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí. – Subamos de una vez.

 

 

-Oye, espera – se retorció de mi agarre, pero no se soltó. – Deja de comportarte tan grosero, enano ingrato.

 

 

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – lo solté bruscamente, empujando su brazo hacia su cuerpo con fuerza. Me había llamado enano ese idiota.

 

 

-¿No te das cuenta de que actúas siempre mal?

 

 

-Solo te jale del brazo, ¿por qué estás siendo tan dramático por eso?

 

 

-No es por eso. ¡Tú sabes muy bien que no lo digo por eso! No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Eres un completo malagradecido.

 

 

-Oigan, a ver, vamos a calmarnos, chicos – intervino Jongdae, algo nervioso y seguro que lo estaba, no por mi discusión repentina con Chanyeol, sino porque Sooman podría oírnos en cualquier momento.

 

 

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué carajos he hecho?

 

 

-Olvídalo. Maldito ingrato. Jódete.

 

 

Chanyeol comenzó a alejarse de nuestro encuentro, pero fui tras él y lo detuve.

 

 

-¿Quieres hablar claro? Cuando hablas no te entiendo; no sé si sea yo el del problema o es tu estupidez la que no te deja expresarte con propiedad.

 

 

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como sus puños se tensaron y estaba preparado para recibirlos en mi rostro, pero Jongdae también lo había notado e intervino.

 

 

-Cálmate, Chanyeol – corrió hacia él y le sujetó ambas manos. – Evitemos esto, ¿sí?

 

 

Él lo miró y después rodó los ojos. Pero yo no había acabado.

 

 

-Que me diga qué pasa, Jongdae. Ya estaba a punto de hacerlo hablar.

 

 

-¡QUE ERES UN MALDITO INGRATO! ¡ESO PASA!

 

 

Chanyeol ya estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia por la intervención de Jongdae, pero mis palabras hicieron eco en él y yo me lo había buscado. En verdad quería que me diera una explicación de por qué me decía esas incoherencias, acusándome de ser un malagradecido, pero no me esperaba su tono de voz. Pude jurar que su voz profunda a todo volumen, además de provocarme un escalofrío, también alertó a Sooman.

 

 

Me quedé quieto, en silencio, mirándolo cómo dirigía unos ojos llenos de odio hacia mí.

 

 

-¿Tienes algo que decirme en concreto, Chanyeol? – finalmente pronuncié.

 

 

El alto me respondió sin dejar de fulminarme con la mirada.

 

 

-¡Sí! Tengo algunas cosas que decirte, pero no valen la pena. Creo que  _estoy_   _perdiendo mi tiempo contigo_.

 

 

Lo vi alejarse por las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación para el rodaje. Y también vi cómo pasó al lado de Jongin, de quien recién había notado su presencia, pues ni siquiera vi en qué momento había bajado al primer piso, seguro alertado por la discusión. Chanyeol empujó ligeramente el hombro de Jongin con el suyo y este último solo bajó la vista, con expresión desanimada mientras el más alto murmuró algo cerca al oído del moreno. Me llamó la atención esa escena, esa actitud entre ellos y la expresión de Jongin. ¿Había pasado algo que yo no sabía?

 

 

-Sube ahora, Kyungsoo – me advirtió Jongdae y rápidamente se escabulló por la misma escalera por la que subió Chanyeol, dejándome a mí solo en la sala.

 

 

Jongin permanecía en la entrada a la escalera, con semblante sombrío.

 

 

Decidí acercarme a él y tomarle el brazo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Él alzó su mirada por fin.

 

 

-Eso sí que fue de terror – empecé.

 

 

-Está muy enojado – me respondió, susurrando.

 

 

-Sí, no nos llevamos bien.

 

 

Él miró a un lado y dudó un poco antes de hablar.

 

 

-¿Puedo hablar contigo luego de grabar, Kyungsoo? Yo te llevo.

 

 

Mis sentidos se dispararon.

 

 

-Claro. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

 

 

Se me quedó mirando por un rato y sentí preocupación en sus ojos. Desvió su mirada y pasó sus dedos de la mano derecha por su cabellera rubia, que pese al semblante de Jongin, seguía impecable y brillantísima.

 

 

Seguí todos sus movimientos descaradamente sin miedo a que él note cuán interesado estaba en lo que hacía, así sea lo mínimo. De pronto se me antojó pasar mi mano por ese cabello con apariencia de ser el más suave que jamás podría tocar en toda mi existencia.

 

 

-¿Podemos hablar en mi departamento? Es algo delicado, ahora que veo las consecuencias.

 

 

Mantuve mi expresión tranquila en cuanto oí lo que me respondió porque me quedé frío porque ¡iba a conocer su espacio personal y él mismo me llevaría en su auto!

 

 

Obviamente estaba consciente de que solo quería hablar de algo conmigo, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que bien podíamos conversarlo en la propiedad rentada al acabar de filmar, sin tener que estar en otro lugar, lejos de todos y más íntimamente. Por lo tanto, lo que estaba pasando solo me llevó a la conclusión de que Jongin quería hablar conmigo de algo serio.

 

 

Mi burbuja, que ya estaba a punto de llevarme a las nubes, se reventó enseguida al darme cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando y me preocupé.

 

 

-No estoy seguro de si está todo bien – me dijo al fin, desanimado. – No ahora que vi lo que está pasando.

 

 

-No debes preocuparte por mi relación laboral con mis compañeros, de veras – me apresuré a responderle, algo temeroso de que me dijera que la razón por la que quería hablar conmigo no tenía relación alguna con su preocupación por el clima laboral entre los camarógrafos, sino que era otra cosa. Porque yo ya podía oler que algo había sucedido en relación a la actitud de Chanyeol conmigo y yo no estaba enterado.

 

 

Nuevamente me miró con esos ojos compasivos.

 

 

-¿Debería estar preocupado por algo? – le interrogué, nervioso, en un intento de que me adelantara algo de lo que había sucedido y yo desconocía.

 

 

-Jongin, – apareció por las escaleras Jongdae, con expresión aterrorizada. – Sube, es Sooman.

 

 

-Enseguida – respondió y procedió a subir, pero antes volvió a mirarme. – En verdad debo hablar contigo de esto. No te vayas al terminar de grabar. Yo te llevo.

 

 

Asentí sin decir nada.

 

 

Al llegar a la habitación, Sooman y Sunny charlaban animadamente, pero en cuanto Jongin apareció, ella disimuló que su conversación no era la más divertida y se alejó.

 

 

-¿Qué tanto te está distrayendo hoy, Kai? –la actriz lo miró fijamente, como analizando los gestos de Jongin muy meticulosamente. Yo sentí un escalofrío fugaz en mi columna. Era tan desagradable.

 

 

-Los proyectos que me consigue mi mánager son estresantes – suspiró el moreno mientras se dirigía hacia el director con aire de despreocupación total. Él era tan genial y natural para manejar este tipo de situaciones.

 

 

-Oh, ¿en serio? – le siguió la conversación Sunny, a pesar de que Jongin ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

 

 

-¿Cree acaso que soy una máquina? Son demasiados proyectos para una temporada.

 

 

Sooman se acomodó en su silla y se puso nervioso de pronto.

 

 

-Eh, Kai, espero que esto no vaya a afectar tu agenda con nosotros, ¿no? – intervino.

 

 

Él miró al director con una expresión seria y le negó con la cabeza en un movimiento lento, cerrando los ojos, mostrándose cansado de tanta conversación. Se alejó dirigiéndose a sentar en un sofá individual color marfil que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación.

 

 

-Ja, ja, bueno, no te preocupes, solo quería asegurar eso. Tú ya sabes que aquí jamás te maltrataremos y siempre haremos lo posible por darte las mejores atenciones. Eres nuestra estrella, Kai. Eh, oye tú, ¿ya tienes listo todo? – le gritó a Chanyeol, quien se hallaba al fondo, observando la escena muy atentamente.

 

 

-Sí, todo en orden y listos para empezar en cuanto ordene, director.

 

 

-Perfecto.

 

 

Antes de que se dirija a mí, yo ya había ido a coger mi cámara.

 

 

-Kai, avísame si ya empezamos.

 

 

El aludido se encontraba reclinado hacia atrás, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar del mueble con lo que su rostro quedaba apuntando hacia el techo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. En cuanto Sooman se dirigió a él, este se incorporó y aún sentado en el mueble, me buscó con la mirada. Todos lo veíamos solo a él en esa habitación, esperando su respuesta. Era muy cierto que Sooman no hacía nada sin la aprobación de Jongin, o Kai en este caso, y así lo pude corroborar.

 

 

-Sí, empecemos.

 

 

Se levantó en un movimiento y fue a la cama junto a Sunny.

 

 

 


	16. Espera

 

Teníamos un problema: a Jongin no se le paraba.

 

 

Tuve que tragar muy grueso mientras veía desde mi posición cómo se masturbaba. Incluso Sooman ordenó a Chanyeol que encendiera la televisión y colocara uno de esos canales premium de contenido para adultos. Sin embargo, sus intentos no daban resultado.

 

 

Había pasado ya media hora y Sunny no podía ni tocarlo.

 

 

-¿Quieres ver mis pechos, colega? – le bromeó ella, pero Jongin fingió no oírla. Los demás rieron menos yo.

 

 

-Dame un minuto, Sooman – le respondió Jongin, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello, frustrado.

 

 

-Vamos a parar un momento – se levantó Sooman de su silla.

 

 

Miré hacia donde se encontraba Jongdae y vi que hizo una mueca de total fastidio. Él en verdad detestaba trabajar con Jongin y no lo ocultaba.

 

 

-Además ya va a llegar mi pizza. Ya vengo – se levantó y antes de salir se dirigió a Sunny. - Ayúdalo, cariño.

 

 

Jongdae se lanzó a un mueble, agotado de todo y cerró los ojos. Soltó un suspiro pesado y pareció que intentaba calmarse así de la molestia que le provocaba el tener que demorar en la grabación.

 

 

-Ahora sí puedes ofrecerte a ayudar al moreno – susurró Chanyeol hacia mí en cuanto pasó a mi lado fugazmente, chocando su hombro con el mío a propósito y quitándome el equilibrio.

 

 

Me enojé y no por lo que dijo, sino porque me empujó y le crucifiqué una mirada fulminante mientras él salía por la puerta, escaleras abajo. Decidí no seguirlo para evitar problemas aunque ganas no me faltaron para tomarlo por el brazo, girarlo en un segundo y lanzarle mi puño para ganarme unos cuantos dientes suyos.

 

 

-No es necesario, de veras – escuché de pronto que le decía Jongin a Sunny, con amabilidad.

 

 

No me había dado cuenta de que esos dos se habían puesto a conversar mientras yo dirigía mi atención a la repentina actitud extraña y matona que Chanyeol tenía hacia mí. Sunny le insistía a Jongin para "ayudarlo".

 

 

-Tratándose de ti no es ninguna molestia – le tocó la mejilla, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

 

 

-Ja, ja, ja, es que se supone que solo viniste a terminar de grabar lo que nos faltaba. No a hacer más que eso, linda.

 

 

Noté que ella estaba empeorando la situación, así que no pude evitar intervenir. A decir verdad, no voy a negar que ya me estaba fastidiando.

 

 

-Eh, Kai... – me miraron los dos al mismo tiempo y me arrepentí, pero ya había hablado y no había marcha atrás. –Creo que hay artículos en las maletas del staff que pueden ayudarte, si quie-

 

 

-Ah, perfecto, vamos – respondió sin dejarme acabar lo que tenía para decir.

 

 

Se levantó al instante, cogió su bata y se la colocó encima de su cuerpo desnudo.

 

 

Bajamos juntos hacia el primer piso, pues tenía pensado escoltarlo hasta el baño para que se tome un respiro en tranquilidad, por lo que tuvimos que cruzar por el corredor de la sala desde donde vimos a Sooman tragando con otras dos personas más, entre las que reconocí a su asistente, a quien había llamado Lay más temprano. Por suerte para mí, él no nos vio al encontrarse concentrado en devorar la pieza de pizza que se llevaba a la boca. Quien sí nos vio fue Chanyeol que regresaba de haber estado en el baño. En cuanto nos vio a los dos, vi cómo su expresión hacia mí fue de total desagrado, sin embargo lo ignoré.

 

 

Entramos y Jongin soltó un suspiro en cuanto le coloqué el seguro a la puerta. Volteé a verlo y se había sentado sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro, así que yo me quedé apoyado en la puerta.

 

 

-Ese asistente tiene ciertos privilegios. Yo también quisiera algo de pizza, pero no junto a Sooman.

 

 

-En realidad es el hijo del jefe de Sooman, el señor Zhang. Tu jefe – se rió.

 

 

-Oh.

 

 

-Te debo una, Soo.

 

 

Solo lo miré y me forcé para no mostrar una sonrisa de triunfo, ya que él tampoco soportaba a Sunny.

 

 

-No, te lo debía por ayudarme a sacar mi celular de la piscina.

 

 

-¡Oh! Es verdad. Se estropeó, ¿no?

 

 

-Totalmente.

 

 

-Entonces, ¿ya no tienes celular?

 

 

-No.

 

 

Recordar ello me dio pena porque me gustaba mi celular y también rabia porque sabía que no podría conseguir un nuevo equipo hasta que reciba mi primer pago.

 

 

-Mejor ya no me lo recuerdes más – le pedí y el asintió.

 

 

-Es verdad, sé lo que se siente y no es agradable – rió y cruzó sus piernas.

 

 

Dudé un poco pero decidí preguntarle porque la incertidumbre me carcomía.

 

 

-Y ¿sobre qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

 

 

Él alzó su mirada hacia mí y yo permanecí inmóvil aguardando su respuesta.

 

 

-Bueno, eso... Ya te dije que quisiera hablarlo en otro lado – dudó un poco y yo aguardé hasta que decidió proseguir. – Es que pasó algo en la mañana mientras tú dormías.

 

 

¡Lo dijo! En verdad algo había ocurrido y yo no estaba enterado.

 

 

-¿Qué pasó? – me preocupé.

 

 

-Yo tengo que explicarte todo con calma y detalle porque puedes malinterpretar las cosas. Por eso prefiero esperar a que terminemos con  _esto_  y poder hablar contigo. Y como ya lo notarás, ahora debo ocuparme de "esto" sino nunca saldremos de este lugar – me dijo, apuntándose con el índice su entrepierna.

 

 

-No seas así, Jongin. Dime qué sucede.

 

 

-Es sobre la actitud de tu compañero ese, el alto.

 

 

Arrugué la frente al oír la confirmación de que eso que había ocurrido tenía que ver con Chanyeol. ¿Entonces sí había sucedido algo entre ellos? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Sobre qué pudieron haber tenido un problema?

 

 

-Dime que es una mala broma.

 

 

-No quiero que malinterpretes lo que está pasando. Tienes que oír una explicación y yo te aseguro que hay una. En parte me incumbe, por eso quiero contarte las cosas como pasaron. Pero si él te dice algo al respecto antes, no le hagas caso. Primero escucha mi versión, por favor.

 

 

Se levantó de la tapa del retrete y caminó hasta mí. Me tomó de los hombros con ambas manos y habló.

 

 

-Yo solo quería hacer algo por ti. Nunca tuve una mala intención – me dijo, muy de cerca, mirándome directamente a los ojos, como disculpándose.

 

 

-No te preocupes. Esperaré a escucharte a ti primero.

 

 

-Muchas gracias – me sonrió y lo encontré más guapo de lo normal. Tal vez su fragancia me estaba afectando. – Y ahora debo subir allá y hacer que " _funcione_ " – dijo, retirando sus manos de mí.

 

 

No le respondí nada. Solo me quedé inmóvil. ¿Bajo qué clase de hechizo me tenía ese chico?

 

 

-¿Volvemos ya?

 

 

Silencio.

 

 

-¿Kyungsoo?

 

 

Asentí lentamente. Yo quería estar ahí más rato.

 

 

 


	17. Insinuaciones

 

Volvimos a salir y aún se percibía olor a pizza en la sala.

 

 

Yo seguí a Jongin quien se dirigió escaleras arriba, pero se detuvo abruptamente en la curva de la escalera, haciendo que chocara contra su espalda. Para no perder mi equilibrio, instintivamente llevé mis manos a su cintura y lo sostuve un rato. Solo unos segundos.

 

 

-Lo siento – me dijo, volteándose hacia mí rápidamente.

 

 

Lo solté en seguida y un calor enorme inundó mi cara: había sentido su cuerpo por unos segundos; había tocado su cintura y me había estrellado con su espalda. Olía muy bien y estaba increíblemente tonificado. Era perfecto.

 

 

-No fue nada, ¿qué paso?

 

 

-Es que, ya sabes, no creo que pueda hacer algo por " _esto_ " – se apuntó nuevamente a la entrepierna.

 

 

-Oh, ya veo – le respondí retirando mi mirada rápidamente de donde él se apuntaba, sintiendo la cercanía del uno hacia el otro detenidos en medio del pasadizo tan estrecho y cerrado de las escaleras.

 

 

-Realmente no me siento tan motivado.

 

 

En el fondo quería que pidiera cancelar la grabación por ese día para no tener que verlo follando con esa actriz, pero eso no podía pasar.

 

 

-Anda, ve al baño, Jongin. Tómate tu tiempo encargándote de eso y vuelve. Hay que terminar de grabar hoy. Todos estamos cansados.

 

 

Me miró un rato y yo fingí muy bien un desinterés a su atención, manteniendo mi expresión calmada y despreocupada, pero en el fondo estaba que gritaba. No podía evitar llevar mis ojos a sus labios y de sus labios a su cuello, para volver a sus ojos. En algún momento me imaginé a mí armándome del valor suficiente para tomarlo por la barbilla y empujarlo contra la pared para besarlo, razón por la cual tuve que apartar mis ojos de los suyos porque no pude sostener su mirada más tiempo.

 

 

-Bien, – pronunció Jongin, rompiendo el silencio por fin y acto seguido tomó mi mano más cercana a su alcance y la estrechó – creo que será mejor que lo haga.

 

 

Sonrió por enésima vez en el día, mostrándome sus dientes esta vez. Sin soltar mi mano, se acercó un poco más y se inclinó un poco para llegar a mi oído izquierdo.

 

 

-¿Por qué finges no estar nervioso? Se te nota de todos modos –me susurró lentamente. Se alejó, soltó mi mano y sin dejar de sonreír, bajó las escaleras y me dejó solo.

 

 

Mi rostro estaba a mil grados y me sentí muy avergonzado porque él se había dado cuenta de todo.

 

 

Continué subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde estábamos grabando. Adentro vi a Sunny echada boca arriba sobre la cama con ambos brazos alzados por encima de su rostro sosteniendo su celular. No despegó sus ojos de la pantalla en absoluto.

 

 

-¿Quieres?

 

 

Miré a la dirección desde donde provenía esa voz. Era Chanyeol quien me ofrecía un sándwich envuelto en papel aluminio, mientras él comía el suyo.

 

 

-Comí antes de que llegaran – le respondí.

 

 

-Oh, ya veo.

 

 

-¿Y Jongdae?

 

 

-Creo que se fue al cuarto de al lado a dormir un rato.

 

 

-Ah.

 

 

Me alejé de él y me dirigí a mi cámara para matar el tiempo.

 

 

-Oye, eso ya está ajustado e instalado – observó Chanyeol.

 

 

-Oh, ¿notaste que estoy tratando de evadirte a propósito tomando como excusa mi cámara? Lo lamento – ironicé, aún sintiendo fastidio por nuestra discusión de antes.

 

 

-Cállate, enano.

 

 

Le dirigí una mirada llena de odio. Realmente comenzaba a odiar mucho a ese sujeto. Si de por sí ya tenía suficiente con el temperamento de Jongdae, de ninguna forma iba resignarme a tener que soportar a un nuevo discípulo suyo.

 

 

-¿Te hice algo malo,  _Chansung_?

 

 

Ahora él me miró con ganas de matarme. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante su reacción de indignación.

 

 

-Tú sabes muy bien mi nombre – me acusó.

 

 

-No.

 

 

-Me llamo...

 

 

-¡ _Chaeyong_!

 

 

-No idiota, deja de hacerte el más idiota.

 

 

-Como sea que te llames, no interesa, solo te quería preguntar, ¿qué rayos te hice para que no te caiga bien de pronto? – se me salió a pesar de haberle dicho a Jongin que iba a esperar su explicación y no iba a oír ninguna otra antes. Esperaba que haya sonado tan solo como una pregunta retórica.

 

 

Se me quedó mirando, molesto por completo, durante unos segundos, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y empezó.

 

 

-Es Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Y soy mayor que tú, así que mantén el respeto.

 

 

-Perfecto. Ahora sí nos vamos entendiendo como adultos. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo sabes que soy menor que tú? – intenté cambiar de tema, aunque en verdad me llamó la atención el que Chanyeol sepa mi edad.

 

 

-Como adultos mi trasero – ignoró mi pregunta y continuó. – Fuiste tú quién empezó con el trato grosero.

 

 

-¿De qué hablas?

 

 

-"No quiero que mi chaqueta me la devuelva el raro de Chanyeol. Quítasela por mí" ¿Te suena familiar?

 

 

Permanecí serio, mirándolo fijamente sin entender lo que me decía. ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza ese tipo? Hablaba sinsentidos.

 

 

-Vaya que él tenía razón, no debía hablar contigo – pronuncié en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Chanyeol lo oyera.

 

 

-Te estás refiriendo a Kai, ¿cierto? – exclamó.

 

 

-¿Kai? ¿Ya viene?

 

 

Los dos miramos a Sunny quien se había levantado rápidamente de la cama al oír el nombre artístico de Jongin. Pero en cuanto nos vio solo a Chanyeol y a mí en la habitación, hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

 

 

-¡Ustedes dos hacen mucha bulla! Me aturden. Váyanse abajo.

 

 

-Disculpe – pronunciamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

 

 

-¿Qué pasa, linda?

 

 

La voz de Sooman resonó en la estancia y Chanyeol y yo nos dirigimos a tomar nuestras cámaras respectivas.

 

 

Jongdae apareció al instante detrás de Sooman y comenzó a hablarle.

 

 

Ya todos estábamos listos para reiniciar la grabación, pero Kai no volvía.

 

 

-Oye, ¿acaso ustedes dos hablan de mí? – me susurró fastidiado Chanyeol, quien se había acercado a mi posición con la cámara. – En verdad esto se está volviendo más y más personal.

 

 

-No sé de qué mierda hablas.

 

 

-Ustedes dos se volvieron cercanos tan pronto...

 

 

-No.

 

 

-¿Acaso tuvo que ver el hecho de que se haya corrido en tu ca...

 

 

Lo callé con mi codo golpeando sus costillas con fuerza, en un movimiento rápido que Sooman no percibió. Chanyeol tampoco hizo un escándalo, solo se quejó en silencio, conteniendo un aullido.

 

 

-Te voy a seguir hasta tu casa en cuanto salgamos de aquí y no lo notarás – lo amenacé en un siseo.

 

 

-Eso solo si no te largas detrás de ese actor porno cuando termine la filmación – me replicó al momento y se retiró a su sitio.

 

 

Como si sus palabras hubieran invocado al aludido, Jongin hizo acto de presencia. Tenía el cabello húmedo y el torso desnudo. Traía puesta una toalla alrededor de su cintura y mis ojos completamente abiertos parecían que necesitaban captar cada milímetro de la piel bronceada de su vientre esculturalmente marcado. Ese tipo era como un David recién tallado.

 

 

Escuché su risa extraña y quise redirigir mis mirada, que se encontraban plantada en sus abdominales, a su rostro para verlo sonreír, pero justo antes de poder hacerlo, alguien me golpeó levemente la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

 

 

-Oye, en verdad te ves como un idiota mirándolo así. Disimula algo por lo menos.

 

 

Volteé a mirar a Chanyeol. Estaba de mal humor, según noté en su expresión.

 

 

-Es muy atractivo – fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

 

 

-No es mi tipo.

 

 

Y se fue nuevamente a su sitio.

 

 

Esta vez seguí con la mirada al gigante. ¿Había dicho eso último a modo de broma o en serio había insinuado lo que yo sospechaba? 

 

 

 


	18. Coincidencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo posee contenido de sexo hetero semi explícito(?) Solo al inicio, tho. Por otro lado, se vienen las evaluaciones finales, así que eso significa menos tiempo para editar capítulos nuevos uwu. Se agradecen los kudos♡

 

 

 

En cuanto Jongin se retiró la toalla de la cintura, comenzamos a grabar.

 

 

El miembro hinchado le colgaba al actor y Sunny se preparó para la penetración. Puesto que ya la mayoría de las escenas habían sido terminadas previamente, solo había que grabar escenas de penetración.

 

 

Por como observé el estado de su pene, Jongin había acabado de masturbarse en lo que estaba en la ducha.

 

 

Sentí un hincón por debajo de mi vientre ante la imagen mental, pero me concentré en iniciar la grabación.

 

 

Nuevamente volvió la tortura de soportar los gemidos de la chica. Y no solo eso, sino que ahora sentí envidia de su posición. Se notaba que ella disfrutaba mucho cada arremetida dentro de su coño, así que decidí solo mantener el lente de mi cámara en la escena de la penetración, aunque claro, mis ojos los mantuve en quien ante mí se había transformado en Kai, mirándolo y captando cada uno de sus gestos que se iban formando en su rostro. De rato en rato me fijaba si mi toma estaba saliendo desenfocada o fuera de cuadro, pero rápidamente sacaba mi vista de la cámara para volver a verlo a él.

 

 

Cada vez que embestía y salía de Sunny, el movimiento hacía que se formen en su vientre unos majestuosos abdominales color canela que irradiaban demasiada sensualidad y sexualidad. Decidí volver a llevar mi mirada a su rostro luego de quedarme como más de un minuto viendo su vientre marcadísimo y me quedé con la boca abierta porque me topé con ese gesto en su rostro que no había visto antes en él: Mantenía entrecerrados los ojos mientras sus labios sobresalían formando una letra O y por su frente se deslizaban rastros de sudor. Era muy erótico para ser verdad y cuando menos lo esperé, sacó su lengua fugazmente para pasar a apretar sus dientes conforme cerraba más sus ojos de la excitación.

 

 

-¡Muchacho, ya tengo mucho de eso! ¡Enfoca cuerpos y caras!

 

 

Di un pequeño salto ante el repentino llamado de atención de Sooman, quien me despertó del encanto al que estaba siendo sometido por Kai y justo antes prestarle atención, vi claramente cómo el actor porno entreabrió sus ojos para mirarme por un segundo y medio, lapso en que nuestros ojos coincidieron el tiempo suficiente para hacer que sienta que mi ropa interior me estaba apretando tortuosamente.

 

 

-Sí, ya lo tengo – le respondí al director mirando hacia otro lado y luché mucho por concentrarme en seguir grabando.

 

 

La escena me estaba volviendo loco. Jongin se movía muy sensualmente, como si sus caderas siguieran los pasos de una coreografía plenamente conocida para él.

 

 

Me incorporé para lograr las escenas que Sooman quería desde otro ángulo y al hacerlo noté como en la parte superior de los glúteos de Kai, casi cerca al inicio de su maravillosa columna vertebral, cada vez que penetraba a la actriz, unos hoyuelos de Venus se formaban hermosamente en cada lado, mientras que sus muslos no dejaban de marcarse con cada arremetida.

 

 

-Listo, es todo. Continúa a tu gusto – le indicó Sooman a Jongin, pero justo antes de que el director pueda verlo, el aludido retiró su miembro lentamente del interior de Sunny. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó.

 

 

-¿Me pasas mi toalla, Soo?

 

 

Desperté de mi trance por todo lo que había observado hasta ese momento y reaccioné tan torpemente que podía asegurar que él lo notó.

 

 

-Ah, eh, mh… – volteé a todos lados buscando con la mirada su toalla.

 

 

-En la silla detrás de ti.

 

 

Di una vuelta sobre mí mismo hasta que por fin la confusión abandonó mis sentidos y logré coger la toalla.

 

 

-Ten.

 

 

Se la colocó en la cintura y pasó a envolverla. Cuando terminó de colocársela, paso ambas manos por su rubia, resplandeciente y húmeda cabellera. Me creí loco porque podía jurar que vi esa escena en cámara lenta.

 

 

-Kai, ¿no vas a ir a bañarte? Puedes venir conmigo si quieres – le habló Sunny sentada desde la cama. Me miró fugazmente y se encogió de hombros. En realidad a mí poco me afectaba el que tuviera los pechos descubiertos y sentí que debí haberle dicho que a mí no me atraían las mujeres en absoluto.

 

 

-No, de hecho lo haré en mi casa. Con esto ya terminé mi agenda por hoy.

 

 

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas ya? Ja, ja, ja, no hablas en serio. ¡Tenemos que ir a algún lado!

 

 

Vi algo en la mirada de Jongin que me hizo saber que él también quería librarse de esa chica. Se dirigió a ella para hablar más de cerca, pero antes me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me susurró muy bajo " _espérame_ ". Fue a sentarse a su lado a hablar más íntimamente, así que yo procedí a encargarme de mis tareas. Recogí mi cámara, el equipo, las luces. Chanyeol hacia lo suyo por su lado mientras que Jongdae se había ido a con el director. Este era el primero en retirarse junto a sus asistentes, mientras que nosotros, los tres empleados restantes, llevábamos las maletas a la van una a una. Como Jongdae llevaba la llave del auto por encargo de Sooman, él era quien se encargaría de transportar todo hasta la productora, por lo tanto Chanyeol y yo debíamos encargarnos de meter los equipos a la maletera del vehículo para por fin terminar nuestro trabajo por ese día. Así que una vez que todo el equipo se encontraba dentro de la maletera, yo era libre.

 

 

\- ¿Te vas solo? - me preguntó Chanyeol, agotado al igual que yo y apoyando su mano en la van que se encontraba estacionada al lado de la propiedad en la que habíamos grabado.

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

-Vayamos juntos hasta el paradero de buses. Vas para allá, ¿no?

 

 

Justo en el momento en que iba a rechazar su propuesta, miré por sobre su hombro y noté a Sunny salir vestida y arreglada, rápidamente dirigiéndose a su auto, como si no quisiera ser vista saliendo sola. Había salido por la puerta posterior, supuse. El gigante solo volteó a su dirección cuando oyó el auto acelerar y pasar frente a nosotros.

 

 

-¿Se fueron? – me dijo. Como él no vio nada, pensó que Sunny y Jongin habían subido al auto juntos.

 

 

-Eso creo.

 

 

Me pareció verlo sonreír levemente y volvió a hablar.

 

 

-¿Sabes que en verdad creí que te irías con él? Ah, ¿malinterpreté todo o tal vez él solo quiso hacerse el interesante contigo? Supongo que así son los tipos que se creen estrellas. Espero que no te hayas hecho muchas ilusiones; no confundas su amabilidad con algo más. A propósito, no creas que te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste, al final de todo no deberíamos llevarnos mal si trabajamos juntos y menos aún si todo fue ocasionado por la bocota de Ka-

 

 

-Oye, adelántate – le interrumpí. – Voy a ir a cagar. Creo que mi almuerzo me cayó mal.

 

 

Salí corriendo, tocándome la barriga fingiendo un tremendo íleo. Planeaba encerrarme en el baño hasta que se largara a tener que seguir oyendo sus palabras, a pesar de que me había adelantado de qué trataba todo el lío en el que parecía que me había envuelto Jogin con Chanyeol.

 

 

Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta principal de un golpe, pero justo en el momento en que crucé el pasadizo de la entrada, Jongin apareció por el umbral de la sala y chocamos el uno contra el otro.

 

 

-¡Ah!

 

 

-Ja, ja, ja, oye, oye, a dónde vas tan deprisa. Ven – me tomó de la muñeca con una mano y prosiguió – vamos al auto.

 

 

-No, espera. Es que Chanyeol está afuera y quiero que se vaya antes de que salgamos.

 

 

Me miró por unos segundos confundido y luego habló muy serio.

 

 

-Eso no es mi problema.

 

 

-Pero sí el mío. Imagina si él le cuenta a Sooman que...

 

 

Me detuve y pensé mejor lo que iba a decir. Pero él no quería esperar.

 

 

-¿Qué le puede contar?

 

 

Mire hacia un lado sin deseos de responder más.

 

 

-Solo espera un par de minutos hasta que se largue – le pedí.

 

 

-Yo soy el que quiere largarse de una vez.

 

 

Me soltó de su agarre, dejándome ahí dentro y se adelantó. Abrió la puerta de la casa y salió frente a mis ojos. Si antes Chanyeol pensaba que ambos actores porno se habían ido juntos, ahora vería a Jongin y se imaginaría lo que sea.

 

 

-¡No hay nadie! – escuché que me gritó desde afuera. Entonces me apresuré hacia la salida, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, escuché a alguien detrás de mí.

 

 

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Ya terminaron de llevar las cosas a la van?

 

 

Jongdae se apareció de la nada dentro de la casa. La suerte no existía para mí.

 

 

-Sí, ya terminamos. ¿De dónde vienes?

 

 

-De despedir al director. ¿Acaso crees que se va a quedar hasta que ordenemos este desastre? – apuntó a la mesa de la sala llena de restos de la pizza que hace unas horas Sooman y sus asistentes habían devorado –¿Me demoré mucho? Esos infelices me hicieron caminar con ellos hasta la otra puerta de ingreso y entré por la puerta de atrás. Oye, tengo sed.

 

 

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera buscando algo de beber.

 

 

-Sí demoraste. Creí que ya no había nadie.

 

 

-Oye, ya que aún estás aquí, ayúdame a llevar las sábanas del cuarto a la lavandería – dijo con su cabeza metida dentro de la nevera – Tenemos que limpiar esto al menos y...

 

 

-Lo siento, ya me voy – y corrí hacia la salida, dejándolo hablando solo. Creo que me gritó algo, pero no alcancé a comprenderlo.

 

 

Me metí al enorme auto donde Jongin ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor, entretenido en su celular.

 

 

-¿Esperas que voltee mi cabeza cada vez que te hable? Ven acá, siéntate en el copiloto.

 

 

-Oh.

 

 

Pasé al asiento que me indicó sin salir del auto. Lo hice rápido porque quería que arrancara de una vez.

 

 

-Actúas muy raro – observó.

 

 

-Conduce.

 

 

Así lo hizo y solté un suspiro de alivio que él no oyó por suerte sino me haría más interrogatorios.

 

 

-Ponte el cinturón.

 

 

-Sí – le respondí y ya habíamos abandonado completamente la propiedad. – Entonces... – no sabía cómo empezar – Sobre lo que estuvo pasando hoy en la grabación… – no pude evitar tocar el tema inmediatamente debido a lo que había mencionado Chanyeol antes. Sus palabras seguían en mi cabeza.

 

 

Él no despegó la mirada de la pista ni las manos del volante.

 

 

-Ese gigante – empezó – es muy molesto.

 

 

-No discuto eso.

 

 

Sentí que aceleró y miré por la ventana. Los postes iluminados pasaban rápidamente en frente de mis ojos.

 

 

-¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar? – me preguntó de la nada y retiré mi atención de las calles para verlo a él. – Estaba pensando que en vez de ir a hablar a mi departamento, podríamos aprovechar la hora de la cena para que pueda hablar contigo.

 

 

-¿Cena? Sí sabes qué hora es, ¿verdad?

 

 

Se encogió de hombros sin mirarme, pues la pista se hallaba tan libre de tráfico a esa hora que no había razón para detenerse ni desacelerar.

 

 

-Subí a tu auto porque me dijiste que debíamos hablar de algo, no para ir a otro lado. Y tampoco quiero comer tan tarde; lo que menos necesito ahora es tener gastos por atención médica.

 

 

-No me digas que en La Rosa Placerosa no aseguran a sus trabajadores.

 

 

-No lo sé. El tipo que me entrevistó mencionó algo de un examen médico y eso fue todo. No creo que le importe mucho si radica en China y solo viene aquí para entrevistar nuevo personal.

 

 

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Kris se sigue encargando de recursos humanos?

 

 

Se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de Kris haciendo una llamada en medio de mi entrevista. ¡Había hablado con Jongin!

 

 

-Sí – respondí y decidí no mencionar lo de la llamada. Me sentí abrumado por esta segunda coincidencia. Primero la de la cafetería y ahora esto.

 

 

-Bueno, pero relájate. Si te estoy proponiendo ir a cenar es porque ahí hablaremos.

 

 

A mi parecer ello era innecesario. Si bien no me importaba acompañarlo donde me pidiese, se suponía que tenía que decirme lo que estaba pasando entre él y Chanyeol, puesto que ese asunto me incluía según venía entendiendo y la incertidumbre me estaba matando. El no saber qué estaba ocurriendo me ponía de malas sumado a mi cansancio por la jornada de trabajo y la hora, comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor sin darme cuenta.

 

 

-Quiero irme a casa – resolví en voz alta.

 

 

-Bien, te llevo – suspiró – ¿Dónde vives?

 

 

-Solo déjame en la estación del metro.

 

 

No me dijo nada más y solo se concentró en seguir manejando. ¿Se había arrepentido de decirme lo que se supone que debía decirme? ¿En serio me iba a llevar a casa así nada más? ¿Había hecho muy notorio mi mal humor? ¿Debía explicarle que no era por él sino por el cansancio que me ponía así? 

 

 

 


	19. Explicación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre estudio y estudio logré editar este capítulo c: Realmente no sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente. Puede ser mañana, así como también puede ser en unos días o tal vez la próxima semana, pero muy pronto volveré a hacerlo regularmente. ¿Ya mencioné que me propuse a terminar esta historia y no dejarla inacabada como otros proyectos que tuve en mi dark past? Además, tiene el plus de que me encantan estos dos uwu tengo más capítulos, solo paciencia y nuevamente, se agradecen los kudos :')

 

 

Me harté de no poder hallar respuestas a mis interrogantes porque sencillamente no conocía del todo a esta persona y eso, aparte de frustrarme, hacía que no pudiese pensar en una posible explicación para que haya accedido rápidamente a dejarme en la estación del metro. ¿Lo había hecho enojar?

 

 

-Jongin, en serio, ¿de qué va todo esto? – empecé antes de que me diera una jaqueca por tantas preguntas y desesperación en mi cabeza. Sentí un leve miedo de haber cometido un error.

 

 

-Te estoy secuestrando – me respondió inmediatamente, muy serio y concentrado en manejar.

 

 

Las calles que recorríamos se estaban volviendo más y más vacías. Era tarde, pero yo había visto personas transitando hace unos minutos y ahora no veía a nadie de pronto.

 

 

-¿De qué hablas?

 

 

Lo miré fijamente. _Y tú tenías que hacerlo enojar, idiota_ , me reprendí en mi mente. La parte racional de mi cerebro me decía que no evocara mis recuerdos de todas las películas y series policiacas que solía ver durante mi época de estudiante, sin embargo, la otra parte le ganó y sentí un escalofrío por dentro porque así solían ocurrir los más espeluznantes crímenes: un tipo seduce a alguien usando su buena apariencia, logra secuestrar a su víctima y esta aparece al día siguiente cerca de un río o en un descampado dentro de una bolsa.

 

 

-No me mires así, solo bromeaba.

 

 

-No es gracioso.

 

 

-Bueno, ¿te subes así de rápido a autos de extraños?

 

 

-Tú no eres un extraño – respondí para complacerlo por si las dudas, pues aún tenía en mi cabeza el pensamiento de terminar dentro de una bolsa negra en pedacitos a pesar de ser muy consciente que este tipo era algo idiota como para andar planeando secuestros de jóvenes en bancarrota y sin gracia como yo.

 

 

\- ¿De qué hablas tú ahora? – se rio – solo somos algo así como conocidos del trabajo.

 

 

-Eres tú quien andaba con intenciones de volverse cercano a mí: por cómo me llamas (nadie cercano a mí me llama Soo), la comida que me invitas y ahora esta invitación.

 

 

-Seguimos en el nivel de compañeros de trabajo. No somos tan íntimos... _aún_.

 

 

Lo miré de nuevo y seguía con la mirada en la pista.

 

 

-Supongo que si acepté venir contigo fue porque veo algo de potencial en una amistad y no solo un contacto del trabajo.

 

 

-¿Potencial de amistad? ¡Pfff! – soltó una risa de esas que lo hacen sonar como un idiota pero que a mí me parecían adorables – ¿Qué rayos es eso?

 

 

-Potencial, ya sabes. Obviamente nunca hubiera aceptado que me llevaras si no viera potencial de un buen tipo en ti.

 

 

Sonreí por lo tonto de mi explicación y aun así él me seguía la conversación.

 

 

-Creo que debería invitar a más personas a dar un paseo en auto si eso significa descubrir quiénes ven en mí ese potencial de amistad del que hablas.

 

 

-Sé que intentas hacer burla de lo que dije, pero debes admitir que tiene sentido y existe. Nadie subiría a tu auto por invitación tuya si no le interesaras.

 

 

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo te intereso? – sonrió y volteó a verme una vez antes de volver a dirigir su vista a la pista.

 

 

-Porque ya te expliqué que veo potencial de amistad en ti – puse mis ojos en blanco, pero mis mejillas ardiendo me delataban. Él sí que me interesaba y mucho. – Además, se supone que tenías algo que contarme sobre lo que pasó hoy durante todo el día de trabajo con Chanyeol.

 

 

-Buen punto, pero me sigue gustando más pensar que aceptaste que te llevara porque tengo potencial para ti – volteó hacia mí nuevamente y me sacó la lengua apenas. Era como un niño y tenía el humor de un adolescente. No aparentaba dedicarse a las producciones porno. Su dualidad era increíble: frente a la cámara para las grabaciones era uno y en su vida cotidiana era otro.

 

 

Antes de que me diera cuenta, había ingresado su auto a un estacionamiento subterráneo privado.

 

 

\- ¿Vas a dejar tu auto aquí?

 

 

-No, solo quiero estacionarme un rato. Aquí es tranquilo de todas formas.

 

 

Encontró un sitio libre y lentamente estacionó su camioneta. Apagó el motor y quedamos en silencio.

 

 

-Ya que no me acompañarás a cenar, porque yo sí lo haré, creo que es necesario que te explique todo ahora. Pensaba conducirte hasta mi departamento y conversar tranquilamente ahí contigo, pero me di cuenta de que tengo mucha hambre y tampoco voy a obligarte a acompañarme.

 

 

-Oh, no sabía.

 

 

-No te preocupes – me dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera que se veía aún más suave y dócil ahora que se encontraba seca, y prosiguió – Escúchame Kyungsoo, yo no quise hacerte quedar mal, te lo juro.

 

 

Mientras me hablaba, miré disimuladamente el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que en verdad era muy noche. ¿Qué hacía junto a la persona de la que tenía una especie de flechazo dentro de su auto, en un estacionamiento subterráneo y oscuro siendo casi la medianoche?

 

 

-Tú me mencionaste que habías perdido tu chaqueta, ¿recuerdas?

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

-Bien – dejó salir un suspiro y continuó. – Verás, yo había salido al patio unos minutos. Cuando volví a entrar, te encontré dormido en el sofá. Entonces recordé que me habías dicho que extraviaste tu chaqueta dentro de la casa y decidí pasar el rato buscándola. En verdad la quería hallar y no sé por qué quería precisamente yo devolvértela. Tal vez porque me caes bien y sé que eres un buen chico, así que quería hacer algo por ti. Creo que también te lo debía luego de ese accidente en la grabación ayer.

 

 

Bajé mis ojos ante el recuerdo. Él continuó hablando.

 

 

-Me frustré cuando ya había buscado en cada rincón y no hallaba tu prenda. Se me ocurrió llamar al señor que se encarga de los servicios en la propiedad, esa persona que sacó de la piscina tu celular, ¿lo recuerdas?

 

 

Asentí.

 

 

-Le pregunté por tu chaqueta y no me dio referencia alguna. Estuve a punto de llamar a Sooman porque podía ser que alguno de sus asistentes haya cogido tu chaqueta, no sé, era como si me negara a perder. Yo quería hallarla y poder dártela de regreso. Hasta que escuché que alguien entró. Me asomé por el umbral de la sala y era tu compañero de trabajo.

 

 

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Me pareció que recordó la escena.

 

 

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – le insistí, pues se detuvo.

 

 

-Es que… él fue muy extraño. Ese chico había llegado trayendo puesta tu chaqueta. Era la misma que tú me habías descrito, el color azul, los parches, todo. Al principio lo dudé, pero viendo cómo ese chico se asustó al verme y se retiró la chaqueta inmediatamente, comencé a sospechar que sí era tuya. Y cuando comenzó a tener dificultad para quitársela, porque le quedaba algo pequeña como para que pueda retirársela fácilmente, lo confirmé. ¡No era de él!

 

 

Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado con la boca abierta frente a lo que mis oídos estaban oyendo.

 

 

\- ¿Acaso Chanyeol se había apropiado de mi chaqueta? ¡Es un ladrón!

 

 

-Cálmate, aún no termino…

 

 

\- ¡Pero si hasta la estaba usando como si fuera suya!

 

 

-Déjame terminar. El punto es que yo me acerqué a él con la excusa de ayudarlo a quitarse la prenda y él rápidamente me dijo “no, no, estoy bien”. De todas formas, le ayudé y me quedé con la chaqueta en mis manos. Ahí la revisé mejor y estaba completamente seguro de que era la que tú buscabas. Era tuya, no había duda. Pero él me la quitó enseguida. Entonces ahí empezó todo.

 

 

Conforme oía la historia, mi indignación crecía. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de escuchar todo eso que me estaba diciendo Jongin cuando Chanyeol aún se encontraba cerca, lo hubiese buscado, de eso estaba muy seguro.

 

 

-Estábamos en el pasillo de la entrada, cerca a la puerta. Tal vez por eso no nos oíste. Le dije directamente que esa prenda no era suya y se la quité de las manos nuevamente. Pero me sorprendió más cuando él me respondió “ya lo sé”. En serio, no podía creer semejante respuesta. Le reclamé, obviamente, por haber tomado propiedad ajena y luego me dijo que era tuyo. ¡Me dijo que era tu chaqueta y te mencionó! Me comencé a sentir muy enojado y no hice nada para calmarme. Tal vez ahí cometí mi primer error.

 

 

-No te culpo. Yo estoy enterándome recién de esto y me siento furioso.

 

 

Me sonrió y se reclinó contra su asiento, mirando al techo del auto.

 

 

-Ahí fue que me dijo lo que me hizo sentir más enojado: “Yo quiero dársela; es mi compañero de trabajo y tú no tienes nada que hacer. Nosotros somos de la productora; tú solo eres el que folla”. Cuando terminó de decir eso, se acercó para quitarme tu chaqueta de mis manos, pero yo no lo dejé. Así cometí mi segundo error y en verdad lo lamento mucho, Soo.

 

 

Se incorporó para mirarme mejor. Sentí nerviosismo por lo que me iba a decir, ya que se veía muy serio.

 

 

-Ese tipo solo complica todo. – hizo una mueca de desagrado y continuó – y creo que le gustas.

 

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cierra la boca! – di un resoplido conteniendo una risa.

 

 

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! Ese chico se puso a discutir conmigo solo porque quería tener tu chaqueta, usarla y luego acercarse a ti con la excusa de devolvértela. En cuanto le pedí que me diera tu chaqueta me dijo “no es tuya”. Le dije que era cierto, no era mía, pero que sabía a quién le pertenecía. Pero él continuó negándose a dármela porque él mismo quería devolvértela. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo “deja de ser tan entrometido; solo quiero hablarle”. Ah, no sé que clase de relaciones tengas con los que sales ni qué buscas en alguien, pero ese tipo no me agrada.

 

 

\- ¡Deja de desviar el tema! ¿Qué sucedió para que ese chico que dices que le gusto me haya tratado tan mal todo el día de hoy de la nada?

 

 

Dejó salir un suspiro y empezó.

 

 

-Ya deberías intuirlo. Le inventé que habías dicho cosas sobre él – respondió en voz baja, avergonzado y con la mirada hacia abajo.

 

 

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

 

 

-Era la única forma de que se largara y me dejara llevarme tu chaqueta. Además, pensé que no merecías que alguien como él se acerque a ti.

 

 

\- ¿Por qué te importaría?

 

 

-No lo sé. Tal vez es por la actitud que tuvo conmigo. O tal vez porque no me gustaría que alguien con esa actitud se acerque a ti. Me fastidió y…

 

 

-Es porque estás acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se ajuste a tus decisiones – le interrumpí. – Supongo que ese chico fue el primero en mostrarte que no siempre todo saldrá como tú quieres.

 

 

Miró hacia un lado y volvió a recostarse en el respaldar de su asiento. Dejó salir un suspiro y pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por su cabellera. Yo también volví a apoyarme en mi respaldar y decidí bajar completamente la luna del auto.

 

 

\- ¿Puedes solo decirme qué fue lo que supuestamente “dije” yo de ese chico? – pregunté. Ahora ya no me sentía tan furioso con Chanyeol. En realidad, no había hecho nada malo porque su actitud se debía a un malentendido. Lo que me sorprendía ahora era la forma en la que había actuado Jongin, inventando cosas sobre mí para fastidiar a mi compañero de trabajo.

 

 

\- Él piensa que te desagrada – empezó sin mirarme a los ojos. – Le dije que tú sabías de antemano que él se había quedado con tu chaqueta porque alguien del personal lo vio llevándosela y te avisó. Pero no querías acercarte a él para tener que pedírsela porque te parecía un tipo raro. Supongo que le pudo afectar más porque fue como un rechazo.

 

 

Me quedé mirándolo muy serio. Eso había sido muy grosero. ¿Había sido necesario llegar tan lejos y decirle esas cosas solo para quitarle mi chaqueta?

 

 

-Lo siento mucho – en ese momento, sentí algo en su voz que me hizo sentir mal por mi reacción en contra de él. No se lo merecía. Además, en el poco tiempo que lo había tratado, ya había descubierto lo descuidado que podía ser por ese comportamiento de adolescente que aún poseía. Tampoco es que haya sido la gran cosa, es verdad. Al menos yo no veía razón alguna para volver ese malentendido en un tema serio. ¡Vaya que ese Chanyeol se tomaba muy en serio todo! ¿Ni siquiera se cuestionó acaso si todo era un invento de Jongin? Entonces, toda la responsabilidad del malentendido no debería caer solo en Jongin.

 

 

¿Era mi razonamiento el adecuado? ¿O solo trataba de excusar al chico que tenía frente a mí por ser alguien que me atraía físicamente y verlo tan arrepentido me estaba ablandando? ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil de carácter frente a él como para que me haya hecho cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente? ¿En verdad había él hecho mal o no?

 

 

-No había entendido por qué Chanyeol me dijo que yo debía de saber la razón por la que se comportaba así de mal conmigo y ahora lo entiendo – dije.

 

 

-Chanyeol piensa que tú fuiste el primero en ser un imbécil con él – me respondió en voz baja, aún con ese tono lastimero que me estaba afectando más.

 

 

Bajé mi mirada nuevamente, debatiéndome entre reaccionar bien o mal ante lo que me había contado Jongin.

 

 

Me reí de la nada y Jongin alzó su mirada.

 

 

-Por todo esto me llamó "enano".

 

 

Me miró confundido al inicio. Pero al ver que mi humor no desaparecía de mi expresión, comenzó a reírse tímidamente y yo solo miré hacia abajo y sonreí. Al menos le hice reír.

 

 

-Puedes reírte, ya superé ese calificativo. Ya no me puede afectar más. Es más, en la siguiente grabación que tengamos solo lo ignoraré y así evitaremos más líos como este.

 

 

\- ¿Aun sabiendo que le gustas?

 

 

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Me quedé en blanco por un segundo.

 

 

-Qué va, si él no es mi amigo ni nada. De por sí empezó muy mal. Debió pedirme una explicación y no comportarse tan mal inmediatamente.

 

 

-Ni siquiera has mencionado que no te gusta. No me sorprendería; sigue teniendo buena apariencia después de todo.

 

 

-No me gusta. Es atractivo, lo acepto, pero no me gusta – le respondí y fui muy sincero en mi declaración – De todas formas, no vuelvas a hacer eso. No hables por mí ni en nombre de nadie a menos que sea cierto. Ese chico me detesta ahora por ese malentendido, pero ya pasó. No me importaba caerle bien o ser su amigo, sin embargo, no tenía que llegar a esto.  

 

 

-Lo siento, en verdad.

 

 

-Al menos recuperaste mi chaqueta – le sonreí y él me respondió guiñándome un ojo.

 

 

-Muero de hambre. Comamos algo juntos, ¡di que sí! – me animó y esta vez acepté.

 

 

Eran unos cuantos minutos pasados de la una de la mañana y nos encontrábamos dentro de su auto comiendo pollo frito que habíamos comprado de un autoservicio. Había estacionado en una calle de algún barrio tranquilo.

 

 

-¿Ves que sí tenías hambre? 

 

 

Alcé mi vista mientras devoraba una alita de pollo y me encontré con su cara llena de diversión por mí.

 

 

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que comiera pollo frito y pusiera cara de asco?

 

 

-Pues no.

 

 

Rio por lo bajo y siguió comiendo. De hecho, él comía más rápido que yo, como si quisiera acaparar la mayor cantidad de piezas de pollo para su estómago.

 

 

-Queda una pieza. Es mía – pronuncié rápidamente con la boca llena.

 

 

-Nop, es de quien la coge primero – respondió también masticando la carne de la pierna de pollo que tenía entre sus dedos.

 

 

Adrede comencé a devorar maratónicamente la pieza que tenía en mi mano y pasé a coger la última que quedaba en el balde, pero Jongin agarró mi mano en el aire y sin soltarme comenzó a engullir la fritura. Estaba comiendo de mi mano, literalmente.

 

 

-No volveré a comer contigo – le bromeé con tono serio.

 

 

-Lo lamento, pero es delicioso. Es mi comida favorita.

 

 

-Traga antes de hablar.

 

 

Me soltó la mano y dejé que se quedara con la pierna de pollo para que se concentre en comerla con sus propias manos, mientras que por dentro mi pecho no se calmaba por el contacto que acabábamos de tener.

 

 

Sin embargo, parecía como si a Jongin le hubiera sido irrelevante el haber permanecido como un minuto sosteniendo mi mano. Al final de cuentas yo era el único que sentía deseos por tocarlo conscientemente.

 

 


	20. TMI (*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento feliz de volver a retomar esta historia luego de tanto estrés académico. Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Trataré de ser más regular a partir de ahora, aunque el año que viene tengo muchos proyectos personales que, espero, no afecten en gran medida este trabajo, así que aprovecharé mucho este break por las celebraciones navideñas c: 
> 
> (*) Respecto al título:  
> TMI = Too Much Information / Demasiada información. 
> 
> Asimismo, en este capítulo quise hacer una pequeña referencia a uno de los mejores fanfiction Kaisoo que he leído y disfrutado, tal vez uno de los más conocidos de JoeyLu 🌕. ¿Puedes reconocer la referencia y nombrar cuál es el título del fic? 
> 
> Finalmente, se agradecen los kudos ♡

 

 

Me quedé mirando unos segundos sus labios untados en el aceite de la pieza de pollo frito que había terminado de devorar. Le brillaban tan bonito que parecía que se había colocado algún producto de belleza para los labios.

 

 

-¡¡¡Mmm!!! ¿No quieres ir a comprar más? – dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 

 

-No, gracias. Estoy lleno.

 

 

-Tienes un estómago muy pequeño.

 

 

-Parecía que llevabas una dieta y vida saludable, pero veo que no te privas de estas comidas.

 

 

Sonrió por mi comentario como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo de pronto.

 

 

-Yo me ejercito mucho – dirigió su mirada hacia mí sin dejar de sonreír. – Le pusiste algo de atención a mi cuerpo después de todo, ¿eh?

 

 

Me quedé inmóvil.

 

 

-Tenía que hacerlo. Mi cámara no debía despegarse de ti o Sooman me cortaría en pedacitos.

 

 

-Ah, no lo menciones ahora. Es peor que mencionar a la familia cuando tienes sexo – murmuró con fastidio, haciendo un puchero.

 

 

Vi mi reloj y era en verdad tarde. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en mi cuerpo.

 

 

-Jongin, ya me tengo que ir a casa.

 

 

El aludido me miró y suspiró.

 

 

-Déjame llevarte. Dime la dirección.

 

 

-De hecho, estamos lejos. Yo puedo tomar el metro, no hay problema.

 

 

Me miró serio y luego volvió a suspirar.

 

 

\- ¿Por qué tan pronto? – susurró.

 

 

Era consciente de que mis deseos por hallar la mínima pista de que Jongin podía estar interesado en mí eran tales que hasta sentía lástima por mí mismo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de haber oído un atisbo de desilusión en eso último que dijo. ¿Estaba imaginando cosas nuevamente? Además, ¿por qué diría eso? Pero al instante los pensamientos negativos volvieron nuevamente a mi cabeza, listos para pisotear mis ilusiones, diciéndome que era casi imposible que yo logre salir con él algún día.

 

 

Decidí ser más prudente y pregunté.

 

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

 

Se encogió de hombros y mientras se ponía a recoger nuestros desperdicios para meterlos dentro de una bolsa, empezó a explicarme.

 

 

-Es que... Yo suelo relajarme después de terminar una filmación. En realidad, me refiero a divertirme. A veces vamos todos a comer algo delicioso o a bailar. ¡Me encanta ir a bailar! Pero esta vez no me gustó el staff ni mi compañera. No sentí conexión con nadie y es por eso que no los invité, a excepción tuya. _Solo tú me caíste bien_.

 

 

Comencé a inquietarme, pero mantuve mi rostro sereno. Era muy bueno en eso, aunque estaba seguro de que mi rostro iluminándose de un tono rojizo me delataba. Por suerte, él no me miraba, concentrado en limpiar toda la grasa de sus dedos y boca.

 

 

-Es la primera vez que tengo una queja con el equipo. Enserio planeaba invitar a todos al terminar la grabación, pero simplemente no me sentí con el ánimo de hacerlo.

 

 

Escuché atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Parecía sincero respecto a que no se sintió cómodo con el personal de esta filmación y no lo culpaba. Yo tampoco tuve unos excelentes días de trabajo en lo que duró esta filmación.

 

 

-¡Vaya! Sí que te lo estabas guardando y ocultando muy bien en lo que duró la grabación.

 

 

Suspiró y sonrió.

 

 

-Acompáñame al un rato. Solo quiero beber algo y bailar un poco. ¡Di que sí!

 

 

-No vas a beber. Debes conducir.

 

 

-Bien, no beberé nada. Solo quiero divertirme ahí, bailar y todo eso.

 

 

-Yo no lo sé, Jongin. No es mi estilo.

 

 

De pronto se reclinó hacia mí y comenzó a buscar el cinturón por debajo de mi asiento. Percibí de muy cerca su perfume y me obnubiló.

 

 

En cuanto abrochó el cinturón, hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Tomó el volante, me lanzó un guiño y aceleró.

 

 

-Te va a encantar – me aseguró, lanzando la bolsa de desperdicios de pollo frito desde su asiento hasta la maletera.

 

 

En quince minutos aproximadamente estacionó cerca de una calle repleta de establecimientos nocturnos de diversión. La música retumbaba a lo largo de la avenida y Jongin me tomó del antebrazo para cruzar la calle y entrar a uno de esos lugares llenos de personas y luces de colores.

 

 

\- ¡El _Hard Rock_ de esta calle es de mis favoritos!

 

 

En cuanto ingresamos, me llevó hasta la barra y pidió algo que no alcancé a oír. En lo que esperamos la orden, se volteó hacia mí y se pegó a mi oído. Me estremecí mientras el sonido alto de la música no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

 

 

-Te pedí una gaseosa helada y para mí agua con gas. ¿Está bien?

 

 

Se alejó de mi oreja a esperar mi respuesta. Creí que iba a beber alcohol, pero en verdad no lo haría.

 

 

-Pídete lo que quieras. Yo puedo manejar luego – le dije cerca de su oído y de nuevo su aroma me cautivó.

 

 

Se rio un poco y volvió a hablarme de cerca.

 

 

-Qué bueno, porque pedí un trago – me dijo, divertido en su tono de voz.

 

 

-Ahhh – sonreí y me senté. Pero él volvió a hablarme.

 

 

-En realidad es para ti. Pero no te preocupes, te pedí algo suave y no creo que te afecte rápido ni mucho. Yo beberé agua y así llegarás sano y salvo a casa, confía en mí.

 

 

Lo miré enseguida y rápidamente le respondí.

 

 

-Yo no tomo. Al menos no bebo tragos. Llevan ron y nunca he probado eso. Yo no lo quiero, Jong...

 

 

-Es solo uno y es para que te sueltes un poco. Vamos a bailar mucho y tú tienes que unirte a mí ahora que estoy solo.

 

 

No confiaba en mí mismo y temía pasarme y hacer el ridículo. Tenía que irme de ahí. Tal vez decirle que olvidé algo en su auto y ya no volver.

 

 

-¡AQUÍ TIENES, SOO!

 

 

Me gritó en medio de la música y me alcanzó una copa enorme color guinda, con una rodaja de naranja en el borde del recipiente.

 

 

-Esto tiene mucho ron – respondí, pero obviamente nadie en ese lugar me escuchó.

 

 

Tomé la copa y sorbí un poco. Estuvo dulce al inicio y luego el sabor fue volviéndose amargo. La bebida estaba helada y yo había comenzado a sentirme sediento luego de haber comido tanto pollo frito, así que volví a beber un sorbo más grande. Era muy refrescante y el sabor amargo comenzaba a disiparse en mis papilas gustativas, lo cual solo hacía que quiera beber más por el simple hecho de aplacar mi sed.

 

 

\- ¡Sabía que te gustaría! ¡Es buenísimo! – me gritó mi acompañante, mirándome con curiosidad mientras sostenía su enorme vaso de vidrio lleno de agua helada gasificada.

 

 

Le asentí y volví a beber la copa enorme, pero esta vez poco a poco. Apunté a su vaso para hacerle notar que no estaba bebiendo nada aún y me entendió. Llevo la boca del recipiente hacia sus labios y bebió dos grandes bocados. El primero pasó con normalidad, haciendo mover de arriba a abajo su manzana de Adán; sin embargo, el segundo sorbo se desvió por la comisura de su boca, llevando líquido por su mandíbula, que fue deslizándose hasta su cuello, donde lo perdí de vista.

 

 

Retiré inmediatamente mi vista de esa escena y dirigí mi mirada al suelo. Noté que sus pies se iban moviendo más y más al ritmo de la pista que estaba sonando en el lugar. Yo me mantenía en mi tarea de acabar la bebida que tenía en mis manos y él lucía más inquieto por lanzarse a bailar.

 

 

De la nada sentí un choque en mi cerebro. Algo había hecho efecto muy pronto en mí. También noté que ya no bebía sorbos, sino que daba grandes tragos de lo que sea que me había pedido Jongin. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento empecé a beber en grandes cantidades, hasta que la enorme copa quedó vacía y tuve que ponerla en la barra, pues comencé a sentirme mareado que temí soltarla y que se rompiera.

 

 

Comencé a sentir ganas de hacer el tonto a su lado, moviendo mi pie exageradamente al ritmo de la música. Él me vio y se rio. Yo también me reí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme más suelto.

 

 

-¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡ESA ES MI CANCIÓN FAVORITA!

 

 

Gritó Jongin y saltó a la pista de baile.

 

 

Desde mi posición lo veía moverse junto a un enorme grupo de personas. Todos bailando distinto y solo Jongin resaltando entre la multitud. En verdad se movía muy bien. Ese mito de que los bailarines son los más excelentes en la cama era cierto, pensé en mi estado de poca lucidez ocasionado por el ron que iba percibiendo más en mi paladar.

 

 

No recuerdo cuándo exactamente pasó, pero ya me encontraba al lado del actor cuando me di cuenta y bailaba tratando de seguir su ritmo y pasos.

 

 

\- ¡No bailas mal! – me gritó de cerca el chico moreno y me sentí excesivamente halagado, lo cual aumentó mi seguridad hacia él.

 

 

\- ¡¿Por qué te ves tan bien sudando?! - le increpé en medio de la alta música, con indignación exagerada a modo de broma y a él le causó, como era de esperar, mucha risa lo que acababa de decirle. De todas las veces que yo daba un comentario sinsentido o cursi, casi el noventa y nueve por ciento de ellas le provocaban risa. Era como contarle un chiste malo a un niño. Realmente Jongin era un tipo precioso.

 

 

Me salí en algún momento de todo el grupo de personas moviéndose al ritmo de la música y me acerqué a la barra, dispuesto a pedirme mi cuarta bebida de la noche de lo que sea que estaba bebiendo. Pero al momento de hablarle al _bartender_ , me di cuenta de que quien me había estado pidiendo las bebidas era Jongin y por lo tanto yo no sabía el nombre del trago que quería pedir. Volteé a buscarlo con la mirada y mi equilibrio cedió un poco. El alcohol hacía efecto muy rápido en mí y me gustaba sentirme así. 

 

 

No lo veía. Me rendí y decidí pedirme un trago por mi cuenta.

 

 

-Me da uno de ese color guinda con la rodaja de naranja.

 

 

-¿Disculpe?

 

 

-Que quiero ese trago de la copa; del que le pedía a cada rato el tipo más atractivo que haya podido atender en su barra.

 

 

-No sé de cuál me habla.

 

 

Se fue a atender a otras personas y me quedé apoyado en la barra.

 

 

Miré hacia un lado, desorbitado y lo vi junto a una chica baja y delgada.

 

 

Hablaban y ella, que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, le hacía señas hacia la pista de baile. Él le respondía en el oído, tapando su boca con su mano para que ella pueda oírlo mejor.

 

 

Resoplé y dejé de verlos. Decidí que quería ir a mear, así que me dirigí al baño y después insistiría con mi bebida.  

 

 

Me sentía mareado y estúpido. El alcohol era como un líquido de la felicidad. Todo me daba igual y hasta me reía mientras meaba.

 

 

También acababa de ver a Jongin conversando de quién sabe qué con otra chica y ni me importó. Estaba relajado y con ganas de salir de nuevo para moverme como idiota al ritmo de la música.

 

 

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás!

 

 

Era Jongin quien me tomó por el hombro para llamar mi atención hacia él.

 

 

-¿Por qué desapareces así? Pensé que me habías dejado.

 

 

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Dejarte?! – me reí en su cara mientras me subía el cierre del pantalón. – Por supuesto que nunca te dejaría. Tendría que estar loco, loquísimo.

 

 

Sonrió de lado, mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos que contrastaban con su piel color canela y me contuve de decirle que me parecía el hombre más guapo que haya podido ver en todos mis años de vida.

 

 

-Creo que ya es suficiente alcohol y fiesta por hoy para ti, Kyungsoo.

 

 

-¡Noooo! Oye, recién estamos aquí unas horas. Yo estoy bien.

 

 

-No lo estás. Estás tan borracho. Solo escúchate, no puedes pronunciar bien.

 

 

A decir verdad, no me había puesto a escuchar lo que salía de mi boca y además estaba sintiendo mi lengua más pesada de lo normal.

 

 

\- ¿De veras, Jongin? – le respondí, sin poder evitar un tono de asombro exagerado. En verdad me estaba afectando más el alcohol.

 

 

-Te llevaré al auto.

 

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no! Me dejarás ahí, tú volverás aquí y así podrás pasar toda la noche con esa chica. ¿Es eso? Entonces no quiero. No me iré de aquí. Lárgate tú primero.

 

 

-¿De qué hablas?

 

 

Lo miré con enojo unos momentos y me dirigí a la salida del baño empujando su hombro al pasar por su lado.

 

 

Cuando salí del baño, la hora del EDM había empezado en el Hard Rock. Me dirigí directo a la barra y busqué con la mirada a esa chica con la que el moreno estaba hablando hace un rato, pero era difícil distinguirla, ya que solo la vi de espaldas.

 

 

Jongin me alcanzó por detrás para hablarme al oído – Soo, no te voy a dejar. Al contrario, quiero llevarte conmigo. Estás muy mareado.

 

 

Volteé y lo miré una vez más. Él siguió hablando de cerca.

 

 

-Si te refieres a la chica pequeña del cabello largo, solo me estaba preguntando si mientras me encontraba bailando no vi a alguien sospechoso porque parece que estaba robando celulares y a ella le pasó eso. Solo le dije que en la entrada estaban los de seguridad y tal vez podrían ayudarla.

 

 

Se alejó de mi oído y esperó mi respuesta.

 

 

Yo estaba confundido. El alcohol no disminuía de mi cuerpo aun cuando había meado una fuente entera. Por otro lado, el calor dentro del lugar me estaba dando más sed.

 

 

-¡Estás sudando! ¡Toma! – me dijo con la voz alzada. Las mezclas que estaban pasando en ese momento estaban volviendo más difícil la comunicación entre ambos. Me alcanzó una servilleta de la barra y la tomé para limpiarme.

 

 

-¡¿Cómo se llama ese trago que me estabas dando?! 

 

 

Movió su cabeza en negativa.

 

 

\- ¡TENGO SED! – grité por encima de la alta música que resonaba.

 

 

Me tomó de la mano y por fin me sacó de ese antro.

 

 

El aire fresco de la calle colisionó en mi cara como una cachetada y por poco me tropiezo.

 

 

-Trata de no caerte de cara – se rio y yo suspiré.

 

 

Me ayudó a entrar a su auto en el asiento del copiloto y luego entró él por el lado del conductor.

 

 

Estaba tan fuera de mí que ni me abroché el cinturón de seguridad a propósito para que él se encargue de hacerlo, acercándose a mí. Pero ello ni siquiera sucedió porque Jongin no notó que no me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor para proceder a acelerar. Terminé por colocármelo yo mismo.

 

 

-Heyyyy, maneja con cuidado.

 

 

-No tomé nada de alcohol, Soo. Confía en mí.

 

 

-¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido?

 

 

-No, pero no dejas de provocarme a hacerlo comportándote así – soltó una risa y yo no reí con él nuevamente a propósito porque quería fastidiarlo.

 

 

-¿A dónde me llevas? Tengo hambre.

 

 

-¿Hambre? Comimos antes de...

 

 

-Ah, Jongin, tengo hambre, hambre, hambre, hambre, hambre, hambre, hambre, hambre.

 

 

Un silencio inundó la cabina del auto mientras se movilizaba por las calles vacías y oscuras. Me quedé mirando de frente a través del parabrisas, algo malhumorado porque en verdad quería comer algo.

 

 

-No te enojes. En casa tengo fideos instantáneos. Te haré un poco.

 

 

Lo miré de reojo. – Bien, es algo. ¿Ves el poder que tienes sobre mí? Me vendí por una sopa instantánea a ti _Nini_ – le respondí bajo el efecto de las muchas bebidas que tomé esa noche, porque estando sobrio, jamás lo llamaría así. Era el nombre que le había puesto de cariño en mi mente, porque rimaba con la segunda sílaba de su nombre. Se supone que nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta.

 

 

Él solo atinó a avergonzarse y reprimir una risa.

 

 

-Eres divertido cuando estás borracho, ¿lo sabías?

 

 

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces te aburro cuando ando sobrio?

 

 

-No intentes poner palabras en mi boca, solo intento decir que me da risa verte en este estado.

 

 

-Ah.

 

 

Me hundí en el asiento y giré mi cabeza para ver a través de la ventana. Todas las calles por las que el carro transitaba estaban vacías, lo cual quería decir que Jongin estaba evitando tomar avenidas principales.

 

 

-¿Por qué no tomas la principal? Es la que me lleva directo a la casa de Baek.

 

 

En ese momento me acordé de que yo en ningún momento le había dicho dónde quedaba el departamento de mi compañero en el cual yo estaba viviendo provisionalmente.

 

 

-¿A la casa de quién?

 

 

Permanecí callado porque también recordé que no le había dicho que vivía con otro chico. Obviamente no tenía por qué importarle a él y a mí no debería importarme decírselo, pero de todas formas sentí que no quería que lo supiera.

 

 

Asumí que me estaba llevando a su casa, así que estaba bien con eso.

 

 

-Es una ruta larga tomar las calles de las residencias. Mejor toma una avenida principal y ¡baam! Aceleras con todo. A esta hora están libres las vías principales.

 

 

Me juzgó con la mirada. En verdad todo gesto lo hacía ver más y más atractivo para mis ojos. 

 

 

-Intento que calmes un poco tus ganas de saltar, gritar y bailar llevándote a dar un paseo a ver si así te da sueño por fin. Al menos esto le funciona a mi hermana cuando tiene que hacer dormir a sus hijos.

 

 

-¿Eres tío?

 

 

-Sí – me respondió con un tono adorable que me provocó un vuelco en el pecho.

 

 

-Ah, pues ni creas que conmigo vas a ensayar qué se siente tener un niño a tu cuidado. No soy un bebé.

 

 

-Sin embargo, eres tan pequeño y adorable cuando te enfadas como un niño de verdad – se rio y yo me reí de su risa, mientras que por dentro festejaba porque él me había llamado _adorable_.

 

 

-Debes ser un tío excelente. Si así lo eres conmigo, puedo imaginarlo con tu familia.

 

 

Me dedicó una mirada y la leí como un " _te agradezco mucho que dijeras eso_ ".

 

 

-Eres una buena persona, Kyungsoo. Quien se quede contigo, será muy feliz. Y tú debes serlo, también.

 

 

Lo miraba conducir, muy atento, como si tuviera que aprenderme de memoria la forma de su rostro de perfil concentrado en mirar la pista, para así poder dibujarlo a ojos cerrados. Yo solo sabía que sería feliz si él quisiera salir conmigo.

 

 

-¿Te gusta alguien actualmente?

 

 

Esa pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos tan abruptamente que mi respuesta fue automática.

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

-Oh. Espero que sea una buena persona.

 

 

-Claro que lo es. Es la mejor persona que haya podido conocer.

 

 

-¿Por qué?

 

 

Me puse a pensar en mis palabras con mucho cuidado, pero el efecto del alcohol no me iba a ayudar después de todo. Yo terminaría por escupir todo como si fuera un adolescente ilusionado de su primer amor.

 

 

-Es que él es perfecto, ¿sabes? No pensé que podía vivir para conocer a alguien tan completo ante mis ojos. Es guapo, guapísimo. Es amable y para nada altanero. Comparte lo que puede conmigo. Me alimenta y se preocupa por mí. Tal vez nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor de todos, pero si las cosas no hubieran salido así, él y yo jamás nos hubiésemos vuelto cercanos. Oh, también es alto y tiene unos lindos abdominales. Su risa suena a la de un puberto idiota y así me gusta.

 

 

-Suena a como si te gustara mucho.

 

 

-Ah, no tienes idea de cuánto. Al principio pensé, ah, es guapo. Okay, no hay nada de malo si me mantengo mirándolo, solo apreciando la belleza. Me encanta admirar la belleza, ¿sabes? Pero después de tratar con él más de cerca, me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a gustarme como persona por completo.

 

 

Giró suavemente por una calle tan silenciosa. Me fijé bien y noté que estábamos en uno de los distritos más caros de la ciudad. Estacionó frente a un edificio enorme donde asumí que se encontraba su departamento.

 

 

\- ¿Es alguien de tu trabajo? – prosiguió.

 

 

-Bueno, lo conocí en mi trabajo.

 

 

Se aclaró la garganta mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

 

 

-¿Y ya intentaste algo con él?

 

 

-No – hice un puchero y miré hacia abajo, triste de pronto.

 

 

-¿Por qué?

 

 

-Porque yo soy el gay, el único en esto, él no. ¿Cómo crees que pueda pasar algo si no le gustan los hombres? _Duh_.

 

 

-Pero si te gusta tanto, tan solo deberías...

 

 

-Ah, cállate. No entiendes lo difícil que es hacerlo. Crees que puedo atreverme a mucho, pero no. No puedo con esto. Por eso me siento triste ahora. Porque me gusta alguien con quien jamás podré tener algo nunca.

 

 

-En verdad te gusta mucho – me miró y se acercó para quitarme el cinturón.

 

 

Sentí que lo veía acercarse en cámara lenta. El olor de su perfume me hipnotizó como de costumbre.

 

 

-Mucho. No tienes idea. Si antes odiaba mi trabajo, ahora iría encantado solo para verlo.

 

 

-Pero pronto trabajaremos de nuevo con ustedes – me susurró mientras se iba alejando, luego de retirarme el cinturón. No me había dado cuenta del doble sentido de esa frase por culpa de su esencia que me distrajo.

 

 

-Así es.

 

 

-Deberías intentar algo.

 

 

-No lo sé.

 

 

-Tal vez tú le gustes.

 

 

-No lo creo.

 

 

-Dime cuánto te gusta.

 

 

-Me gustas mucho, Jongin.

 

 

El maldito alcohol en mi organismo no me hacía dar cuenta de las cosas que decía y de sus consecuencias. Ahora le había confesado mis sentimientos a la persona que me gustaba cuando aún no estaba preparado, no era el momento y mucho menos era la forma en la que hubiera querido que se dé. Era un inútil. No servía ni para el romance y por eso mis anteriores relaciones (o intentos de ellas) siempre tenían sus días contados porque siempre era yo quien arruinaba todo.

 

 

 Como sea, ya era muy tarde. Se lo había dicho, pero en ese momento, en ese estado, no me había dado cuenta de lo grande del asunto porque yo estaba bajo un hechizo suyo. Solo podía mirarlo a los ojos.

 

 

-Vaya.

 

 

-Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Así es! No tienes idea de cuánto me gustas. Ya no te odio más por haberte corrido en mi cara. Ahora solo puedo verte y sentirme bien. Me gusta verte, estar en el mismo lugar que tú. El solo pensar que estás ahí vuelve a los días de trabajo más interesantes. Es extraño, ya sé – me encogí de hombros y me reí porque sentí deseos de hacerlo. Estaba hablando cosas de más y eso me causaba gracia. Me estaba riendo de mí mismo.  

 

 

\- ¿De veras? – pronunció muy bajo.

 

 

Percibí algo extraño en su tono de voz. De pronto las ganas de reírme se esfumaron y comencé a sentirme nervioso. La había cagado.

 

 

-Y… ¿qué hay de mí? – pregunté sin pensarlo. Mi cerebro no estaba razonando – ¿Yo te gusto?

 

 

¡Por un demonio! Solo estaba arruinando más y más todo sin darme cuenta. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió confesar algo tan importante estando tan borracho? Era tan imbécil.

 

 

Dirigí mis ojos a sus labios y esperé una respuesta, mientras me daba cuenta de todo el desastre que había hecho hasta ahora. Me sentí más nervioso y me controlé para que no me afectara tanto porque podía vomitar en su auto.

 

 

Él no se había apartado tanto de mí desde que me retiró el cinturón de seguridad, así que podía ver la forma de sus labios a detalle. Me concentré en ellos para pensar en otra cosa y sentirme menos nervioso.

 

 

-Kyungsoo... – me susurró tan bajo, bajísimo, casi imperceptible, pero el silencio pleno propició que pudiera distinguir claramente mi nombre salir de sus labios.

 

 

-Lo siento – me adelanté antes que él pudiera decir algo más. – Me gustan los chicos – hablé despacio, como lamentándome.

 

 

Me sentí mal, muy mal en ese momento. Estaba a punto de ser rechazado por la persona que me gustaba tanto.

 

 

-Dime por qué te gusto.

 

 

Alcé mi mirada y juraría que lo vi más de cerca. Su olor a fresco me estaba volviendo loco.

 

 

\- ¿Bromeas? Porque eres una persona increíble.

 

 

Se rio levemente y sentí su aliento chocar contra la piel de mi rostro.

 

 

-No es así.

 

 

-Claro que sí – insistí. Me estaba tomando esa pregunta tan subjetiva muy en serio.

 

 

Quería a como dé lugar que se diera cuenta de cuánto me gustaba, así ello no sirviera de nada. Tal vez fue porque seguía algo ebrio o porque su presencia tan cercana a me dominaba a tal punto que no podía dejar de decírselo. Pero de todas formas estaba seguro de que, si no fuera por el alcohol, no hubiera estado haciendo ni diciendo todo lo que había hecho y dicho hasta el momento.

 

 

-Kyungsoo, – me susurró muy bajo – … _no soy gay_.

 

 

 

Finalmente lo dijo.

 

 

Lo miré y sentí una enorme tristeza azotarme el pecho y estrujarme el corazón. Sin embargo, extrañamente algo cambió en el ambiente.

 

 

Él no se apartaba ni un milímetro de mí. Se mantuvo sosteniendo mi mirada por un largo rato. No moví mis ojos de los suyos y nos mantuvimos así por un tiempo que duró una eternidad.

 

 

Me rendí en esa tácita competencia de miradas y al primer momento en que instintivamente, mi mirada se dirigió hacia sus labios, lo escuché pronunciar lentamente una palabra en un susurro que sonó más erótico de lo que normalmente debería sonar.

 

 

-Hazlo.

 

 


	21. Invitado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas a quien lea esto! :D Espero que estés teniendo una feliz celebración porque te lo mereces uwu
> 
> Hoy estuve en el mood de editar capítulo nuevo porque mi Gomini llegó por fin a mis manos luego de haber dado la vuelta al mundo por semanas y es tan lindo asfkgjkl :') 
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y sean felices c:

"Hazlo".

 

Él solo había pronunciado esa palabra y rápidamente sirvió como un conjuro que invocó mis deseos de acabar con la distancia que siempre me separaba de su rostro para poder probarlo por fin; esos deseos que permanecían dormidos en contra de su voluntad y que finalmente podían relucir.

 

Me atreví a alcanzarlo más y más hasta besarlo. Y cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, ya no pude separarme de ellos. Además, él no me detuvo, por lo tanto, yo no me contuve. 

 

Sus labios se sentían tan suaves como me los imaginé. Tan calientes que pudieron derretirme en ese momento. Sentí que podía llegar al cielo. Y cuando rozó su lengua con la mía, logré llegar. En verdad estaba disfrutando mucho este pase libre que se me fue otorgado para explorar la boca del hombre más perfecto que haya podido imaginar podría yo besar. 

 

Todos esos pensamientos se me vinieron a la mente en un segundo fugaz y culpo al alcohol en mi cuerpo por las hipérboles.

 

En un momento sentí que estaba apoyándome más contra su cuerpo sin poder abandonar sus labios hasta que el frenesí hizo que en una maniobra me sentara sobre sus muslos. Me pegué más a él y toda su anatomía se sentía tan firme y en forma que me sentí muy encendido. Estaba besando a un adonis. 

 

Metí los dedos de una de mis manos por entre sus cabellos rubios y estos eran tan suaves. Jongin era tan ridículamente perfecto. 

 

Me separé unos instantes y dejé salir un suspiro antes de volver a besarlo. Me estaba dando vueltas todo y sentí que me iba a un lado, así que coloqué una mano en su hombro y él me tomó por la cintura. Al sentir su agarre firme, sentí unas cosquillas, pero el moreno hizo que desviara mi atención de esa sensación mordiendo lenta y suavemente mi labio inferior. 

 

Como acto reflejo dejé salir un sonido extraño que luego mi cerebro, que procesaba todo tomándose su tiempo, pues yo había matado unas cuantas neuronas con todo lo que bebí esa noche, identificó que se trató de un gemido. 

 

Cuando hice ese ruido, nos separamos y decidí bajar un poco para llegar a su cuello, pero antes siquiera de poder llegar ahí, me interrumpió. 

 

-Me estoy sofocando. ¿Te parece si subimos a mi departamento? – pronunció en un susurro. 

 

-Solo si tienes aire acondicionado y comida. 

 

-Por supuesto. Sino no te lo propondría, tontito. 

 

\- ¿Tontito? Tú eres el que se ríe como uno. Tu risa es muy chistosa. Debería grabarla y colocarla como mi tono de llamada.

 

-Ni siquiera tienes celular, ¿recuerdas? – se rio con esa risa inconfundible que me tomó por sorpresa, causando que mi risa estallara entre mis labios.

 

Le di un empujón leve y él me pegó en el hombro con su puño suavemente. Nos reímos juntos aún muy cercanos, pues yo me mantenía sentado en su regazo y él se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del conductor. 

 

Me ayudó a volver al asiento del copiloto y después salió del vehículo, para pasar a abrirme la puerta. Cuando salí de su camioneta, el aire fresco de la noche de verano se estampó contra mi rostro e hizo que sintiera los efectos del alcohol más vívidamente. En verdad había bebido demasiado.

 

-Te estás yendo a un lado – me advirtió Jongin tomando mi brazo con cuidado para enderezar mi dirección. 

 

-Tú planeaste ponerme así de ebrio para que puedas traerme a conocer tu departamento en este distrito de ricos. Es una lástima que tus vecinos te vean meter a un chico ebrio a tu casa y no a tu compañera de la porno que filmaste. Por mí no hay problema que me vean con un chico, de hecho, ya me acepté como soy desde la secundaria. En cambio, tú, tú tienes una reputación en tu barrio, supongo.

 

-De saber que hablarías sin sentido alguno cuando bebes, no te hubiera invitado a beber. Aunque es divertido verte así de alguna forma. 

 

Esbozó una sonrisa y sus dientes brillantes robaron mi vista. Tenía una magnífica sonrisa y era un hombre muy guapo. Deseaba poder apreciarlo por mucho tiempo y estaba seguro que no me cansaría de ello. 

 

Subimos hasta no sé qué piso, no lo recuerdo, pero sí recuerdo que ese ascensor subió muchos pisos. 

 

En cuanto me hizo pasar a su departamento, recuerdo haberme quedado anonadado por lo minimalista y a la vez ideal que resultaba a la vista. Solo un mueble frente a un televisor. Más allá una ventana enorme con una cortina color gris. Por la izquierda una mesa para cuatro muy simple sin nada sobre ella. Y su cocina, con baldosas de color negro.

 

El lugar estaba completamente pulcro y ordenado, con los muebles y artefactos más necesarios y con espacio de sobra en toda la estancia para colocar un salón de baile dentro de ella. Sin embargo, todo lucía tan jodidamente caro que me sentí prohibido de tocar cualquier cosa. 

 

-Siéntate en la mesa. Te prepararé algo. Dime qué quieres. 

 

-¿Cocinas? 

 

Alzó la mirada hacia mí mientras se colocaba un delantal azul oscuro sobre su ropa. 

 

-Haré el intento – me sonrió. 

 

Esa respuesta siempre significaba un no. 

 

-¡Diablos! Ya decía yo que no podías ser tan perfecto, sino no serías real. 

 

Me miró extrañado riéndose de las tonterías que salían de mi boca. Estaba diciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta y no me estaba esforzando en evitarlo.

 

-No cocino casi nada, pero esta vez lo que necesitas no es precisamente un festín. 

 

-Sinceramente estoy con ganas de comerme una vaca, pero olvídalo – le hice un gesto con la mano y recosté mi cabeza sobre la mesa, colocando mis brazos alrededor de ella. Ya empezaba a darme sueño, pero en verdad quería comer algo; lo que sea. 

 

-Ten. 

 

Percibí que lo que había colocado sobre la mesa comenzaba a emanar calor hacia mí, así que alcé mi cabeza. Era sopa instantánea, de esas que se cocinan con solo echarles agua caliente y esperar unos minutos. 

 

-Es lo único que tengo en casa, como te informé antes de venir. Lo siento, estos días no pude hacer compras por las grabaciones. Pediría comida a domicilio como esa vez que estuvimos solos en la casa para la grabación, pero creo que después de lo que has bebido, comida rápida es lo que menos necesitas. 

 

Tomé el recipiente entre mis manos y lo acerqué a mi nariz. En cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de que era la misma sopa instantánea que me preparé ese día junto a Jongin en la propiedad que la productora rentó para la grabación. Él me había tocado las manos por primera vez ese día. En realidad, todos los recuerdos de ese día comenzaron a brotar en mi mente mientas sonreía como un idiota emborrachado. 

 

Cerré mis ojos y no recuerdo qué más hice. Solo recuerdo que casi hundo mi cabeza dentro del recipiente por apoyarme sobre él, siendo vencido poco a poco por el sueño en medio de mis recuerdos. 

 

-Hey, ten cuidado – me advirtió. Estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Supuse que me estaba mirando. 

 

\- ¿Ya está? – le pregunté, incorporándome en la silla. Él ya estaba tomando su sopa. 

 

-Sí. 

 

Retiré el protector del recipiente y comencé a comer. En realidad, yo sí tomaba esas sopas casi seguido y más cuando estaba en esos días de no conseguir trabajo donde el hambre me vencía y debía controlar mis gastos. Extrañaba hacer las compras para preparar mi comida casera, pero no podía darme ese lujo aún. 

 

\- ¿Te puedo cocinar un día? – le pregunté atropelladamente con la boca llena. Me ponía tan idiota por un poco de alcohol. 

 

-Depende. ¿Tú sí cocinas? 

 

\- ¡Claro que sí! – hasta me sentí ofendido de la pregunta, a pesar de ser consciente de que el chico todavía no sabía nada sobre mis habilidades. 

 

-Bien, mi cocina es tuya cuando quieras. 

 

Sonreí con orgullo y confianza en mí mismo. Iba a impresionarlo mucho. Tal vez podía conquistarlo con la comida. 

 

-¿Terminaste? 

 

-Sí. 

 

-Déjalo en la mesa. Yo lo limpiaré todo mañana. 

 

Me levanté de la mesa con dificultad y busqué con la mirada el baño, lo cual fue muy tonto de mi parte porque era mi primera vez en ese lugar. 

 

-Jongin. 

 

El aludido alzó la vista volteó a verme. Había ido a la cocina a dejar su delantal que usó sin motivo alguno, pues no cocinó nada. A lo mejor lo usaba como protector para evitar que la comida manche su ropa. O tal vez solo era muy inocente. Se me escapó una risa. 

 

-Dime – alzó una ceja, extrañado de mi comportamiento. 

 

-¿Dónde está tu baño? 

 

-Al inicio del pasadizo, camino a las habitaciones.

 

-¿Me lo prestas? 

 

-Claro. 

 

-Gracias. 

 

Traté de verme lo más serio posible, pero ya sabía que me veía ridículo tratando de disimular estar menos ebrio. 

 

Entré, me paré frente a la taza del baño para mear y salpiqué en casi todo el alrededor del inodoro, por ello me dirigí al lavamanos a recibir agua en mis manos para echarla en la tapa del baño y así lavarla, pero terminé mojando el suelo una y otra vez. Entonces, decidí usar papel higiénico para limpiar el agua del piso, pero no calculé que iba a necesitar usar bastante papel. 

 

Con todo lo que estaba haciendo debí haber demorado mucho porque Jongin tocó la puerta. 

 

-¿Pasó algo, Soo? 

 

-Eh, no. Solo estoy limpiando. 

 

\- ¿Limpiando? – se quedó callado un rato, como si estuviera pensando algo que se le vino a la mente al siguiente momento – ¡¿Has vomitado?! 

 

-Ew, ¡no! Cuando meaba, ensucié tu baño, tonto. 

 

Él decidió abrir la puerta y me encontró usando todo el rollo de papel higiénico para limpiar el baño. 

 

-Oh, dios mío. 

 

-Ya acabé. Solo estoy secando el agua. 

 

-Deja eso. Tengo que trapear. Has echado mucha agua. 

 

-Sí, y este papel no absorbe casi nada. 

 

-Dame eso – me quitó el rollo de papel higiénico. – Solo lávate las manos. 

 

Hice eso y se las mostré en su cara. 

 

-Bien, ahora ven. 

 

Me tomó de una mano y me sacó del baño, apagando la luz a su salida. 

 

Caminamos hasta al fondo del pasadizo tomados de la mano. Abrió la última puerta y entramos. 

 

-Puedes dormir en mi cama – pronunció con un suspiro. No supo qué más decir y a los segundos caminó hasta la puerta de una habitación pequeña que se hallaba dentro del dormitorio donde nos hallábamos. 

 

Yo me dirigí a la cama con cuidado, pues las luces estaban apagadas, y me senté sobre ella. Me encontraba sobre la cama del hombre que me gustaba y no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado tan rápido.

 

Alcé mi vista ante la repentina entrada de luz proveniente de la puerta abierta por donde Jongin había entrado y me di cuenta de que esa habitación donde estaba mi anfitrión era un baño personal. ¡Su habitación con baño propio! ¡Qué lujo! 

 

Como había dejado la puerta semi abierta, pude ver parte de su cuerpo. Parecía que estaba meando de pie. Luego bajó la palanca del excusado y cruzó por su baño mientras yo lo seguía por la abertura con mi mirada. Nuevamente se quedó parado y comencé a oír que se estaba cepillando los dientes. Luego de cinco minutos, apagó la luz y salió. 

 

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me asustaste! – gritó y colocó una mano en su pecho. 

 

-¿Qué hice? 

 

-Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo, no que estabas sentado sobre mi cama en plena oscuridad vigilando todos mis movimientos.

 

Se dirigió hasta su armario oscuro que estaba frente a la enorme cama donde me encontraba sentado y sacó una camiseta holgada. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y luego se la retiró del cuerpo. 

 

Supuse que consideró que yo ya lo había visto desnudo y teniendo sexo frente a mí, así que no tenía por qué haber problema alguno en que se cambie conmigo mirándolo fijamente. Sin embargo, mi cara comenzó a arder. 

 

Pude distinguir los músculos de su abdomen brillando por la luz de la luna llena que ingresaba por sus ventanas sin cortina. Tenía un cuerpo verdaderamente exquisito. Luego se quitó el pantalón y tragué grueso. Rápidamente se puso una prenda corta y con ello ya estaba listo para dormir. 

 

\- ¿Tal vez quieres cambiarte? – me preguntó. – Tengo ropa cómoda para que la puedas usar como pijamas. 

 

-No, estoy bien así. 

 

-Bueno, entonces duerme. 

 

Permanecí sentado pese a lo que me dijo. Él se quedó parado, mirándome. 

 

-Hazlo tú – le respondí. 

 

-Iré a dormir a la sala en cuanto me asegure de que estás durmiendo. 

 

-¡¿Qué?! Hey, tú duerme aquí. Es tu cama. Yo no la quiero – me puse de pie y él dio un paso adelante. 

 

-Eres mi invitado. Debes estar cómodo. 

 

-Entonces duerme aquí también. 

 

La luz nocturna iluminaba su piel olivácea, otorgándole un tono azulado que solo resaltaba más sus facciones, como la forma de su nariz y sus bellos labios, los cuales me quedé mirando cuando terminé mi oración. 

 

\- ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? – cuestionó en voz baja. 

 

-Te prometo... Te juro que no intentaré nada. De veras – me apresuré a asegurarle. 

 

Él suspiró y fue a sentarse en la cama, justo al lado de donde yo estaba. 

 

-Siéntate – me pidió en voz baja. 

 

Obedecí y esperé a que hablara con ansiedad. El ambiente se tornó extraño y la borrachera se me quitó. Bueno, no del todo, pero sentí que disminuyó. 

 

-Desearía que estuvieras sobrio para poder hablar de esto. 

 

-Ah, ya ni siquiera estoy mareado – le respondí con fastidio porque en verdad quería que me dijera lo que tenía que decir. 

 

Me miró a los ojos a través de la oscuridad y sonrió para mí con ternura. O así lo percibí yo. 

 

-Solo quería que supieras que... 

 

Aguardé y seguí aguardando. No decía nada. Me cansé y yo hablé primero. 

 

-Ya no pienses. ¿Por qué piensas tanto? No es que tu vida dependiera de esto. Mejor no digas nada, de todas formas, no te interesan los chicos. Y, ¿sabes una cosa? Me parece un completo desperdicio que no seas gay. No, miento, de hecho lo estoy tomando como algo personal ahora. Solo a mí me molesta el hecho de que no te gusten los chicos y estoy siendo tan egoísta, lo admito. No debo reprenderte; no tengo el derecho. Mira, mejor no me hagas caso – bostecé sin poder evitarlo – Ya tengo sueño.

 

-Es que no es así. Es solo que no sé qué palabras usar. 

 

-Usa las que se te ocurran. De todas formas tu mensaje será el mismo. Ya sé que no eres muy hábil y por eso no quiero que te compliques con esto. Solo vamos a dormir. Ah, y yo dormiré con las manos en la cabeza para tu seguridad – le guiñé un ojo. 

 

Me miró serio y me dio un golpe ligero en las costillas de mi lado izquierdo. 

 

-No te creas el listo, sí me di cuenta de lo que insinuaste. Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir. Quiero que me dejes estar cerca de ti. Me agrada tu presencia. No puedo decir que me gustas o algo así. En realidad no estoy seguro de qué pasa, pero me agradas. Me agradas mucho.

 

-Pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo; yo quiero que me quieras – le repliqué con algo de tristeza. A pesar de que yo sabía y preveía que me iba a decir que yo no le gustaba, el hecho de que él mismo pronunciara esas palabras, lo hacían una realidad que dolía oír. 

 

Me acarició la mejilla y yo bajé la mirada. Estaba cansado y listo para dormir. 

 

-Permíteme quedarme cerca de ti – susurró y bajó su mano por mi cuello. Sentí sus dedos en la piel caliente de esa zona de mi cuerpo. 

 

-Tú fuiste quién me animó a besarte – le respondí en otro susurro.

 

-Creo que muy en el fondo quería que sucediera algo. 

 

Me enojé de pronto por lo último que dijo. 

 

-Escúchame una cosa, si lo que quieres es venir a mí con la estúpida excusa del "quiero experimentar", te puedes ir yendo al carajo.

 

Se rio y retiró su mano de mí. 

 

-No, claro que no. 

 

-Entonces no te entiendo – me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño dramáticamente. 

 

Volvió a reír y con sus manos separó mis brazos. Me tomó de ambas manos con las suyas y volvió a dirigirse a mí de cerca.

 

-Solo dime que me dejarás seguir siendo cercano a ti. 

 

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes. Vi las estrellas del cielo en esos ojos color noche.

 

-Bien – acepté, hipnotizado. 

 

Me soltó las manos y en el instante en que volteó su rostro para meterse dentro de la sábana, estiré mi brazo, alcancé su barbilla y lo hice girarse hacia mí. En un segundo pude volver a sentir sus labios y él me permitió entrar más allá, sin muestra de rechazo alguno. No sabía qué tan bien besaba yo, así que dejaba que él guíe todos los movimientos de mis labios. Permanecimos besándonos por un minuto aproximadamente, hasta que él se alejó. 

 

-Debes descansar – me dijo en una voz tan bajísima, pero el completo silencio hizo que se sintiera audible.

 

Esta vez sí obedecí instantáneamente. Subí a la cama y entré por dentro de la sábana. Como nos encontrábamos en una estación calurosa, dormimos tapados con lo mínimo. 

 

Me coloqué boca abajo con mis manos debajo de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el olor de la almohada de Jongin que olía a él. 

 

Esa noche dormí junto a él y medio ebrio, medio consciente. 

 

Todo el alcohol que había bebido era nada a comparación del efecto que causó en mí y en mi subconsciente su sabor, olor y presencia.


	22. Fresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un feliz y venturoso año nuevo 2019 a quien esté leyendo esto! Muchas gracias por mostrar interés en este trabajo que nació el año que nos deja y que promete continuar el año que viene :') Como dato curioso, me puse a editar la parte clímax de este capítulo escuchando Thinking Out Loud XD 
> 
> Edit: y el 2019 se nos vino con un nuevo romance uwu. A llenar de lindos mensajes las redes sociales de ambos Ninis(?) uwu 
> 
> Nos vemos en el 2019, aquí reportando desde el 2018 aún c:

Mi sueño iba concluyendo y yo volvía a tomar consciencia de la realidad. Me moví dentro de la sábana y al hacerlo pude percibir dolor muscular en mis extremidades y en la parte de la espalda. Solo sentir ello bastó para sacarme del sueño pesado en el que me encontraba. 

 

-Mghrrr. 

 

El hambre que sentí de pronto fue tal que comencé a sentir mal humor por no poder evitar que se vuelva mayor. 

 

-¡Ah! 

 

Me giré sobre la cama y mi rostro quedó estampado con la suave almohada con olor a esencias maderosas y suaves al olfato. 

 

No olía a mi cama. 

 

Entonces recordé todo. Yo ya no dormía en una cama hace mucho tiempo. La última vez que dormí en una cama fue en la de la residencia de la universidad. Ahora yo dormía en el sofá del departamento de un ex compañero de clase. Y en donde me encontraba no era ese sofá. Yo había dormido junto a... 

 

-Son las diez de la mañana. ¿No quieres desayunar ya? 

 

El chico que apareció en mis sueños de esa noche apareció repentinamente por la puerta.

 

¿Qué había soñado? Creo que lo veía de lejos y él solo andaba de un lado a otro, caminando despreocupadamente. Yo solo me dedicaba a contemplar su belleza como siempre solía hacer. Pero ahora esa persona que captaba mi atención por su belleza no solamente era una más de entre todas a las que les había prestado mi atención en algún momento, sino que esa persona me conocía y me estaba hablando. ¿Cómo fue que pasó tan rápido todo?

 

Lo observé caminar despreocupadamente a través de la habitación, hasta llegar a la ventana enorme que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto. La luz del día ingresaba con fuerza a esa hora. Era un día soleado, por supuesto, a pesar de encontrarnos próximos al otoño.

 

Me sentía aún algo desorbitado y con fatiga. Parecía como si hubiese levantado un contenedor de cien toneladas yo solo. La buena noticia era que, a pesar de haber bebido esos tragos durante toda la noche, la cabeza no me dolía en absoluto. 

 

Me pasé las manos por la cara y las dejé ahí, permaneciendo echado, sin fuerzas para levantarme.

 

De pronto, su susurro a unos centímetros de mi oído hizo dar un vuelco a mi corazón.

 

-Aún puedes seguir durmiendo.

 

No percibí en qué momento se colocó justo a mi lado. Mágicamente ya estaba tan cerca. 

 

Tomó una de mis manos y la retiró gentilmente de mi rostro. Luego posó una de las suyas en su lugar y sentí la frescura de su mano pegada a mi mejilla con olor a su jabón de baño llena de sensaciones dulces. Luego la subió a mi frente y yo retiré mi otra mano. Solo me dediqué a mirarlo atentamente, a él y a sus movimientos, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo suyo. 

 

-¿Quieres darte un baño? El agua está fresca y estás algo caliente. Dicen que los últimos días del verano siempre serán los más calurosos.

 

No podía responderle nada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba luciendo frente a él. Normalmente por las mañanas siempre era un desastre, pero esta vez la resaca debió empeorar mi apariencia. Mientras que él, dios mío. Lucía impecable a esa hora de la mañana. Bueno, no era como si fuera tan temprano, pero ambos nos habíamos dormido casi al amanecer y en vez de quedarse en cama hasta tarde, él ya se hallaba bañado y cambiado. Su cabello brillante color rubio se mantenía húmedo, su piel lucía suave y humectada sin maquillaje y su ropa podía valer quinientas veces más de lo que yo alguna vez pude haber tenido en mis ahorros.

 

Moví mi cabeza en negación y eso fue todo. Estaba satisfecho con solo verlo, podía morir en ese momento muy feliz de haber podido ser capaz de observar un ser así al despertar por primera vez en mi vida. 

 

-Bien, te traeré algo. ¿Te gusta la naranja recién exprimida? 

 

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente. En realidad no bebía eso, pero yo no controlaba mis respuestas en ese momento.

 

-Dame diez minutos y te traigo un poco.

 

Retiró su mano de mi rostro y se fue. No pude evitar bajar mi mirada hacia su trasero en cuanto caminó hasta la puerta. Tal vez no tenía mucho, pero así era mi tipo.

 

En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás suyo, boté a un lado la sábana que me cubría y corrí hasta el baño que se encontraba dentro de su habitación. 

 

En cuanto me vi la cara en el espejo casi doy un grito. Me lavé el rostro y enjuagué mi boca con el Listerine que estaba en el estante detrás del espejo. Volví a la habitación más fresco y despierto que antes.

 

¡Qué vergüenza! Estaba viéndome horrible todo ese tiempo. 

 

Me dirigí a la puerta para ir a la cocina y en cuanto la abrí, volví a chocarme con esos ojos y esa sonrisa. 

 

-¿Dónde vas? Te dije que iba a traerte jugo. 

 

-Eh, no veo ningún jugo.

 

-Ah, – se rascó la cabeza – aún no lo preparo. 

 

Se encogió de hombros y parecía que quería disimular una risa. 

 

-Oh. 

 

No dejaba de sonreír dirigiéndome su mirada. Normalmente me hubiera puesto irritable pensando que se estaba burlando de mí, pero solo podía sentir cosas raras al estar cerca de él. ¿Tanto me gustaba? 

 

-Está bien, no tengo naranjas – admitió de pronto y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Era tan encantadoramente idiota. 

 

-Lo siento tanto Soo. Estaba tan emocionado por tomar jugo de naranja que olvidé que ni siquiera las había comprado – me dijo entre risas. 

 

-No hay problema – le respondí sonriendo. Él sí era amable, solo que muy despistado siempre que quería hacer algo bueno.

 

-Ah, ¡esto es muy vergonzoso! Te ofrezco jugo de naranja y ni siquiera tengo naranjas. 

 

-Hay algo más gracioso. A mí ni me gusta el jugo de naranja. 

 

\- ¡Oh rayos! – comenzó a reírse nuevamente – Nunca se me olvidará, te lo prometo. Y tampoco hacer compras. Con lo de la grabación y mis horarios, lo olvidé por completo. 

 

Le sonreí para animarlo. 

 

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme – le avisé. 

 

-¿Qué? ¡No! No has comido nada. 

 

-Estoy bien así. 

 

Me miró fijamente antes de tomarme de la muñeca y jalarme hasta la cocina. 

 

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – me preguntó mientras me hacía sentar en una silla de su comedor. 

 

-No.

 

Me sonrió y se dirigió a la refrigeradora. Cuando la abrió comenzó a murmurar en voz baja para él mismo e inconscientemente llevó la punta de su dedo índice a su boca. Escaneó todo el interior del electrodoméstico con la mirada hasta que se decidió por una opción finalmente. 

 

-Tengo esto. Son las últimas de la temporada – dijo al momento que depositaba un recipiente hermético lleno de fresas limpias y muy muy rojas. 

 

Por un lado sentí mi corazón derretirse por lo adorable que ese chico se veía tratando de salvar la situación. No tenía nada que ofrecerme más que fresas para el desayuno porque ni siquiera se atrevía a preparar algo. Con eso fácilmente pude entender que no sabía cocinar. Estaba a punto de ofrecerme a ayudarlo a preparar algo, pero tomé como una señal esas fresas. Me encantaban las fresas y con eso me bastaba. 

 

\- ¿Te gustan las fresas? – le pregunté tratando de disimular el tono esperanzado en mi voz. Esto iba a ser mi señal para augurar que algo iba a pasar entre nosotros, me dije mentalmente.

 

-Es mi fruta favorita de la temporada. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti no te gusta? – me respondió con expresión de desaliento. Seguro él sentía que esas fresas eran su última oportunidad para no dejarme ir sin haberme invitado algo. 

 

\- ¿Solo de la temporada? – fingí indignación para tapar mi alegría porque Jongin me había dado la señal sin saberlo – ¿Cómo es eso posible? A mí me encantan por sobre todas las demás frutas de todas las temporadas. 

 

Se me quedó mirando por un rato, algo confundido y caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado, acompañándome a comer la fruta. 

 

Comimos en silencio, disfrutando el sabor y la jugosidad de esa fruta bendita. Estaba exquisita y algo me decía que no eran cualquier cosecha de fresas las que este chico debía tener en su refrigeradora. El sabor de esas fresas era muy distinto a diferencia de las fresas que yo comía. Incluso la textura, además de estar tan jugosas y deliciosas. Eran fresas de primera y seguro que muy caras. 

 

Cogí una de las tres últimas fresas que quedaban en el bol hermético y llevé su punta a mi boca para darle un mordisco, pero la mano de Jongin apareció e hizo que mi mano se dirigiera a su boca con su mano dirigiéndola. El solo contacto de nuestras manos me bastó para hacerme recordar lo que habíamos hecho en su auto al arribar a su departamento. 

 

Mordió la fruta que era sostenida por mi mano y yo solo me quedé mirándolo fijamente. La escena me resultó inquietante y provocadora. Podía ver el fulgor rojo brotando de mi rostro. 

 

\- ¿Ibas a terminártelo todo y nunca ibas a intentar hacer esto conmigo? – me interrogó con diversión. 

 

-No soy tan avezado cuando estoy comiendo. Lo siento si te ofendí – le respondí en el mismo tono burlón. 

 

Se rio y liberó mi mano con la fruta mordida para pasar a tomar la penúltima en el recipiente y llevársela a la boca. 

 

Tragué en seco y dudé unos segundos más antes de inclinarme hacia él y darle un beso en sus labios. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos, los cuales chocaron con los suyos abiertos de par en par muy sorprendidos. Luego los cerré y profundicé el beso hasta que él cedió y abrió sus labios ante los míos. 

 

Llevé una mano a su mejilla y luego la deslicé hasta su suave cabellera. Sentí la fruta de su boca, pero no me atreví a robarla. Solo quería besarlo, no buscaba nada más. 

 

Hasta que sentí una de sus manos tocar mi cintura por debajo de mi camisa. Fue un toque muy tímido, pero me bastó para inquietarme tremendamente. Su mano no intentó nada más. Simplemente se quedó ahí, asida a mi cintura. Entonces yo decidí que lo quería más. Solté sus labios y bajé por su cuello, pero a los dos segundos él habló. 

 

-Kyungsoo, no, espera... - susurró. 

 

Sentí su mano pasar de mi cintura a mi pecho, alejándome levemente de él. 

 

Paré lo que estaba haciendo y me alejé, sentándome en la silla con sentimientos encontrados. La adrenalina se me bajó rápidamente y me dejó un vacío. Me sorprendí de mí mismo, de todo lo que podía hacer cuando alguien me atraía mucho. Solté una risa baja. 

 

-¿Qué? 

 

-Nada. 

 

-Dime – insistió.

 

-No es nada. 

 

Me miró y estiró una mano hasta mi rostro. Me acarició la mejilla con la yema de su pulgar y me sonrió. 

 

-Me tomaste por sorpresa. 

 

-¿En serio? Yo creí que intentabas decirme algo con esa manera comer fresas. 

 

Soltó una risa leve y tomó el bol. Lo dirigió hacia mí ofreciéndome la última fresa. 

 

-Costaron mucho. Debes terminarlo todo o sino me enojaré. Mira que hiciste que botara al piso la que estaba comiendo. 

 

Yo también había dejado caer la mía cuando comenzamos a besarnos. Pero planeaba recogerla, lavarla y comerla desde antes de saber que eran fresas caras. 

 

Tomé la última fresa y Jongin se levantó de la mesa para llevar el recipiente al fregadero. Yo me agaché al suelo y recogí las fresas que habíamos tirado. Me acerqué al grifo y las enjuagué. Le di una en la boca a Jongin y la otra me la comí yo. 

 

-Ya me tengo que ir – le avisé en cuanto terminó de lavar todo lo que había en el fregadero. 

 

-Sí, es verdad. Pero, ¿sabes cómo volver a tu casa desde aquí? 

 

-A mi casa no, pero sí puedo averiguar cómo regresar al lugar donde estoy viviendo de arrimado viendo el mapa desde la aplicación del celu... 

 

No pude concluir mi idea. No tenía celular y nunca dejaba de ser una mierda mi situación. 

 

-Tu celular se cayó a la piscina el otro día – me recordó. 

 

-¿Puedes indicarme cómo llegar a la estación del metro más cercana? 

 

-Por aquí no hay transporte público, así que tendrás que tomar un taxi o caminar. 

 

-Caminaré. 

 

-O también podrías dejar que te lleve yo. 

 

Lo miré y él me miraba. Esbozó una sonrisa hacia mí y nuevamente vi lo buena persona que era. 

 

-Okay, pero solo hasta la estación más cercana. 

 

-Sip. 

 

En cuanto abandonamos su departamento, recién pude fijarme en qué clase de edificio y vecindario me encontraba. Y estaba sorprendido. Traté de disimular que no le daba mucha importancia, pero por dentro estaba muy impresionado de lo costoso que se veía ese edificio por dentro, sumado a la vista preciosa que tenía. Luego en el primer piso, saliendo del lugar, estudié mejor la calle y reconocí que era uno de los barrios más caros de la ciudad, con calles tranquilas, muy ordenadas y limpias. 

 

Entramos a su auto que se encontraba estacionado cerca al inmueble de muchos pisos y partimos a la estación. 

 

-Me estaba preguntado, tú no cocinas, ¿o sí? – le lancé para empezar la conversación. 

 

Se rio y continuó con la mirada fija en la autopista. 

 

-Supongo que fue muy obvio al notar lo fácil que olvido hacer las compras. En realidad, yo salgo a comer porque el trabajo hace que pase mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Cuando no salgo solo pido comida a domicilio. 

 

-Vaya, es entendible que no sepas cocinar.

 

-¡Quiero aprender! 

 

-Bien, te enseñaré. 

 

-Dije que quiero aprender. Yo quiero aprender. Yo, por mi cuenta. 

 

-Bueno, hoy diste un gran paso: aprendiste a servir fresas para el desayuno – le bromeé. 

 

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo de una avenida principal. El marcador nos indicó que debíamos esperar ciento diez segundos para el cambio de luz a verde. 

 

-Y vaya que te gustaron... – me respondió, mirándome ahora y guiñándome un ojo. 

 

Recordé nuestra escena comiendo las fresas caras que terminaron en el suelo por mi atrevimiento. 

 

Suspiré y coloqué mi mano en su muslo. Aún le quedaban ochenta segundos al semáforo en rojo. 

 

-Yo quisiera saber qué es lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros. ¿Debería intentar esto más allá o solo esperar un momento tuyo de debilidad? – pronuncié más bajo. 

 

Miró hacia abajo y permaneció contemplando mi mano en su pierna por unos segundos, hasta que alzó su mirada que coincidió directamente con mis ojos. 

 

-Soo, ... – comenzó susurrando – yo te dije que no soy gay... 

 

Sentí mi pecho ponerse rígido, pero decidí esperar. 

 

-No sé qué más decirte... – confesó, suspirando con pesar. 

 

-Puedes decirme por qué no me alejas cuando me acerco a ti. 

 

-Porque no quiero que lo hagas, tonto. 

 

-¿Entonces puedo intentar algo contigo? 

 

-Yo no soy gay-

 

-A la mierda con eso, ¿puedo o no? 

 

Se quedó callado y el auto de atrás comenzó a tocar su bocina. El semáforo ya había cambiado a verde para los autos. Jongin celeró y volvió a concentrarse en el trayecto. 

 

-Yo... – volvió a empezar y percibí que esta vez trataba de elegir mejor sus palabras – no quiero que te alejes. Tampoco quiero que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo – entró por una calle menos transitada por autos y llegó a un semáforo en rojo de un minuto. Se giró para mirarme y siguió hablando – Yo no siento que puedo responderte algo con seguridad porque no soy gay, sin embargo, contigo… es decir, solo tú… no sé; quiero que permanezcas siendo cercano a mí y que me dejes a mí acercarme a ti. Solo te pido que me dejes ser cercano a ti y tiempo, solo eso, por favor. 

 

Me pareció comprender su mensaje entre líneas. Tenía muchas ideas en su cabeza y no podía darse a entender. Concluí que él aún no se aceptaba como lo que era. De hecho, no quería. Y yo lo entendía. Pero no me quedaba claro si solo quería mantenerme cerca de él porque podía gustarle o porque podía ser una vía fácil para complacer a su confundida orientación sexual y tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle. Al menos no por ahora.

 

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde? – empecé y mi rostro comenzó a quemar. 

 

Volteó a mirarme algo sorprendido por lo que ambos sabíamos yo estaba a punto de hacer. 

 

Iba a responder algo, pero nuevamente el claxon de otro auto lo obligó a avanzar con el semáforo en verde para vehículos. 

 

No pronunció nada hasta que estuvimos a un minuto de entrar a la avenida que conducía a la estación del metro. Desaceleró hasta detenerse, estacionándose junto a la acera. 

 

-No seas tan dramático, solo dime que estás ocupado y ya – le dije para volver al tema. 

 

-No estoy siéndolo, solo quería estacionarme para conversar y en estos lugares no hay muchas zonas de estacionamiento. 

 

-¿Aquí sí está permitido? 

 

-Creo que sí. Espero que sí. No quiero papeletas, tengo un récord muy limpio. 

 

-¡Vaya! No solo eres atractivo, amable y me haces reír, sino que también eres un ciudadano modelo. Realmente eres mi persona soñada – intenté coquetearle muy torpemente, pues sonó a burla, cuando lo decía muy en serio. Incluso mi aludido se rio de lo que dije sobre él, pero atisbé un ligero rubor en su rostro. 

 

-Está bien, no tengo nada para hoy. Estoy libre. ¿Por qué? 

 

Mis ojos se iluminaron y no pude evitar sonreír. Ya había pasado la prueba más difícil, ahora podía invitarlo a salir sin temor. 

 

-Porque quiero que salgamos juntos. 

 

Sonrió bajando su mirada. Estaba avergonzado y verlo así resultaba muy tierno viniendo de una persona que se dedica a interpretar escenas carnales frente a distintas cámaras y ojos de personas. El resuelto Kai no se encontraba conmigo. Yo solo tenía ojos para Jongin. 

 

-Realmente quiero que salgas conmigo. ¿Aceptas? Solo serán unas horas. Hoy más tarde, a partir de las seis creo que podría estar mejor descansado. ¿Qué dices? 

 

-¿Siempre eres así de adorable cuando te gusta alguien? Parecemos dos adolescentes en nuestra primera confesión. 

 

\- ¿Nuestra? ¿Significa que es mutua?

 

-No trates de poner palabras en mi boca. 

 

-Solo dime que sí. No intentaré nada, lo juro. Pero no dejará de ser una cita. Es decir, quiero que tengas por seguro que te invito a salir porque me interesas. A pesar de que ahora tú tengas muy en claro que no quieres nada conmigo. 

 

-Nunca dije eso. 

 

-Me estás diciendo que no eres gay. 

 

-Sí, pero tú me interesas. 

 

Sonreí y mis mejillas se iluminaron. Aún no podía decir que yo le gustaba, pero iba por buen camino.

 

-Ya ve a tomar el metro. Tus ojos lucen muy cansados. Ve a dormir un rato y come algo también. Luego nos veremos y si te noto cansado, te dejaré. 

 

\- ¡¿Estás aceptando?! 

 

-Sí, Soo. Yo te recogeré justo en este lugar a las... ¿Te parece mejor a las 7:30pm? 

 

-Sí, seguro. Aquí te veré. 

 

-¿Dónde iremos? 

 

-Yo te indicaré el lugar y tú solo manejarás. No es muy lejos. 

 

Esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. Abrí la puerta del copiloto donde me encontraba y salí. Ambos agitamos nuestras manos en señal de un hasta luego y yo corrí hasta la avenida, para bajar por las escaleras hacia la estación del metro. 

 

Mi corazón latía y latía y estaba seguro que no era por el esfuerzo físico.


	23. Estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un break he vuelto a retomar LMR :') Me han pasado muchas cosas que pueden en parte servir de inspiración, así como me ayudarán a andar en el mood de seguir haciendo más capítulos. También, estoy evaluando hacer un pequeño cambio en un personaje femenino que planeaba que aparezca en posteriores capítulos. Veremos cómo se desarrolla esto. 
> 
> Como dato curioso, edité este capítulo con un playlist de R&B y me gustó el resultado, lol. 
> 
> Gracias por permanecer ahí, lo aprecio enormemente. Pronto, pronto el siguiente capítulo.

 

 

En cuanto llegué al departamento de Baekhyun, me lancé al sofá y caí en un profundo sueño. No recuerdo qué soñé porque creo que ni siquiera soñé nada.

 

 

Cuando desperté, las paredes del departamento estaban bañadas de un color anaranjado. El atardecer entraba por todas partes y el calor había descendido hasta sentirse tibio. Definitivamente el verano estaba por finalizar pronto.

 

 

Me estiré sobre el mueble aún con flojera hasta que recordé que ese mismo día tenía una cita. Mi sonrisa de idiota apareció nuevamente y fui a rebuscar entre las cosas de mi mochila para hallar mi tablet. Activé el Wi-Fi y muchas notificaciones comenzaron a llegarme. Solo revisé los mensajes de Jongdae, pero al ver que me citaba para dentro de dos días para otra grabación, apagué el aparato y me fui a la ducha. No tenía nada pendiente del trabajo; estaba completamente libre.

 

 

Salí más fresco y completamente lleno de energías luego de mi larga siesta. Mi seguridad estaba al tope para encontrarme en pocos minutos con el chico que me gustaba.

 

 

Prendí las luces al notar que estaba oscureciendo más y comencé a vestirme en la sala. Hasta que algo comenzó a sonar. El sonido provenía de mi mochila y se trataba del timbre de un celular.

 

 

Me extrañé porque mi celular hacía ya días que se había estropeado. Mi tablet tampoco podía ser porque ese no era su timbre, además de que la había apagado.

 

 

Me acerqué a mi mochila desde donde el sonido no paraba. Abrí el bolsillo grande y metí mi mano al fondo, muy abajo de todas mis cosas. Saqué un celular que acababa de dejar de sonar. En la pantalla de inicio se mostraba que tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido que volvió a llamar inmediatamente, ni bien la tuve entre mis manos frente a mis ojos. ¿Le había quitado el celular a alguien cuando anduve ebrio? ¿O alguien me encargó su celular anoche?

 

 

Contesté la llamada antes de que cortara.

 

 

-¿Diga?

 

 

-¡Buenas tardes, Kyungsoo!

 

 

No entendí qué estaba pasando.

 

 

-Demoraste en contestar. Supongo que recién te levantas. Solo llamaba para asegurarme de que no te quedaras dormido y me dejaras plantado porque yo sí iré al lugar de encuentro que quedamos para esta noche.

 

 

-¿Jongin?

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Por qué tengo este celular? ¿Es tuyo?

 

 

-Es mío, pero renové mi equipo por el nuevo modelo que salió hace unos días y como no tenías ningún medio para que pueda comunicarme contigo, quise prestarte provisionalmente ese celular.

 

 

-Oh.

 

 

Me quedé sin palabras porque ese celular parecía que no tenía uso alguno. Estaba casi nuevo y si bien era un iPhone del modelo pasado, seguía siendo increíble.

 

 

-No creo que sea adecuado que acepte-

 

 

-Oye, solo te lo estoy prestando – se rio.

 

 

-¡De todas formas! 

 

 

-Bien, entonces solo úsalo para comunicarte conmigo. Te prohíbo que lo uses para tomar fotos, para iniciar sesión en tus redes sociales, para que entres a YouTube y para que instales otras aplicaciones. ¿Mejor así?

 

 

-Eso es una tontería. Sabes que no haré caso a eso.

 

 

-Tienes que. Sino no te lo prestaré.

 

 

-No te pedí que me lo prestaras.

 

 

-No, porque soy yo el que quiere que lo tomes prestado y el que lo tomes prestado implica que sigas mis indicaciones más que todo para que no malentiendas la situación. No será un regalo.

 

 

-Deja de bromear. No te haré caso. Okay, acepto tu celular prestado. Muchas gracias, en serio. Lo cuidaré mucho y te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda comprarme uno propio.

 

 

Volvió a reírse desde el otro lado del teléfono y de solo imaginarlo como se vería, sonreí. Obviamente solo bromeaba con esas palabras.

 

 

-No demores. Tienes una hora – me recordó.

 

 

-¡Oh, mierda, es cierto! Estoy cambiándome. Ya voy.

 

 

-Nos vemos.

 

 

Colgó y yo aún me quedé unos minutos admirando el celular que tenía ahora. Agendé su número y coloqué el chip que se encontraba en mi tablet al móvil de Jongin.

 

 

¡Ahora tenía su número! Genial.

 

 

Terminé de vestirme rápidamente y cogí mis llaves. Salí tan apresuradamente por la puerta que no tuve tiempo de aguardar por si alguien se encontraba del otro lado. Y así pasó.

 

 

\- ¡Ah! – ambos, mi compañero de cuarto y yo, chocamos uno contra el otro.

 

 

-¡Auh! Me chocaste la nariz. Mierda, duele, duele – se quejó dramáticamente.

 

 

-Oye, no te quejes tanto. Me raspaste la oreja y ahora me arde.

 

 

-¿Por qué sales de esa manera? Sé más cuidadoso. ¡No vives solo!

 

 

-Lo siento, Baek, voy retrasado.

 

 

\- ¿Trabajo a esta hora? – me interrogó, aún frotando su nariz. Me sentí mal porque seguro le dolía mucho.

 

 

-Eh, no.

 

 

Se me quedó mirando con sospecha, hasta que dejó de dolerle la nariz y retiró su mano de ella.

 

 

-Uhm, ¿posiblemente estás yendo a ver a alguien?

 

 

-No. Vengo más tarde y discúlpame por el golpe. Invitaré la cena cuando me paguen y tú vas a elegir qué quieres – le guiñé un ojo.

 

 

Me retiré casi corriendo, ignorando cómo mi compañero de cuarto me gritaba desde atrás que no olvide que su departamento no es para amantes. Llegué al ascensor y sentí que se demoró demasiado hasta llegar al primer piso.

 

 

El viaje en el metro fue igual de eterno, pero cuando por fin salí de la estación e ingresé a la calle en la que hace unas horas nos despedimos, mi sonrisa se formó inconscientemente en mi rostro en cuanto reconocí su camioneta.

 

 

Las lunas, que eran polarizadas, estaban bajadas, por lo que pude ver que estaba revisando su celular mientras me esperaba. Lentamente me acerqué a él y le di unos golpecitos a la puerta de su asiento, sacándolo de su abstracción en el teléfono.

 

 

-Ah, Soo... – pronunció y automáticamente una sonrisa se le formó.

 

 

-Como ya tengo tu contacto en el celular, te enviaré una ubicación a nuestra conversación. Solo llega a ese lugar.

 

 

Me miró confundido unos segundos hasta que captó mi mensaje.

 

 

-¡Oh!

 

 

Sus labios formaron una "O", sobresaliendo. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces mirando hacia un lado y luego me miró nuevamente para sonreírme.

 

 

\- ¿No vas a subir? – apuntó hacia el asiento a su lado.

 

 

\- ¿Ya no me tienes miedo? – le fastidié.

 

 

-El día que nos conocimos, creí que me ibas a matar por ese estúpido accidente. Ahora solo te escucho decir que te gusto, así que no, no te temo más.

 

 

Metí mi mano por la ventana abierta y le lancé un ligero golpe con mi puño en su hombro.

 

 

-No me refería al miedo en ese sentido, tonto. De todas formas, puedes estar tranquilo. Yo no intentaré nada, te lo prometí.

 

 

Me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto y me metí a su vehículo. Saqué de mi bolsillo el celular nuevo que tenía y rápidamente le envié la ubicación del lugar al que quería que vayamos.

 

 

-Listo, abre el mapa que te envié y sigue las indicaciones.

 

 

-¿A dónde me quieres llevar? ¡Esto está casi a las afueras de la ciudad!

 

 

-Ya aceptaste. Enciende el motor.

 

 

Me miró con recelo y a regañadientes encendió su auto.

 

 

-Ten por seguro que no aceptaría esto si no fuera porque sé que te gusto tanto que no podría siquiera pensar que me estás llevando a quién sabe dónde a hacerme quién sabe qué. Porque tú no me harías nada malo, ¿no?

 

 

Me burlé de sus palabras y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Este chico sí que veía demasiados documentales de asesinos en serie, pensé.

 

 

-Vamos, que es casi una hora y media de recorrido y con el tráfico que hay a esta hora se puede alargar una hora más.

 

 

Nos pusimos en marcha y yo me acomodé en el asiento. Su camioneta era muy cómoda y espaciosa, olía muy bien y tenía aire acondicionado.

 

 

-¿Sabes conducir?

 

 

-No – le respondí al instante y sin vacilar.

 

 

-Ah, ni siquiera pensaba pedirte que manejaras. Solo era curiosidad – respondió con fastidio fingido.

 

 

-Si mi respuesta sonó como si estuviera mintiendo, te informo que no es así. En verdad no sé manejar. Además, si supiera, desde el inicio me hubiera ofrecido a manejar yo y no esperaría a que me pidieras que lo haga. Soy el que mejor conoce la ruta.

 

 

-No te lo iba a pedir, tonto.

 

 

-Tampoco tengo auto. ¡Cómo puedes pensar que sé manejar!

 

 

Nos mantuvimos perdiendo el tiempo con esa conversación en torno a saber conducir por unos minutos más. En realidad, sentí que ambos sabíamos que no tenía sentido y que solo seguíamos conversando porque nos gustaba mantener una conversación cualquiera entre ambos. Al menos yo me sentía muy cómodo hablando cosas tan simples con él.

 

 

Cuando terminé de contarle que el último auto de mi familia fue vendido en mi primer año de secundaria, razón por la cual yo nunca pude aprender a conducir, la conversación fue llegando a su fin. Decidí encender la radio.

 

 

-¿Te gusta el hip hop?

 

 

-No.

 

 

-Lástima, tengo un USB lleno únicamente de canciones de ese género. Tendrás que seguir buscando en la radio. ¿Qué oyes?

 

 

-De todo.

 

 

-No me estás dando una respuesta.

 

 

-Bueno, me gusta esto por ejemplo.

 

 

Había parado en una estación de radio en la cual estaba sonando Maroon 5.

 

 

-Me gusta también.

 

 

-Una de mis bandas favoritas.

 

 

Sin darme cuenta estaba moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo de la música que invadió la cabina de su vehículo. Comencé a tararear en voz baja.

 

 

-Ah, te gusta la música.

 

 

-Mucho. En especial aprenderme las canciones para mejorar mi pobre inglés.

 

 

-No puede ser, ¿cantas?

 

 

Me encogí de hombros y torcí mis labios.

 

 

-Solo para mí. Aunque una vez canté para el día de los padres en el colegio frente a unas cincuenta personas.

 

 

-¿Puedes cantar algo ahora?

 

 

\- ¿Quieres decir si puedo cantar algo para ti? – intenté hacer un movimiento.

 

 

-Si así quieres tomarlo, adelante.

 

 

Lo miré fijamente mientras seguía conduciendo, muy atento a la pista en vez que a mí. Trataba de imaginar qué canción le quedaría perfecto, pero las millones que se me venían a la mente tenían todas letras explícitas.

 

 

-Me estás poniendo nervioso porque en cualquier momento le harás un hoyo a mi rostro mirándome de esa manera. Solo canta algo, lo que sea.

 

 

-Nah, no quiero – volví a recostarme en el asiento y me concentré en mirar por la ventana.

 

 

-Bien, como quieras.

 

 

-¿Por qué hacerlo para alguien que no es ni una pizca de romántico?

 

 

-Ja, ja, ja, puedo ser muy romántico si quiero.

 

 

Saqué mi celular nuevo para ver la hora y otras cosas. Como no pude esperar más, le tomé una foto. Lastimosamente el obturador tenía el sonido activado, así que fui descubierto.

 

 

-¡Hey!

 

 

-Error de principiante, aunque no me arrepiento de nada porque de todas formas sales muy bien.

 

 

Me quedé mirando la foto que acababa de tomar. Se veía muy bien conduciendo. Su piel color bronce brillaba hermosamente sin el uso de ningún filtro de cámara y solo iluminada por la luz del auto.

 

 

Durante el resto del trayecto, nos mantuvimos conversando de temas variados, como el de una serie de Netflix que ambos coincidimos como favorita, luego sobre qué trataba la carrera que estudié en la universidad; nuevamente retomamos el tema de mis inexistentes ganas de aprender a conducir y llegamos a la conclusión de que probablemente yo no quería aprender a manejar porque el hecho de ver cómo el auto de mi familia, que desde que tenía memoria veía en la puerta de mi casa, era vendido a un extraño, llevándose todos nuestros recuerdos familiares con él, yo sufrí un trauma que proyectaba en mi desinterés por conseguir un auto propio a futuro, por ende, no me interesaría nunca aprender a conducir.

 

 

Ambos nos reímos de lo descabelladas que resultaron nuestras conclusiones, pero a la vez con tanto sentido, hasta que el mapa en el celular de Jongin nos indicó que ya estábamos a un kilómetro de llegar a la colina que yo conocía.

 

 

Había planeado ir a ese lugar en cuanto consiguiera un trabajo con el fin de despejarme luego de tanto estrés por la búsqueda de algún puesto en el mercado laboral. Además, quería aprovechar los últimos días del verano que hacían que las noches sean muy despejadas y llenas de estrellas.

 

 

-Aquí, aquí. Detente – dije en cuanto me di cuenta de que finalmente habíamos llegado.

 

 

Apagó el motor y nos desabrochamos nuestros cinturones de seguridad.

 

 

Al salir, la brisa fresca se percibió distinta al bochornoso ambiente de las calles llenas de edificios y centros comerciales.

 

 

Ingresé al césped que se hallaba separado de la carretera por una valla baja de metal que fue sencilla de saltar. Era como una colina con el pasto muy crecido y desde la cual se podía observar la ciudad iluminando como una hoguera en medio de la oscuridad que le rodeaba.

 

 

-Ten cuidado. No vayas más allá, Soo.

 

 

-Sí, hasta aquí está bien.

 

 

Mi acompañante me alcanzó hasta donde yo había llegado y soltó una expresión de asombro.

 

 

-Precioso, ¿no?

 

 

-¿Cómo es que conoces este tipo de lugares?

 

 

-Ya sabes, los traumas de la adolescencia.

 

 

Se rio y se sentó en el pasto tranquilamente. Yo hice lo mismo.

 

 

\- ¡Nuestra ciudad es un maldito foco, Soo! – exclamó con algarabía.

 

 

\- ¡Lo sé! – le respondí con pesar.

 

 

Se apoyó hacia atrás, aún sentado, sosteniéndose con las palmas de sus manos sobre la hierba. Vi cómo elevó su rostro en dirección hacia el cielo y su cuello quedó al descubierto. Era muy hermoso.

 

 

-Lindo espectáculo. ¿Sabías que hoy iba a ser un día tan estrellado para impresionarme trayéndome aquí o todo esto es pura casualidad?

 

 

-Uhm, un poco de ambas.

 

 

Permanecimos en silencio un rato, pues la tranquilidad del lugar lo necesitaban. Luego de ello, yo me eché por completo sobre el pasto. La hierba crecida me hacía cosquillas en el rostro y me sentí feliz de estar ahí por primera vez con compañía.

 

 

Volteó a verme y rápidamente me imitó, colocándose a mi lado. Ahora ambos mirábamos echados el cielo, lleno de lucecitas tintineantes, en medio del silencio.

 

 

-¿Y en qué momento empiezas a hablarme sobre las constelaciones? – Jongin rompió el silencio.

 

 

-Eso solo pasa en las películas. Lo lamento. 

 

 

-Eso ya hubiera sido demasiado. Qué bueno que no eres un Sr. Obvio – nos reímos bajo.

 

 

-Sinceramente, hubiera querido hacerlo, pero no sé nada sobre estrellas. Solo me gusta verlas. Me gusta apreciar la belleza. Y eso incluye a las personas, pero algunas solo piensan que soy un tipo raro que mira a todos fijamente.

 

 

-¿Aún no puedes superar lo de nuestro primer encuentro en ese restaurante?

 

 

Lo ignoré y me concentré en el cielo en silencio. Ya no me molestaba ese tema, al contrario, me resultaba gracioso que hayamos podido volver a encontrarnos y quién iba a pensar que estaríamos saliendo.

 

 

-Esa de allá es enorme.

 

 

-¿Cuál?

 

 

-¡Esa! – me impacienté.

 

 

-No veo nada.

 

 

Me pegué más a él, nuestras cabezas casi chocando, y alcé mi brazo para colocarlo justo delante de su mirada.

 

 

-Sigue mi dedo índice. Mira hacia dónde apunta. Tienes que notarlo.

 

 

Se concentró mucho en la dirección donde apuntaba mi dedo. Frunció el ceño y decidió alcanzar mi mano con la suya. Tomó mi mano y colocó su dedo índice sobre el mío, que permanecía estirado.

 

 

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ya lo veo! ¡Parece un ovni!

 

 

Exclamó mientras yo me estremecí por su cercanía y por el contacto. Sentí además su aliento fresco.

 

 

-Es una estrella.

 

 

-Ese tamaño no es normal. Compara el tamaño de esa estrella con la de su costado – movió nuestros dedos de una a otra estrella y luego bajó nuestros brazos hasta mi cadera. No me había soltado.

 

 

-Yo vi de niño un ovni y puedo asegurarte que eso es una estrella.

 

 

-De todas formas, no es normal; eso no es una estrella. Tal vez es Venus. Las personas dicen que es un planeta que suele verse desde la Tierra.

 

 

-Sí sabes que los planetas no tintinean ni brillan como esa estrella, ¿verdad?

 

 

-Claro que sí. Solo era una hipótesis.

 

 

Me reí nervioso y moví un poco mi mano bajo la suya que aún reposaban en mi cadera para medir su reacción.

 

 

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato. Aún no nos apartábamos.

 

 

-Está tan tranquilo aquí – me susurró, pegado a mi oído.

 

 

-Lo sé. Es genial – le respondí en otro susurro.

 

 

Con el paso de los minutos comencé a oír un leve ronquido. Se había quedado dormido tomando mi mano y poco a poco comenzó a dejar caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

 

 

Sonreí mientras no dejaba de verlo. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que algo llamara mi atención mucho más que el espectáculo de estrellas. Siempre que iba a ese lugar desde adolescente, me quedaba maravillado viéndolas, pero ese día fue la primera vez que alguien más se robaba mi atenta mirada.

 

 

Aún con los ojos cerrados y apoyando completamente su cabeza en mi hombro, noté que él también sonrió.

 

 

¿Se había hecho el dormido para apoyar su cabeza en mí?

 

 

Lo confirmé cuando sentí que apretaba levemente más fuerte el agarre de su mano sobre la mía.

 

 

 


	24. Deseo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometí un capítulo pronto y aquí, cumpliendo. Mientras lo editaba y agregaba ciertas escenas, venía escuchando baladas de los ochenta en inglés lol. 
> 
> Sé que casi siempre lo pongo, pero es porque siempre lo siento necesario: Por enésima vez, mil gracias por los kudos y las visitas. Se les quiere :')

 

 

Se sentía tan fresco el ambiente. El olor era propio de las afueras de la ciudad, con las hierbas dándole ese aroma especial. Yo aspiré esa mezcla de sensaciones, pero solo podía reconocer una: la de Jongin, quien se hallaba a nada de mí.

 

 

\- ¿Estás fingiendo dormir para acercarte a mí?

 

 

No respondió y volvió a soltar un suave ronquido.

 

 

-Mira las estrellas conmigo.

 

 

-Intento hacerlo, pero me estoy sintiendo extraño – respondió abriendo los ojos, aún apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

 

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

 

-La atmósfera hace que te veas más atractivo que de costumbre.

 

 

Me reí y él también lo hizo, sintiéndose avergonzado de sus palabras y de lo fácil que conseguí que me las dijera. Era como sacarla la verdad a un niño.

 

 

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo de pronto.

 

 

-Claro. Adelante.

 

 

-Bien, desde ayer esta duda me persigue. Cuando te saqué del _Hard Rock_ y quise llevarte, mencionaste algo sobre la casa de alguien y hoy más temprano volviste a dar a entender que no vives en tu propia casa? – acabó su introducción en tono de pregunta. – Mi duda es, ¿con quién vives? Porque estoy seguro de que no vives solo.

 

 

Recordé que anoche, aún estando bajo los efectos del alcohol, me preocupó el hecho de que Jongin pudiese enterarse por mi boca suelta de que vivo con alguien más. En verdad no quería decírselo, pero eso era antes de saber que él tenía curiosidad por alguna respuesta de mi parte.

 

 

-Eso tiene una explicación un tanto… no sé cómo calificarla. Mis padres no me quieren en su casa. Consideran que ya debo sostenerme por mi cuenta. En especial por mi padre. Él y yo no gozamos de una de las mejores relaciones que digamos.

 

 

\- ¿Es acaso por…

 

 

-No, no, nada de eso – me adelanté a tranquilizarlo, porque estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando. – Mi padre y yo discutimos por el tema de mi elección de carrera profesional. Es por ello que, al momento de terminar mis estudios universitarios, no tuve lugar donde vivir. Mi estancia en la residencia universitaria expiró y estuve desesperado, no te miento. ¡Busqué un espacio para vivir por _Facebook_! Y ahí fue que un compañero de la universidad me respondió y aceptó acogerme. Vivo en su sala provisionalmente, hasta que pueda juntar el dinero para poder pagar un piso un tanto económico, pero decente. Ese es Baekhyun, el chico que mencioné cuando te pedí que me llevaras a su casa.

 

 

-Vaya…

 

 

Me moví un poco para verlo y estaba con expresión pensativa mientras miraba las estrellas. Soltó mi mano y llevó la suya a la altura de mi estómago. La posó en ese lugar y resopló en mi piel.

 

 

Lo miré una vez más y me atreví a acariciar su mejilla. Abandonó su estado de reflexión en ese momento.

 

 

-Tu amigo no tiene problema alguno en tenerte en su casa, ¿no? Porque podría ayudar. Ya sabes.

 

 

-No es necesario, Jongin. De veras. Aceptaría encantado tu ayuda si estuviera en la situación de no tener ninguna opción como hace solo unos días atrás, pero ahora trabajo y _La Rosa Placerosa_ paga muy bien. Tal vez no siempre me sienta cómodo en ese ambiente, pero lo necesito. Además, puedo verte siempre que pueda. Y mencionaste que pronto filmaremos otro trabajo contigo. Vi los mensajes de Jongdae antes de salir y será en dos días.

 

 

Lo sentí un poco incómodo de pronto. Se removió y quitó su mano de mi cuerpo. Solo dejó su cabeza en contacto conmigo.

 

 

-Debería salir más seguido de la ciudad – cambió de tema.

 

 

-Siempre cae bien hacerlo de vez en cuando.

 

 

-Nunca lo había intentado.

 

 

-Tu idea de despejarte de las cosas del trabajo son solo fiestas y baile. Bien, ahora ya conoces otra opción.

 

 

Se quedó callado y tranquilo un rato, mientras yo volvía mi mirada al cielo. Sentí la intensidad de su mirada, pero yo no iba a intentar nada. Lo había prometido, a pesar de que esto era una cita de verdad.

 

 

Luego de unos instantes más, lo sentí acomodarse para ver las estrellas por el rabillo de mi ojo.

 

 

Nos quedamos así por una hora, calculo. De rato en rato alguien comentaba algo y nos poníamos a hablar de ello, como, por ejemplo, de que esa fue la primera vez en diez años aproximadamente que Jongin se echaba sobre el pasto, lo cual me dejó impactado. También hablamos de lo aterrador que el lugar era por la oscuridad, hecho del que yo nunca había tomado en cuenta en todos esos años debido a lo mucho que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad. Como Jongin comenzó a hablar de más con sus teorías de lo que podría aparecer de entre los arbustos y asustarnos, lo tuve que callar.

 

 

-Ahora ya no querrás venir aquí solo – comenzó a fastidiarme. – Yo te puedo traer cuando quieras. Me agrada este escape.

 

 

-No soy tan miedoso. Además, ese  _Slenderman_  del que hablas solo es una creación de un tipo para un concurso.

 

 

\- ¡Hay fotos que prueban su existencia! Espera, las buscaré en internet.

 

 

Sacó su celular y lo sujetó frente a nuestros rostros.

 

 

-No hagas eso ahora – cogí su celular tapando la pantalla. – Hazlo cuando hayamos regresado.

 

 

Se rio de mi reacción y yo le di una ligera patada en su pierna.

 

 

\- ¡Au!

 

 

-Será mejor que ya vayamos al auto. Creo que ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo y demoraremos en bajar hasta la ciudad.

 

 

\- ¿Bromeas? Solo unos minutos más. Aún falta media hora para la medianoche. A esa hora nos iremos, ¿te parece?

 

 

\- ¿Cómo es que no estás cansado? Hoy despertaste antes que yo y no sé si dormiste algo cuando me fui.

 

 

-Sí, claro que lo hice. Una hora más o menos.

 

 

Lo juzgué con la mirada. Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilamente y además de todo lucir como si hubiera descansado unas diez horas completas de corrido.

 

 

-Es que debo seguir una rutina. Es por eso. Además, tomo vitaminas, mi agencia me manda semanalmente a una clínica privada, sigo los consejos de profesionales. Debe ser eso.

 

 

\- ¿Te ejercitas mucho?

 

 

-En realidad, es poco. A lo que en verdad me refería con la rutina, es al baile. Hago danza contemporánea. Me encanta mucho y me mantiene en forma. Adicional a ello, tengo una rutina de ejercicios de una hora diaria.

 

 

-Eso explica mucho – murmuré para mí en voz baja.

 

 

Una vez más durante esa noche, nos quedamos en silencio. Pero era uno para nada incómodo, sino necesario, porque la tranquilidad, que hacia mucho tiempo parecía no sentir mi acompañante, resultaba ser un lujo que Jongin descubrió que necesitaba en su vida. Y así me lo hizo saber luego de unos minutos, cuando la medianoche estaba a punto de ocurrir.

 

 

-Gracias por mostrarme este lugar, Kyungsoo.

 

 

-En realidad, me alegra más que la primera vez que haya decidido venir con alguien, haya sido alguien como tú.

 

 

Me respondió con una sonrisa y me reí de esa cara suya.

 

 

-Tienes razón, parecemos dos adolescentes en su primera cita. Es vergonzoso, pero tenía que decirlo. Si iba a traer a alguien a conocer este lugar, tenía que ser la mejor persona que haya conocido. Y tú siempre has intentado ser una buena persona para mí.

 

 

Pronuncié todas esas palabras mirando el cielo porque en ningún momento sentí que él me miraba. Ambos sosteníamos la mirada a las estrellas más bonitas de la ciudad.

 

 

En vista de que no hubo respuesta alguna de su parte, y siendo consciente de que ya era la hora pactada para retirarnos, me incorporé, quedándome sentado en el césped. Jongin permaneció echado y en su posición, jaló de mi brazo inesperadamente e hizo que volviera a echarme. Pero al instante que mi cuerpo cayó sobre el pasto, se colocó encima de mí, sin dejarme tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba pasando puesto que lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios en mi boca.

 

 

Le había prometido que no iba a intentar yo nada, sin embargo, fue él quien lo hizo. Me sorprendí mucho en un primer momento, pero en el instante que sentí su lengua, me olvidé de todo.

 

 

Me estaba besando lentamente, con mucho cuidado. En un momento succionó mi labio inferior y jalo suavemente de él en un acto muy sensual de su parte, así que decidí cogerlo del cabello, acercando su rostro más al mío. Con esa cercanía, estaba también volviendo a sentir su cuerpo tan cuidadosamente tallado a base de baile y sexo. Me sentí en la gloria.

 

 

En cuanto una mano suya se escabulló por debajo de mi camiseta, mi atención fue desviada a ella, porque sentí algo de inseguridad por saber qué estaba tocando, dado que mi cuerpo no se comparaba en nada al suyo. Sin embargo, mi atención volvió a él en menos de un segundo debido a un gemido que se le escapó de un espacio entre nuestros labios a causa del contacto de nuestras entrepiernas.

 

 

-Ah.

 

 

Mis orejas se incendiaron, pude jurarlo. Estaba siendo muy erótico todo y no pude respirar.

 

 

Bajó su mano por mi cadera y me encogí, a la vez que yo apreté la mía a través de sus mechones de cabello mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. En ese momento, se separó un poco de mí y nos miramos unos momentos, a lo que llevó una de sus manos a posarse sobre la mía que aún se encontraba en su mejilla. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, sin dejar de sostenerme la mirada. Volvió a besarme; un beso corto, al que le siguió una serie de besos más que continuaron por mi mentón.

 

 

Pensé que la escena era muy romántica, hasta que la mano de Jongin que seguía reposando en mi cadera, repentinamente se deslizó al lado y seguidamente sentí que apretó una de mis nalgas.

 

 

\- ¡Ah! – me encogí.

 

 

Se rio un poco de mi reacción con los labios pegados a mi piel y bajó a mi cuello. Yo bajé mi mano de su cabello a su cintura y ahí me quedé, con la mente en blanco y muy caliente.

 

 

Volvió a besarme en los labios y yo intenté incorporarme. Iba a explotar.

 

 

-Vamos a tu auto – le susurré en un momento que logré apartarlo. Me miró por un segundo y se levantó, tomándome de la mano. Sin soltarme, me llevó hasta el vehículo rápidamente. Abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros e ingresó primero

 

 

-Ven – me dijo, soltando un suspiro al pronunciar ello.

 

 

Me sentí tan decidido y excitado en ese momento, que no lo pensé nada. Simplemente me metí dentro del auto y me lancé a besarlo.

 

 

Todo estaba tan oscuro y el calor que ya se venía desvaneciendo con la llegada del otoño, apareció de pronto a todo fulgor dentro de ese auto.

 

 

Esta vez fui yo quien bajó por su cuello, aspirando el olor de su piel a mi paso.

 

 

-No... No... – pronunció entre jadeos.

 

 

Lamí descaradamente los hoyos que se formaban en la zona caliente de sus clavículas y él se estremeció.

 

 

-Soo... – susurró apartándome suavemente de su cuello. – No me dejes... _marcas_.

 

 

-Lo siento – le contesté en voz baja.

 

 

Era obvio que no podía dejarle las mismas marcas que él sí podía hacerme a mí debido a su trabajo. Él siempre era la estrella de cada filme y no tendría sentido que apareciera con marcas de parejas, así que cambié de planes.

 

 

Volví a sus labios y con mis manos comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones. Sentí sus manos chocar con las mías, ayudándome a quitarle esa prenda rápidamente.

 

 

En cuanto se bajó un poco los pantalones, yo también hice lo mismo con los míos, pero sus manos fueron más rápidas y aparecieron para ayudarme a quitármelos.

 

 

Colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza y deslizó sus dedos por mi cabello, acariciándome. Esa era la señal que me decía que estaba bien lo que hacía porque él lo quería.

 

 

Bajé su ropa interior e inmediatamente me metí su miembro, que ya se encontraba parado, a mi boca.

 

 

\- ¡Ah! – se encogió y me acarició la cabeza desesperadamente.

 

 

Me dediqué a hacer la mejor felación de mi vida y tanta fue mi diligencia, que en un par de ocasiones metí el largo de su pene más de la cuenta en mi boca, lo que me provocó arcadas, pero a él le gustó sentir todo su miembro dentro de mi boca y me lo hizo saber con un vocabulario que no sería capaz de repetir en voz alta.

 

 

El único sonido dentro de la cabina del vehículo eran sus bajos gemidos pronunciando distintas vocales sin aliento casi. Esto era real y no una actuación llena de gritos y gemidos sonoros y exagerados.

 

 

Luego de succionar por enésima vez todo el largo de su miembro, lo tomé con una mano y comencé a masturbarlo para asegurar que se mantenga duro. Pero sentí que no era suficiente y volví a acercar mi boca a la cabeza de su pene para succionar esa parte, elevándola y dejándola caer una y otra vez, rápidamente. De pronto, sentí la punta de uno de sus dedos tocar apenas mi frente, pidiéndome que parara, al mismo tiempo que sentí el sabor del líquido pre seminal. Me separé y una mano suya me guió hasta los labios del chico de mis sueños, quien succionó con mucha proeza mi lengua que hace unos segundos había estado saboreando su sexo, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos, pegándome firmemente a su cuerpo y sintiendo su pene erecto rozándome.

 

 

Sentí que me obnubilaba la lujuria, con lo cual estaba seguro de una sola cosa: lo deseaba por completo.

 

 

 

 


	25. Escandalizado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resulta increíble para mí el que haya sobrepasado la veintena de capítulos y siga volviendo a abrir el archivo para seguir la historia. Si bien estuve ausente durante un mes, no está en mis planes abandonar este trabajo. De veras quiero continuarlo hasta poder darle un final decente uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> *SPOILER(?) Y ADVERTENCIA*
> 
> También quería advertir que en este capítulo se toca un tema polémico como lo es el abuso sexual, pero no lo profundiza. Tampoco tiene intención alguna de promoverlo, ni mucho menos justificarlo, por más que en los diálogos del personaje se pueda percibir ello. Según se desarrolle la trama, el tema puede volver a ser abordado en futuros capítulos.
> 
> *FIN DEL SPOILER(?) Y ADVERTENCIA*
> 
>  
> 
> Sin más que agregar, muchas gracias por los kudos, los aprecio mucho :'')

Cuando era un adolescente y comencé a descubrir más a profundidad sobre la sexualidad, también comencé a explorarme. Fue por ese entonces cuando empecé a salir más, poco a poco, de mi burbuja, aunque nunca llegué a ser tan osado como para llegar más lejos en nada. 

 

Mis padres me criaron muy adecuadamente. Nunca intenté siquiera volverme una oveja descarriada en los difíciles quince años. Y hasta que acabé el colegio, siempre me mantuve al margen en los riesgos, evitando exponerme demasiado. 

 

Eso sí, siempre tuve bien en claro mis preferencias. Mi orientación sexual nunca fue un tópico confuso para mí, tal vez porque en mi familia nunca se notó rechazo alguno a gustar de personas de tu mismo sexo, pero tampoco lo promovían. Simplemente nunca hablábamos de esos temas. A decir verdad, nunca tuve una charla sobre sexo con mis padres, quienes se hallaban plenamente desinteresados de lo que pueda gustarme y lo que pueda hacer. A veces pensaba que era porque no me veían capaz de cometer actos carnales y no se equivocaron. Toda la carga de la educación sexual fue dejada a mí mismo, con lo cual tuve un libre albedrío para determinar mis lineamientos en cuanto a mis gustos. 

 

Salí con unos cuantos chicos en toda mi vida. El último con el que tuve algo fue durante el inicio de mi último ciclo de la universidad, cuando aún me sentía menos cargado y más relajado. Normalmente usaba una famosa aplicación que instalé en mi celular para conocer chicos, pero con el paso de los días, simplemente dejaba de contestar sus mensajes y así acababa todo. 

 

Con seguridad, nunca me había enamorado. Y ello iba a ocurrir mucho menos durante estos últimos días, donde mi mayor preocupación era mi futuro, conseguir un trabajo y tener para hacer el depósito para un departamento decente para vivir. 

 

Hasta este momento. 

 

Desde que conocí a este chico, Jongin, no había sentido tal magnitud de deseo por él antes. Mi seguridad de querer que pase algo entre él y yo en ese momento fue tal, que solo hizo que me inquietara más. En verdad me encontraba muy excitado.

 

Nos habíamos pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos entre intercambios de saliva, roces de lenguas, manoseos desvergonzados por todas partes, desde las nalgas, hasta las ingles, pasando por los muslos y nuestras entrepiernas. Estábamos prácticamente teniendo sexo aún con ropa, o al menos yo lo estaba teniendo así, pues él se había quedado con la erección descubierta y yo aún mantenía mi ropa interior puesta.

 

Hubo un momento en el que me mantuve sentado sobre sus muslos con mis piernas abiertas y flexionadas una a cada lado de él. Me pegué tanto a su cuerpo en medio de un beso que su pene quedó justo en medio de mi entrepierna. Él soltó un gemido en medio de nuestros labios y eso fue suficiente para encenderme, con lo cual comencé a moverme lentamente en un vaivén que lo volvió loco durante un minuto, pues al siguiente instante me separó de él y me tumbó contra el asiento. Me quedé echado sobre la piel de cuero y su mano comenzó a quitarme el bóxer.

 

\- ¿Me dejas hacerlo? – me preguntó en voz baja, sin dejar de deslizar la ropa interior por mis piernas.

 

No le respondí. Solo me quedé mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

 

Continuó sin esperar mi respuesta, llevando sus manos a lo largo de mis piernas en lo que retiró la prenda interior de mi cuerpo, dejando mi miembro erecto a la vista. Recorrió desde mi pene hasta deslizar sus palmas por mis muslos, parando en mi trasero. Me apretó ambas nalgas aún teniéndome echado boca arriba mientras ambos nos mirábamos intensamente. Se veía tan salvaje, como a punto de saltar sobre mí de la nada para comenzar a devorarme, hasta que sonrió, elevando solo un lado de las comisuras de sus labios y el ambiente cambió completamente.

 

Me puse nervioso de pronto, lo cual me disminuyó mínimamente la adrenalina. Estaba a punto de ocurrir: me iba a follar.

 

Cogió sus pantalones del suelo del vehículo y sacó su billetera. Cuando la abrió, buscó en uno de los bolsillos algo que a los segundos me enteraría que era un preservativo. Lanzó su billetera a los asientos de adelante; de un tirón abrió el empaque del condón, retiró el mismo y me miró.

 

Intuía lo que esperaba de mí, así que me acerqué a su mano, tomé el preservativo con mucho cuidado, sosteniendo los bordes de la entrada con mis dedos. Me acerqué a su entrepierna y solo posicioné el preservativo en la punta, pues con mi boca fue que traté de bajarlo con cuidado de no dañarlo con mis dientes. Se me hizo difícil y sentí mi cara arder como fuego. Me ayudé con las manos hasta que sentí las suyas acariciarme la cabeza. Succioné más veces su pene con el condón ya puesto hasta que él me detuvo tirando de mis cabellos levemente. Era suficiente para él, pero yo quería más porque tenía un lindo pene, con una forma curva ideal y la cabeza sobresaliente del resto del cuerpo del genital e hinchada. Me la hubiese pasado chupándosela por horas.

 

Me volví a echar sobre el asiento y él me tomó por las piernas, abriéndolas y elevándolas. Se echó sobre mí y volvimos a besarnos. Su lengua encontró al segundo la mía y le faltó el aire al poco tiempo, así que tuvo que separarse, pero al hacerlo se pronunció.

 

-Voy a entrar ahora – fue lo que dijo en voz baja, como temiendo que la ciudad frente a nosotros pudiese escuchar sus deseos de follarse a un chico.

 

Antes de que se alejara más, metí mis manos bajo su camisa abierta y acaricié sus abdominales por primera vez luego de conocerlos. Me encendí más en un instante, como si hubiesen apretado un botón de lujuria en mí. Estaban perfectamente marcados y no podía creer que estaba teniendo sexo con alguien así. 

 

Me metió dos dedos a la boca y yo instintivamente los succioné, llenándolos de saliva. Los retiró y me dio un beso inocente y corto, para luego alejarse. Fue en ese cortísimo momento que lo vi mejor, tan solo a milímetros frente a mí, únicamente siendo iluminado por el foquillo de su auto. Era guapísimo, estaba increíblemente bueno y yo estaba a punto de ser follado por ese tipo. Sin embargo, por muy excitado que estuviese, mi corazón sentía temor de que algo saliese mal. ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de que...

 

\- ¡Espera! – Pronuncié en voz alta al instante de sentir la punta de su dedo índice, bañado en mi saliva, posicionarse en la entrada de mi ano.

 

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente en cuestión de milisegundos, apresurándome en formar un guion coherente en medio de tanto vaho a causa del calor del momento. No estaba pensando con el cerebro y todo iba a irse a la mierda en cuestión de segundos, lo sabía. 

 

\- ¿Qué es? – me interrogó, divertido, mirándome con esos ojos que destilaban un brillo intenso. Sus ojos brillaban y dudé aun más de mis palabras. Sentí que vio mi miedo y me besó una vez más. ¡Sus labios eran tan suaves y gruesos! Sus dientes estaban perfectamente alineados y su lengua jugaba entrando y saliendo una y otra vez. No aguanté el soltar un gemido que lo hizo perder la paciencia, empezando a ingresar la punta de su pene dentro de mí.

 

Antes siquiera de sentir el completo dolor, di un salto por el mero nerviosismo, haciendo que me alejara un poco de su miembro. Ello se vio como un movimiento involuntario de mi parte, por lo que él no le tomó tanta importancia, de hecho ninguna, y volvió a intentarlo. Sin embargo, yo detuve su segundo intento con mis palabras. 

 

-Es mi primera vez.

 

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba impidiendo que se inclinara más sobre mí con ayuda de la palma de mi mano, que estaba puesta firmemente en el centro de su torso, sosteniéndolo, aguantando su peso para asegurar que mantenga su distancia. ¡Lo había estado empujando inconscientemente! Y después de decirle que yo era un maldito virgen, su silencio solo volvió más incómoda la escena. Se dio cuenta de la posición de mi mano y se incorporó, sentándose frente a mí. De pronto sentí que nos alejamos como cien kilómetros a pesar de tenerlo al lado. 

 

-Disculpa, ¿te estuve incomodando? – me preguntó, con algo de ¿nerviosismo? en su tono de voz. – Me refiero a ¿demasiado contacto? – se interrogó para sí mismo y esta vez sí percibí que estaba nervioso. 

 

Lo había arruinado. Tuve miedo de que me doliera, tuve miedo de que me hiciera daño, tuve miedo de que me juzgara y por eso que decidí que debía avisarle que nunca había tenido experiencia en el sexo antes. Era lo más adecuado, pero nunca temí a su reacción, porque ni siquiera la tomé en cuenta. 

 

Su cara era un poema. Tenía la mirada fija en mí y no me decía nada. Esa mirada melancólica que me perseguiría como un recuerdo ineludible, difícil de borrar de mi mente.

 

-Jong-

 

-Lo siento – me interrumpió, frustrado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para pasarlas por sus cabellos rápidamente. Se quedó encorvado, mirando hacia abajo.

 

Comencé a ponerme nervioso yo ahora. ¿Por qué habíamos parado? 

 

-En verdad, discúlpame. No quise que esto se viera así. Si hubiera sabido que nunca lo habías hecho con alguien, créeme que no te hubiera tratado de esta forma. Esto no tiene por qué ser así y menos para ti.

 

Lo miré extrañado y comencé se sentir pánico. Mi corazón latía mucho.

 

-Realmente no entiendo qué estás diciendo – le respondí con sinceridad. 

 

\- ¡Esto! ¡Me refiero a todo esto! – apuntó con su índice todo el alrededor de la cabina de su camioneta. – Si hubiera sabido que tú nunca antes ...

 

Se calló y suspiró bajando su mirada.

 

-Escúchame, no intento confundirte con mis palabras. Yo solo quiero que me entiendas. Esto, el sexo, yo lo hago como parte de mi trabajo, pero si esto está pasando ahora entre los dos y no hay una maldita cámara y distintas personas mirándonos, me gusta hacerlo bien. Disfruto mucho del sexo en mi vida personal, pero tampoco quiero ser un egoísta ni un imbécil con el que voy a compartir este momento y mucho menos contigo. Y si me dices que es tu primera vez, no vas a hacerlo en un auto, tan incómodo y producto de la calentura del momento. Es por eso que lo siento mucho, por tomar este momento como si fuera uno cualquiera. Y tampoco quería que lo tomes como si te estuviera tomando por alguien fácil, a quién puedo calentar y follar solo porque me dieron ganas. 

 

Me quedé con la boca abierta y las ganas muertas. Me estaba dejando en la nada.

 

-Es más fácil si me dices que no follas a un virgen que te dará molestias porque le dolerá como mierda que se la metan por primera vez – le dije con mucha molestia que no intenté ocultar y me incorporé en el asiento para comenzar a buscar mis pantalones.

 

-No, no, te juro que no es eso. Yo quiero hacerlo, en serio. Pero no así. Tú... – suspiró y noté que quería escoger mejor sus palabras. – Tú no eres alguien con quien quiero pasar una noche y ya. En realidad, no tenía pensado hacer eso contigo esta noche. Es por eso que...

 

\- ¿Dónde mierda tiraste mis pantalones?

 

-Es por eso que...

 

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo es que los pudiste lanzar a la maletera?

 

\- ¿Puedes siquiera oír lo que te quiero decir?

 

-No. Ya debo irme.

 

-Estamos a kilómetros de la ciudad. No vas a salir de este auto. Te llevo. Mejor aun, te invito a mi departamento. Quédate conmigo. ¡Eso! ¿Lo harías?

 

Le presté atención esta vez, con una expresión llena de seriedad. Estaba molesto, pero siendo sincero, yo no quería dejarlo así. No quería que esto acabara así.

 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ahí sí me follarás? – respondí con espuma saliendo de mi boca. En verdad me hallaba muy fastidiado, pero tampoco quería pelear. En simples palabras, no quería perderlo, pero tampoco podía evitar comportarme de esa forma. Era increíble mi suerte de que Jongin no respondía a mis provocaciones, sino que, al contrario, trataba de dejar de lado la discusión. 

 

-Ah, no se trata de eso. Te invito porque no quiero dejarte solo. ¿No puedes concebir acaso que alguien como yo pueda tener otras intenciones contigo además de tener sexo?

 

No le quité la mirada seria en lo que me decía todo eso y tampoco podía dejar de comportarme como un completo imbécil. Lo que me venía diciendo tenía sentido, pero tal vez yo no quería creerle.

 

-Hasta hace un par de minutos, solo querías tener sexo.

 

\- ¡Pero no es solo eso lo que busco contigo!

 

\- ¡Entonces, no me hagas sentir como si estuviera siendo rechazado! 

 

Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra y giré mi cabeza para un lado, evadiendo su mirada. 

 

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo – pronunció en voz baja, a su vez que halló mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla. – Pero tengo mis razones para no apresurarme contigo, al tratarse de tu primera vez. 

 

No podía evitar que mis lágrimas se formaran rápidamente en las cuencas de mis ojos. Una a una, comenzaron a caer por mis pómulos, pasando por mis mejillas y perdiéndose por mi barbilla. Estaba llorando en silencio, sin poder mirarlo. El sentimiento de rechazo puede llegar a ser muy poderoso si no se cura pronto el alma lastimada del que lo está sintiendo. 

 

\- ¿Cuáles son tus razones? – interrogué a mi acompañante, tragándome mis penas, logrando que mis palabras salgan sin rastro alguno de sollozos. – Y más te vale que sean buenas, porque si tan solo percibo un poco que son mentiras y que a ti simplemente no te gusta hacerlo con vírgenes, te juro que…

 

-No es eso y debes entenderlo de una vez – me interrumpió, muy serio esta vez. – En primer lugar, métete en la cabeza que no es esa la razón.

 

Lo miré a los ojos y me pasé la muñeca por la cara para limpiarme los rastros de lágrimas. Decidí creerle y aguardar por el resto de las palabras que tenía para decirme. Pero antes, se me antojó entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos de la mano que permanecía acariciando la mía como señal de que le creía, puesto que ya no quería hablar más por el momento. Si seguía respondiéndole, iba a insultarlo en cualquier momento. Jongin se percató de mi movimiento y bajó la mirada a nuestras manos, ahora entrelazadas por los dedos de ambos.

 

-Si te voy a contar esto, quisiera asegurarme de algo: que pasarás una década siendo cercano a mí. No puedo arriesgarme a contarle esto a alguien que me dejará por una simple discusión o malentendido. 

 

Se me salió una risa baja por sus palabras y apreté un poco más su mano por un segundo. 

 

-Está bien, solo bromeo – Jongin también se rio. – Lo único que necesito de ti es discreción al respecto.

 

-Así será. Te lo prometo.

 

-Bien. Esto pasó años atrás, tal vez cuando tú estabas en el proceso de ingresar a la universidad – me guiñó un ojo. – Te estoy hablando de la época en la que entré al ámbito de las películas para adultos. Yo iba a ser modelo, pero acabé en esto. Tenía dieciséis años, pronto a cumplir diecisiete y nunca había ni siquiera tocado los pechos de una chica. Nunca había salido con alguien ni nunca había tenido una relación. Ellos me dijeron que tenía que tener sexo porque a esto me iba a dedicar – hizo una pausa para soltar un suspiro. – En verdad estaba muy seguro de que iba a ser modelo, pero en ese detrás de escenas pasa de todo. Es un espacio, no peligroso, sino impredecible. No sabes qué te tocará antes de volverte “famoso”. Parece como si ellos eligen tu destino y en mi caso, alguien me puso el ojo para otras “pruebas”. 

» No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Era muy joven y solo podía hacer lo que ellos me indicaban. No me sentía con el poder para poner mis condiciones o negarme. Si no hacía lo que me indicaban, lo perdía todo, así de simple. 

» Te confieso que estuve nervioso ese día. Realmente nervioso. Hasta que el mismo jefe se acercó y habló conmigo. Era chino y hablaba muy bien nuestro idioma. Me explicó para lo que iba y de lo que trataba este trabajo. Comenzó a volver todo el ambiente como un trabajo serio y de pronto abrí los ojos. Era una excelente oportunidad para poder mejorar mi condición y la de mi familia, además de que el grupo al que iba a pertenecer era muy profesional y serio en su trabajo. 

» Pero cuando los hombres de traje se retiraron, volví a sentirme desorientado. Y ellos se aprovecharon de eso. Comenzaron a llenarme la cabeza de basura. Dijeron que debía probar de todo, hacerlo con todo y no había que perder tiempo. 

 

\- ¿Acaso ellos te…? 

 

-Hasta el día de hoy no estoy muy seguro de ello. ¿Yo quería eso? Sí puedo asegurar que lo disfruté, pero no sé si fue la manera en la que debió pasar. Después de todo, yo lo consentí. Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que aún era menor de edad. 

» Así fue como ese mismo día fue mi primera vez. Nada de romance, nada de palabras, nada de conocernos. No sabía con quién lo hacía. A mí nunca me preguntaron si estaba bien que me follen, solo me convencieron a decir que sí a todo lo que me indicaban. Tuve sexo con tres personas. Dos veces fue con mujeres y una vez con un hombre, con el cual no pude decir que no, puesto que el jefe me había explicado momentos antes que debía aceptar todo, porque ese iba a ser mi trabajo y debía “entrarle a todo” de una vez. Volví muy tarde a casa, casi a medianoche y tuve que inventar una excusa como que me encontré con un amigo que me llevó a una fiesta, cosas así. Y como nunca les di a mis padres razón alguna para que desconfíen de mí, no me hicieron mayor lío y me creyeron fácilmente. 

» En la noche me sentí extraño acostado en mi cama. Por un lado, experimentar el sexo por primera vez a esa edad, te llena de autoestima al tope, pero, por otro lado, comencé a sentirme culpable porque yo no era así. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero el cansancio me venció y dormí hasta el mediodía del siguiente día. 

» Noté que había dormido mucho y decidí que, si me iba dedicar a hacer porno, tenía que estar en mejor forma y muy saludable, porque no me gusta dormir hasta muy tarde y si el tener sexo me iba a agotar tanto, no lo iba a permitir. Creo que ese fue el día que oficialmente me convertí en actor porno. 

 

Me había quedado callado, escuchando todo atentamente, mientras que por dentro estaba escandalizándome.

 

-Ya sé que tú no te vas a convertir en actor porno solo porque yo tenga sexo contigo. Pero al menos espero no arruinar un momento en la vida de alguien tomándolo a la ligera. Quiero decir, no había estado antes con alguien que nunca lo había hecho y luego te conocí. Tú no eres malo, tampoco eres alguien con quien solo pasar el rato. No eres para eso. Tú puedes ser alguien que valga la pena seguir conociendo. No eres superficial ni vacío. Me caes bien y disfruto tu compañía. Y como ahora, me escuchas.

 

-Creo que voy entendiendo a dónde quieres llegar. Solo no quieres arruinar mi primera vez, sino que quieres que sea algo que pueda recordar sintiéndome bien y no que sea un recuerdo difícil de retomar como sucedió en tu caso. 

 

-Algo así. Lo resumiste y explicaste mejor. Debe ser porque eres el único con estudios profesionales entre nosotros, mientras que yo debo ser más subjetivo y darme a entender contando hechos – soltó una risa triste, llevando su mirada hacia abajo, nuevamente. 

 

-No te sientas mal. De hecho, no fui un estudiante modelo. Por otro lado, tampoco quiero que empieces a bajar tu mirada conmigo debido a lo que acabo de enterarme. Lo entiendo porque es tu trabajo y tampoco es que esperaba que los actores porno la tengan tan fácil cuando les toca iniciar en este mundo. 

 

Ahora fue Jongin quien apretó ligeramente nuestro agarre de manos. Elevó su mirada, aún con la cabeza baja y me sonrió, lo cual me recordó que seguía siendo un loco enamorado de un moreno de lindos ojos y alma de niño.

 

-Además, – añadí – creo que ya entiendo por qué te haces el difícil en aceptar que te empiezo a gustar. No tuviste una buena experiencia con el sexo entre chicos en tu primera vez. 

 

\- ¿Sabes algo? De hecho, eso es verdad. Siempre he estado seguro de que solo me gustaban las chicas, pero una parte de mí disfruta también cuando estoy grabando con chicos. Sin embargo, nunca he salido con un chico y uno que otro aparecía y yo solo los rechazaba porque, ya sabes, “no soy gay”.

 

-Sé que no lo eres, pero tú sí gustas de personas de tu mismo sexo.

 

-No estoy seguro. ¿Lo hago? 

 

Estuve a punto de preguntarle “¿te gusto?”, pero no pude hacerlo. Me mordí el labio y él prosiguió. 

 

-Hace unos años, me pasó algo. Fue un hecho que me marcó y me hizo dudar demasiado hasta el punto de aceptarme como heterosexual. Tuve un mejor amigo hace un par de años, pero se mudó a China a vivir con su pareja. Dejamos de hablar por lo mismo que su pareja es un artista famoso en ese país y anda en actividades, promociones de sus discos, conciertos, giras. Él siempre está a su lado y no quiero interrumpirlo.

 

No puedo decir que me aproveché del momento, simplemente se me dio por querer conocer más de su vida personal en ese momento en el que sentí que podía obtener respuestas de su parte, pues no aparentaba que podía negarse. Estábamos en el ambiente ideal para contar todo.

 

\- ¿La pareja de tu amigo era un chico?

 

-De quien te hablo, él es gay.

 

\- Y ¿No es más tu mejor amigo?

 

-Mira, Soo – suspiró y se quedó callado unos instantes antes de volver a hablar. – En realidad tuvimos un problema. Discutimos e incluso nos peleamos. Cuando me contó que era gay, también me besó. No puedes imaginar cómo reaccioné por su contacto. Me descontrolé, lo empujé y lo insulté. Yo no era así, pero solo quería alejarlo y hacerle saber que yo no era como él. Me dijo que se hallaba mal y confundido por sus sentimientos hacia mí. Éramos muy cercanos y tal vez confundió todo porque precisamente nos conocimos filmando. Pero yo no tenía sus gustos y lo confirmé con mi reacción. Él se alejó, desapareció por un año, creo que se retiró del ámbito del porno y luego supe que se había largado a China. Parece que durante un año conoció a quien ahora es su pareja y al siguiente año se largaron a hacer su vida lejos de aquí. ¿Quién no se enteraría de esa relación? Está en todas partes en internet, pues parece que fue una enorme noticia en China.

 

-Pero no aquí y eso lo puede significar que tú sigues buscando noticias sobre él.

 

-Era mi mejor amigo. Claro que tendría que seguir buscando sobre él. 

 

Se rio con tristeza y miró hacia abajo. Me acerqué y le acaricié la mejilla en un acto reflejo y elevó su mirada hacia mí, sonriendo. Mi corazón se derritió.

 

-Así es. Solo tenía un amigo.

 

-Pero respecto a tu reacción, golpearlo…

 

\- ¡Oh! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. He madurado y ya no soy ese idiota. Perder a alguien muy importante para mí por culpa de mi comportamiento fue lo primero y lo último de lo cual me arrepiento sinceramente. Jamás te haría daño a ti ni a nadie de esa forma. Solo quisiera haber tenido estos pensamientos antes de comportarme así con él…

 

Me alejé un poco y me acomodé en el asiento. 

 

-Descuida. Tampoco es como si fuera algo personal contra mí. Lo que me hace sentir mal es el hecho de que no tengas a alguien cercano a ti.

 

-Ando solo, pero no te preocupes, en épocas festivas voy donde mis padres y mi hermana llega con sus hijos. Soy feliz en esos momentos. Además, mis exámenes de medicina general nunca han arrojado hasta ahora depresión ni esas cosas. Tal vez es porque el ser tan activo sexualmente, ejercitarme, ir a bailar y andar ocupado me hacen bien – me guiñó el ojo y se rio.

 

-De todas formas, necesitas el contacto con otras personas en tu vida diaria.

 

-Intento hacerlo, pero ahora que conocí a alguien, ya me quiere echar de su vida solo porque le dije que quería que su primera vez sea en un lugar decente y en las circunstancias adecuadas.

 

Le di un golpecito con mi pie en su muslo y ambos nos reímos. 

 

-Recuerdo ahora que la primera vez que me mencionaste que eres tío fue ayer cuando me emborraché. 

 

-Así es. Y me respondiste que seguro era un buen tío considerando mis tratos hacia ti. 

 

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo.

 

\- ¿Crees que se me nota mucho que tengo preferencias contigo? Fuiste muy claro en ese aspecto cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos estando ebrio. 

 

Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado. Tal vez podía volver a declararle mis sentimientos nuevamente, ahora que me encontraba sobrio, porque esa confesión fue muy vergonzosa. Pero no me atreví.

 

-En ocasiones y más cuando Chanyeol está cerca. 

 

-Argh, ¡tenías que mencionarlo!

 

Cogió mi pantalón y me lo aventó a la cara, disculpándose varias veces mientras se pasaba al asiento del conductor, pero por lo grande que era, se demoró y lo detuve del brazo. Intenté hacerle una llave en esa posición y él suplicó por su vida entre risas. Era un tipo muy divertido con esas actitudes que en ocasiones podría hacerme perder la paciencia, pero le otorgaba algo que le faltaba a mi forma de ser y a mi forma de llevar las cosas. 

 

Luego de reírme hasta tomarme el estómago debido a que se le salió un enorme grito por la bocina que se activó en uno de sus movimientos, nos vestimos y encendió el auto, no sin antes hacerme el recordatorio de que nos dirigiríamos a su departamento.

 

-Eso depende – le avisé. – ¿Hay alimentos en tu cocina?

 

-Ah, no debes preocuparte por eso; hice compras más temprano – me respondió con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.


	26. Feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización de madrugada porque es el único horario que tengo libre, además que ayuda para el mood. Encontré una playlist en vivo de k-r&b y khiphip y me ayudó a atenuar los momentos de este capítulo. 
> 
> Quise agregar un easter egg(?) esta vez con el cameo(?) de una de mis canciones favoritas de Pink Tape, que tuvo como invitado especial a uno de nuestros protagonistas. Lo siento si se ve raro, solo quería agregar algo para variar lol. En las notas al final del capítulo encontrarán el título de la canción y quiénes la interpretaron, así no arruino el easter egg uwu
> 
> ****ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo explícito con contenido sexual de hombre X hombre. Si no disfrutas de este tipo de contenido a.k.a SMUT, pasa a la parte final del capítulo :)****
> 
> Hasta la siguiente actualización.

 

 

 

Me encontraba mirando la pista siendo iluminada por los altísimos faros colocados en fila a lo largo de la construcción. Estaba apoyado en la ventana del auto de Jongin y muy cansado. El sueño aparecía y desaparecía, pero mayor era el numero de veces que lo sentía. Me repetía “no duermas” para mí mismo en mi mente porque no era justo que yo venga descansando lo que restaba del viaje mientras Jongin se mantenía despierto, manejando. Al menos debía hacerle compañía. Tal vez debía iniciar una conversación casual ahora mismo, pensé. Pero ¿sobre qué? ¿Qué podría interesarle ahora mismo a Jongin?

 

 

 _Mmh_. _Jongin._

 

 

Sonreí a escondidas, con el rostro fijo en el panorama. Me gustaba su nombre. Decía mucho de él y le quedaba muy bien. Además, sonaba muy bien al pronunciarlo en voz alta.

 

 

Un encantador nombre para una encantadora persona. Sus padres habían pensado en todo cuando lo concibieron y colocaron un nombre.

 

 

Y no solo eso, sino que sus padres lo formaron y educaron correctamente. Jongin solo era palabras bonitas y sonrisas por doquier a todo momento.

 

 

 _Es perfecto_.

 

 

\- ¿Kyungsoo?

 

 

Una mano se hallaba posada en mi muslo cuando salía de mi profundo sueño. Me había quedado dormido y el joven del asiento del conductor trataba de despertarme.

 

 

-Despierta. Ya llegamos.

 

 

\- ¿En serio?

 

 

-Aceleré un poco más cuando te dormiste. Ah, y no había tráfico en absoluto.

 

 

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté, entreabriendo mis ojos y tratando de estirarme un poco.

 

 

-Más de las dos de la mañana – me respondió antes de salir del vehículo y cerrar la puerta. Bordeó el frente de su auto y llegó a mi puerta para abrirla.

 

 

-Vamos – sostuvo la puerta para mí y yo me encontraba muy flojo como para salir y enfrentar la brisa helada de la madrugada. – ¿O es que prefieres que te cargue y te lleve en brazos hasta mi departamento? Porque puedo hacerlo – me dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

 

 

Abrí mis ojos como platos al observar que se colocó en posición de tomarme en peso, con sus brazos dirigidos a mi espalda y piernas. Salí de inmediato.

 

 

-Está bien, ya salí. No hagas eso.

 

 

Se rio de mi reacción y yo me encogí por el frío que se sentía ahora que me hallaba fuera de la calidez de la cabina del auto de Jongin. Además, mi sueño había sido interrumpido y eso me ponía de mal humor, pero tuve que controlar mis actitudes por respeto a la persona con quien me encontraba, quien incluso se estaba comportando muy bien conmigo, llevándome en su auto y me estaba dando un lugar para pasar la noche. Así, decidí que lo mejor sería quedarme callado en lo que se me pasaba el mal humor. Solo necesitaba dormir. ¿Cómo rayos este chico mantenía su buen estado de ánimo hasta tan tarde?

 

 

Desde el ascensor, en lo que duró el subir hasta su departamento, ninguno dijo nada de nada. La primera vez que había pisado ese lugar yo me encontraba muy mareado y no pude fijarme en qué piso vivía. No lo supe hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando salimos juntos que me enteré que estábamos a diez pisos de altura en un edificio de doce pisos.

 

 

Cuando el marcador del ascensor indicó el piso diez, me adelanté un poco, pues me hallaba obnubilado, con enormes ganas de caer rendido a la primera cosa acolchada que pudiese encontrar en mi camino.

 

 

Salí primero de la cabina del ascensor y caminé directamente a la puerta. Jongin me alcanzó en un instante, marcó la clave para abrirla y finalmente habíamos llegado.

 

 

-Ve a mi cuarto. Ni te atrevas a quedarte en el sofá.

 

 

-Bien.

 

 

Caminé sin ganas hasta su habitación, la cual iba resultando más y más familiar para mí después de tantas horas que había pasado en ella la noche anterior.

 

 

Me dejé caer en el suave y enorme colchón, cayendo en un profundo sueño rápidamente. Luego de un rato, percibí movimiento a mi lado y me quejé con un chasquido de labios. Oí medio despierto una risa baja y algo así como " _realmente estamos tomando mucha confianza_ " o tal vez solo lo soñé. Volví a caer en otro sueño profundo.

 

 

Sentí que había dormido unas horas más cuando al momento de girarme de costado para colocarme en posición fetal, mi rostro chocó contra algo duro.

 

 

Me asusté y me levanté en un segundo con una exclamación de sorpresa.

 

 

Miré con quien estaba durmiendo y me tranquilicé. Había acabado de tener un mal sueño donde parecía que mi rostro se estrellaba contra una roca luego de una caída en picada, pero solo se trató de mi rostro chocando con el hombro de Jongin.

 

 

\- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó en un susurro. Pude visualizar que sus ojos se hallaban entrecerrados debido a la luz tenue que llegaba directo de la enorme ventana de su habitación sin cortinas ni persianas, iluminando muy ligeramente la habitación con la luz de un temprano amanecer.

 

 

-Nada. Solo tuve esa sensación de caída en mis sueños. Lamento haberte despertado.

 

 

Dio un suspiro hondo al tiempo que se estiraba en su posición. Luego un bostezo salió de su boca. Era la primera vez que lo encontraba a mi lado luego de quedarme dormido junto a él y realmente era muy lindo al despertar.

 

 

-Vuelve a echarte. Creo que deben ser las cinco de la mañana – dijo mientras veía hacia la ventana, como adivinando la hora con tan solo ver el cielo. Imaginé que esta no era la primera vez que veía el cielo a estas horas, sino que debía conocerlo muy bien para calcular la hora con la simple vista.

 

 

En vista de que me seguía muriendo de sueño, obedecí y volví a tumbarme a su lado.

 

 

-Solo... una hora – murmuró contra su almohada.

 

 

Decidí mirarlo una vez más y cuando lo hice, sentí que mi corazón me decía que mis sentimientos eran sinceros. Esto era real. En verdad me gustaba mucho ese chico. Verlo con la mejilla aplastada contra su almohada hacía que su rostro se vea apretado y adorable. Sus gruesos labios semiabiertos se veían más hinchados por la presión de tener la mitad de su rostro contra la almohada. Me entraron ganas de tocarle los labios o mejor aún, besarlos. Pero el sueño me venció, dejándome una imagen bonita en la mente como último recuerdo antes de cerrar los párpados y alejar los malos sueños.

 

 

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba más iluminada. Afuera, estaba todo gris y con neblina por lo que pude ver a través de la ventana enorme a un par de metros de la cama.

 

 

Jongin seguía con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo boca abajo, con un brazo envolviendo su mandíbula, ocultando su boca y solo dejándome ver sus ojos con sus lindas pestañas cayendo sobre ellos.

 

 

Me extrañé porque me había despertado antes que él, quien siempre ha dado esa imagen de ser una persona mañanera. Luego me sentí culpable, porque esto indicaba que se encontraba tan agotado que a su cuerpo le estaba costando recuperar sus energías. Lo había llevado fuera de la ciudad, en un viaje largo de ida y vuelta con solo él manejando. Al menos yo pude descansar en el viaje de regreso, pero Jongin no. Tampoco estuve seguro de la hora en que se acostó, pues fui yo quien se dirigió a la cama primero. Él vino después, tal vez luego de ordenar algunas cosas, haciendo algunos quehaceres, aseándose y cambiándose.

 

 

En lo que pensaba todo ello, vi cómo despertó de la nada. Su subconsciente le había avisado nuevamente que un tipo extraño no dejaba de verlo. Me reí para mis adentros.

 

 

-Ah…

 

 

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente frente a mí y me dediqué a observarlo despertar.

 

 

Bostezó y se giró boca arriba sobre la cama. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado, lo cual hacía verlo adorable. Noté que las raíces oscuras del tono natural de su cabellera habían crecido más, haciendo contraste con el resto de su cabellera. Se pasó los dedos de ambas manos por el rubio de sus cabellos, llevando sus hebras hacia atrás. Tenía la piel con una textura de suavidad y se notaba a simple vista lo muy bien hidratada que estaba. Sus labios ligeramente más hinchados por haber recién despertado y sus ojos cansados.

 

 

Todas esas características pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto sonrió y esa sonrisa se volvió mi única atención.

 

 

-Buenos días – me dijo, ronco.

 

 

-Buenos días.

 

 

Se acomodó en la cama de costado, de modo tal que podía verme directamente.

 

 

-No sé si ya seas consciente de esto, pero te diré de todas formas que te ves muy bien al despertar – le confesé sin poder contenerme.

 

 

Me sonrió y pude notar que incluso sus ojos sonreían por mi comentario.

 

 

-Tú te ves muy guapo por las mañanas.

 

 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento extraño que me indicaba incertidumbre. Comentarios así solo me confundían más acerca de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero al mismo tiempo hacían que mi estómago sintiera cosas extrañas dentro y un impulso de seguir coqueteando parecía ser una buena opción.

 

 

\- ¿Siempre amaneces de tan buen humor o debería empezar a ilusionarme?

 

 

Se rio contra su almohada y se giró hacia la mesa de noche para coger su celular. Quería fijarse en la hora de la pantalla de su celular.

 

 

-Seis y media – susurró. – Normalmente me despierto a esta hora o a las siete, salgo de la cama y me dirijo a hacer mi rutina. Pero esta vez obviaré todo lo que tengo programado.

 

 

Estiró su cuerpo dentro de las sábanas y volvió a acurrucarse con ellas.

 

 

\- ¿Tienes frío?

 

 

-Un poco. El verano ya está acabando. Mira toda esa neblina allá afuera – apuntó hacia la ventana.

 

 

-Adiós verano – le respondí mirando en dirección a la ventana y mi cerebro se encendió al instante, haciéndome recordar que ese era el título de la canción que interpreté en ese evento de mi escuela en la primaria, una canción que no iba acorde para un niño de diez años, pero que por esos años era un éxito que volvió reconocidos a los cantantes que la interpretaron y se oía en todas partes:

 

> “ _La etiqueta de amigo es algo que llegué a odiar._
> 
> _Los sentimientos que he ocultado siguen intactos como un recuerdo secreto y doloroso._
> 
> _Las fotos que no pueden confirmar nuestra relación, un hecho que me rompe el corazón._
> 
> _Lo siento._
> 
> _Verano, adiós ahora, yeah… yeah_ ”. *

 

 

Canté sin mucho esfuerzo, en un tono bajo, pero traté de que suene decente y creo que logré que sonara bien en ese momento.

 

 

-Tienes una hermosa voz – me halagó en voz baja y percibí la calidez en su mirada. Lo había conmovido. – Es la primera vez que escucho tu voz cantando – resaltó.

 

 

-Puedes recordar este día como uno especial si así lo deseas porque no canto frente a alguien así porque sí. Yo solía cantar todos los días en la ducha y solo mis padres podían oírme; ahora solo puedo cantar en voz alta mientras me baño en las ocasiones que vuelvo a casa por los días de vacaciones y festividades.

 

 

No dejaba de verme y yo bajé la vista.

 

 

-Me siento algo especial – sonreía mientras hablaba. – Pienso que tu voz es especial. Se aclara mucho cuando cantas.

 

 

Me reí por su comentario y me dieron ganas de saber cómo percibía el resto mi voz hablando.

 

 

-Puedo hacer tonos graves cuando canto también. Pero es verdad que cuando cantas, la voz puede cambiarte un poco.

 

 

Se quedó mirándome en silencio hasta que volvió a pronunciar unas palabras más.

 

 

-Eres muy talentoso.

 

 

No le respondí nada. Solo lo miraba a los ojos. Ambos permanecíamos echados de costado en la misma cama a centímetros de distancia. Se acercó más a mí y chocó su frente contra la mía. Nuestras narices se tocaron y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios en mi boca.

 

 

Me besó despacio, dándome caricias con sus labios a los míos.

 

 

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba comenzando a sentir más afecto que un simple gusto hacia esa persona. Mientras más cerca lo tenía, mientras más contacto manteníamos, no me ayudaba a controlar mis sentimientos. Yo lo quería, lo deseaba y me estaba enamorando de su existencia.

 

 

Puso una mano en mi mejilla y sin dejar de besarme, acariciaba con su pulgar la zona de mi pómulo. Estaba siendo muy tierno hasta que comenzó a profundizar el beso. Ya no solo fueron sus labios apretando los míos, sino que su lengua se introdujo lentamente, recorriendo mi boca, hasta toparse con mi lengua. Jugamos un rato más de esa forma y yo quise tocarlo también, pero cuando llevé mi mano a su pecho, lo sentí desnudo y me separé.

 

 

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! – exclamé.

 

 

Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos, y bajó la mirada.

 

 

-Descuida, pensé que iba a sentir calor por el clima, pero ahora estamos despidiendo al verano. Incluso por fin cantaste para mí. Hoy debe ser un día especial – me guiñó un ojo.

 

 

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso soy el único sintiendo calor con este clima?

 

 

Me miró divertido y se lanzó a besarme de nuevo. Permaneció un minuto haciéndolo y se alejó nuevamente.

 

 

-Tranquilo, solo dormí sin camiseta. Traigo puesta una prenda en la parte baja.

 

 

Me quedé mirando su expresión. Se veía tan jovial, lleno de vida, de buen humor y con mucha energía. Era precisamente la persona que necesitaba en mi vida.

 

 

Llevé mi mano ahora a su rostro y lo acuné en mi palma. Él respondió a mi gesto frotando su mejilla contra mi mano. Era correspondido y mi corazón sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica, mientras que mi estómago era apremiado con una tanda de cosquillas. _¿A esto se referían con lo de ‘mariposas en el estómago’?_ , pensé.

 

 

Esta vez yo me acerqué y deposité un beso en su frente y después en su boca. No me di cuenta en qué momento mi beso inocente comenzó a ser más y más ambicioso. Estaba tan húmedo, había tanto intercambio de saliva entre ambos, que perdí la cabeza. Me mordió el labio inferior y gemí, acto que funcionó como una especie de interruptor para que se colocara encima de mí, sin dejar de besarnos. Y yo no puse resistencia, ni dudé en absoluto. No lo detuve ni me detuve.

 

 

Despeiné mucho más su cabellera con mis dedos, pasándolos una y otra vez, desesperados por sentirlo por completo, mientras que sus manos decidieron que querían más, deslizándose por debajo de mi ropa y elevando mi camiseta hacia arriba conforme sus manos hacían su camino por la zona de mis costillas, una a cada lado. Me encogí y solté otro gemido.

 

 

-Qué lindo eres… – susurró al separarse unos milímetros de mis labios, rozándolos al pronunciar esas palabras. Mi corazón latía a mil y podía sentir el suyo haciendo lo mismo.

 

 

Se pegó más a mi cuerpo y pude sentirlo. Sentí su bien formado abdomen, sus firmes muslos, su atractiva cintura y su miembro plenamente endurecido.

 

 

-Por favor, hagámoslo – exclamé con un suspiro. Ya no lo soportaba más.

 

 

Permaneció mirándome por un rato y la tensión sexual fue tremenda, junto a la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

 

 

-Jongin-

 

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? – me interrumpió. Parecía verse serio en su pregunta y ansioso a la vez. Sabía que él también lo quería hacer, pero no podía dejar de asegurarse que era lo correcto, que estaba bien hacerlo. Jongin era simplemente maravilloso.

 

 

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y al momento llevó su mano a mi rostro. Me acomodó un poco los cabellos que caían por mi frente y nuevamente esa sonrisa llena de cariño, calidez y confianza apareció en su rostro.

 

 

-Te prometo que te cuidaré – empezó a decir en voz muy baja, casi susurrando. – No te haré daño; no quiero hacerlo, _Soo_ – se inclinó más sobre mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda. – Si te duele, ten completa confianza de avisarme y yo pararé – dijo esto último en un susurro y me besó la otra mejilla.

 

 

Tragué la saliva que tenía aguantando en lo que me decía todo lo anterior y lo jalé del brazo para acabar con la distancia cortísima que nos separaba.

 

 

Esta vez envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras nos besábamos y sentí que quería que pasara de una vez. Lo deseaba incluso más que cuando nos encontrábamos en su auto y tenía que hacérselo saber.

 

 

-Jongin, yo… te ne-

 

 

Me interrumpió cuando se liberó de mi agarre para quitarme la ropa. Primero me retiró la parte de arriba y después me ayudó a sacarme los pantalones.

 

 

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Como se paró sobre sus rodillas en la cama frente a mí, pude observar su cuerpo delgado, pero encantadoramente esculpido con músculos firmes y unos abdominales increíbles, de los cuales no podía quitar mi vista. No pude dejar de ver su torso desnudo sino hasta que pude notar que lo único que había estado llevando puesto todo este tiempo era un bóxer oscuro. ¡Había estado durmiendo con un adonis semidesnudo a mi lado toda la noche!

 

 

-N-nada. No es n-nada – respondí, nervioso.

 

 

Volvió a colocarse sobre mí y el contacto de nuestras pieles me quemó. Estaba ardiendo producto del roce de sus finos músculos frotándose contra mi flacucho cuerpo.

 

 

-Tu piel es como nieve, Kyungsoo – me susurró al oído y rozó sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me estremecí al instante y me besó en esa zona. Luego atrapó el cartílago de mi oído con su boca y sentí sus dientes levemente. Era increíble.

 

 

Bajó hasta mi cuello y lamió las zonas calientes. Yo me encontraba embriagado en sensaciones nuevísimas para mí, tanto así que luchaba por controlar los ruidos que hacía producto de la excitación. No tenía idea de que podían existir tantas zonas erógenas en mi cuerpo y era increíble que Jongin conociera la ubicación de estas.

 

 

En el momento que bajó hasta mi pecho, atrapó con su boca y su lengua mi pezón izquierdo. La sensación era completamente nueva. Mi rostro ardía tanto que hasta pude sentir el fulgor rojo despegar por sobre la piel de mi cara cuando bajé la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jongin, quien me miraba atentamente sin dejar de succionarme. Veía sin vacilación cómo me retorcía por sus agarres repentinos en mi cadera o a mi trasero, cómo gemía de placer por el trabajo que venía haciendo con su lengua en mi cuerpo y cómo ya no podía aguantar más. Me estaba viendo todo este tiempo hacer todo eso.

 

 

Hasta que decidió que debía bajar hasta mi pene.

 

 

-N-no… – suspiré.

 

 

Sabía que estaba a muy poco de venirme, por eso no quería que rozara mi miembro en absoluto.

 

 

Me guiñó un ojo y me bajó la ropa interior. Estaba duro y tan solo verlo acercarse, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, fue inquietante.

 

 

Depositó un beso en la punta de mi miembro y al instante gemí, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Lo hizo de nuevo y apreté mis manos en las sábanas. Y al sentir su lengua y su boca cubrir por completo mi pene, solté un gemido mayor. Debía controlarme porque estaba volviéndome loco del placer. Estaba a punto de venirme y tenía que hacer algo, así que solo pudo succionar esa parte unos cuantos segundos antes de que me incorporara y lo detuviera.

 

 

-Te… n-necesito… dentro… _de mí_.

 

 

Fue lo único que pude decirle a Jongin entre jadeos mientras alejaba su rostro de mi zona baja con mi mano. Recuperé mi aliento en lo que él se giró hacia el cajón de su velador. Sacó unas cuantas cosas y las colocó al lado suyo.

 

 

Estaba tan abrumado por lo que estaba sucediendo que no pude observar qué había sacado de su cajón, hasta que lo vi abriendo la envoltura de lo que sabía era un preservativo. Se lo colocó cuidadosamente y luego pasó a coger un envase. Era la primera vez que veía frente a mis ojos un lubricante íntimo, pues solo los había visto en los videos de las páginas de porno gay que veía durante mi adolescencia.

 

 

\- ¿Puedo? – se dirigió a mí, haciéndome una seña hacia mi entrada con el frasco. Abrí como platos mis ojos y me sentí nervioso.

 

 

-Acaso tú...

 

 

-Quiero lubricarte bien antes de entrar. Esto ayudará mucho para tu primera vez. No lo tenía conmigo cuando nos encontrábamos en el auto, por eso ahora me siento más seguro en que no te haré daño. Confía en mí, Soo. Sé usarlo adecuadamente.

 

 

Tragué saliva. Quería relajarme, pero no podía evitar sentir ansiedad.

 

 

-Bien, hazlo. Pero con cuidado.

 

 

Me sonrió y se acercó hasta mi rostro para susurrarme algo al oído.

 

 

-Te cuidaré mucho, lo prometo. No quiero lastimarte y no lo haré. Iré despacio y si te sientes incómodo, voy a parar – besó mi oreja antes de alejarse.

 

 

Vació el líquido del envase en sus dedos y empezó a moverlos en el aire. Seguidamente, llevó el envase a mi entrada y derramó un poco por debajo de mis testículos. El líquido fue bajando hasta la entrada de mi ano y en segundos sentí su mano llena de lubricante hacer contacto con mi entrada. Di un sobresalto.

 

 

-Tranquilo… – pronunció, bajísimo.

 

 

Empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de mí y me sentí extraño. La sensación era completamente nueva, pues ni siquiera yo había tratado de hacérmelo a mí mismo alguna vez. Resbaló sin dificultad, pero muy lentamente. Tal vez Jongin tenía miedo de provocarme dolor. Una vez que todo su dedo había ingresado, permaneció ahí unos segundos más, sin moverse.

 

 

\- ¿Puedo moverlo? – me preguntó de pronto en un susurro.

 

 

Yo únicamente lo veía hacer todo ello desde mi posición. Me tenía completamente dominado para entonces, así que solo pude asentir y ante mi señal, comenzó a mover su dedo de adentro hacia afuera una y otra vez.

 

 

-Ah…

 

 

Solté un suspiro junto a un jadeo y cerré mis ojos, volteando mi rostro hacia un lado, retorciéndome ligeramente por la fricción.

 

 

-Pondré un dedo más – me avisó. En cuanto lo sentí, también pude sentir que mi entrada se resistía a que ingrese.

 

 

-Relájate. No puedo hacer que entre.

 

 

Lo intentó nuevamente y sentí una molestia.

 

 

\- ¡Ah! ¡Espera, espera!

 

 

Soltó un resoplido y se quedó quieto con un solo dedo suyo dentro de mí. Comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, incrementando la velocidad más y más, lo cual me sacó unos cuantos gemidos.

 

 

-Mete… uno más… – le pedí entre jadeos.

 

 

Antes de hacerlo, envolvió mi miembro con sus dedos de su mano libre. Ingresó poco a poco un dedo más y simultáneamente me masturbaba. La sensación fue increíble. Me quejé un poco, pero Jongin lo pasó por alto debido a que notó que lo estaba disfrutando. Tanto lo estaba disfrutando, que tuve que intervenir antes de llegar a mi límite.

 

 

-Para, p-para. Ya… fóllame.

 

 

Escuché una risa baja mientras me mantenía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el placer que me provocaban las millones de sensaciones deliciosas por todo mi cuerpo.

 

 

-Te necesito dentro… Por favor…

 

 

Continuó unos momentos más metiendo y sacando sus dos dedos de mí, con el único eco de mis gemidos tímidos dentro de la habitación. Dejó de masturbarme con su otra mano y aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos entrando y saliendo, haciendo que casi perdiera mi cabeza sino fuera porque se detuvo en seco luego de unos segundos.

 

 

Me dejó sin aliento. No tenía idea de cómo estaba logrando no venirme aún. Pero luego pensé que no era crédito mío, sino que era por la habilidad de Jongin, quien sabía en qué momento parar. Realmente conocía bien su trabajo.

 

 

Abrí mis ojos y se encontraba sobre la cama, observándome mientras acariciaba su miembro frente a mí, cubriéndolo con el lubricante de su mano a lo largo de todo lo que cubría el preservativo.

 

 

-Lindo… – susurró despacio y se agazapó lentamente sobre mí, apoyándose en sus manos, hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron al mismo nivel, frente a frente. Rozó sus labios sensualmente contra los míos y sentí la punta de su pene en la entrada de mi ano. Me encontraba completamente lubricado y con el deseo de su cuerpo al tope. Deslicé una mano desde su hombro derecho, pasando por su omóplato hasta bajar por sus costillas.

 

 

_Tan suave…_

 

 

-Eres muy hermoso – le confesé con nuestros labios aún rozándose apenas.

 

 

Hizo un sonido bajo sin abrir los labios y me besó suavemente, subiendo el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que percibí el deseo de su parte.

 

 

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sin separarnos del beso y empezó a enterrarse dentro de mí. Lenta, muy lentamente el deseo en forma de excitación volvía más simple todo. Jongin estaba siendo muy cuidadoso y admiré su capacidad de control. En ningún momento se apresuró para entrar. Por mi parte, no le ayudaba mucho pues me mantenía ahogando gemidos en medio de nuestro intercambio de saliva. Pero nuevamente, nunca perdió el control, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de mí.

 

 

El solo pensamiento de que tenía dentro de mí al chico de mis sueños me hizo dar un vuelco de emociones, provocando reacciones en mi sistema nervioso que derivaron en mi recto, haciendo que se apretara alrededor del pene que se encontraba por completo en mi interior.

 

 

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Joder, estás tan apretado! – exclamó apretando sus ojos. Pude ver que también apretaba sus dientes y su mandíbula de tensó. Esa imagen solo le provocó más sensaciones a mi sistema nervioso, que respondió estrechando más mi entrada.

 

 

Soltó un gemido de placer y ya no pudo quedarse quieto sin hacer nada. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento dentro de mí.

 

 

\- ¡Ah! – solté un quejido.

 

 

\- ¿Te duele? – pronunció en un jadeo, dejando de moverse. Abrió los ojos para asegurarse de mi condición.

 

 

-Sigue.

 

 

Obedeció y continuó moviéndose. Ahora ambos soltábamos gemidos bajos, como dos chicos temerosos de que los adultos pudieran oírnos teniendo intimidad a esas horas.

 

 

-M-más… más…

 

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

-Rápido – suspiré.

 

 

Aumentó la velocidad y esta vez retiró un poco más su miembro y lo metió de nuevo. Se mantuvo a ese ritmo hasta que los sonidos que salían de mi boca se fueron intensificando.

 

 

-N-no… n-no… no…

 

 

\- ¿Eh?

 

 

Ambos hablábamos entres jadeos y yo no podía ni articular una oración decente por los embistes que me cortaban la ilación de mis ideas y por los movimientos que hacían que no pudiera pronunciar las palabras.

 

 

-No… aguanto…

 

 

Subió más la velocidad por mis palabras y fue suficiente para que me viniera. Solté un sonido gutural que salió desde muy dentro de mi ser, expulsando todas mis emociones contenidas. Sentí espasmos mientras me corría y Jongin no dejaba de moverse a la misma velocidad. No se cansó hasta un buen rato después que tuvo que disminuir sus embestidas para tomar aliento.

 

 

Se retiró sin dejar de jadear. Estaba sudando como si se estuviera derritiendo mientras que yo sentía las sábanas debajo de mí completamente empapadas del sudor de mi espalda.

 

 

Volvió nuevamente a rebuscar algo entre sus cajones. Se giró hacia mí de nuevo, con su miembro erecto y vi que traía un rollo de papel higiénico en su mano. Sacó un poco del rollo y me limpió todos los restos esparcidos de semen en mi pelvis y vientre bajo.

 

 

Yo sentía que no podía ni moverme. Estaba aún recuperándome de la sensibilidad que me provocó el haberme venido y todas las demás sensaciones que habían afectado mi cuerpo, volviéndolo una masa inconsistente, incapaz de ponerse de pie.

 

 

\- ¿Puedo una vez más? – preguntó Jongin, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

 

 

_¿Una vez más?_

 

 

Asentí.

 

 

Se retiró el preservativo y pude ver que se había venido también. Colocó uno nuevo en su miembro y usó el lubricante.

 

 

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

 

 

-S-sí – respondí con voz ronca. Acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar y me dio un beso en la frente. Mi pecho recibió una descarga eléctrica por ese gesto suyo y comencé a flotar otra vez. Por muy cursi que pueda sonar, me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos, los cuales no soltaban mi mirada. Su mirada era muy transparente; me decía todo sobre él. Y era la persona con la que quería estar.

 

 

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos, Jongin.

 

 

Se rio de mi comentario, avergonzado, mirando hacia abajo, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano.

 

 

-Lo digo en serio – le dije fingiendo estar molesto.

 

 

Sonreí mostrando mis dientes y me sentí muy feliz. Ese momento siempre iba a ser recordado por toda mi vida, me prometí. Estaba siendo muy feliz y después de mucho tiempo me reía con sinceridad al cien por ciento.

 

 

-Estoy listo – le informé, estirando mi cuello para alcanzar su rostro y robarle un beso.

 

 

Se acercó a mí por más y bajó por mi barbilla hasta mi cuello. Me llenó de besos por todo mi rostro, cuello y clavícula. Simultáneamente me penetraba una y otra vez, provocándome una nueva oleada de sensaciones indescriptibles. En una sola palabra, se sentía _increíble_.

 

 

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda cuando sentí que incrementaba la velocidad de sus arremetidas dentro de mí. Después comprendí que eran esos los momentos en los que se venía.

 

 

\- ¡Uhhh! – exclamó cuando se vino y su miembro se hundió más en mí, causándome un placer que no había sentido la primera vez.

 

 

Me quedé sin aliento y vi a Jongin empapado en sudor por todo su cuerpo, inmóvil, sin poder sacar su pene de mi ano. Quería recuperar el aliento antes.

 

 

Luego de unos minutos, se movió y lo retiró lentamente y con cuidado. Me ayudó a juntar mis entumecidas piernas y se tumbó a mi lado, rendido. Ambos mirábamos hacia el techo de su habitación, recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

 

 

Cuando me tranquilicé, decidí voltear mi cabeza hacia Jongin para verlo. Él notó mi movimiento y dirigió su mirada a mí. Me sonrió por enésima vez en esa mañana.

 

 

 _¿Quisieras ser mi novio?_ , le pregunté en mi mente e imaginaba que me respondía que sí.

 

 

Estiró un brazo y me llevó hacia él. Me abrazó y cerró sus ojos, acariciando mi cabello con su mano.

 

 

Tenía su rostro frente a mí, sudando por las sienes, con los labios hinchados y la respiración aún recuperándose. Y verlo así, con los ojos cerrados, me generó una sensación de paz plena. Hubiera dado lo que sea por que ese momento durara para toda mi vida.

 

 

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba muy feliz y mi pecho sintió cálido. Me bastó para caer rendido al sueño otra vez.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)  
> Título de la canción: Goodbye Summer  
> Intérpretes: f(x) ft. D.O (EXO)
> 
> Traducción al español: propia / traducción al inglés: popgasa.com


	27. Seguridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me fui de hiatus ;A; sucedieron muchas cosas que hasta ahora me están quitando preciado tiempo para seguir escribiendo :c aún no me olvido que prometí continuar este proyecto hasta concluirlo.
> 
> El feriado largo me ayudó a volver con nuevo capítulo c: que les vaya excelente uwu

 

 

No solo me gustaba, de eso estaba seguro.

 

 

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces antes de abrir mis ojos por completo. Y ahí estaba, durmiendo frente a mí, echado de lado. Me quedé mirándolo dormir tan tranquilo, luciendo en completa paz.

 

 

Podía pasar minutos hasta cumplir horas tan solo vigilando su sueño, y mientras lo hacía, recordaba lo que había sucedido entre nosotros hace una media hora, calculé. No me había quedado dormido mucho tiempo.

 

 

Jongin había sido muy suave conmigo. Ni siquiera sentí adecuado etiquetar a lo que habíamos hecho como una mera "cogida", sino como algo más compenetrado. Tampoco podía sentir adecuado calificarlo como "hacer el amor" porque eso habría sido demasiado. Él no era mi novio y tampoco gustaba de mí. Sin embargo, algo me decía que era como un punto intermedio entre "coger" y "hacer el amor". Y yo estaba feliz con eso.

 

 

Tomé uno de los mechones que caían por su frente y lo acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos. Eso lo despertó.

 

 

\- ¿Qué hora es? – me preguntó, ronco, con los ojos entreabiertos.

 

 

-Creo que más de las ocho de la mañana.

 

 

Entornó sus ojos y me miró unos segundos antes de empujarme débilmente sobre la cama. Rápidamente se lanzó encima de mi pecho y se quedó así hasta que habló.

 

 

\- ¿Por qué ya te encuentras despierto? ¿Acaso ya quieres irte? – pronunció con sus labios contra la piel de mi pecho, en un tono muy infantil. Podía incluso imaginarlo diciendo ello con un puchero.

 

 

-No. Aún no.

 

 

Llevé mi mano a su espalda y la acaricié delicadamente.

 

 

Se hundió más en mí y no volvió a decir nada más. Con el paso de los minutos comencé a escuchar sus suaves ronquidos y pronto me entraron ganas de seguir descansando. No quería que este momento terminara.

 

 

_Tirirí, tirirí._

 

 

_¿Qué es eso?_

 

 

_Tirirí, Tirirí._

 

 

_¿Por qué ese celular no deja de sonar?_

 

 

Tirirí, Tirirí, tirirí.

 

 

_¡Que alguien conteste la llamada de una vez!_

 

 

Me impacienté. Ese timbre no dejaba de sonar, habiendo interrumpido mi sueño. Maldita sea.

 

 

_Tirirí…_

 

 

Se calló.

 

 

Me senté sobre la cama, aturdido. Permanecí varios minutos sentado, tratando de despertar por completo, pero mis ojos se cerraban. Afuera brillaba mucho. _Esa ventana es demasiado grande. Debería ser modificada y tener una cortina oscura_ , pensé, aún con mis párpados cerrados.

 

 

 _Ah, ese timbre debió ser mi celular_ , recordé.

 

 

Aún no estaba acostumbrado al nuevo tono de llamada.

 

 

_¿Quién puede estar llamando? ¿Dónde está el celular?_

 

 

Bostecé y empecé a buscar el aparato, tratando de recordar de dónde estaba proviniendo el sonido. Quería saber qué hora era, pues al parecer me había quedado dormido.

 

 

-Ah, ya despertaste.

 

 

Alcé mi vista. Ahí lo vi, nuevamente luciendo increíble por las mañanas. Aunque esta vez ya no era tan temprano. De todas formas, se veía lleno de energía y aún era de mañana.

 

 

Entró a la habitación, con el cabello semi húmedo y oliendo a desodorante. Tal vez hace unos quince minutos había salido de la ducha.

 

 

-Te traje un poco de pomada – lo miré confundido mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, cerca de mí. – Ya sabes, por lo de esta mañana. _Debe estar irritado_.

 

 

Seguí mirándolo y después bajé la mirada hacia lo que traía en sus manos.

 

 

\- ¡Oh!

 

 

-Déjame aplicarte un poco.

 

 

-Puedo hacerlo yo. No te molestes en hacerlo.

 

 

-Colócate boca abajo. No demoraré mucho – me ignoró.

 

 

 _Qué más da_ , pensé.

 

 

Me volteé y descubrí mi trasero. Rápidamente sentí el contacto con la piel de su mano y su dedo índice aplicando una crema fría alrededor de mi entrada. Me estremecí, pero la fricción hizo que el frío se atenuara.

 

 

-Listo – antes de retirar su mano, acarició fugazmente con su palma una de mis nalgas. _Pervertido_ , sonreí.

 

 

\- ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? – me incorporé para buscar mi ropa.

 

 

-Ah, tu ropa está toda junta al lado del velador. Coloqué tu celular encima de la ropa, así que ten cuidado de que se te caiga. Ten – me alcanzó una bata que sacó de su cajón. – Sudaste mucho; mejor toma una ducha antes de cambiarte.

 

 

-Gracias.

 

 

-Yo estaré preparando el desayuno, aunque yo no lo llamaría así a estas horas.

 

 

\- ¿Qué hora es?

 

 

-Diez y media de la mañana.

 

 

No me sorprendí. Usualmente yo despertaba a esa hora.

 

 

-No demores – me dijo, antes de abandonar la habitación.

 

 

Me incorporé para tomar mi celular y vi que la llamada perdida era de Baekhyun. También había un mensaje preguntando por mi paradero y si me encontraba bien. Bostecé y decidí responder cuando me encontrara cien por ciento lúcido. Tomé una ducha rápida y solo pude usar el enjuague bucal ya que no traía mi cepillo conmigo. Me vi una vez más en el espejo antes de salir y me gustó lo que vi.

 

 

Casi todos los días que me tocaba despertar, traía conmigo una facha terrible que le decía al mundo que estaba harto de todo y todos, pero esa mañana mi rostro tenía algo distinto impregnado, un brillo inusual y ojos llenos de vida. En otras palabras, había despertado de buen humor.

 

 

\- ¡Rayos!

 

 

Entré a la habitación de la cocina y pude oírlo maldecir en voz alta. Estaba tratando de hacer algo en la estufa y parece que le resultaba una tarea titánica.

 

 

-Argh, es imposible.

 

 

\- ¿Qué es imposible? – aparecí por detrás y vi que dio un saltito de la impresión repentina.

 

 

-Oh… Eh… Es esto…

 

 

Me asomé por encima de su hombro y vi que estaba haciendo enrollado de huevo y verduras o eso trataba, porque la mezcla ya estaba cocida y debía rodar el huevo pronto antes de que se queme y se eche a perder todo. Pero no lograba enrollar el huevo con su espátula.

 

 

-Mira, hazlo así – me acerqué a su cuerpo y tomé el mango de la sartén por encima de su agarre. El contacto no me distrajo de mi tarea porque no quería que se queme su preparación.

 

 

-Eso intento, pero… oh.

 

 

-Trata de ayudarte con la sartén también. No solo intentes rodar la mezcla con la espátula; también los movimientos que hagas con la sartén te pueden ayudar cuando tienes dificultades con la espátula. Así… – moví oscilantemente la sartén con mi mano sobre la suya asiendo el mango y con la otra mano guiaba la suya que sostenía la espátula. – Despacio… y… ¡listo!

 

 

\- ¡Woah! ¡Eres un genio!

 

 

Me reí por su reacción. Ni siquiera trataba de ser gracioso. En verdad lo había impresionado un simple truco de cocina. Realmente era tan fácil de impresionar como un niño.

 

 

-Ahora aplasta un poco el enrollado para que se cocine mejor – lo solté de mi agarre y me alejé un poco de su cuerpo.

 

 

Lanzó un silbido largo y apagó la estufa antes de girarse para verme.

 

 

-Me salvaste.

 

 

-Solo salvé el desayuno de hoy. No me gusta tener que botar comida – me encogí de hombros.

 

 

Me dio un golpecito en el brazo y sonreí hacia abajo.

 

 

Se quedó mirándome un rato en silencio hasta que salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

 

 

-Hice tostadas integrales y tengo yogurt de fresa. ¿Qué te parece?

 

 

-La verdad solo quiero comer algo y todo me suena delicioso ahora mismo. Incluso un enrollado de huevo con yogurt.

 

 

-Lo sé, soy increíble – ironizó. – A veces intento improvisar un buen desayuno, pero termino buscando cereal y leche. Ahora estoy tratando de aprender a cocinar porque tengo un visitante recurrente – me guiñó un ojo. – Aprendí esta receta del enrollado en un tutorial de _YouTube_ hace media hora.

 

 

-Sí, los tutoriales son buenos para salir de apuros, pero ¿qué tal si la próxima vez solo me llamas? – acaricié su brazo, acercándome un poco más.

 

 

-Bien. Es un trato – respondió en voz baja.

 

 

Lo miré a los ojos y él también me estaba mirando. Logré ver sus sentimientos y solo pude sentir calidez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo seguridad sobre algo en mi vida. Ya me había acostumbrado a las incertidumbres, a la desconfianza y el temor a todo lo que me atrevía a hacer. Pero en ese momento no me había sentido más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. _Te elijo a ti._

 

 

-Hay que comer antes de que se enfríe esto. Aún debo cortarlo. Espérame en la mesa.

 

 

En unos minutos más llegó con una bandeja al comedor y puso todo en frente de mí.

 

 

-Debes estar bromeando – pensé en voz alta al ver que todo lo que había preparado era solo para mí.

 

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

-Tú también vas a comer esto.

 

 

-Yo comeré esto – apuntó al único tazón enfrente de él. Era un bol enorme de fresas bañadas en leche condensada.

 

 

-En ese caso, yo quiero probar lo tuyo.

 

 

-Está bien, pero primero… – cogió un trozo del enrollado y lo llevó a mi boca. Acepté sin titubeos y lo saboreé. Él volvió a su plato.

 

 

\- ¿Qué tal?

 

 

-Increíble – pronuncié inmediatamente y con dificultad, aun masticando.

 

 

Realmente le había quedado delicioso, así que me olvidé por completo de las fresas de Jongin y me dediqué a devorar su platillo.

 

 

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamé al terminar.

 

 

-De nada. Más bien, solo ayúdame con los platos porque todavía no acabo – respondió, llevándose una fresa a la boca.

 

 

-Sí, señor.

 

 

Me levanté de la mesa haciendo una pequeña venia y llevé mis platos al fregadero. Decidí lavarlos inmediatamente y para cuando terminé, Jongin apareció por detrás de mí con su enorme bol vacío. Se rio de mí y me pidió permiso.

 

 

-No te mandé a que lavaras, solo que los dejes.

 

 

-Ya lo hice.

 

 

-Deja de ser _así_.

 

 

Elevé mi mirada sorprendido de su repentina respuesta. No lo dijo con molestia ni tampoco lo dijo en tono de broma. Solo lo dijo con sinceridad y sus ojos me miraban con ternura.

 

 

\- ¿Y qué es “ _ser así_ ”?

 

 

-Ser _ideal_ ante mis ojos.

 

 

Lo miré serio y contuve mis deseos de acercarme más.

 

 

-Siempre he soñado con encontrar a alguien con quien pueda disfrutar pasar el rato haciendo cosas tan simples como esto. Es un estilo tan hogareño, pero te confieso que ese es el modo de vida que aspiro a tener algún día, cuando me establezca con alguien. En algún momento tendré que dejar este trabajo, las comidas de restaurantes y las fiestas. Y ahora mismo, todo lo que hicimos me hizo reafirmar lo que quiero y se sintió tan bien. Creo que podré sobrevivir dejando mi actual estilo de vida después de todo – soltó una risa corta.

 

 

Tragué pesado y no supe qué responder. ¿Había algún mensaje entre líneas para mí o solo era un pensamiento genérico de su parte acerca de cómo quería volver su vida?

 

 

-Creo que ya debo regresar – fue lo único que pude pensar al momento.

 

 

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces por mi respuesta. Estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, era eso. Suspiré, frustrado porque no sabía qué decir. Lo único que hizo eco en mi cabeza fue una pregunta.

 

 

-Sé que es algo confuso, pero tenía que decir esto en voz alta antes de que te fueras, Soo.

 

 

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Jongin?

 

 

Alzó una ceja y me miró serio.

 

 

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué es?

 

 

-Bueno, – empecé, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo. – Todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta este punto… ¿en qué nos convierte? – lo miré con detenimiento, esperando conseguir alguna reacción de su parte en su expresión que me pueda adelantar su respuesta, la cual necesitaba ya. – ¿Qué es lo que somos?

 

 

No pude leer nada en su rostro. Su expresión era neutra y nunca bajó la guardia o miró a un lado. Solo soltó un resoplido antes de responderme.

 

 

-Hoy por la mañana permanecí en la cama un rato más antes de levantarme y mientras te veía pensaba en qué es lo que esperas tú de mí de ahora en adelante.

 

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se sintió la amargura en mi tono. Quería una respuesta directa que no estaba recibiendo.

 

 

Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y agachó la cabeza. Su cabello le cayó por encima, cubriendo su mirada de mi vista. Parecía que pensaba en algo y a los segundos volvió a alzar la mirada hacia mí.

 

 

-Creo que debo serte sincero. La verdad es que yo siempre he mantenido fijo en mi mente que o bien yo iba a acabar solo para toda mi vida o bien podría tratar de ser feliz con alguien de mi mismo ámbito de trabajo. Una actriz, ya sabes. Nunca en mis planes estuvieron quedarme con alguien fuera de este mundo porque les sería difícil. Y también doloroso supongo – estiró su brazo para alcanzar mi mano izquierda. – Pero luego tú apareces y siempre que puedes me repites lo mismo de siempre: que te gusto, haciendo que me cuestione si en verdad estoy haciendo bien en resignarme a lo que tenía planeado o arriesgarme a intentar algo distinto. Todo lo que me había figurado en mi cabeza se estropea y en ocasiones siento que no me importa que nada se dé como lo he planeado. Sin embargo, en las demás ocasiones solo me pregunto si podrás seguir queriéndome en una relación luego de verme con otra persona, si podrás aguantar mi actuación, mi estilo de vida y mi círculo de trabajo.

 

 

-Es difícil. No lo dudo.

 

 

-Kyungsoo, ¿debería quedarme con _lo seguro_ e ir a intentar conocer a alguien que se dedique a lo que yo hago y evitar hacerte pasar por muchas cosas que no te agradarán? – me cuestionó, con culpa en su mirada.

 

 

Eso era todo.

 

 

-Creo que, si desde ahora dudas tanto acerca de lo que estás sintiendo, no consideres lo que tienes conmigo como una opción. No tiene sentido.

 

 

\- ¡No! – exclamó y yo di un sobresalto por su respuesta rápida y repentina. – No quiero. Estás loco. ¿No te das cuenta de nada?

 

 

-Ni tú sabes lo que quieres, Jong-

 

 

-Yo tenía algo definido para mí y por eso no me preocupaba en buscar más. Pero tú solo me provocas dudas y más dudas. Yo lo interpreto como algo que tiene futuro; algo a lo que debería prestarle atención. ¿No lo ves así tú?

 

 

-No. Solo veo inseguridad.

 

 

Suspiró y pasó una mano a través de su cabellera.

 

 

-Dame un tiempo más. Solo eso.

 

 

Solté un bufido ante el dejavú.

 

 

-Y mientras tanto, quieres que te deje ser cercano a mí, ¿verdad?

 

 

-Lo digo en serio, dame tiempo.

 

 

\- ¿Cuánto más? – posé mi mano en su pecho y lo miré con expresión de angustia. Si debía esperar otra vez, esta vez quería un tiempo definido. Quería solo un poco de certeza de una vez de su parte y se lo exigí sin miedo porque digamos que hasta el punto que habíamos llegado, me sentía más confiado en mí mismo y en lo que provocaba en él. Solo necesitaba algo de su parte, una confirmación de la cual ya sabía de qué se trataba.

 

 

-No lo sé – susurró acariciándome una mejilla con la yema de su pulgar y relajé mi expresión.

 

 

-Yo te gusto – afirmé en voz baja.

 

 

Permaneció callado ante mi comentario. Lentamente llevó su pulgar hacia mis pómulos y después al rabillo de mi ojo. Ante el contacto, mis ojos se cerraron. Sentí su otra mano acariciar mi otra mejilla y después un beso. Un contacto de labios, simplemente. Un dulce contacto, suave e inocente.

 

 

 _Me gustas_.

 

 

-Solo puedo decirte que no te resignes ni mucho menos te adelantes a afirmar mis opiniones porque no sabes lo que yo pienso sobre ti, así que no pongas palabras en mi boca. Yo puedo aceptarte en mi vida – pronuncié con seguridad y agregué algo más. – Ya logré gustarte; pronto haré que me quieras de verdad.

 

 

Se rio suavemente y retiró sus manos de mi rostro.

 

 

\- ¿Puedo llevarte?

 

 

-Está bien. Pero solo a la estación.

 

 

-Pensaba llevarte hasta donde estás viviendo.

 

 

-Te invitaré algún día. Así podría cocinarte algo por fin.

 

 

Asintió con una sonrisa y me palmeó el hombro, antes de ir a cambiarse para salir.

 

 

El trayecto hasta la estación más cercana del metro se me hizo muy corto cuando arribamos a mi destino y yo me encontraba en mitad de la historia sobre cómo fue que acabé cantando frente a tantos padres una canción popular que no iba acorde a un niño de mi edad para ese entonces. En conclusión, todo fue por presión de los padres.

 

 

-Ahora que lo pienso – me detuve abriendo la puerta del auto. – Tal vez algún día podrías mostrarme tus habilidades en el baile ese que haces, ¿cómo se llama?

 

 

\- ¿Contemporáneo?

 

 

-Eso, eso.

 

 

-Bien – asintió, como si no fuera tan complicado. – Puedo hacer eso. Solo no digas nada al respecto. Estará bien con solo mostrarte lo que hago. Puede ser algún otro día que pases la noche – me sonrió – porque mis rutinas son en la mañana.

 

 

Se me escapó una risa y me despedí, saliendo del auto.

 

 

Dentro del vagón del metro, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y activé el internet móvil. Las notificaciones comenzaron a llegar una tras otra y vi diez mensajes de Jongdae en nuestra conversación. Se sentía fastidiado de que no me llegaban los mensajes. Decidí llamarlo para compensarlo.

 

 

-Te agradezco respetar que no tenía tiempo para atender a alguien y no intentar llamar – le dije ni bien contestó mi llamada.

 

 

\- ¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

 

 

Rodé los ojos.

 

 

-Dime qué tenemos.

 

 

-No olvides que tenemos grabación mañana desde las dos de la tarde. No tienes excusa para llegar con retraso. Lo mismo le dije a Chanyeol, antes de que me acuses de ser pesado solo contigo.

 

 

-Está bien, ahí nos vere-

 

 

Recordé algo de pronto.

 

 

\- ¿Quiénes van a participar?

 

 

-Dos chicos. Ah, por cierto, esta vez van a necesitar tu ayuda para la edición. Les dije que sabías de esas cosas al asistente del director. Tal vez él te hable mañana, _Lay_ , lo has visto al lado del director antes, ¿no? Así que ven temprano para que puedan reunirse porque conociéndolo, querrá hacer coordinaciones puntuales contigo en persona. Mh, a ver qué más…

 

 

-Jongdae, ¿la grabación es con _Kai_?

 

 

- _Sí_. ¡Ah! Sobre la edición, como será un proyecto de distintas colaboraciones, la grabación será toda la tarde y esperamos acabar antes de que nos atrape la noche. Luego de la filmación, inmediatamente tendrás que ir al edificio para empezar la edición. El trabajo no acaba hasta no tener el clip listo para enviarlo.

 

 

Mierda. Ni siquiera podía pensar apropiadamente en la tremenda explotación que iba a tener el día de mañana porque la idea de tener que grabar a Jongin teniendo sexo con otro tipo me estaba comenzando a carcomer la mente. Así que a esto se refería con las palabras que me dijo en su departamento más temprano.

 

 

 _Ya empezó_ , pensé y yo debía mantenerme imperturbable para demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo en mi vida. Sin embargo, me sentí afectado. Era confuso; estaba seguro de querer tener una relación seria con él pese a su profesión, sin embargo, también estaba muy seguro de que iba a ser insoportable verlo con otra persona.

 

 

\- ¿Cuánto se supone que va a demorar la edición?

 

 

-Son tres las personas contigo. Me dijeron que quieren ver si puedes hacerlo bien para contar contigo en futuros trabajos porque nuestro equipo es muy lento para la edición y corta muchas cosas. Al director no le gusta eso. Por cierto, es un pago adicional.

 

 

\- ¿En serio?

 

 

-El adicional es la mitad de la paga que recibes.

 

_Acepta, idiota. Lo necesitas_.

 

 

-Bien, bien, ya entendí – acepté pensando que ya tenía asegurado el depósito de la garantía para rentar un departamento. – Estaré a las dos en punto por allá… eh, ¿dónde será?

 

 

-Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje. Nos vemos.

 

 

Llegué a mi paradero y al salir de la estación, le envié un mensaje a Baekhyun por si acaso.

 

 

“Disculpa por recién aparecer. Ya estoy a unas cuadras. Llego en diez minutos”.

 

 

Me mandó un sticker de la caricatura de un perro suspirando de alivio seguido de un mensaje.

 

 

“No demores”.

 

 

Aceleré el paso. Tal vez no fuimos los mejores amigos de la universidad, pero era consciente de que a cualquier persona le preocuparía o al menos le llamaría la atención que la persona con la que vive no viniera de regreso para dormir ni respondiera las llamadas. _Debí haberle avisado_ , pensé.

 

 

Me demoré caminando hasta el edificio y maldije mis piernas cortas que ya estaban completamente cansadas cuando llegué a la puerta del departamento.

 

 

\- ¡Llegaste!

 

 

-Hola, lamento haber desaparecido sin avisar.

 

 

Se acercó desde la cocina con un delantal puesto. Estaba cocinando algo y olía muy bien.

 

 

\- ¿Qué sucede? – lo miré extrañado porque se acercó bastante a mí y comenzó a examinarme todo el rostro.

 

 

-Parece que nada. Como la última vez que te vi ibas a salir con alguien, pensé que podría encontrar alguna pista que me dijera que pasaste bien la noche – sonrió maliciosamente.

 

 

\- ¿Solo puedes pensar en _eso_?

 

 

Me alejé para ir a la cocina, dejándolo atrás. Estaba sediento.

 

 

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

 

 

-Fue una salida en grupo con los chicos del trabajo – comencé a contarle, mientras me servía un vaso de agua frente al refrigerador. – Algo para confraternizar y acercarnos más por ser nuevos. Bebimos y continuamos la noche en casa de uno. Ahí dormimos todos.

 

 

Me salió natural toda es historia creada al momento en mi mente y pareció que Baekhyun no le dio más importancia al asunto, puesto que esperaba algo más interesante. De solo pensar en el interrogatorio que me haría si le dijera lo que en verdad me pasó, me dio un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Era lo mejor no decir nada.

 

 

-Bien, pues ve a darte un baño. Estoy haciendo arroz con salsa de soya y carne. Te llamaré cuando esté listo.

 

 

Tan solo entré al baño para cepillarme los dientes y mirarme al espejo porque ya estaba completamente aseado. Bajé la tapa del excusado y me senté sobre ella. Como no tenía una habitación propia, al menos debía aprovechar este tiempo a solas entre cuatro paredes, sin ser visto por nadie. Me relajé y dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando mi cabeza en el tanquecillo del baño. Resultó incómodo, pero podía soportarlo. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que me absorbieran mis pensamientos.

 

 

Estando absorto en mi mente volví a verlo y a sentirlo. De solo rememorar todo desde el inicio, mi vientre me lanzaba pequeños toques que hacían que me encogiera. Sentía cosquillas cuando recordaba todo y sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados. Debía verme como un completo idiota enamorado. Pasé mi mano por debajo de mi camiseta y comencé a acariciar mi vientre lentamente. Podía imaginar sus manos acariciándome. Otra vez sonreí y dejé correr el agua del inodoro antes de volver a salir del baño.

 

 

\- ¿Te ayudo, Baek? – pregunté en voz alta, con el buen humor hasta el tope, entrando a la cocina nuevamente, pero no lo encontré. Miré hacia la sala y tampoco estaba ahí.

 

 

\- ¿Se fue?

 

 

La comida ya estaba lista. _Qué extraño_.

 

 

Me dirigí a la puerta y a los segundos mi compañero de piso entró.

 

 

\- ¿Qué pasó?

 

 

-El vigilante del edificio. Me dijo que había alguien que quería venir aquí, pero no lo dejarían entrar sin su identificación y esa persona es extranjera. Le pedí que lo dejara subir, pero no lo permitía porque eran las reglas. Así que tuve que bajar. Te busca _a ti_. Es alguien de tu trabajo, me dijo.

 

 

Alcé una ceja. ¿Quién podría ser?

 

 

-Ah, qué fastidio tener que bajar y subir. Yo empezaré a almorzar sin ti – me avisó, colocando la cacerola con la comida sobre la mesa.

 

 

-Lamento las molestias, Baek. Vuelvo en seguida.

 

 

Agitó su mano en el aire y salí inmediatamente por la puerta. Cuando el ascensor llegó al primer piso, encontré en la recepción a quien reconocí como el asistente de Sooman: _Lay_.

 

 

\- ¿Buenas tardes? – me acerqué con cautela hacia él, quien se encontraba concentrado en la pantalla de su celular. Alzó la vista y me miró.

 

 

-Ah, ¡por fin! – me sonrió. – Sabes quién soy, ¿no?

 

 

Asentí.

 

 

-Bueno, me llamo Yixing, pero creo que _ustedes_ me conocen fácilmente como Lay. Como sea, – se aclaró la garganta – le comenté a Jongdae sobre la edición y te mencionó. Necesito que me hagas unos favores. Mañana dedícate a hacer tu trabajo de siempre, ya sabes, las cámaras y todo eso. Creo que ya debes saber los ángulos que son del gusto del director y las secuencias. Recuerda la velocidad de la captura de las imágenes. Debemos acabar a las seis y media de la tarde, máximo a las siete.

 

 

-Disculpa, pero cuando termina la filmación, los equipos y materiales deben ser guardados y trasladados a la movilidad…

 

 

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tú no harás eso. Quiero que busques mi auto, te estaciones frente a la entrada del hotel y me esperes ahí. Yo te llevaré al edificio donde se hacen las ediciones del material.

 

 

Hice una mueca.

 

 

-No lo creo. Yo no sé manejar.

 

 

Alzó una ceja y se puso serio, de lo muy animado que se veía hace unos instantes. Dejó salir un suspiro con pesadez.

 

 

-Bien, el otro favor era que lleves al director, pero dices que no puedes manejar.

 

 

-Lo lamento.

 

 

-Mira, solo dime que vas a quedarte hasta terminar todo lo que se te encargue. Tienes que hacerlo; estoy confiando mucho en ti _Kwanghee_. Yo me tendré que encargar de manejar para el director, así que mientras tanto deberás hacerme un único favor: cuida mi auto hasta que regrese, ¿vale?

 

 

¿ _Quién se cree que es este imbécil_?

 

 

-Claro, Lay. ¿Por qué no darle una mano a quien se nota que necesita dos brazos enteros?

 

 

\- ¿Cómo dices? – soltó una risa nerviosa.

 

 

-Y Kwanghee no es mi nombre, solo para aclarar – le mostré mi sonrisa más falsa posible.

 

 

Se me quedó viendo, confundido por mi reacción. Era un tipo muy lento. Miró a su celular de nuevo, buscando algo.

 

 

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Claro, claro, Kyungsoo. Lo siento.

 

 

\- ¿Era eso todo?

 

 

\- ¿Crees que vine hasta aquí un domingo por la tarde solo para hablar contigo?

 

 

-No.

 

 

-Exacto. Te traje esto – respondió, abriendo el sobre que traía consigo y sacando una hoja de ahí. – En el contrato que manejan los que trabajan para La Rosa Placerosa se estipula que pasarán siempre y sin excepción por un examen médico, tal vez te lo mencionaron antes.

 

 

-Ah, sí – recordé a ese chico, Kris, mencionando ese punto sin darle tanta importancia.

 

 

-Programé tu cita en la clínica junto con la del otro nuevo para este fin de semana, el día sábado. Este documento solo es una ficha de consentimiento, ya sabes, algo para que nos digas que estás de acuerdo con someterte a todas las pruebas que te haga el médico.

 

 

Leí rápidamente el documento y firmé rápidamente.

 

 

-Genial. Ya tengo los consentimientos de ambos, ahora toca dejarlos en la oficina y seré libre por hoy – mencionó en voz alta, como hablando consigo mismo en frente de mí.

 

 

-Nos vemos.

 

 

-No olvides llegar puntual.

 

 

Volví al departamento de Baekhyun y terminamos de almorzar juntos. Era fácil estar con él a solas porque no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para evitar que el momento sea incómodo ya que ese chico creaba temas de conversación de la nada. Empezó mencionando algo respecto al sabor de su comida y comenzó a mencionar todas las veces que había probado ese platillo, pero ninguno se igualaba a la receta que le había enseñado su mamá. Al mencionar la palabra clave “mamá”, inmediatamente se le ocurrió preguntarme por la mía. Le dije que se hallaba bien, viviendo con mi padre, a lo que inesperadamente me lanzó un comentario.

 

 

\- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué recuerdo de la graduación? Lo perfectamente idéntico que eres a tu madre. Lo juro, Kyungsoo. Eres su pleno retrato.

 

 

Después de ese comentario le dije unas cuantas cosas, acordando en lo parecido que soy a mi mamá. Luego empezó a hablarme de los demás estudiantes que se graduaron con nosotros, uno por uno, mencionando lo que más le había llamado la atención de cada uno el día de la ceremonia. Le seguí la conversación porque en algún momento me hizo reír, cuando imitó la forma particular de entonar la voz de uno de nuestros profesores.

 

 

Terminamos de comer y él se ofreció a lavar todo. Yo solo dejé los servicios en el fregadero y fui a sentarme al sillón.

 

 

-Si quieres puedes pasar a mi cuarto para que te eches un rato en la cama.

 

 

-Estoy bien, no hay problema.

 

 

-Mejor no desperdicies la oportunidad porque luego de terminar de lavar los trastes voy a ir a la lavandería de abajo. Regresaré en unas horas.

 

 

Lo miré y lo pensé mejor.

 

 

-Me pondré alarma para salir de tu cama antes de que regreses – le dije, mientras me incorporaba del sofá para entrar a su dormitorio, llevando solo mi celular conmigo.

 

 

En cuanto por fin pude volver a estar solo, activé los datos móviles y la primera notificación en arribar fue un mensaje de Jongin.

 

 

“¿ _Estás comiendo_?”

 

 

Le sonreí a la pantalla del celular y supe que me veía como un idiota. Me reí más.

 

 

“ _Hola_.

_Estuve un poco atareado desde que llegué aquí, así que recién estoy respondiendo_

_Acabo de comer_ ”.

 

 

Le envié al final un emoticon de un pulgar arriba.

 

 

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si podíamos salir pasado mañana, ya que mañana me iban a explotar en el trabajo, pero  al momento recordé que Jongdae me confirmó que íbamos a grabar al día siguiente con _Kai_ , y de alguna manera, me sentí desanimado.

 

 

 _Ding_.

 

 

Sonó un mensaje recibido.

 

 

“¿ _Puedo llamarte_?”, me preguntó en el mensaje.

 

 

Mal momento. De pronto mis ánimos habían bajado hasta mis pies. De solo imaginar cómo iba a ser el día de mañana, comencé a sentirme extraño.

 

 

“ _En realidad, ahora estoy echado en la cama._

 _Creo que voy a tomar una siesta_ ”, le respondí.

 

 

“Ja, ja, está bien.

Oye,

Empiezo a sentir este departamento muy grande”, me respondió.

 

 

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

 

 

“Hay mucho eco de pronto”.

 

 

Me reí porque no estaba seguro si me decía eso por ser juguetón, o en verdad no sabía por qué se sentía vacío, así que quise enseñarle cómo es expresarse de forma directa y clara con mi respuesta.

 

 

“Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también te extraño”.

 

 

Vio mi mensaje al instante y luego de unos segundos, se desconectó. Bloqueé la pantalla de mi celular, pero antes de guardarlo en mi bolsillo, comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada entrante. Me estaba llamando.

 

 

Mi corazón comenzó a latir y me puse nervioso.

 

 

\- ¿Sí?

 

 

-Tienes razón. Te extraño.

 

 

-Ja, ja, solo bromeaba – _mentira_. Lo dije muy en serio.

 

 

-Bien, entonces solo yo te estoy echando de menos.

 

 

Me mordí el labio inferior y sentí una descarga cosquillosa en mi vientre.

 

 

-Quiero… Quiero…

 

 

No tenía muy claro lo que debía decirle. La sola idea de pensar que mañana podía arruinarse todo me hacía dudar.

 

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

-Quisiera que pudiésemos hacer algo mañana, pero los del trabajo me acorralaron.

 

 

\- ¿Disculpa? – se rio. No entendía las palabras que usaba.

 

 

-Quiero decir que ya me comprometí en el trabajo con quedarme haciendo horas extra, si es que se le puede llamar así. Al menos podré verte en lo que nos toque filmar.

 

 

Se quedó callado un momento. Esto apestaba y yo estaba cagando toda la situación mucho más.

 

 

-No era lo que querías oír.

 

 

-En realidad, solo quería hablar contigo. Así sea de lo de mañana o de simples cosas.

 

 

Apreté el agarre del celular y me decidí por cometer tremenda locura de la cual no estaba seguro si me arrepentiría en algún momento en el futuro.

 

 

\- ¿Quieres venir un momento?

 

 

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

 

 

-Sí. Ven. Yo estoy solo ahora y no sé, podemos pasar el rato juntos hasta que mi compañero de cuarto regrese.

 

 

Sonreí para mis adentros imaginando si Baekhyun nos encontrara juntos en su habitación porque eso solo pasaba en las películas y telenovelas.

 

 

Quería verlo.

 

 

-Genial. Mándame la dirección exacta – respondió, muy animado.

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Incómodo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy intentado ser más constante en las actualizaciones, pero no deja de ser difícil por mis horarios :c en este corto(?) hiatus terminé dos capítulos más y voy por un tercero, así que paciencia y buen humor t.t me parece que me alcanza el tiempo para publicar un capítulo más ahora mismo. Gracias por leer ♡
> 
> pd.: Un easter egg en este capítulo que hace referencia a uno de los ff que más disfruté leer de JoeyLu. Si lo reconoces, te ganaste un rollo de canela recién horneado uwu

 

 

Cuarenta minutos.

 

 

Estuve muy ansioso pensando que en cualquier momento dentro de esos cuarenta minutos, Baekhyun pudiera cruzar la puerta principal del departamento cuando yo ya había invitado a Jongin. Es por ello que también estaba armando una excusa en mi cabeza, cualquier razón pertinente que pueda explicar por qué esperaba a alguien en su departamento sin haberle preguntado si estaba bien tener un invitado sin decirle nada.

 

 

Hasta que finalmente nada sucedió. Baekhyun nunca llegó ni llegaría porque a la media hora de haberle enviado la dirección a Jongin, recibí un mensaje de mi compañero de cuarto donde me avisaba que se iría a cenar con unos amigos luego de salir de la lavandería.

 

 

Diez minutos después, mi invitado clandestino arribaba al edificio.

 

 

-Sí, déjelo subir. Va a mi piso – le respondí por el auricular al recepcionista del primer piso cuando llamó a mi puerta para avisarme que alguien pedía subir al departamento.

 

 

Un par de minutos después, escuché unos toquecitos en la puerta.

 

 

-Lindo lugar – comentó en cuanto abrí la puerta.

 

 

-Aspiro a algo parecido algún día o incluso mejor – le repliqué, haciéndole pasar.

 

 

-Woah, en verdad es muy hogareño. Incluso su cocina es más… más…

 

 

-Bueno, Baek tiene más cacerolas y sartenes, además de muchos platos y demás accesorios para cocinar. Pero tú tienes lo esencial. Ah, además, tienes menos para lavar.

 

 

-Sin embargo, así se ve más bonito – dijo, taciturno.

 

 

-Ahórrate los elogios de lo bien que luce este lugar para Baekhyun.

 

 

Esta vez elevó la mirada y la dirigió hacia mí. Algo le había llamado la atención esta vez.

 

 

- _Baekhyun_ … – murmuró bajo, como hablando para él. No le tomé importancia.

 

 

Caminó de la cocina hacia el comedor hasta llegar a la sala, donde se detuvo. Apuntó esa estancia con su dedo índice, pues a simple vista se veía como si alguien durmiera en ese lugar, con sus tres almohadones amontonados en un extremo del mueble y una colcha extendida a lo largo del mismo.

 

 

\- ¿Es aquí donde…

 

 

-Bien, algún día tenías que verlo con tus propios ojos. Sí, ahí duermo de arrimado. No es muy cómodo, como puedes imaginártelo, pero resulta acogedor si es la sala de este departamento tan bonito.

 

 

Se giró a mirarme y no quise verlo porque no quería reconocer esa mirada de lástima. No era nada degradante dormir en un sofá, al menos no para mí. Como no dejaba de mirarme, me moví con intención de sentarme en el sofá.

 

 

-Kyungsoo…

 

 

Me detuve y lo miré.

 

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

-Yo… eh…

 

 

Alcé mis cejas abriendo por completo mis ojos en señal de impaciencia.

 

 

-Es que no nos hemos saludado. Y la verdad es que aún no sé cómo deberíamos hacerlo a partir de ahora.

 

 

Era verdad. ¿Cómo deberíamos hacer eso? No lo había pensado y según parecía, él tampoco.

 

 

-Ah…

 

 

-Se me pasó por la mente algo mientras hablabas – confesó.

 

 

-Bien, dilo.

 

 

Pero no lo dijo. En vez de hacerlo, me tomó el rostro con sus manos y se inclinó para besarme. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante y le dejé hacer todo el trabajo. Me quedé quieto, hasta que oí su risa baja.

 

 

-O eres siempre así de dócil o es que en verdad yo debo ser tu única debilidad.

 

 

Me reí y sonrojé tremendamente.

 

 

-Solo soy así cuando me gusta alguien.

 

 

\- ¿Te gusta Baekhyun?

 

 

_¿QUÉ?_

 

 

Me reí en su cara.

 

 

-Bueno, es guapo.

 

 

Arrugó la frente y me reí de nuevo.

 

 

-Te deja vivir en su departamento, improvisa un espacio en la sala tan solo para ti y parece que se llevan bien. Si no te conociera diría que le gustas.

 

 

-Cierra la boca – me burlé de sus fantasías. – Admito que es atractivo, pero nunca lo vería como algo más, por favor. Lo conozco desde la universidad y jamás me ha gustado – solté otra risa. – Y algo más: él solo se emociona con pechos y traseros femeninos. El primer día que llegué a vivir aquí, se pasó toda la noche mostrándome sus videos de porno hetero favoritos.

 

 

Esta vez él se burló de mí.

 

 

-Pobre de ti. Oh, eso significa que ni siquiera sabe que tú eres…

 

 

-Claro que no. Pero tal vez lo sospecha porque no me interesó en absoluto esos videos que me mostró. Además, nunca hemos hablado de chicas. Aunque él sabe que soy reservado. En fin, - dejé salir un suspiro – no sé si intuye lo de mi orientación. Pero si lo sabe y aun así me permite quedarme a vivir junto a él, significa que estoy viviendo con la persona correcta.

 

 

Se quedó pensando unos momentos y luego asintió. Se vio muy serio, pero de pronto soltó algo más:

 

 

-De todas formas, sigues pensando que es guapo.

 

 

Él daba a entender que solo intentaba ser gracioso, pero yo sentí que había algo más. Qué más daba. _Que piense que me gusta mi compañero de piso, a ver si así se decide de una vez_ , pensé.

 

 

-Uhm, quiero saber algo – habló de pronto. – ¿Cuántos fueron los que lograron sonrojarte luego de un beso?

 

 

Lo miré a los ojos. Aún estábamos cerca y sus manos reposaban sobre mis hombros.

 

 

-Me sonrojo fácilmente, así que fueron muchos los que lo lograron y supongo que todos los chicos que me dieron un beso alguna vez me hicieron sonrojar. Desde que me di cuenta de mi orientación sexual, solo recuerdo haber gustado de varios chicos. Tal vez uno nuevo en cada ciclo escolar.

 

 

\- ¿Saliste con varios? – abrió muy grande sus ojos.

 

 

-No, tonto. Te hablo de los chicos que me gustaron en general y durante mi etapa de escolar, solo me la pasaba observando de lejos. En la universidad me sentí con más confianza por lo mismo que aprendí más, comencé a salir más y conocer más personas. Ya sabes, la madurez, supongo.

 

 

-Bien, entonces, ¿con cuántos saliste?

 

 

\- ¿Cuántos? – me puse a pensar. – Creo que también fueron varios – me reí.

 

 

Jongin rodó los ojos y me dio un leve empujón. Era divertido fastidiarlo.

 

 

-Pero no es lo que piensas. Es decir, salí con chicos, pero la mayoría solo eran eso, salidas. Algunas veces simplemente no congeniábamos. Otras veces nos aburríamos y no volvíamos a contactarnos con el pasar de los días. Y después estaban esos chicos que me rechazaban al conocerme mejor. Eso sí que era una mierda.

 

 

\- ¡Vaya!

 

 

-Sigo pensando que a pesar de que las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo se estén normalizando más y más, nada nos libra de pasar por los mismos dramas de los heterosexuales para hallar a la persona indicada.

 

 

Arrugó la frente, confundido de mi parlamento.

 

 

-Me das algo de miedo cuando hablas así de serio. Siento como si en cualquier momento estamparás tu puño contra la primera persona cercana que te encuentres y ese soy yo.

 

 

Solté una risa y me relajé. Apunté como nota mental que debería tomarme las cosas con más calma para evitar agobiarlo.

 

 

Bajé la mirada y Jongin me obligó a elevarla nuevamente, tomando mi barbilla entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Depositó un suave beso en mis labios y se separó lentamente.

 

 

-Ahora que estoy seguro de que saliste con varios chicos, siento curiosidad por saber cuántos llegaron a ser considerados en serio por ti.

 

 

-Todos.

 

 

\- ¿Qué dices?

 

 

-Solo estoy fastidiándote. La verdad es que únicamente he tenido dos novios en toda mi vida.

 

 

\- ¡Qué selectivo! Ah, – pareció que recordó algo – eso significa que me mentiste – fingió tristeza.

 

 

-No te mentí. Nunca te conté sobre esto.

 

 

-Dijiste que nunca lo habías hecho con nadie…

 

 

Al oír su respuesta, se me escapó el aire de la boca por la risa que se me salió con tanta fuerza, que no pude evitar escupirle al estallar.  

 

 

\- ¡Porque nunca lo había hecho con nadie! – le grité aguantando una risa.

 

 

Se me quedó mirando una vez más mientras yo aguantaba mi risa. Se pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla.

 

 

\- ¿Nunca lo hicieron? ¿Con ninguno de esos dos novios que tuviste?

 

 

Negué con la cabeza.

 

 

-Ahora entiendo por qué solo tuviste dos novios en toda tu vida y con ninguno de los dos funcionó – me acusó.

 

 

Le pellizqué la cintura por ambos costados con mis manos y se retorció.

 

 

\- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Soo!

 

 

\- ¡No es así! No lo sé, tal vez simplemente sabía que no iba a funcionar y teniendo esa idea en la cabeza todo el tiempo hacía que ni me esforzara en conseguir perder la virginidad con algún chico.

 

 

-Y a juzgar que yo fui la primera persona a la que le permitiste avanzar más contigo, ¿me estarías diciendo que conmigo sí va a funcionar o lo mío tan solo fue una excepción a tu regla? – preguntó, divertido. No quería una respuesta seria, solo estaba jugueteando. Me gustaba cuando se portaba así. Era divertido y todo se daba de manera tan simple cuando estaba a su lado. Tal vez por ese aspecto suyo fue que me dejé llevar por el momento esa mañana en su departamento cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. Nunca había llegado antes tan lejos con algún chico; nunca había deseado estar tanto antes con una sola persona.

 

 

Llevé mis manos a su pecho y besé su barbilla. Luego subí más y lo besé. Se sentía tan suave y dulce que podía comerlo a besos, pero solo llegué a una mordida a su labio inferior que provocó que reaccionara con un gruñido bajo. Lo siguiente que percibí fue su mano escurridiza entrando por debajo de mi camiseta y posándose en la piel de mi cintura, mientras que sus labios se deslizaron por el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, succionando mi piel con deseo, hasta que comencé a sentir su lengua haciendo maravillas en esa zona erógena. Mi sentido de la perversión se activó de pronto y me acerqué a su oreja para susurrarle algo.

 

 

-Llévame al sofá.

 

 

No me respondió nada y yo volví a besarlo. Al segundo, llevó rápidamente sus manos por mis muslos y en una maniobra firme, me elevó a la altura de su cintura. Envolví mis piernas a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarnos y sentí que caminó hasta el sofá, donde me depositó lentamente sin romper el beso. Quedé atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

 

 

\- ¿Nunca antes te sentiste así de atraído por un chico? – le pregunté, cuando se alejó un poco de mi rostro.

 

 

-Si así fuera, creo que podrías imaginarte lo simple que sería estar contigo.

 

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

 

-No me importaría aceptarme como soy, así que si mi caso fuera el sentir atracción por los chicos, te lo diría sin rodeos y por último, te pediría que seas mi novio. Pero la verdad es que _yo no soy gay_. Y ya te lo dije.

 

 

-Sí, claro. Como digas – me burlé, en un nuevo intento de fastidiarlo, pero él sí estaba tomando la conversación en serio.

 

 

-No me gustan los chicos. Y adivina qué: cada vez que alguien llama mi atención por su apariencia, resulta ser una chica.

 

 

Alcé una ceja y se me ocurrió desafiar su convicción. Llevé una mano a su mejilla para acariciarlo. Su reacción fue tan predecible como siempre: cerrar los ojos y frotarse contra mi palma como un pequeño animalito. Quise burlarme porque sus acciones solo mostraban una contradicción, pero la imagen de su reacción me había obnubilado por completo.

 

 

 _¿Por qué niegas lo evidente? Te daría una paliza si no fueras el chico de mis sueños_ , pensé en mi mente. Luego hablé en voz alta con la intención de abrirle los ojos. 

 

 

-Hablas de toda esa patraña de “no me fijo en hombres”, sin embargo, aquí estás, encima de mí, besándome cuántas veces sientas deseos de hacerlo y volviéndote un cachorro cuando te acaricio. Y adivina qué: desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me ha colgado un pene ahí abajo.

 

 

Permaneció mirándome fijamente con expresión seria, la cual se ablandó unos segundos después y terminó por sonreír.

 

 

-Sí sé que eres un hombre – me dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo, como si sintiera orgullo de que su respuesta sea una verdad absoluta libre de error. Yo no podía creer que solo era un año menor que yo porque parecía ser diez años menor o tal vez solo fingía ser tan cándido, pero esa forma de ser suya, la de aparentar estar siempre perdido, era la que me atraía más hacia Jongin. 

 

 

-Como siempre mencionas que no te gustan los chicos, creí que hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta de que yo era uno – ironicé, pero él no se percató de mi tono.

 

 

-Supongo que, _si no eres tú_ , entonces no sentiré nada por un chico. Nunca me han gustado los hombres. Lo digo en serio y lo reafirmo hasta ahora. No me he fijado en otros chicos.

 

 

-Tal vez eres bisexual.

 

 

-No lo creo.

 

 

\- ¿Cómo explicas que yo te guste siendo un chico?

 

 

Se rio nervioso y yo también porque ambos sabíamos que el único de los dos que había admitido y repetido hasta el cansancio lo mucho que le gustaba el otro, había sido solo yo. Sin embargo, yo asumía que también le gustaba a Jongin por todo lo que me mostraba hasta ese momento, lo cual podía decir mucho más que sus propias palabras. Él me había hecho muchas confesiones tácitas y yo las había aceptado en voz alta, con todas sus palabras.

 

 

-No soy homosexual, ni bisexual, ni nada de eso. Tal vez solo soy _Soosexual_.

 

 

\- ¿Intentas hacer un juego de palabras que resulte gracioso? – pregunté, serio.

 

 

Me dio un pellizco fuerte a un lado de mi cintura y mi reacción fue tan brusca que casi nos caemos al suelo. Eso sí nos hizo reír más.

 

 

-La cara que hiciste fue tan graciosa – me dijo, entre risas, sin poder formar bien las palabras. – Fue algo así – trató de imitar la expresión que hice hace un rato por el miedo a caernos, pero su imitación deformó tanto sus gestos que yo terminé riéndome más de él.

 

 

-No pude haber lucido tan feo haciendo esa cara – le dije. Aún no estaba conforme con dejarlo burlarse de mí.

 

 

\- ¡Claro que sí! – alzó la voz e intentó acercarse para besarme, pero lo empujé más fuerte al lado y rodó abajo. Cayó de espaldas al suelo.

 

 

\- ¡Ah! ¡Duele!

 

 

-No exageres. Solo son unos centímetros.

 

 

Efectivamente, estaba fingiendo dolor y lo supe un segundo después de sentir cómo repentinamente me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él en un solo movimiento. Caí, como era de esperarse, sobre él, pero no se quejó en absoluto por mi peso cayendo encima de su cuerpo. Echados ambos, en esa posición, atrapó mi rostro con sus manos y no me dio tiempo de quejarme. Le dejé ganar esta vez y comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente. Llevé mis manos a su cabellera y la desordené como pude. Con los ojos cerrados, estiré mi cuello para que el moreno se abra paso y comience a besarme en esa zona por lo mucho que lo disfrutaba y sentí tanta conexión entre ambos cuando sentí su respuesta: sus labios volvían a hacer su trabajo en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello y yo solo pude suspirar del placer. Sentí una de sus manos meterse por debajo de mi camiseta y supe lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no quise detenerlo. En cuanto su muslo derecho se acomodó en mi entrepierna y sus dientes apretaron la carne de mi cuello, un suave gemido brotó naturalmente de mis labios por el contacto.

 

 

-Ah, mira lo que pasa cuando aplazas por tanto tiempo el inicio de tu vida sexual – susurró con sus labios rozando la piel de mi cuello. – Un mínimo contacto y ya te pones tan…

 

 

-Es una parte sensible, tonto – lo interrumpí para que no dijera lo que iba a pronunciar. Ambos hablábamos en susurros.

 

 

Bajé la vista y lo vi sonreír. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus manos deslizándose hacia mi trasero para apretar mis nalgas, lo cual provocó una reacción mucho más sonora de mi parte.

 

 

-Qué lindo eres – pronunció, en un tono tan bajo que, si no fuera por el silencio que predominaba en la estancia, no hubiera podido oírlo.

 

 

Sus manos subieron por mi espalda, levantando mi camiseta hacia arriba, más y más. En medio de ese abrazo, se elevó hasta quedarnos ambos sentados sobre el suelo. Me miró y me acarició una mejilla antes de hablar.

 

 

-Está bien, tú ganas. No te equivocas.

 

 

Acaricié su mano sobre mi mejilla y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Baekhyun se vaya repentinamente del país por unos días. No quería que terminara este momento.

 

 

-No te equivocas, Soo – volvió a hablar. – En verdad _me gustas_.

 

 

Al oír lo que acababa de decirme, lo obligué a pararse y en cuanto lo hizo, me acerqué a su oreja.

 

 

-Ya lo sé.

 

 

Me alejé de su rostro y no me esforcé nada en disimular mi alegría.

 

 

\- ¿Sabes? – volví a hablar yo. – Baek tardará unas horas más en volver y antes de que se fuera, me dio permiso de echarme en su cama.

 

 

Esperé por su respuesta, aunque su expresión era de total asombro. Lo que le acababa de decir tenía un mensaje oculto y me alegré de que Jongin lo haya captado rápidamente.

 

 

\- ¿Por si acaso eres el mismo chico que lloró en mis brazos un día porque lo trataron mal en el trabajo? Porque este lado tuyo tiene un gran contraste con el chico pequeño y frágil que conocí.

 

 

Asentí.

 

 

-Y tú no eres tan puro como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta que digamos. Tal vez puedes ser tan bueno como ella, pero no eres un santo. Ah, es un alivio. Ahora que descubrimos que no somos un par de puritanos, podremos entendernos mejor.

 

 

Me dio una palmada en el brazo. Esta vez sí captó mi tono sarcástico.

 

 

-Si tienes distintas personalidades, esta podría ser mi favorita, pero debo aceptar que te queda mejor el papel de tierno.

 

 

Solté una risa corta.

 

 

-Yo no dije nada en específico. Solo dije que Baekhyun tardaría en regresar y que yo tenía su permiso de usar su cama. Fuiste tú quien tomó mis palabras como una invitación para hacerlo – mentí porque sí era una invitación para tener sexo.

 

 

-Bien, pues ve a dormir en ella si quieres. Pero si deseas que yo te acompañe, tendrás que decirlo en palabras claras y sin rodeos – me sonrió y sin dudar yo acepté su desafío mentalmente.

 

 

-Llévame a la cama.

 

 

\- ¿Está bien si lo hago?

 

 

-Sí. De hecho, Baekhyun se irá a otro lado.

 

 

-Bien, solo no menciones a tu amigo mientras estás conmigo. Y menos cuando intento… – se acercó a mi boca provocadoramente, sin terminar lo que iba a decir, pero lo detuve.

 

 

-Voy a mencionar a Baek cuantas veces me dé la gana.

 

 

-Hazlo como quieras – aceptó y volvió a acercarse con intención de besarme.

 

 

-No puedo creer que sientas celos de Baek – volví nuevamente a la carga, interrumpiéndolo para impacientarlo y lo conseguí.

 

 

-Está bien, ya no me parece gracioso. No, lo digo en serio, deja de reírte, Kyungsoo.

 

 

Rodó los ojos y se alejó de mí.

 

 

-Intento no fastidiarte con algo, pero tú no dejas de darme oportunidades para hacerlo.

 

 

-No estoy celoso. Solo que estamos en medio de algo y tú no dejas de mencionar a tu compañero de cuarto.

 

 

Y como si las palabras de Jongin hubiesen sido parte de un hechizo de invocación, alguien digitó la clave de la puerta del departamento y se abrió, dejándonos ver a ambos la figura de Baekhyun entrar por la puerta.

 

 

-Oye, Kyungsoo, cambio de planes. Vamos a…

 

 

No pudo terminar su frase, pues al elevar su mirada, se encontró conmigo y con Jongin.

 

 

-Hola – dijo Baek, muy serio de pronto.

 

 

Lo único, y repito, lo único rescatable de ese momento fue que Baekhyun no nos había encontrado revolcándonos en su sala o, peor aún, en su propia cama, como estaba planeando hacer en mi mente cuando le hice esa propuesta a Jongin. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir ganas de desaparecer, aunque no tantas como mis ganas de volver en el tiempo y evitar cometer el error de invitar al moreno a una casa que no era ni uno por ciento mía.

 

 

Sentí cómo mi rostro comenzó a arder de la vergüenza, al igual que mis orejas que empezaron a volverse calientes.

 

 

-Hola – respondió Jongin, sin esperar que yo dijera algo. Hizo una pequeña venia y permaneció en su lugar.

 

 

El ambiente se volvió inmensamente incómodo de pronto y se mantuvo así en los siguientes segundos que yo demoré en pronunciarme. Mi cabeza tuvo que pensar en algo rápidamente y no podía dejar pasar ni un minuto.

 

 

-Baekhyun, él es Jongin.

 

 

-No parecen ser familia – observó rápidamente Baek. – ¿Del trabajo?

 

 

-Así es – se adelantó en responder el actor, quien aparentemente estaba manejando mejor la situación que yo, pero probablemente por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios al igual que yo.

 

 

-Discúlpame por no avisarte que iba a invitar a alguien. Surgió algo de pronto y tuve que llamarlo aquí – me excusé con mentiras. Era una _persona horrible y mentirosa._

 

 

Baekhyun se veía serio y confundido a la vez. Estaba preguntándose algo en su cabeza. Era tan obvio.

 

 

-No estuvieron en mi cuarto, ¿o sí?

 

 

Ambos aludidos nos miramos a la vez en acto reflejo y después devolvimos la mirada a mi compañero de piso.

 

 

_¿Intentaba decir algo?_

 

 

-Estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo – respondí, nervioso. ¿Por qué Baekhyun preguntó eso de repente? Mi corazón latía como loco.

 

 

-Genial – fue todo lo que dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

 

 

Dirigí mi vista hacia Jongin y lo encontré mirándome. Estaba esperando que yo le dijera qué hacer ahora, lo podía leer en sus ojos. _Wow, incluso ya podía leer su mirada_.

 

 

-Aguarda un segundo – le susurré a Jongin y me dirigí la cocina, donde Baekhyun estaba sirviéndose jugo de manzana mientras usaba su celular, tecleando hábilmente con una sola mano, aparentemente enviando muchos mensajes.

 

 

-Oye, Baek, en verdad lo lamento. Si falté a alguna regla, empacaré de inmediato. Fui un idiota. Esta no es mi casa y debería ser más respetuoso.

 

 

Permaneció mirando la pantalla de su celular, hasta que llevó el vaso de jugo a su boca para darle un sorbo.

 

 

-Soo, sácame de un lío. ¿Tienes efectivo a la mano? En la lavandería no reciben tarjeta porque se les cayó el sistema. Subí a pedirte algo de efectivo prestado porque estoy revisando algún ATM cercano, pero solo hay uno a seis cuadras. No puedo sacar mi ropa limpia de la lavandería si no consigo dinero en efectivo en este país de primer mundo, donde pagar en efectivo ya debería considerarse obsoleto.

 

 

Lo noté un poco más nervioso que antes y tampoco me veía a los ojos cuando hablaba.

 

 

-Seguro – saqué mi billetera del pantalón y le extendí un par de billetes.

 

 

-Ah, muchas gracias – me sonrió forzadamente y me sentí incómodo.

 

 

-Oye, tan solo dime lo que estás pensando porque me estás haciendo sentir impaciente.

 

 

Me lanzó una mirada extraña cuando le dije eso y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Jongin.

 

 

\- ¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya? – le consulté en voz baja. – Espera, lo haré de todos modos.

 

 

Baekhyun me detuvo, tomándome del antebrazo. Se acercó a mi rostro, nervioso y en un susurro pronunció lo que tanto temía, causando que me sonrojara en segundos.

 

 

\- ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar que esa enorme marca en tu cuello te la hizo ese tipo que parece como si te quisiera devorar con su mirada?

 

 

Se alejó de mí y no supe qué hacer.

 

 

 _¡Claro! ¡La marca en tu cuello que grita por todos lados que te revolcaste con tu invitado, idiota!_ , me reprendí mentalmente.

 

 

Entré en pánico por escasos milisegundos durante los cuales mi cerebro solo me indicó que hiciera una cosa de inmediato. Me precipité hacia Jongin, sintiendo la mirada de Baekhyun clavada en mi cuello o tal vez en la marca de mi cuello, producto de las succiones y mordidas que Jongin me hizo y que mi lascivia permitió descaradamente.

 

 

-Por favor, vete – le dije al moreno.

 

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

-Lo lamento, te lo explicaré luego. Yo manejaré el asunto.

 

 

-Espera, ¿está enojado contigo?

 

 

-No, no es eso…

 

 

-Soo, si te echa de aquí, solo llámame y te recogeré.

 

 

Lo llevé a la puerta y lo despedí con una sonrisa fingida.

 

 

-Estás tan rojo – apuntó Baekhyun. – Hubiera sido más sencillo si me hubieras contado de esto mucho más antes, así no habríamos tenido que llegar a este punto. Es vergonzoso incluso para mí.

 

 

-Escucha, Baekhyun, te lo diré ahora.

 

 

-Creo que lo veía venir.

 

 

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Está bien, lo haré.

 

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? No.

 

 

_¿Qué tenía que decirle para que el momento deje de sentirse más incómodo?_

 

 

-Dime qué hago, Baek, y lo haré.

 

 

El aludido suspiró pesadamente y miró a un lado.

 

 

-Oye, no me meteré en tu vida privada ni nada por el estilo. Es tu vida y lo que haces dentro de ella no me concierne a mí. Lo único que te pido es que… Ya sabes, solo busca otro lugar cuando quieras estar a solas con tu amigo. No me malinterpretes, no soy un cuadriculado de mente en absoluto, pero creo que te di a entender desde el principio que traer parejas a mi departamento es un no rotundo, así que te volveré a preguntar esto una vez más y quiero que seas sincero: ¿Entraron a mi habitación?

 

 

-Por supuesto que no – respondí rápidamente con la cara ardiéndome luego de haber escuchado el sermón de Baekhyun.

 

 

-Bien, en ese caso, ya no importa.

 

 

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Baek. Te lo juro. No estuvimos en tu habitación ni en tu cama. Solo estuvimos en la sala todo el rato y no pasó mucho, te lo aseguro.

 

 

-Bien, ya te dije que _bien_. Déjalo así o terminaremos discutiendo. Te creo.

 

 

Nos quedamos callados un rato, pero yo sentía que algo no iba bien. Aún quedaba algo pendiendo del ambiente tenso.

 

 

-Hay algo más, ¿no es así?

 

 

-No – me respondió, rascándose la cabeza.

 

 

-Solo dilo ahora, Baekhyun.

 

 

\- ¡Está bien! – dudó un poco antes de proseguir – ¿Solo te gustan los chicos?

 

 

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios, nervioso aún. Si bien Baekhyun me había adelantado su posición respecto a las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, no tenía idea de cuál era su posición respecto al hecho de que la persona con la que compartía un mismo departamento sea homosexual.

 

 

-Desde la secundaria descubrí que solo siento atracción por los hombres.

 

 

-Oh.

 

 

Hubo un silencio incómodo y yo hablé nuevamente.

 

 

-La persona que acaba de irse, Jongin, me gusta y mucho.

 

 

-Vaya que lo puedo asegurar – rodó los ojos, seguro haciendo alusión a la enorme marca que traía como distintivo en mi cuello.

 

 

Suspiré en frustración.

 

 

-Lo que quiero decir es que puedes estar tranquilo. No te fastidiaré ni me aprovecharé de ti nunca. Nunca te vi como algo más y…

 

 

-¡¡Ah!! Ya cállate, Kyungsoo. Si hubiera querido que volvieras todo esto aun más incómodo de lo que ya es, te lo hubiera pedido así sea un pedido estúpido.

 

 

-Solo intento tranquilizarte, ah, y también intento que no me eches un domingo por la noche porque soy un fracasado que debe pedir a sus ex compañeros de universidad que le permitan vivir de arrimado en sus casas.

 

 

-Y yo ya te dije que ¡NO TE VOY A ECHAR!

 

 

-Si no has pensado ni por un segundo en echarme, ¿por qué te ves tan extraño ahora que sabes que todo este tiempo has vivido con un gay?

 

 

-No seas idiota, Kyungsoo.

 

 

-Admite que quieres que me largue.

 

 

\- ¿Eres adivino? ¿Sabes lo que pienso? El hecho de que la homofobia exista no significa que tú también debas instar a volvernos a todos unos malditos homofóbicos cuando no lo queremos.

 

 

Me detuve en mi acusación y traté de pensar con la cabeza fría. Tal vez solo estaba siendo un estúpido paranoico. La sociedad era tan horrible que me había vuelto en esto. Baekhyun había sido increíble hasta el momento y en ningún momento vi atisbo de mala persona en él. Tenía que haber pensado dos veces antes de empezar a sacar conclusiones.

 

 

-Escucha, – prosiguió Baekhyun – no me importa en absoluto con quien cojas, solo quería asegurarme de que a partir de ahora tendré que evitar sorprenderme al encontrarme con chicos extraños en mi departamento. Pero nunca, te lo digo, nunca te atrevas a hacerlo en el lugar donde yo duermo.

 

 

-Diablos, Baek. No soy un promiscuo. Pensar así de nosotros sí te hace un poco homofóbico, por cierto.

 

 

-No, no lo soy.

 

 

-Solo bromeo. Espero que no haya más malentendidos. Fuiste mi ángel de la guarda cuando me quedé sin casa. Tengo un excelente concepto de ti. Jamás te volveré a fallar, Baek. Y te prometo que pronto, ya muy pronto, cuando reciba mi primer pago, estas incomodidades desaparecerán. Estuve haciendo cuentas el otro día y con lo que recibiré, tengo fácilmente asegurado el alquiler de un cuarto pequeño, pero decente.

 

 

-A ver, Soo, espera, déjame decirte unas cuantas observaciones. Yo no te estoy apresurando para que te vayas. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. En segundo lugar, estoy seguro de que si esperas unos sueldos más, puedes incluso pagar algo mejor que un cuarto pequeño. Debes aprender a pensar a futuro en las adquisiciones que hagas para largo plazo ahora que estás siendo tu propio sustento y más aun si se trata de un bien inmueble tan importante como tu lugar de residencia. Y, por último, en esas cuentas que hiciste por tu cuenta, ¿estás incluyendo una dieta saludable, balanceada y completa que te asegure rendir en tus actividades diarias y mantener tu contextura que de por sí ya es muy delgada?

 

 

Ese día descubrí lo mucho que le importaba a quien ahora consideraba mi amigo Baekhyun. Después de todo lo que mencionó, continuamos hablando en profundidad sobre cada una de las observaciones que había resaltado Baekhyun, dándome muchas lecciones de vida y sobre todo consejos importantes que pude haber dejado pasar por alto debido al desorden que imperaba en mi vida. Descubrí que me faltaban cubrir muchas cosas y agradecí que este lado maduro y serio de Baekhyun, el cual no conocía hasta ese momento, exista.

 

 

También me confesó que esa excusa de pedirme prestado efectivo para pagar el servicio de la lavandería se la había inventado en el momento porque la verdadera razón por la que subió fue porque estaba charlando con sus amigos mientras su ropa era lavada, planeando una salida casual para la cual quiso integrarme, subiendo a buscarme y salir todos en grupo. Pero al encontrarse con tan sospechosa escena, decidió cancelar su salida enviando mensajes a la conversación grupal que tenía con sus amigos. Así que también arruiné los planes de esos chicos. Cuando terminamos de conversar, recordó que tenía que bajar a recoger su ropa. En veinte minutos estuvo de vuelta y más tarde nos dijimos buenas noches el uno al otro.

 

 

Con las luces apagadas y yo ya recostado encima del sofá, a solas y en pleno silencio, un pequeño pánico me hizo sentir un salto en el pecho:

 

 

_Jongin por fin me había confesado que yo le gustaba._

 

 

¿Y yo qué hice?

 

 

_Lo in_ _vité a retirarse._

 

 

Recordé que el celular se me había descargado por completo hasta que se apagó. Lo conecté para que cargara durante la noche y sin poder hacer más, tuve que dormirme con esa sensación de opresión en el pecho que me decía que dejaba algo pendiente. Mi consciencia me torturaba gritándome por no intentar más para contactar a Jongin. Tuve que rendirme a regañadientes. Estúpida tecnología que no hace algo por mejorar el rendimiento de lo que en verdad importa en los celulares: la batería. Me rendí y luché por media hora para poder conciliar el sueño.

 

 

Al menos tenía que amanecer rapidísimo.

 

 

¡Qué día tan jodido!

 

 

 

 


	29. Contacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cumplí con un capítulo más antes de 24 horas lol.   
> En este capítulo tenemos la participación formal (porque ya apareció antes, solo que en incógnito¿) de un nuevo personaje femenino y también la aparición de un personaje nuevo masculino.   
> Listo, no más detalles. Cambio y bye :b

 

 

Amaneció muy pronto, tal y como deseé anoche, y maldecí mi existencia por culpa del maldito celular que ya cargado, no dejaba de sonar desde las ocho de la mañana. Había ignorado las primeras llamadas, pero el bastardo era jodidamente insistente. Decidí contestarle a las diez de la mañana.

 

 

\- ¿Qué quieres, Jongdae? ¡Ya sé que debo ir temprano! Ya lo séeeeee.

 

 

\- ¿Hola?

 

 

Mi corazón cayó hasta mis pies cuando me di cuenta de que no era Jongdae, sino la voz de una mujer.

 

 

-Lo lamento mucho, – me incorporé del sofá, aterrado. El sueño se me quitó en un santiamén – dígame, señorita.

 

 

-Oh, bueno, buen día. Llamo desde la clínica privada _Good Hope_. El motivo de contactarme con usted es porque el día de ayer fue ingresado a nuestro sistema sus fichas de consentimiento para hacer efectivo su examen médico en nuestras instalaciones, con lo cual queda asignada su cita para el día de mañana.

 

 

La pronunciación tan genial y precisa de las palabras “Good Hope” en la voz de la chica, con un acento bien marcado y atractivo, solo me llamó la atención por unos segundos porque lo que me informaba respecto a mi cita fue más importante.

 

 

-Disculpe, ¿mañana?

 

 

-Así es.

 

 

-Creo que hay un error. Me dijeron que sería el sábado.

 

 

-Oh, permítame revisar un segundo aquí…

 

 

Se quedó callada unos momentos en los que supuse, se puso a buscar algo en su computadora. Luego volvió a hablar por el teléfono.

 

 

-La persona que hizo entrega de sus fichas nos indicó que agendáramos para el día de mañana su cita.

 

 

-No se preocupe, yo solucionaré mi malentendido.

 

 

-Volveré a llamarlo en unas horas. Tenga buen día.

 

 

Colgó y yo me sentí fastidiado de tener que ocuparme desde primera hora de la mañana de un error que hizo otra persona. Ese asistente, Lay, era más inútil que yo, según me iba dando cuenta, sin embargo, el único que había recibido gritos y críticas del viejo Sooman hasta ese momento era solo yo.

 

 

Ya inclusive el sueño se me había quitado y no tuve ganas de volverme a dormir. Miré a mi alrededor y no había señal de Baekhyun en casa. Él siempre se iba temprano y por algún motivo nunca podía oír ningún ruido que me despertara. O bien él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso de no hacer ruido o bien mi sueño era muy pesado.

 

 

Activé el modo silencioso del celular porque si escuchaba una vez más ese sonido tan molesto del timbre del celular, iba a lanzar por la ventana al aparato. Me levanté del sofá y fui a darme una ducha. Por suerte, aún había agua tibia, pues ese día amaneció muy frío. Ya no más días cálidos; tan solo era el inicio del otoño, pero más bien parecía el inicio de la estación más fría del año.

 

 

Salí de la ducha y sin ponerme nada encima, me dirigí al grifo y me vi desnudo al espejo para asegurarme de que la marca roja de mi cuello, que me tatuó Jogin con su boca el día anterior, ya había disminuido. Luego recordé lo que Baekhyun había mencionado ayer, sobre mi aspecto. ¿En verdad me veía tan flacucho? Comencé a sentirme con menos confianza en mi cuerpo, a juzgar por el cuerpo tan tonificado y saludable que se manejaba Jongin. Me vi unas cuantas veces más en el espejo, en todos los ángulos.

 

 

 _Tal vez debería ejercitarme un poco a partir de hoy, pero qué flojera empezar, mejor mañana_ , pensé.

 

 

Di una vuelta más y me quedé mirando mi espalda reflejada en el espejo. No tenía músculos esculpidos. ¡Rayos!

 

 

Bajé un poco más mi mirada y ahí estaba, eso que las manos del moreno no podían dejar de tocar siempre que tenían oportunidad cada vez que nos encontrábamos solos. Yo en verdad tenía un bonito trasero y nunca había sido consciente de ello. Me sentí satisfecho por el momento y tomé mi cepillo de dientes para asear mi boca. Ya era tarde.

 

 

Al pasar por la sala, vi el reloj que marcaba casi las once de la mañana y yo aún no había ni desayunado. Improvisé algo delicioso en la cocina de Baekhyun y mientras servía mi omelette en un plato, noté por el rabillo del ojo que la pantalla de mi celular se había iluminado.

 

 

 _¡Ah, cierto! Olvidé desactivar el modo silencioso_.

 

 

Llevé mi platillo a la mesa y volví a la cocina para buscar algo de jugo envasado, pero antes decidí coger el celular para desbloquearlo y volver a activar el sonido. Revisé qué había ocasionado que la pantalla se iluminara hace un rato, lo cual resultó ser una notificación que me decía que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Jongin, quien me había estado llamando cada hora desde las ocho de la mañana. ¡Y yo me la pasé maldiciendo al bastardo que me venía llamando desde tan temprano pensando que era el pesado de Jongdae!

 

 

Marqué el número de Jongin sin pensarlo mucho.

 

 

-Kyungsoo, ¿dónde estás ahora?

 

 

\- ¿Cómo que dónde estoy? En casa de Baek obviamente. Ya lo sabes.

 

 

-Ah, entonces nada malo sucedió ayer cuando me fui – sonó aliviado. ¿Acaso se la pasó toda la noche preocupado por mí?

 

 

-Claro que no. De hecho, lo que sucedió me ayudó a abrirme más con mi amigo. Es una gran persona.

 

 

Se quedó callado.

 

 

\- ¿Jongin?

 

 

\- ¿Qué harás al terminar la filmación de hoy? Regresemos juntos.

 

 

-No, eso no podrá darse.

 

 

-Oh. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

 

 

Era gracioso cómo los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era él quien quería salir conmigo, pero por más que yo deseaba aceptar, el trabajo me lo impedía.

 

 

-No me malinterpretes. Es por trabajo. Esta vez participaré en la edición del proyecto y será algo maratónico porque el límite de entrega es cortísimo.

 

 

Suspiró y sentí una pesadez repentina en mi pecho porque estaba perdiendo una oportunidad para pasar tiempo al lado de esa persona. No era justo.

 

 

“ _Me gustas_ ”.

 

 

Recordé sus palabras del día anterior. Confesó que yo le gustaba. Él en verdad lo dijo.

 

 

-Discúlpame por lo que sucedió ayer, Jongin. No quise ser grosero. No sabes cuánto hubiera querido poder seguir… Quería continuar hablando contigo.

 

 

-Yo quiero volver a hablar contigo hoy – me informó.

 

 

¡Fantástico!

 

 

-Nos veremos hoy. En un rato saldré de casa para el lugar de filmación. En verdad quiero hablar contigo. Lo que me dijiste…

 

 

Una inoportuna llamada entrante me interrumpió.

 

 

-Espera, ¿quién rayos llama?

 

 

Me fijé en la pantalla y era un número que no tenía agendado.

 

 

-Adelante. Contesta – me dijo Jongin.

 

 

-Creo que ese número es de la clínica.

 

 

\- ¿La clínica?

 

 

-Oh, no es porque me encuentre mal. Es por una cosa de la productora. Me obligan a tomar un examen médico en una clínica. Lo bueno es que ellos pagan todo.

 

 

-Los de la productora La Rosa Placerosa suelen tomar sus exámenes en la misma clínica a la que mi agencia me envía. Es la clínica _Good Hope_ , ¿no?

 

 

-Así es. Pero tuve un problema respecto al día de mi cita y aún no llamo a Lay para solucionarlo. Mejor no contesto todavía. En la mañana me llamó una joven de la clínica y la confundí con Jongdae. Ya puedes imaginarte cómo le contesté.

 

 

\- ¿Le gritaste?

 

 

-Sí, por esa razón estoy un poco avergonzado. Llamaré más tarde. Primero debo hablar con Lay.

 

 

-Kyungsoo, debes ser más cuidadoso con tus modales. Te lo paso con Jongdae porque sé que tuvieron sus problemas, pero con esa enfermera no. Sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez. La conozco y es una chica muy sensible. Yo nunca he tenido problemas con ninguna persona que trabaja en ese lugar. Te pediría que te disculpes con ella cuando vuelvas a llamar, pero fue solo una equivocación, así que entiendo. En todo caso, si hay un problema con tu cita, el culpable debe ser Lay, no ella. Además, Jen…

 

 

Paró de hablar. ¿Ya se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras traían un tono de regaño?

 

 

\- ¿Además? ¿Qué más falta? ¿O ya acabaste?

 

 

-Eso es todo – respondió serio después de suspirar.

 

 

-Ya entendí que eres un malhumorado.

 

 

No respondió nada. Rodé mis ojos y sentí que era momento de acabar la llamada. El momento se había enfriado ferozmente.

 

 

-Si ya no sigues ahí, voy a colgar. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas y hoy será un largo día. Si no podemos vernos, solo quedemos para otro día. Nos vemos.

 

 

-Espera.

 

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

-Sigo aquí.

 

 

-Ya lo noté. Bien, voy a colgar.

 

 

-Soo… Ten un buen día hoy y cuídate mucho. Espero vernos pronto.

 

 

Colgó y me fui a comer mi desayuno frío.

 

 

Terminé a regañadientes mi omelette sin gracia. El sabor se le había quitado y me supo horrible ahora que se había enfriado. Antes de levantarme de la mesa, el número de la clínica volvió a llamar a mi celular. Esta vez sí contesté.

 

 

\- ¿Diga?

 

 

-Buenos días, nuevamente. Acabo de confirmar su cita para su examen médico y efectivamente, tuvo razón. El sábado debe apersonarse. En verdad lamento los inconvenientes que pude haberle ocasionado. Fue un error mío cuando no actualicé la base de datos que me entregaron el día de hoy y al no hallar su nombre entre las citas programadas para el día sábado, lo coloqué para el día de mañana. Puede efectuar sus quejas por nuestros teléfonos, página web o en nuestra clínica.

 

 

¿Qué me había dicho Jongin? “ _Si hay un problema con tu cita, el culpable debe ser Lay, no ella_ ”. Quise reírme.

 

 

-A decir verdad, usted nunca se identificó conmigo cuando me llamó. Con ello serían dos quejas las que recibirá su persona. Deme sus datos para acusarla de una vez. Por su culpa, acabo de ser regañado – le respondí, haciendo alusión al llamado de atención que recibí de Jongin.

 

 

-Oh, en verdad lo lamento muchísimo. A veces cometo errores, pero nunca habían ocasionado tantos problemas. A nombre de _Good Hope_ , le extiendo las sinceras disculpas.

 

 

Qué acento tan atractivo del inglés tenía esa chica. Parecía que había sido educada en el extranjero.

 

 

-Sigo esperando su nombre, señorita.

 

 

Dudó un poco. Ella tenía miedo, pero quise seguir solo un poco más mi broma.

 

 

-Ohhh, en verdad lo lamento. Pero es la ética de nuestra clínica. Aceptaré toda responsabilidad que se me impute. Soy la enfermera Kim.

 

 

¿Ella era tan ingenua o yo era un excelente actor? Era tan fácil _como fastidiar a Jongin_.

 

 

-Está bien, no lo decía en serio. Tranquila. Además, aún no había llamado a Lay, digo, a quien se supone que había programado mi cita en la clínica. Así que no se generó ningún problema de mi parte.

 

 

-Pero usted dijo que fue regañado. Por ello, me disculpo también.

 

 

-Ah, ja, ja, ja. El tonto que me acaba de dar ese sermón no cuenta.

 

 

\- ¿Disculpe?

 

 

Por un momento había olvidado que estaba hablando con la enfermera de la clínica de nombre bonito.

 

 

-No, no es nada. Es solo que me sentí en demasiada confianza. Ah, y lo dije en serio: no la acusaré.

 

 

-Muchas gracias. Le aseguro que esto no volverá a ocurrir. Seré más cuidadosa en el futuro.

 

 

-Bien.

 

 

-Queda agendada su cita para el sábado. ¿Desea que le detalle lo que incluye su examen médico?

 

 

-Eh, no. Estoy retrasado para el trabajo. Si deseo el detalle, yo llamaré luego.

 

 

-Excelente. Tenga un buen día.

 

 

Qué curioso. Dos personas me habían deseado tener un buen día en un solo día y en tiempo récord. Esperaba que se tratara de un buen augurio porque este día iba a ser tan agotador.

 

 

A la una de la tarde salí de la estación del metro. Aún me faltaba tomar un autobús que me dejaría, según la aplicación de mi celular, a unos quince minutos a pie del hotel donde íbamos a rodar la filmación para este día.

 

 

Vi mi reloj para cerciorarme que efectivamente, estaba llegando temprano y con tiempo de sobra. Pensé que al menos hasta ahora estaba teniendo un buen día, tal y como me deseó Jongin y la enfermera de la clínica. Oh, sí, la enfermera Kim.

 

 

-Oye, tú.

 

 

Una voz profunda me llamó una vez que subí al autobús. Busqué con la mirada la dirección desde donde había venido esa voz familiar.

 

 

Cuando mis ojos encontraron a Chanyeol sentado al lado de la ventana en un asiento de dos, lo saludé con un gesto de mi cabeza. Él palmeó el asiento a su lado, invitándome a elegir sentarme en ese lugar. Accedí. No había razón para no intentar empezar a ser buenos compañeros de trabajo porque esos malentendidos entre nosotros habían sido ocasionados por una mentira de Jongin. Decidí dejar en el pasado nuestras rencillas, qué más daba, era lo más justo tomando en cuenta que dejé pasar la mentira a Jongin mientras que ese chico solo me había llamado “enano” unas cuantas veces.

 

 

-Supongo que ahora que sé que tomamos el mismo carro, esta vez sí podremos regresar juntos al terminar de grabar.

 

 

-Negativo, gigante. Hoy haré horas extra.

 

 

\- ¿Horas extra? Ni siquiera tenemos horario fijo. No seas idiota. No te dejes estafar por lo que te diga Jongdae – hablaba muy serio. – Acabamos de grabar y nos vamos. No se diga más.

 

 

-No, gigante. En realidad, es un trabajo aparte. Me van a pagar por mis servicios debido a mis conocimientos en edición que esos amateurs ni conocen.

 

 

-Ah, ya veo.

 

 

Suspiró y yo estuve a punto de sacar mis audífonos de la mochila que llevaba conmigo, pero volvió a hablarme.

 

 

-Oye, Soo.

 

 

-Dime.

 

 

-El día de la última grabación que tuvimos yo te vi yéndote con ese actor.

 

 

Lo miré con mis ojos bien abiertos, sin poder ocultar mi asombro. ¿Cómo es que él nos vio?

 

 

\- ¿Tú nos viste?

 

 

-Antes de que me acuses de ser un acosador, no, no te estuve vigilando desde atrás de los arbustos ese día que te vi en el auto de Kai. Solo fue una coincidencia. No soy un raro, como te gusta llamarme.

 

 

Ah, uno quiere llevar la fiesta en paz y reiniciar las buenas relaciones, pero son las demás personas las que no dejan de volver la situación más difícil, complicando todo.

 

 

-No te he llamado raro en ningún momento, Park Chanyeol.

 

 

-Según _tu_ _amigo íntimo_ , sí lo hiciste, Do Kyungsoo.

 

 

-Ya hablé con Kai sobre ese tema. En realidad, esa fue la razón por la que me fui con él después de la filmación. Él solo malinterpretó mis palabras – lo defendí, descaradamente.

 

 

-Y yo pienso que son tal para cual.

 

 

-Chanyeol, contigo no se puede conversar tranquilamente – renegué.

 

 

-A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo explicaciones coherentes. Yo estaba en el paradero de buses, sentado, mirando aburrido cada auto que pasaba por no tener con quien conversar, – recordé que él me había pasado la voz para ir juntos al paradero ese día – cuando veo que a lo lejos venía un auto de lujo que no pasaría jamás desapercibido. Me sorprendió ver al actor dentro del auto porque _tú_ me habías dicho que él se largó hace rato con Sunny.

 

 

-Yo no te aseguré que los había visto – le aclaré. – Solo te dije que creía haberlos visto.

 

 

-Como sea, eso no fue lo único que me sorprendió, sino que cuando ese auto pasó delante de mí, te vi a ti ahí dentro. ¡Qué casualidad! ¿No lo crees?

 

 

-Bien, ¿y eso qué? ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¿Te afecta en algo? No es tu asunto si decido ser amigo de Kai, ¿o sí?

 

 

\- ¿Solo te gustan los de ese tipo?

 

 

Arrugué mi entrecejo, alzando una ceja a modo de incredulidad. Era increíble que yo estaba soportando ese tono en el que me hablaba. Mejor dicho, ¿por qué tenía que seguir soportándolo? Ese chico no tenía planeado dejarme en paz a corto plazo.

 

 

Decidí pararme para cambiarme de asiento y me dirigí al fondo del autobús. A esa hora el transporte público estaba casi vacío, así que no había nadie en los asientos traseros cuando me senté en uno de ellos.

 

 

Estaba cansado de solo pensar en el trabajo que teníamos para hoy y la corta discusión con Chanyeol ya me había agotado mentalmente. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la luna del vehículo y cerré mis ojos. Un minuto después, sentí que algo se movió a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos y vi que Chanyeol se había sentado a mi lado. No le hice caso y entrecerré mi vista, aún apoyado en la ventana. Él se inclinó sobre sí y con el brazo izquierdo flexionado, apoyó su codo sobre su muslo y en esa posición sostuvo su cabeza en la mano, dirigiendo su rostro hacia mí.

 

 

\- ¿En serio solo te gustan los chicos así? – pronunció con un tono de desinterés. Se veía guapo con todo su cabello cayéndole sobre la frente.

 

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

 

 

-Ya sabes, tipos que se visten con _Gucci_ de la cabeza a los pies, con abdominales y sexys. ¿Ese es tu tipo ideal?

 

 

Suspiré y miré de nuevo a través de la ventana. La luz solar era tenue y las personas en las calles ahora usaban camisetas de manga larga y zapatos de botín. Qué lástima. A mí me agradaban los días cálidos y siempre que el verano acababa, me volvía taciturno si no había algo que me motive. _O alguien_.

 

 

-Yo nunca dije que tú eras _raro_. Jongin, Kai – corregí rápidamente – solo quiso molestarte.

 

 

-Mejor dicho, te quiso hacer quedar mal a ti.

 

 

-No tuvo esa intención.

 

 

\- ¡Da igual!

 

 

Dejé de apoyarme en el vidrio de la ventana del autobús para dirigirme mejor a ese chico. Él debía entender de una vez que estaba comportándose muy resentido e infantil.

 

 

-A ver, gigante. Tampoco es que haya sido una mentira que haya desatado un enorme suceso que pase a la historia nacional. Yo lo disculpé. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo de una vez.

 

 

-No, prefiero dejarlo así. De todas maneras, _él no es quien me interesa_ – respondió, muy tranquilo.

 

 

Se enderezó en su asiento luego de pronunciar esas palabras y se me quedó mirando.

 

 

Las palabras de Jongin sonaron como eco en mi cabeza, repentinamente: “Tú le gustas a Chanyeol”.

 

 

Estuve a punto de darle un empujón para que se apartara porque de pronto lo sentí muy cercano a mi rostro, pero el autobús tuvo que hacer su trabajo, para empeorar mi situación. Un rompemuelles que no había sido detectado a tiempo por el conductor ocasionó que el vehículo pasara por encima suyo a toda velocidad y cuando lo hizo, el vehículo se elevó y bajó bruscamente en segundos, siendo los asientos traseros, como era de esperarse, los que se vieron más afectados por el movimiento y con ellos, los dos únicos pasajeros que estábamos sentados ahí atrás. La frente de Chanyeol había chocado contra la mía y con el contacto de nuestros rostros, me robó un beso por accidente.

 

 

\- ¡Quítate! – le grité en el instante posterior al contacto de nuestros labios.

 

 

-Au, au – se quejaba este.

 

 

\- ¡Oye! ¡Levántate! ¡Es aquí! ¡Deténgase, señor! – le grité al conductor desde el fondo, abriéndome paso entre las largas piernas del gigante para salir de mi asiento.

 

 

El conductor paró ante mi llamado y por inercia me fui hacia adelante. Logré agarrarme apenas del pasamanos y Chanyeol se estampó contra mi espalda. Diablos, ¡¿qué estaba pasando con mi suerte de ese día?!

 

 

\- ¡Y aprenda a manejar! ¡Salvaje! – le grité al señor del transporte mientras bajaba las escaleras del autobús.

 

 

Él solo se disculpó, pero yo apunté en mi celular la placa del vehículo porque lo iba a reportar más tarde. Por su descuido en la autopista el gigante pesado y yo nos habíamos acercado de más.

 

 

-Mierda, mi celular se quedó sin batería. ¿Por dónde es, Soo?

 

 

-Tú no me llames así – objeté, mirando la pantalla de mi celular para buscar la dirección en la aplicación.

 

 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya hay alguien más que te llama con cariño de esa forma?

 

 

-Cierra el pico de una vez. A ver… estamos a seis calles. No es muy lejos.

 

 

Empecé a caminar sin decirle nada. Me daba igual si me seguía.

 

 

-Oye, creo que me partiste el labio cuando te chocaste conmigo.

 

 

-No es mi problema. Las quejas al conductor primerizo que nos trajo hasta aquí.

 

 

-Intento acercarme a ti de buena forma y tú solo te vuelves más y más hostil.

 

 

Lo ignoré. Se me daba mejor eso a ponerme irritable en un día tan bonito de otoño. Se supone que iba a tener un buen día, pero rememorando, todo había ido bien hasta que me topé con Chanyeol.

 

 

-Oye, Kyungsoo, ¿quieres saber una cosa?

 

 

-No.

 

 

-Bien – ignoró mi respuesta negativa. – La verdad es que no tolero a Kai porque él pudo hacerse tan cercano a ti en poco tiempo, mientras que yo lo intento una y otra vez sin obtener resultado alguno.

 

 

¡Carajo! ¿Cómo podía hacer que deje de hablar?

 

 

\- ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? – preguntó nuevamente.

 

 

Volteé a verlo, pensando que pudo oír mis pensamientos.

 

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

-Acepta esto: seamos buenos compañeros de trabajo a partir de este momento. Pero tomémoslo en serio. Me gustaría incluso ser tu amigo. Vamos que ambos somos los nuevos del trabajo. Deberíamos formar una alianza para sobrevivir a los intentos de abuso de autoridad de parte de Jongdae.

 

 

Me reí. – Jongdae no es el único maldito que merece una alianza en contra suya. Esa reliquia llamada Sooman es incluso peor.

 

 

-La paga es buena, pero los jefes son unos hijos de puta.

 

 

\- ¿Jefes? Oye, gigante, el imbécil de Jongdae no es ningún jefe, pero se aprovecha de su cercanía con ellos para mandonearnos cuando ni siquiera le corresponde hacerlo.

 

 

-Creí que Jongdae era otro de los asistentes de Sooman.

 

 

\- ¡Claro que no! Es de nuestro mismo rango, solo que es un lamebotas.

 

 

-Ja, ja, ja, bien dicho.

 

 

Nos la pasamos conversando sobre el mismo tópico durante todo el camino hasta llegar al hotel que se nos había indicado. Reímos unas cuantas veces, burlándonos de los superiores y de Jongdae, obviamente. Sentí que sí podíamos llevar la fiesta en paz después de todo, solo no debía pasarse de la raya conmigo o sino le iba a volver a enseñar quién era yo.

 

 

Entramos y nos identificamos en la recepción. Se nos indicó que nuestro equipo tenía reservada la suite del noveno piso, así que nos dirigimos al ascensor.

 

 

-Por cierto, este sábado es nuestro examen médico – me recordó Chanyeol mientras esperábamos a que el ascensor baje.

 

 

-Sí. No lo olvidaré. Realmente quiero terminar con ese pendiente de una vez.

 

 

-Pero nosotros también vamos a tomar exámenes médicos cada mes. Me enteré de que antes solo los actores de la industria debían someterse a exámenes mensuales, pero hace poco La Rosa Placerosa decidió que sus trabajadores, por temas de salubridad, ya no pasarían por un solo examen, sino que serán mensuales.

 

 

-No me dijeron eso. Kris, el chino que me entrevistó, solo mencionó un examen médico.

 

 

-Como te digo, hace poco cambiaron las reglas de juego. Y en el contrato se especifica que los empleados nos teníamos que ajustar a cualquier disposición de la empresa que no se presente en el contrato.

 

 

-Eso se presta a muchas cosas.

 

 

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y subimos. Éramos los únicos en el espacio y Chanyeol se acercó a mí.

 

 

-Oye, si hubiera sabido que esa noticia te iba a poner de mal humor de nuevo, hubiera esperado a que Jongdae te la dijera.

 

 

-Ja, ja, hubiera sido más sencillo desquitarme con él ahora que tú y yo estamos en buenos términos.

 

 

-Vaya que fue difícil lograrlo. Eres muy selectivo.

 

 

-No es así – arrugué el ceño. – ¿Por qué piensan eso de mí? – pregunté, recordando que Jongin también me había dicho lo mismo.

 

 

Chanyeol extendió un brazo hacia mí y con la yema de su pulgar, acarició mi entrecejo para que relajara mi expresión.

 

 

-No pareces ser del tipo que le gusta que le digan que es adorable, así que será mejor que no arrugues la frente así porque solo te ves más adorable.

 

 

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – me reí, nervioso, apartando su mano de mi cara.

 

 

Me dio un empujoncito con su mano y se rio.

 

 

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, ambos seguíamos sonriendo y ahí estaba él. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y luego se fueron hacia Chanyeol. Levantó una ceja.

 

 

-Kai.

 

 

La persona que estaba a su lado llamó su atención para que volviera a enfocarse en su reunión con Sooman y le dio con un codazo leve a la altura de sus costillas. Chanyeol y yo salimos del ascensor y nos fuimos de largo porque ¿qué podía hacer? Él estaba en el pasillo recibiendo indicaciones de Sooman y a su lado estaba un chico delgado, de facciones asiáticas y de rostro muy juvenil. ¿Era ese acaso su compañero de filmación para hoy? De todas formas, no podía interrumpirlos simplemente para saludar a Jongin.

 

 

Mientras el gigante y yo nos alejábamos de ellos, podía sentir la mirada del moreno a punto de hacerle un agujero a mi nuca.

 

 

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

 

 

Elevé mis ojos hacia el rostro de Chanyeol. Él también se había dado cuenta.

 

 

-Qué se yo – fingí ignorancia.

 

 

-Parecía que te reclamaba con la sola mirada. ¡Qué locura!

 

 

Me obligué a reír para esconder mi vergüenza. ¿Por qué Jongin tenía que ser tan obvio? ¿No conoce la discreción o qué? Ah, pero cuando le pides que confiese que le gustan los agujeros masculinos, retrocede.

 

 

Entramos a la suite y era hermosísima como era de esperar. Enorme, alfombrada, con un balcón bello y una vista increíble.

 

 

-Probablemente la locación de filmación más romántica que he visto desde que trabajo en este lugar – mencionó en voz alta el gigante.

 

 

-Lo es – acordé.

 

 

Las maletas con los equipos de filmación estaban esperando a ser abiertas por nosotros en el centro de la suite, así que ambos dispusimos empezar a desempacar todo.

 

 

-Oye y ¿dónde está Jongdae? No lo vi cuando llegamos.

 

 

-Seguro anda en la cafetería comprándole los antojos a Sooman – me burlé.

 

 

-Olvidaba que ese chico tenía un trabajo especialmente diseñado para él. ¿Quién va a estar soportando ser el que le lleva el café a Sooman? Yo no.

 

 

-Yo sí. Me libro del trabajo pesado y tendría la oportunidad de escupir en sus alimentos.

 

 

Chanyeol se rio con ganas – Mejor di ese tipo de cosas en voz baja. O mejor espera a que salgamos de aquí.

 

 

-Quisiera largarme de una vez.

 

 

-Genial, voy contigo, Soo.

 

 

\- ¿ _Soo_? – cuestionó Jongin, quien nos había estado escuchando desde el umbral de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y la expresión seria. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos percatado de su presencia porque nos encontrábamos de espaldas a la entrada, instalando nuestras cámaras y las luces.

 

 

Detrás de Jongin, con los audífonos puestos, llegó el chico que hace media hora estaba parado al lado del moreno mientras hablaban con Sooman en el pasillo. Apareció cantando algo en inglés que identifiqué como _Apologize_ de _One Republic_ y gritó en voz alta la línea “ _It’s too late to apologize_ ” en la oreja de Jongin a modo de fastidio, haciéndolo saltar del susto. Este quiso atraparlo, pero el chico delgado era muy ágil y sin dejar de entonar la canción en voz alta, esquivó todos los intentos de Jongin por alcanzarlo. Tenía una voz afinada y entonada a pesar de que el canto solo podría ser un hobbie para ese chico que se dedicaba, al igual que Jongin, a las películas porno. Finalmente, luego de muchos intentos, Jongin consiguió atraparlo y comenzó a despeinarlo mientras el chico seguía burlándose de lo mucho que le costó alcanzarlo. Se veían muy cercanos y probablemente no era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos en una filmación.

 

 

-Se comporta como un quinceañero – dijo Chanyeol. – Y estoy seguro de que el otro chico tiene su misma edad.

 

 

Asentí. – Parecen ser buenos amigos.

 

 

-Deben serlo. ¡Oh!

 

 

Chanyeol y yo intercambiamos miradas cuando ambos fuimos testigos de cómo el chico nuevo le manoseó desvergonzadamente el trasero a Jongin en el momento que se apartó de él para entrar a la suite, dejando al actor solo en el pasillo. Con un suspiro se dejó caer en la enorme cama y estiró sus extremidades lo más que pudo, relajándose, sin dejar de tararear lo que sea que estaba escuchando en sus audífonos.

 

 

Escuché que Sooman llamó a Jongin y este fue hacia él, desapareciendo de mi vista.

 

 

-Gajes del oficio – comentó Chanyeol y yo solo lo miré.

 

 

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Unas horas antes estábamos tan bien, pero ahora sentía a Jongin tan inalcanzable. Era como si volver al trabajo me regresaba a la realidad: él pertenecía a este ámbito. Yo solo era un simple camarógrafo. La pared entre nosotros nuevamente volvía a alzarse. ¿Nunca debí fijarme en él? Se suponía que teníamos que hablar, en eso habíamos quedado esa mañana por el teléfono. ¿Por qué no estaba sucediendo nada? ¿Por qué no me daba una señal?

 

 

-Oye, enano, ¿en qué piensas?

 

 

-En que hoy será un largo día.

 

 

-Y es solo el inicio de semana.

 

 

-Mejor solo cállate, Chanyeol.

 

 

\- “IN YOUR HEAAAAD, IN YOUR HEAAAAD, ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE, IE, IE, IE, UH, UH, UH”

 

 

El gigante y yo volteamos rápidamente hacia el chico que estaba en la cama, cantando a todo pulmón _Zombie_ de _The Cranberries_ mientras los escuchaba por sus audífonos.

 

 

-No es mi tipo – dijo Chanyeol.

 

 

-Tampoco el mío – coincidí.

 

 

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

 

 

\- ¿Lo ves? Sí podemos tener cosas en común.

 

 

-Así es, gigante.

 

 

-Al parecer solo necesitábamos un _beso_ para acercarnos, así haya sido uno accidentado. Aún me duele el labio.

 

 

-No lo llames _así_ – le dije. – Eso fue un golpe, no un beso.

 

 

-Llámalo como quieras. Por mi parte, yo haré lo mismo y si lo considero un beso, pues fue un beso.

 

 

-Ya quisieras.

 

 

-Pues sí, quisiera uno más.

 

 

-Okay, solo asegúrense de coquetear sin que alguien más los esté oyendo, chicos – habló en voz alta el actor que se había sentado al borde de la cama, con sus audífonos ahora colgando de su cuello. No nos habíamos dado cuenta en qué momento había dejado de oír su música.

 

 

Se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros.

 

 

-Es la quinta vez que trabajo con los de La Rosa Placerosa y es la primera vez que veo sus rostros. ¿Acaso ahora su productora está contratando personal gay? Eso es genial.

 

 

Chanyeol y yo nos miramos y simplemente sonreímos.

 

 

\- ¿Quinta vez? – preguntó Chanyeol.

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

\- ¿Eso significa que también será tu quinta vez junto a Kai?

 

 

Lo odié por preguntar eso. Yo no quería saber la respuesta.

 

 

-Ja, ja, no, no. Sería solo la tercera vez. En las otras dos ocasiones estuve con otros actores, pero trabajé para proyectos de su productora.

 

 

-Oh, ya veo. De todas formas ya se conocieron hace un tiempo. Se ven cercanos así que será sencillo que puedan entrar en confianza y así sacaremos un excelente material.

 

 

-Conozco a Kai hace unos años y siempre me ha encantado trabajar con él. Yo sé que a él también le gusta compartir filmaciones conmigo, pero no piensen mal, solo somos muy buenos amigos – se inclinó un poco más hacia nosotros, tapando su boca. – Y él no es gay – se incorporó y continuó. – Por eso lo respeto. Es un excelente profesional en su trabajo. Cumple con lo que su cliente le requiere con mucho profesionalismo.

 

 

Bajé mi mirada. Sentí un sabor amargo y mi ánimo se desplomó al suelo. Quería irme, abandonar el lugar. No quería ver a Jongin con ese chico. No quería seguir escuchando que él no era gay.

 

 

-Taemin.

 

 

El chico que hablaba con nosotros elevó su mirada ante el llamado de Sooman.

 

 

\- ¡Voy!

 

 

-Oye, Soo, ¿soy yo o ese chico se parece un poco a Kai? La diferencia es que este chico me cae mil veces mejor.

 

 

Ni siquiera le respondí a Chanyeol. Vi hacia la ventana y el cielo se había nublado. Mis emociones se asemejaban al sol en esos momentos: estaban ahí hace unos minutos, pero aparecieron muchas cosas que, acumuladas, solo lograron volverlas gris.

 

 

 

 


	30. Acompañado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Nueva actualización.  
> Advertencia de smut y no es entre la pareja principal. s a d  
> Otra aclaración es que inicialmente era otro personaje femenino el que iba a tomar para ciertas ideas que tendrá esta historia, pero decidí cambiarlo por una nueva que a m o uwu en realidad, tengo un crush en ambas, así que fue difícil, pero ya lo decidí.  
> Gracias por seguir este proyecto.  
> Pronto nuevo capítulo c:

Cinco minutos para empezar a grabar y Jongin y yo nunca pudimos hablar ni intercambiar un simple “hola” hasta el momento.

 

-Te ves extraño.

 

Chanyeol apareció a mi lado. Yo no despegaba mis ojos de Jongin, quien no me miraba para nada desde que entró con el director a la suite, hace una media hora aproximadamente. Solo quería una mirada de su parte. Era lo único que necesitaba.

 

Por mi cabeza pasaban muchos pensamientos, entre ellos el más doloroso: Él solo quería follarme una vez, nada más allá de eso. Y todas esas cosas sobre darle tiempo y que yo le gustaba solo eran mentiras para que le permita hacérmelo. Nunca quiso una relación ni ninguna clase de compromiso conmigo. No era ni una pizca de especial para él, como me lo hizo creer. Ahora solo era un hongo sin gracia para él. Solo había sido su juguete nuevo.

 

Pero ¿por qué en sus ojos siempre estaba ese algo que me decía “me gustas, date cuenta”?

 

 _Solo era impresión tuya;_ _abre los ojos, Kyungsoo_.

_No, no fue así. Yo sí le gusto. Sus ojos no mienten._

_Solo le gustaste mientras te tuvo en su cama._

 

-Soo… – Chanyeol me sacó de mi debate interno. 

 

Dirigí mi vista a él y percibí mis ojos volverse húmedos. Me los limpié con la manga de mi suéter rápidamente.

 

-Ya te vi – me acusó con tristeza.

 

-Qué terrible – solté una risa apenas audible, con tristeza.

 

\- ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota? ¿Acaso te invitó a salir, coqueteó contigo y te llenó de ilusiones para que ahora ni siquiera te dirija la palabra? ¿Quieres que vaya por él?

 

-Deja de ser tan ridículo, Chanyeol.

 

-Lo digo en serio, Kyungsoo. ¿Te dijo que estaba interesado en ti?

 

Llamar simple interés a lo que Jongin y yo hicimos durante el último fin de semana no tenía sentido en absoluto. Lo llevé a mirar las estrellas y para mí, todo ese momento él fue el más brillante. Dormí a su lado y lo vi despertar de su sueño. Fui capaz de cantar solo para él, en la intimidad de sus primeros minutos al despertar; ahí, tan cercanos, le dediqué una canción con mi propia voz y a él le gustó. Me dejó ver su lado más humano, más increíble y maravilloso. Era perfecto ante mis ojos y con esa sonrisa, esas caricias y esa particular forma de mirarme, me había confesado cientos de veces que le gustaba mucho antes de que me lo dijera con sus propias palabras. Luego tuvimos sexo en su cama. Particularmente, el haber experimentado el sexo por primera vez me enseñó que la naturaleza fue enormemente sabia al implementar la vida sexual entre los seres vivos de todo el planeta. Ahora tenía un argumento sólido para callar a aquellos creyentes acérrimos que proclaman a voz viva que el sexo solo existe para procrear porque ahora había probado el sabor de estar en contacto piel a piel con otra persona, en una misma cama, ambos solo buscando sentir un hermoso placer. Y esa persona me llamó por mi nombre, me besó por todas partes y cayó rendido ante mí cuando todo acabó. ¿Cómo podía todo ello reducirse a una sola palabra tan corriente como “ _interés_ ”?

 

-Me dijo que le gusto.

 

Chanyeol no dejó de mirarme durante varios segundos.

 

\- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? – me preguntó.

 

\- ¿Qué más da? En unos minutos se cogerá a alguien más.

 

\- ¿Qué dices?

 

-Que no seré yo esta vez ni nunca más.

 

\- ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

 

Había estado rogando como condenado durante todos los minutos previos a filmar que Jongin dirigiera su atención hacia mí, aunque sea por un segundo y finalmente lo conseguí en las peores circunstancias, cuando el grito de Chanyeol hizo que todos los presentes dentro de la habitación voltearan a vernos a ambos.

 

Vi a Jongin tan serio que esquivé su mirada y le di un golpe a Chanyeol por ser tan escandaloso.

 

-Gracias, idiota – le dije al gigante en voz baja.

 

-Oigan, ¿qué pasa ahí? – nos gritó Jongdae, quien ya se encontraba en la suite y efectivamente, trajo consigo la merienda del director.

 

-Desde que llegaron, veo sospechoso a ese par – comentó con picardía Taemin.

 

-Ni se les ocurra hacer un escándalo. Maduren y llévense bien.

 

-Créeme, Jongdae. Ellos se llevan muy bien. Los escuché hablar sobre un beso entre ambos.

 

Maldito y entrometido Taemin. Empezaba a detestarlo.

 

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el cotilla de Jongdae.

 

Vi a Jongin un momento y seguía viéndose imperturbable. Su expresión era tan seria que me sentí poco importante para él. Mejor dicho, nada para él.

 

\- ¡No es nada! – respondió Chanyeol para callar a lo que sea que estuvo a punto de soltar Taemin.

 

El ser el personal irrelevante de la productora nos salvó de ser la comidilla de los chismes entre los trabajadores ese día, porque rápidamente el director, su asistente del día, Lay, Jongdae y Taemin volvieron a concentrarse en su conversación sin preguntar más. Solo Jongin finalmente volvió a mirarme, cuando todos se habían volteado y nos quedamos viendo el uno a otro unos segundos antes de sentir la mano de Chanyeol jalándome del brazo para seguirlo hasta salir de la habitación. Los demás ni siquiera se percataron de nuestra salida. Así de irrelevantes éramos. Bueno, excepto el moreno, quien nuevamente por poco agujerea mi nuca al seguirme con su mirada mientras Chanyeol y yo atravesábamos la puerta sin soltarnos.

 

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Estás loco?

 

\- ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Por qué me tomas así frente a todos y más aun después de lo que insinuó Taemin?

 

-No puedo creerlo, Kyungsoo. Te imaginaba más cauteloso, pero así de fácil te entregaste a un actor porno. ¡Increíble!

 

-Tú no sabes nada.

 

-Pero lo intuyo.

 

-Bien, piensa lo que quieras. De todas formas, parece que no va más. Sí, me acosté con ese actor porno por calentura, ¿contento? ¿Eso querías oír? Ahí lo tienes. Ahora volvamos adentro de una vez para que todo acabe pronto porque mi día ya es una mierda y estoy seguro de que me falta más mierda por afrontar con Sooman y sus maltratos infernales.

 

Chanyeol suspiró y me tomó de la mano, reteniéndome.

 

-Eres un idiota.

 

-Por supuesto – me reí de mí mismo, pero por dentro, me dolió escuchar esa verdad.

 

\- ¿Ves por qué detesto a ese tipo? Él logra todo lo que quiere y no tiene que sentir el rechazo en ningún momento.

 

Chanyeol tenía razón. Incluso yo le reclamé una vez a Jongin porque lo vi como un engreído y no conocía el rechazo. Si Chanyeol también lo veía así, ¿significaba que esa era su forma de ser? Solo estaba cegado por mis sentimientos. Jongin no era perfecto.

 

-Consiguió acercarse tan rápido a ti – continuó – y también te conquistó.

 

Vi la desilusión en los ojos del gigante. Si yo en verdad le gustaba, era de esperarse que se sienta así.

 

-Oye, ¿por qué dices eso? – dudé un poco y seguí preguntando – ¿Es cierto que tú…

 

No pude completar mi pregunta. Tal vez una parte de mí no quería saber la respuesta. ¿Quería yo refugiarme en los sentimientos de alguien más? ¡Claro que no! Yo no era ese tipo de persona.

 

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! – gritó Jongdae desde la habitación y no disimulaba su fastidio.

 

\- ¡Ya vamos! – gritó Chanyeol desde el pasillo, sin soltarme la mano aún.

 

Dejé salir un suspiro. Estaba agotado y ni siquiera habíamos comenzado a grabar. Me sentí completamente seguro que podía ser capaz de entrar y renunciar ahí mismo y Chanyeol lo vio en mi rostro.

 

-Mejor no entres.

 

Chanyeol parecía tener la facultad de leer mis pensamientos o simplemente podía entender muy bien a las personas. ¿Cómo se le dice? Ah, sí, _empático_.

 

-Estaría viviendo en la calle si no fuera por este trabajo, gigante. No tienes idea de cuánto me costó encontrar un puesto. Tengo que entrar.

 

-Entonces, toma mi puesto con la cámara de trípode. Yo grabaré con la cámara manual, pero si el imbécil de Kai intenta usar esa táctica suya de venirse en mi cara, que ni crea que tendrá una oportunidad conmigo. Ahí mismo lo agarro a golpes.

 

Ese gigante me hizo reír con lo que dijo y me sentí mejor. De todos modos, le di un golpe por burlarse y volver a recordarme ese incidente que por mucho que lo haya odiado, hizo que Jongin y yo tuviéramos una excusa para acercarnos. Chanyeol me soltó la mano y pasó su brazo por mis hombros para volver a la habitación.

 

Me ubiqué en la cámara que tomaría los planos panorámicos, que inicialmente era el puesto de Chanyeol. Él tomó la cámara manual que era el puesto más pesado, no tanto por tener que grabar moviéndose a cada momento y en distintos ángulos, sino porque Sooman era un maldito que no dejaba de gritar e insultar al que manejaba esa cámara para que capture las tomas tal y como él las deseaba.

 

Extrañamente me sentí nervioso antes del inicio de la filmación.

 

Todo estaba listo y Sooman dio la orden para empezar.

 

Taemin tenía el papel de un chico en sus dieciocho años que llega ebrio a su departamento luego de una fiesta. A su edad, nunca antes había tenido sexo, así que quiso experimentar en ese momento debido a sus hormonas alborotadas y la subida del alcohol que tenía.

 

Usó una aplicación de citas gay e invitó a su departamento a un chico con quien venía conversando hace unos días. Ese chico era Jongin.

 

En lo que demoraba en llegar su invitado, Taemin comenzó a tocarse. Poco a poco comenzó a quitarse la ropa que traía puesta. El chico dejaba salir bajos gemidos mientras las expresiones más sensuales se formaban en su rostro. Vi a Chanyeol y este tragaba pesado cada vez que Sooman le gritaba que enfoque a su rostro.

 

Cuando el actor se quitó el bóxer, tenía una erección plena. Comenzó a masajear su miembro lentamente, con delicadeza. Su mano era tan fina y se veía hermosa cuando sostenía su glande y comenzaba a presionar esa zona.

 

No miento, incluso yo me sentí seducido momentáneamente hasta que recordé lo mal que me había caído ese chico antes de empezar a grabar con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

 

-Ah.

 

Comenzó a masturbarse suavemente. Estaba tan prendido y sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un atractivo tono rosa.

 

-Entra, Kai – ordenó Sooman y mi corazón dio un salto.

 

Era increíble cómo hasta hace unas horas, por la mañana de ayer, cuando me encontraba en su departamento, Jongin me confesó que en sus planes nunca estuvieron quedarse con una persona que no fuera de su ámbito de trabajo porque sino esa persona sufriría. Él era un actor de películas pornográficas y nada podía cambiar esa realidad. Por mucho que yo confiaba en mi imperturbabilidad al verlo en su trabajo y me encontraba plenamente seguro de mí mismo al saber de los sentimientos que el moreno comenzaba a tener hacia mí, lo cierto es que él me gustaba mucho como para no sentir nada al verlo con alguien más.

 

“ _Solo_ _me pregunto si podrás seguir queriéndome en una relación luego de verme con otra persona; si podrás aguantar mi actuación, mi estilo de vida y mi círculo de trabajo_ ”.

 

Recordé su voz pronunciando esas palabras y lo supe.

 

_No puedo._

 

-Carajo, enfoca a Kai, oye tú – gritó Sooman y Chanyeol se estremeció notoriamente.

 

-Sí.

 

-Ah, no, así no. Regresa, Kai. Volvamos a hacer la escena en la que entras.

 

-Lo siento, señor.

 

-Cállate. Eres un inútil en ese puesto. ¿Dónde está el otro? El bajito – me buscó con su mirada y me encontró –. Oye, niño, cambia de puesto con este tonto. Su tamaño no le ayuda a obtener la imagen que quiero.

 

Sooman era el tipo más insoportable que la vida pudo poner en mi camino. Lo odiaba más ese día. Estaba tratando pésimo a Chanyeol y quería que yo tome la cámara manual cuando no estaba de ánimos para ver de cerca a Jongin hacerlo con ese chico.

 

\- ¡No, señor Sooman! Yo puedo hacerlo – se resistió Chanyeol.

 

\- ¡Dije que cambies de lugar con el enano!

 

Quise poder tener la capacidad de matar a ese viejo con la mirada.

 

-Señor Sooman – volvió a la carga nuevamente Chanyeol, quien no iba a permitir que yo tome su lugar. Jongin veía intensamente al gigante y sentí un escalofrío. – Mi amigo Kyungsoo y yo acordamos estos puestos y él está haciendo bien su trabajo en su cámara. Me siento avergonzado por no poder decir lo mismo de mi desempeño en esta oportunidad, pero le aseguro que en esta escena acataré sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y no volverá a tener quejas de mí para el final del día. Permítame seguir en esta cámara una oportunidad más, por favor – terminó su discurso con una venia llena de respeto. Chanyeol realmente era todo un personaje. Me caía bien.

 

No creía posible que una persona como Sooman ceda al pedido de un simple empleado camarógrafo, pero lo hizo. En verdad Chanyeol lo había convencido con tanto histrionismo y yo le debía una grande a ese gigante, quien volteó disimuladamente hacia mí para guiñarme un ojo y yo le sonreí. Estaba muy agradecido con él.

 

Escuché un bufido que reconocí provino de la boca de Jongin. Cuando lo vi de nuevo, este seguía mirando con molestia a Chanyeol.

 

-Ja, ja, ja, es celoso y no quiere al bajito cerca de Kai o sino se lo robará – comentó desatinadamente en voz alta Taemin.

 

Si tan solo el director no hubiera estado ahí, juraba que me lanzaba encima de ese idiota y lo callaba a la mala.

 

-Ya, silencio. Sigan – ordenó Sooman y todos volvieron a concentrarse en sus puestos.

 

Mis ojos captaron una sonrisa llena de picardía en el rostro de Taemin en cuanto Jongin volvió a aparecer en su escena. Sooman renegaba nuevamente del desempeño de Chanyeol en la cámara manual, pero solo se dedicó a gritar, mas no a detener la grabación. El director solo se dio por vencido con las habilidades de Chanyeol o tal vez no quería volver a ver otra escena dramática de ese gigante.

 

Cuando Jongin se acercó a la cama donde Taemin se encontraba ejerciéndose autoerotismo, el director murmuró un sospechoso “sorpréndanme”.

 

Taemin abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Jongin. El primero, con mucha agilidad, saltó al cuerpo del moreno y se colgó de su cuello, atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso. Ninguno daba la impresión de querer separarse y menos cuando las manos de ambos comenzaron a toquetear con necesidad el cuerpo del otro por debajo de sus ropas.

 

Chanyeol se movía de un lado a otro en cuclillas, mientras que Jongdae podía desplazarse de pie con su cámara. Ciertamente, el más alto lo estaba pasando muy mal en ese puesto. Pero nadie se sentía más miserable que yo. Me sentía tan ridículo sintiéndome traicionado porque no tenía sentido reclamarle a un actor porno por acostarse con otro. Sumado a ello estaba el hecho de que hasta ese momento Jongin y yo habíamos actuado tan indiferentes. No veía la hora para que todo acabara de una vez.

 

-Woah, adoro a ese chico – elogió Sooman a Jongin cuando este empujó en la cama a Taemin y continuó besándolo ahí.

 

Poco a poco fueron sacándose las prendas y en algún momento Jongin se colocó de rodillas a la altura del rostro de Taemin y lo obligó a meterse su pene en la boca. Cuando sucedió, miré a otro lado. Las expresiones de verdadero placer que no se molestaba en ocultar Jongin frente a mí volvían a la escena en demasiado para mí.

 

 _¿Por qué diablos tendría que reprimir su placer cuando de eso se trata su trabajo y además no es ni tu novio?_ , me recordé mentalmente, pero seguía siendo difícil evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago porque yo le creí todo lo que me dijo en la intimidad y eso solo hacía que todo ese rodaje sea una verdadera pesadilla. ¡ _Qué ingenuo_!

 

Se tomaron un descanso para beber agua y yo me concentré en revisar cualquier cosa en el celular. No elevé la mirada en ningún momento hasta que retomaron la grabación.

 

Lo siguiente era la penetración. Ocurrió en la primera escena después del descanso, así de rápido. No hubo preparación previa. A Taemin le entró todo y ambos disfrutaron.

 

 _Jongin no disfrutó de esa forma contigo_ , me traicionó mi pensamiento. 

 

Sonoros chapoteos, una y otra vez. Gemidos fuertes, leves y bajos. Taemin pidiendo más y el otro complaciéndolo en sus requerimientos.

 

-Mira su cara, Lay – oí que comentó Sooman en voz baja.

 

-Lo veo… – respondió el asistente con una mano en la barbilla, observando fijamente la escena.

 

-Contrataría a Kai para todos mis proyectos si estuviera en mis manos.

 

Cada vez que el moreno tomaba a Taemin en medio de la penetración para cambiar de posición, sus manos mostraban auténtica experiencia y habilidad. Fácilmente en un par de movimientos acomodaba el cuerpo de su compañero como requería la posición y Taemin captaba rápidamente lo que Jongin quería que haga. Su química me provocó algo que identifiqué como envidia.

 

-A partir de aquí hazlo fuerte – indicó el director desde el fondo y vi cómo Jongin, en un movimiento bastante provocativo, elevó su rostro y limpió el sudor de su frente con una mano. Su cuerpo estaba empapado y sus cabellos rubios se pegaban a la piel de sus sienes, lo que le otorgó toda la sensualidad del mundo a tan intranscendente momento frente a mis ojos. Mi corazón dio unos latidos que llamaron mi atención y mi entrepierna también lo percibió.

 

\- ¡Ah!

 

Los gritos exagerados de Taemin arruinaron el momento, pero el director pareció disfrutarlos. Jongin había incrementado la fuerza y velocidad y la respiración entrecortada de su compañero de escena se sincronizó con las arremetidas del moreno. Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que Jongin dejó salir con mucha fuerza el aire que retenía, parando sus movimientos unos segundos antes de volver a la carga con la misma energía y soltando pequeños gemidos. Luego de otra tanda de minutos, finalmente comenzaron esos movimientos acelerados de cadera que yo había sentido una vez y que me avisaban que estaba por venirse. Antes de hacerlo, retiró su miembro y se quitó el preservativo en tres segundos para luego depositar sus fluidos en el vientre de su compañero.

 

-Sube la toma hacia su rostro, Jongdae. Oye, niño, – llamó a Chanyeol – no dejes de enfocar _abajo_ –. Y tú, – se dirigió a mí – solo enfoca a Taemin unos segundos y luego cambia a Kai otros segundos. Termina tu toma enfocando a ambos.

 

Asentí, sin dejar de ver a Jongin recuperar el aliento con los ojos cerrados, aún sosteniendo su pene con una mano y con el cuerpo brillando por el sudor de su piel.

 

-No dejen de grabar. Cinco segundos más. Esperen mi orden. Cinco… – empezó la cuenta regresiva el director –. Cuatro…

 

Solo llegó hasta ahí porque lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo esperaba nadie y ni siquiera sabía que en las películas porno también existían esos actores que improvisaban.

 

Inesperadamente, Taemin jaló del brazo a Jongin y atrapó sus labios, dándole un beso increíble que nos dejó a todos atónitos. Se las arregló para colocarse encima del moreno y deslizó sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar a su vientre, donde pasó su lengua por sus abdominales. Instintivamente, las manos de Jongin comenzaron a acariciar con deseo la cabellera de Taemin. No había señal de rechazo. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

 

“ _Una_ _parte de mí disfruta también cuando estoy grabando con chicos_ ”, me había dicho Jongin con anterioridad.

 

Finalmente, Taemin llegó al miembro de su actor de escena y succionó el glande, sacándole un sonoro gemido a Jongin, el cual resonó en toda la estancia. El chico sonrió con satisfacción por la respuesta positiva que obtuvo del moreno, quien acarició la barbilla de Taemin y se quedaron mirando por eternos segundos hasta que Sooman indicó el fin y esta vez les indicó a ambos que, si querían continuar con su “asunto”, podían hacerlo en la suite cuando todos nos retiremos porque teníamos los tiempos apretados como para otra sorpresa improvisada de parte de Taemin.

 

Jongin se rio de la proposición que les hizo Sooman y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Taemin con la palma de su mano.

 

-No te ilusiones tanto.

 

-No hay problema, señor Sooman, ahora sí ya me calmé – aseguró Taemin, golpeando de regreso a Jongin.

 

-Me encantó absolutamente eso último. No lo esperé – Sooman llenaba de elogios a Taemin –. Oye, Kai, espero que Taemin no te haya hecho olvidar que tú tienes tus _otras citas en la clínica_ – comentó el director y Lay, Jongdae y Taemin se rieron, como si lo que acababa de decir Sooman se tratase de un chiste interno del cual no comprendí la gracia.

 

-Estoy segurísimo de que lo disfrutó, pero ese bastardo jamás lo admitirá.

 

-Basta, Taemin – lo calmó Jongin.

 

Decidí retirarme de ese lugar. No iba a irme, solo quería encerrarme un momento en algún baño de ese hotel. Cualquier lugar privado para dejar salir mi frustración, rabia y tristeza. Un respiro. Pero solo pude llegar al pasillo.

 

-Alto ahí. Tú vienes conmigo – me detuvo Lay, quien apareció detrás de mí.

 

-Ah, cierto.

 

-Dame un minuto. Haré una llamada.

 

-Lay, yo solo quiero ir al baño.

 

-Allá en el estudio de producción hay baños – respondió el asistente, llevándose el celular a la oreja.

 

Nos quedamos parados en el pasillo y yo estaba sintiéndome irritable. Quería estar a solas un minuto y no se me concedía ni ese mínimo pedido.

 

Al momento apareció Taemin junto al director. Ambos se retiraban por el pasillo conversando animadamente y el más joven incluso le pasó el brazo por su cuello, en un gesto de confianza y cercanía entre ambos.

 

-Lay, – se detuvo Sooman a nuestro lado – asegúrate de cumplir con la hora, ya lo sabes. Confío en ti.

 

-Sí, director.

 

-Gracias.

 

Siguieron su camino y al segundo salió Jongdae a paso acelerado, siguiendo la dirección del director y Taemin.

 

Un par de minutos y Lay seguía insistiendo en su celular. Mi impaciencia solo desapareció cuando vi salir de la habitación a Jongin, con el cabello húmedo, vestido solo con unos pantalones deportivos y con la camiseta puesta alrededor de su cuello. Había salido de la ducha.

 

-Ah, aquí seguías – se dirigió a mí.

 

-Kai, el director está bajando. No trajiste tu auto hoy, ¿no? Él te puede llevar. Está con Taemin – contestó el asistente.

 

-No, Lay. Estoy bien – le respondió al asistente y volvió a mirarme –. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

 

-Mierda. No contesta este idiota – pronunció Lay en voz alta.

 

Yo seguía sin responderle nada a Jongin. Solo podía mirarlo.

 

-Kyungsoo.

 

-Kai, déjalo. Me lo llevaré en unos minutos – se metió Lay –. Solo quiero que este idiota de _Minseok_ responda de una vez su celular – nuevamente volvió a llevarse el celular a la oreja, con una expresión de fastidio.

 

-Vete, Kai – hablé por fin, sin llamarlo por su verdadero nombre que tanto me gustaba. Repentinamente, ya no éramos cercanos.

 

-No. Quiero hablar contigo.

 

No respondí nada más, así que el más alto me tocó el brazo para llamar mi atención.

 

-Oye, está bien, ahora no, pero tal vez más tarde. ¿Te puedo recoger cuando acabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora? Estaré libre.

 

-Aló, ¡Minseok! ¡Por fin! – la voz alta de Lay nos hizo voltear a verlo –. Los celulares reciben llamadas para ser contestadas. Como sea, ya terminamos. Trae mi auto a la entrada del hotel. Vamos atrasados… ¡Solo ven ahora!

 

Y colgó.

 

-Ven conmigo – me dijo el asistente del director –. Vamos al primer piso.

 

-Espera, Lay. Solo dame cinco minutos con él – insistió el actor.

 

-Vamos, Lay – ignoré el pedido de Jongin.

 

-Oye, – sostuvo mi brazo con fuerza y sentí que me lastimaba – ¿qué te sucede?

 

\- ¡Me estás lastimando! – retiré bruscamente mi brazo de su agarre.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede? – apareció Chanyeol, cargando una maleta con parte del equipo de filmación. Colocó la carga en el piso al verme enojado.

 

-Kai, ¿qué tienes que conversar con el chico? – demandó Lay, impaciente – ¿No ves la hora?

 

-Lo está molestando, Lay. Lo mejor es que te lleves a Kyungsoo de una vez – se metió Chanyeol.

 

\- ¿Por qué te metes? – respondió desafiante el actor.

 

Suspiré y me adelanté, dejando a todos atrás. Hasta que uno de ellos me tomó de la mano para retenerme y fue una mano que reconocí fácilmente. Ahí comenzó la pesadilla.

 

Un empujón demasiado fuerte hizo caer a Jongin al suelo, soltando su mano de la mía. Cuando miré hacia atrás, vi la expresión perpleja del asistente Lay viendo a Chanyeol, quien se había ido contra Jongin para que me soltara la mano y deje que me marche.

 

\- ¿Qué mierda…? – Lay se llevó una mano a su boca.

 

-Lay, tú has sido testigo de que ese acosador de Kai no lo dejaba irse – balbuceó Chanyeol en medio de su embravecimiento.

 

-Cállate. ¿Acaso no ves que es nuestro actor? – reprendió el asistente al gigante.

 

-No pasa nada, Lay – aseguró Jongin, aún confundido, incorporándose lentamente.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kai?

 

-Si, sí. No fue nada.  

 

\- ¿Seguro?

 

-Sí.

 

Lay me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. Por dentro me sentía en shock, pero era bueno disimulando indiferencia en mi rostro.

 

-Vale. Tú, – me apuntó – camina al ascensor de una vez. Ahora sí nos vamos. No voy a estar presente aquí cuando las cosas se pongan feas. Es su problema, par de locos – agregó y siguió su camino tras de mí.

 

Dejamos a Chanyeol y a Jongin atrás y no supe si volvieron a enfrentarse o si cada uno se fue por su lado, dando por finalizada su disputa, aunque cuestionaba que lo que pasó fuera una disputa para Chanyeol. Él no tenía nada que ver, sin embargo, se metió y se ganó una disputa.

 

No pronuncié ninguna palabra en absoluto hasta llegar al primer piso.

 

-Ese auto. El Mercedes – me indicó Lay y yo caminé hasta el vehículo. Dentro se hallaba un chico de ojos peculiares y mejillas redondas a quien saludé con un gesto con la cabeza. No le di la mayor importancia y solo abrí la puerta de los asientos traseros para meterme adentro. Estaba agotado de todo.

 

Lay se sentó al copiloto y partimos por fin.

 

Luego de diez minutos de recorrido, mi celular comenzó a vibrar por una llamada entrante.

 

Era Jongin.

 

Dejé que cortara y luego activé el modo silencioso. No estaba de humor para recibir llamadas.

 

-Lay, ¿hasta qué hora tenemos? – pregunté.

 

-Medianoche.

 

 _Genial_.

 

Recibí un mensaje, pero no me molesté en revisar. Tiré el celular al fondo de mi mochila y no tenía planeado sacarlo hasta terminar la edición, lo cual sería hasta muy tarde.

 

-Detente un momento en ese lugar – ordenó Lay al chico que conducía.

 

-Dijiste que íbamos atrasados – soltó un bufido y maniobró el timón para que el auto ingrese al servicio de atención por la ventanilla para vehículos. El establecimiento resultó familiar ante mis ojos. Se trataba del local de comida rápida donde compré mi hamburguesa el día que estuve a punto de perder la esperanza de hallar trabajo.

 

-Buenas noches y bienvenido – pronunció una voz femenina por el parlante. Fácilmente podría tratarse de la misma persona que me atendió y llevaba mi mismo nombre. ¿Cómo se llamaba? _Soo_ … _Soo_ … – Me llamo _Soojung_ y seré quien tomará su pedido en esta oportunidad. ¿Qué desea?

 

¡Cierto!

 

-Quiero hamburguesa de pollo. Ah, y algo dulce. Un postre. Se me antojó algo dulce – respondió Lay, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

 

\- ¿Podría ser más específico? Los nombres de nuestras opciones en comida rápida se encuentran en la pizarra frente a usted.

 

Lay hizo su pedido y yo me hice un espacio en medio de ello para agregar una hamburguesa clásica al pedido de Lay para mí porque me hallaba hambriento. La última vez que probé una hamburguesa en ese establecimiento quedé muy satisfecho.

 

Unos minutos más tarde, Lay y yo veníamos comiendo nuestros pedidos dentro del auto. Estaba tan delicioso como lo recordaba. Disfrutaba mucho la comida que tenía buen sabor, así se tratase de comida chatarra. Sentí que el placer que me provocaba el increíble sabor de la hamburguesa hacía que olvidara poco a poco el mal rato que pasé hace una media hora.

 

-Oye, Lay, ¿entro al estacionamiento o solo dejo el auto en la entrada?

 

-Entra al estacionamiento. Saldremos tarde – respondió el asistente, quien terminaba de meterse a la boca el último bocado del pie de limón que compró en el local de comida rápida. ¿Ese chico tendría un estómago de acero? Terminó su hamburguesa de pollo y al minuto empezó con el postre.

 

-Minseok, dame las llaves del auto. La última vez que te las encargué, tuvimos que llamar a la compañía de seguros. Aún intento olvidar ese día.

 

El aludido le entregó las llaves a Lay inmediatamente después de estacionar el vehículo.

 

Los tres salimos del Mercedes negro y seguimos a Lay.

 

-Oye, tú eres el que viene de esa universidad cara, ¿verdad? – Minseok me habló en voz baja, dirigiendo su rostro a mí para llamar mi atención.

 

Lo miré con un instintivo recelo que no pude evitar y me sentí grosero por dentro. Vi cómo ese chico pareció sentirse intimidado por mi expresión en el rostro y bajó la mirada para seguir caminando en silencio. Su reacción hizo que me arrepintiera de mi actitud.

 

Minseok no era muy alto y a primera impresión, por su rostro agradable, el chico no causaba temor para iniciarle una conversación a diferencia de mí. Mi expresión a veces no me ayudaba en las relaciones sociales porque el resto de las personas se la pensaba dos veces antes de hablarme. Traté de ser más como Chanyeol, o sea empático, y me puse en el lugar de Minseok, quien parecía ser del tipo tímido con quienes son nuevos para él, por lo tanto, ahora mismo debería estar sintiéndose completamente rechazados por mi ausente reacción a su intento por socializar conmigo.

 

Me aclaré la garganta algo más alto de lo necesario para que me mirase – Minseok, ¿no es así?

 

Él asintió.

 

-Eh, yo me llamo…

 

-Sé quién eres.

 

\- ¿Ah sí?

 

\- “El que le salvará el trasero al equipo de edición”.

 

Sonreí hacia abajo.

 

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – solté una risilla.

 

-No exagero. Somos un desastre según el productor y también nos dijo que lo de hoy será nuestra prueba de fuego porque nunca habíamos tenido que entregar un trabajo tan pronto con anterioridad.

 

-Ahora entiendo por qué Lay pidió refuerzos.

 

Minseok dejó salir un suspiro. Se hallaba tan o más agotado emocionalmente que yo. Si mi pesadilla en el trabajo era el director, era claro que la pesadilla para ese chico era el productor.

 

-Te llamas Kyungsoo, ¿no? – dijo de pronto, tratando de formar en su rostro una sonrisa amable y yo asentí a su pregunta. Pese a su estado anímico, intentaba mostrar su mejor rostro.

 

“A mal tiempo, buena cara” era lo que mamá solía decirme cada vez que yo pasaba un mal rato debido a mis diferencias con mi padre. Parecía que se me habían olvidado esas palabras, pero solo fue por la primavera que había estado viviendo los últimos días junto a Jongin, quien hizo que mi racha de malos tiempos se pausara sin tener que preocuparme por forzar una sonrisa, pues esta salía naturalmente. Me encontraba en paz con el mundo después de mucho tiempo. _Era_ feliz. Yo _era_ muy feliz.

 

-A ver, niños, entren – nos llamó Lay, cuando llegamos a la parte del fondo de una oficina en el primer piso –. Yo también los apoyaré hoy, así que habrá un momento para la cena.

 

Cuando Minseok y yo entramos a la habitación, ya había dentro un par de chicos trabajando en las computadoras.

 

Lay volvió a hacer llamadas y nos indicó que esperemos.

 

-Yo soy Minseok, por cierto – me acercó su mano para estrecharla a la vez que hacía una pequeña venia. Le devolví el saludo de la misma forma.

 

-Terminemos esto lo más rápido que podamos para ir a descansar pronto, Minseok.

 

El chico sonrió por mi comentario y sus mejillas se elevaron junto con las comisuras de sus labios, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara. Era extraño, pero de alguna forma era el tipo de expresión que me gustaba ver por su peculiaridad. Minseok tenía facciones agradables a mis ojos.

 

-No tienes que decírmelo. Créeme que lo único que quiero ahora es mi cama.

 

\- ¿Tienen muchos proyectos en edición?

 

-Ahora mismo hay tres, solo que este que acaban de filmar pasó a primer lugar en prioridad y tuvimos que poner en segundo plano las ediciones de los otros dos proyectos. Ellos los están trabajando en lo que llega el material de hoy – señaló a los dos chicos que permanecían sentados frente a sus computadoras, inmutables, sin haber volteado hacia nosotros en ningún momento –. Una vez que arribe el material de hoy, todos nos pondremos a trabajar en eso.

 

\- ¿Aún no tenemos las grabaciones?

 

-Suele demorar porque primero llevan todo a la oficina para dejar los equipos. Oye, Lay, ¿está llegando o nada aún?

 

Lay todavía mantenía su atención en su celular y solo negó con su cabeza.

 

-El lugar donde están las oficinas de La Rosa Placerosa es amplio. El estudio de edición debería estar ubicado ahí.

 

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?

 

Arrugué mi entrecejo.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté, confundido.

 

-Los dueños son chinos millonarios. Lo que menos necesitan es ahorrar gastos. Se pueden dar el lujo de colocar sus oficinas en distintas locaciones porque quieren y pueden.

 

-Vaya, tal vez debí coquetearle a Kris – murmuré y Minseok no comprendió lo que dije, así que solo me ignoró.

 

\- ¡Solo tráeme el maldito material, Jongdae! – todos en el estudio volteamos a mirar a Lay, quien se veía más estresado que hace media hora.

 

Colgó y se dirigió, ofuscado, a sentarse en un mueble de la estancia. En ese momento, Lay era mi ídolo porque según parecía, ese asistente era el único con el que Jongdae escondía el rabo entre las patas. Sin embargo, ver en estado de impaciencia a Lay sí que era aterrador.

 

-Descuida, compañero – me aseguró Minseok, dándose cuenta de mi miedo. – Este Lay alterado es normal aquí. Siempre es así cuando viene a producción.

 

-Lay me da escalofríos cuando alza la voz – confesé.

 

-Lo sé. Ese tono de voz no va acorde a su apariencia serena.

 

Media hora después, Jongdae llegó y con él, el material que se había filmado toda esa tarde. Minseok fue a ocupar velozmente su lugar frente a la computadora y yo lo imité.

 

Lay se encargó de entregarnos las distintas grabaciones del día y mientras nosotros nos poníamos a trabajar en el programa de edición, Lay se desplazaba por el estudio, leyendo en voz alta todas las anotaciones de su libreta, las cuales habían sido dictadas por Sooman y el productor y nos indicaban qué era lo que debía permanecer en el producto final y qué podía ser obviado.

 

Una hora y media después, mi espalda me estaba matando. Me sentí viejo al mirar a mi alrededor y encontrar a los demás totalmente ajenos al mundo. Estaban como máquinas automáticas, moviendo el cursor de sus computadoras y dando clics a cada momento. Tecleando una que otra vez o deslizando sus dedos hábilmente en las pantallas táctil. El equipo de edición era realmente increíble. El productor tendría que estar loco de solo pensar por un segundo que estos chicos podían ser unos inútiles.

 

El reloj ya marcaba las diez de la noche y me estiré en mi asiento.

 

-Deberían estar agradecidos conmigo – empezó Lay –. Si yo no hubiera venido aquí, los hubieran hecho trabajar sin parar hasta que todo esté terminado. Sin embargo, ya que yo me quedaré con ustedes y necesito cenar algo, ustedes también van a cenar porque detestaría que me vieran comer algo con sus estómagos vacíos. Además, eso solo crearía _karma_ y con esta buena acción del día, ya fortalecí mi _dharma_ – esto último lo dijo en voz más baja, como hablando con él mismo.

 

Ocupamos una hora aproximadamente en comer pollo frito que Lay pidió por _delivery_ y recordé que esa era la comida favorita de Jongin. Para distraerme y evitar verme melancólico, comenzamos a hablar un poco con los dos otros chicos que yo aún no conocía. El nombre de uno era Junmyeon y era mayor que yo, mientras que el segundo era un chico chino de aspecto frío, pero resultó ser fácil tratar. Dijo que podía llamarlo Tao. Un dato adicional fue que Lay mencionó que Tao era nieto de uno de los dueños de la productora, pero que por ser un chico rebelde que no quiso estudiar nada por su engreimiento, lo mandaron a nuestro país para que trabaje desde un puesto inferior en la productora y así aprenda la lección, reflexione y cambie de parecer con respecto a su decisión de no ir a la universidad.

 

-Ya, Lay. Hablas mucho – avisó Tao, lanzándole una mueca de fastidio al asistente.

 

-Solo digo la verdad. Tu familia aún espera algo bueno de ti. Todavía estás a tiempo con dieciocho años.

 

-Pues, a decir verdad, hacer este trabajo es divertido – lo fastidió el más joven y Lay le dio un golpe suave en la nuca.

 

Terminamos todos de comer y regresamos al trabajo. Nuevamente me sentí agotado en una hora.

 

-El director recomendó quitar esa parte – Lay se inclinó sobre mi hombro repentinamente, causando que diera un ligero salto –. Pero el productor me indicó claramente dejar todo lo que enfoque al más joven. Dice que los rostros de los sumisos en pleno acto son... _ideales_. Yo decidiré en este caso: quita esa parte. No sé cómo al productor le gustaría una escena donde ese chico muestra ese rostro lloroso en primer plano durante un minuto.

 

\- ¿Por qué el productor no se encuentra aquí?

 

\- ¿Y por qué crees que yo estoy aquí?

 

Me encogí de hombros.

 

-Lay, estas indicaciones deberían ser guiadas por él. Sin ofender tu trabajo, por cierto – aclaré.

 

-Já, es gracioso porque yo, comparado a cómo sería trabajar con el señor _Yang_ , soy solo una molesta gripe común, mientras que él es una influenza agravada.

 

Lo miré serio porque sentí que se burlaba de mi ignorancia con respecto al productor.

 

-No me mires así. Siempre me envían a mí para reemplazarlo cada vez que él tiene que hacer otras cosas. En esta ocasión el señor Yang se encuentra en Japón, así que te libraste de conocerlo porque estoy seguro de que se la pasaría gritándote como el director. A menos que vuelvas a trabajar en este equipo nuevamente – me guiñó un ojo y se fue de mi lado. Sentí que Lay sería capaz de pagar por ver cómo el productor me destrozaba la autoestima a gritos y sentí un escalofrío. Ese asistente sí que era tan impredecible y extraño.

 

Ya era medianoche y no terminábamos. Lay había hecho unas cuantas llamadas con el fin de aplazar la hora de entrega y consiguió un par de horas más. Sin embargo, él ya estaba planeando en voz alta qué excusa dar para que nos dieran otro par de horas más a juzgar que no avanzábamos tan rápido como él hubiese querido.

 

\- ¡No, así no! – gritó el asistente al inclinarse en la computadora de Junmyeon.

 

-Es lo que indicaste, Lay.

 

-Pero ¿por qué sale tan... desenfocado?

 

-No es mi culpa. Díselo al equipo de filmación.

 

-Pero esta escena... Esta escena tenía que estar en el proyecto final. ¿Cómo la vamos a poner si sale tan desenfocada? – Lay pareció darse cuenta de algo y volteó su cabeza hacia mí – Tú. Tú eras el de la cámara de plano panorámico. ¿Dónde estaba tu cabeza cuando tenías que hacer esta toma? La escena fue increíble y debía ser captada con claridad para ser colocada en el proyecto final. Solo tenías ese único trabajo.  

 

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

 

-Claro que no volverá a pasar. Esa escena fue única y la perdiste.

 

Me acerqué a la computadora de Junmyeon y vi que la escena de la que Lay renegaba se trataba de la que Taemin "improvisó" colgándose de Jongin para besarlo. Obviamente, iba a ser una mala toma de mi parte porque yo no estaba prestando atención a la cámara. Yo estaba ocupado tratando de reprimir mi incomodidad.

 

Lay suspiró enojado antes de hablar – Bien, chico. Ya te dije que yo solo iba a ser una gripe común, así que solo retírate a tu máquina y termina lo tuyo – me apartó con un gesto de su mano –. Si el señor Yang hubiera presenciado esto, tendríamos que estar planeando tu funeral.

 

Tragué pesadamente mi saliva y fui a continuar mi trabajo. Afortunadamente, el lado furioso de Lay no apareció por completo, pero de todas formas me asusté un poco.

 

A las tres de la mañana aproximadamente, yo terminé de editar lo mío. Estaba seguro de demorar más si me hubiese tocado editar las filmaciones de Jongin junto a Taemin, las cuales estaban a cargo de Junmyeon. A mí me tocó editar los clips de otro par de chicos y la temática de las filmaciones era la misma: el más joven en su primera vez teniendo sexo y todo por sus hormonas alborotadas. Iban a ser distintas historias con ese mismo argumento bajo un mismo título: _First Cumtdown_. Un nombre estúpido a mi opinión, por si me lo preguntan.

 

\- ¡Estoy muerto! – alzó su voz Junmyeon, estirando sus brazos lo más que pudo aún sentado en su asiento.

 

-Yo no. Amo este trabajo. Apunta eso en tu libreta, Lay y asegúrate de que mi familia se entere de lo que dije – desafió Tao al asistente, quien solo se giró y lo ignoró.

 

Mientras algunos se aseaban en el baño, otros alistábamos nuestras cosas. Cuando llevé mi mano al fondo de mi mochila, sentí el celular con el tacto. Lo retiré y vi que tenía diez mensajes. Dos eran de Baekhyun y el resto de Jongin.

 

_Ah, Baekhyun._

 

Se suponía que tenía que avisarle cuándo no iba a poder llegar a dormir a casa para que no esté preocupado. Me apresuré a responder sus mensajes que preguntaban por mi paradero. No esperaba que me respondiera a tan altas horas de la madrugada, sin embargo, lo hizo.

 

_"Tu mensaje me despertó, Soo"._

_"Está bien, regresa con cuidado"._

_"Deben pagar muy bien en ese trabajo tuyo para que aceptes estos horarios de labor"._

 

Decidí leer por fin los mensajes de Jongin.

 

_"¿por qué no contestas? ¿qué te está pasando?"._

_"responde por favor"._

 

El siguiente mensaje fue enviado con una hora de diferencia.

 

_"Chanyeol se fue y antes de hacerlo me dijo que te dejara en paz. ¿Qué significado debería darle a eso?"._

 

Nuevamente, otra hora de diferencia con el siguiente mensaje.

_"es por lo de hoy, ¿no es así? no puedes soportarlo. Nadie puede. Detesto cuando pasa este tipo de cosas"._

_"no estoy diciendo que te detesto, Soo"._

_"bien, ya sabes cómo es esto. ¿Ahora solo te alejarás de mí?"_

_"Kyungsoo"._

Me sentí inquieto al notar que había una especie de insistencia y necesidad en sus mensajes. Empecé a sentir culpa.

 

_"ok es medianoche. Acabo de soñar contigo y te dije que me gustas. Espera, eso sí pasó en la realidad"._

 

Ese fue su último mensaje. Probablemente se quedó dormido.

 

No supe qué responderle y tampoco había resuelto el lío que se formó en mi cabeza luego de darme cuenta de que tal vez yo no era tan importante en la vida de _Kai_ , el actor, quien todo lo tiene y todo lo puede. ¿Qué podría yo aportarle?

 

-Bajen, niños – gritó Lay –. La movilidad ya llegó.

 

\- ¿Contrataste un chófer para nosotros, Lay? – preguntó Tao.

 

-Tú tienes la posibilidad económica de contratar un verdadero chofer privado que te lleve a todas partes, pero sigues empeñado en darle la contra a tu familia. Y no, no se hagan tantas ilusiones. _Solo es Chanyeol_.

 

Giré mi rostro hacia Lay cuando mencionó ese nombre por simple reflejo y fui descubierto.

 

-Tú puedes ir en el copiloto – me dijo antes de que retirara mi vista de él. Su tono de voz me decía que intentaba divertirse con nosotros. Con solo haber presenciado la escena que sucedió más temprano con Jongin, Chanyeol y yo, la mente de Lay ya se encontraba uniendo las piezas y podía tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo o al menos tenía una sospecha y yo estaba seguro de eso.

 

\- ¡Yo quiero ir en el copiloto! – protestó el chino. Vaya que era engreído.

 

-No, Tao. La única condición que puso la persona que nos llevará fue que quería a Kyungsoo a su lado en el copiloto, sino no hubiese aceptado venir a estas horas.

 

-Basta – lo callé en un tono tranquilo, mientras volvía a meter el celular en mi mochila.

 

Lay se rio y continuó – Es broma. En realidad, él mismo me mandó un mensaje donde se ofrecía a llevarnos cuando terminemos esto. No deja de ser extraño, ¿no te parece, Kyungsoo?

 

Lo ignoré. Me llevé la mochila a la espalda y salí de la estancia sin decir nada.

 

Al atravesar la puerta de salida, lo primero que vi fue la figura enorme de Chanyeol de espaldas a mí, fumando un cigarrillo al lado de un miniván oscuro y usando un abrigo enorme que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas.

 

-Oye, gigante, deja de congelarte solo por un maldito cigarrillo y entra ya – le dije antes de meterme rápidamente dentro del vehículo porque el frío a esa hora era tremendo. Desde que me encontraba saliendo del estudio de producción, cruzando por todo el pasadizo, pasando por la puerta de salida y llegar hasta el vehículo, mi mente se hallaba pensando tanto en los mensajes de Jongin y en el hecho de que no los haya respondido, que mi distracción hizo que no me percate de que inconscientemente había abierto la puerta del copiloto, es decir, iba a viajar al lado de Chanyeol tal y como quería Lay. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde para volver a salir. Me encontraba dentro y no me quedó otra que cerrar la puerta con una maldición entre dientes. Bien, le estaba dejando en bandeja a Lay las bromas con respecto a vincularme con Chanyeol.

 

Este último abrió la puerta del conductor a los segundos.

 

-Cierra la puerta rápido.

 

-Lo siento.

 

Entró y una vez que cerró la puerta del vehículo, encendió la calefacción.

 

\- ¿Por qué apagaste tu cigarrillo? Qué desperdicio.

 

-Ya se estaba acabando de todos modos.

 

-Enciende otro.

 

\- ¿Fumas?

 

-No, pero quería intentarlo. Hace demasiado frío.

 

-Ya encendí la calefacción, así que pronto estará más caliente aquí. Además, Lay me reprenderá solo a mí si lleno de olor de humo de cigarro este vehículo.

 

Dejé de responder y coloqué mi mochila sobre mi regazo. Miré mis manos y las junté para calentarme.

 

-Debes tener mucho sueño. Puedes dormirte.

 

-Me duermo tarde de todas formas. Ah, ¿por qué demoran tanto en salir? – renegué.

 

-Kyungsoo.

 

Dirigí mi vista hacia Chanyeol.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

Arrugó su frente.

 

-Sobre lo que sucedió cuando acabamos la filmación con Kai…

 

Suspiré. Si no había mencionado nada sobre ello fue porque quería evitar el tema.

 

-No pasa nada, Yeol. Déjalo ahí.

 

El gigante repentinamente esbozó una sonrisa que intentó disimular, pero que yo detecté.

 

\- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

 

Esta vez su sonrisa se formó por completo, sin poder reprimirla.

 

-El chico que me gustó durante toda la secundaria solía llamarme _Yeol_.

 

Me reí en voz alta – Esa sí que fue una muy creativa forma de ligar. Buen intento, gigante. Tal vez lo copie.

 

-Lo digo en serio.

 

-Y yo también.

 

-Como quieras. De todas formas, me gusta que me llamen así. Me hace sentir que hay cercanía entre nosotros, como cuando yo te llamo Soo.

 

Dejé de verlo. Volví mi vista hacia mis manos y estiré mis dedos encima de mi mochila. Pude sentir mi celular por encima de la tela y quise sacarlo para responder los mensajes pendientes. El solo saber que aún no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes me estaba matando. Ya no me sentía fastidiado. ¿Debería intentar comunicarme con el idiota de Jongin? Seguí acariciando la forma del celular a través de la tela de mi mochila. Ese celular me lo había dado el moreno quien solo quería que tuviera un medio para poder comunicarme con él cuando no pudiésemos vernos.

 

-Soo... – me llamó en voz baja Chanyeol –. ¿Vas a buscarlo?

 

Ese chico sí que era bueno en leer las mentes.

 

Miré al gigante y en mi mente respondí _"sí"_. Ya me sentía en el humor de volver a hablarle a Jongin, por muy idiota que haya sido el día anterior.

 

-Lo estoy pensando.

 

Fue responderle eso y luego de un par de segundos en silencio, sentir su mano sobre una de las mías, que aún reposaba en mi regazo. Lo miré de nuevo y reconocí ese gesto que toda persona hace cuando quiere decir algo, pero no se decide a hacerlo. Chanyeol quería decir algo en voz alta, pero solo podía mirarme.

 

-Quietos, tortolitos. Hora de partir – entró Lay sorpresivamente al miniván, seguido de los demás chicos del equipo. Chanyeol y yo nos apartamos de un salto e hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo, el metiche del asistente lo había notado –. Ya sé que hace frío, chicos, pero tomar sus manos no los hará entrar tan rápido en calor como lo haría una buena calefacción. Súbela más, Chanyeol. Y vámonos de una vez. Necesito dormir una vida. Rápido, rápido, acelera.

 

Partimos y mi corazón latía fuertemente. ¿Qué le pasaba a Chanyeol? ¿Estaba seguro de lo que hacía? Mejor dicho, ¿qué estaba haciendo yo con él?

 

El frío ya no era un problema, pues mis mejillas ardiendo fuertemente en segundos fueron suficientes para empezar a sentir calor. Podía incluso prescindir de la calefacción.

 

 

 


	31. Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, no tengo idea si demoré mucho, pero aquí va nuevo capítulo. Coloqué algo bonito aquí, pues resulta que en el trabajo siempre suena esa canción y coincidentemente fue hecha cover por los mismos chicos que salen en la escena, así que anduve inspirada por volver a escuchar esa canción del 2010 y salió esto uwu Ya verán a qué me refiero con todas estas palabras cuando lean el capítulo. 
> 
> Btw, por si no lo han notado, de vez en cuando voy modificando los tags de este trabajo, por lo tanto, revisándolos pueden darse una idea de a lo que va la historia y el rol que van a ir teniendo los personajes que van apareciendo. 
> 
> No sé si se me está pasando algo más. En todo caso, editaré esta sección. 
> 
> Agradezco mucho que sigan visualizando este ff, pero no me vendría mal un par de kudos :c 
> 
> Hasta la próxima actualización bbs.

 

 

 

Bastó que pasen unos cuantos minutos más y el ambiente comenzó a sentirse menos incómodo para mí. Los chicos de atrás hablaban entre ellos de cosas que no tenían que ver conmigo. Lay y Tao conversaban en voz baja y solo pude entender que intercambiaban cotilleos sobre _alguien_ a quien que vinculaban con una tal _Jennie_. Por su lado, Minseok y Junmyeon conversaban un poco más alto, así que fácilmente entendí que intercambiaban opiniones sobre la pronunciación correcta de vocablos japoneses. Imaginé que ambos estaban aprendiendo ese idioma. Yo no hablaba nada hasta el momento y Chanyeol solo contestaba cuando los chicos de producción se dirigían a él para indicarle qué calles debía tomar para llegar pronto a sus destinos, pues las indicaciones que le daba la aplicación de su celular solo le harían dar más vueltas.

 

 

-Oye, amigo, puedo cargar mi celular por ahí – preguntó Junmyeon, asomándose a los asientos delanteros donde nos encontrábamos Chanyeol y yo.

 

 

-Sí, seguro. Soo, ¿puedes ayudarme?

 

 

Tomé el celular y lo puse a cargar.

 

 

-Gracias – me sonrió Chanyeol y volvió a prestar atención a la pista.

 

 

-Oye, Lay, ¿y qué hay de ellos? ¿ _También_ podrían tener algo? – escuché que Tao le preguntó en voz baja al asistente. Supuse que esos dos eran los chismosos del grupo.

 

 

-No te metas, Tao.

 

 

-Solo quería saber.

 

 

\- ¿Por qué no mejor vas colocándote tu mochila? Estamos por llegar a tu casa. Dos calles más y paras, Chanyeol. Eh, por cierto, Kyungsoo, tú serás el último al que llevará Chanyeol a casa. Espero que no tengas inconvenientes. Es por la distancia. Yo seré el próximo en bajar y luego Jun.

 

 

Rodé mis ojos. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer Lay, pero simplemente lo ignoré.

 

 

Para cuando Junmyeon bajó del miniván, mi reloj marcaba casi las cinco de la mañana.

 

 

-Nos vemos, chicos – se despidió el mayor de nosotros –. Gracias, Chanyeol – cerró la puerta del vehículo y caminó a una casa muy bonita de dos pisos.

 

 

-Bonita casa. ¿Es de su familia? – traté de adivinar.

 

 

-Lay me dijo que ese chico sabe administrar sus ingresos – contestó Chanyeol –. Lleva tres años trabajando en la productora y mira qué hermosa vivienda tiene. Y aquí viene la mejor parte: es de su propiedad.

 

 

\- ¡¿Qué?!

 

 

-No lo creí al principio, pero ahora acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos. Fácilmente ya debe pertenecer a la clase con alto poder adquisitivo.

 

 

-A lo mejor ya era rico antes de entrar a trabajar a la productora.

 

 

-No lo creo. Bueno, no lo sé. Tal vez, quién sabe. Pero me cayó bien. Parece ser del tipo de amigo que te compraría lo que quisieras con su tarjeta de crédito.

 

 

-Ya lo creo.

 

 

Ambos nos reímos al mismo tiempo aún estacionados frente a la casa de Junmyeon.

 

 

\- ¿Sabes algo? Me agrada que hayamos podido superar nuestras diferencias y malentendidos. Y me alegro de que hayas tenido la voluntad de conocerme un poco más. Espero que tengas un buen concepto de mi persona ahora, Kyungsoo.

 

 

Le sonreí y él aceleró.

 

 

-Oye, no sé si Lay se confundió en el orden para llevarlos a casa, pero a ti te debí haber dejado primero. Tu dirección era la más cercana para llegar desde el estudio de producción.

 

 

-Vaya, me pregunto dónde tendrá su cabeza ese asistente – ironicé porque era consciente de las intenciones que tuvo Lay al dejarme al final para estar a solas con Chanyeol.

 

 

-Bien, según la aplicación estamos a cuarenta minutos de tu casa.

 

 

-No es mi casa – corregí.

 

 

\- ¿Esta dirección que me dio Lay no es tuya?

 

 

-Me refiero a que yo... No importa, la dirección está bien. Solo que no soy dueño. Aún me falta llegar al rango de riqueza de Junmyeon – solté una risa triste.

 

 

-Verás que pronto llegarán tiempos mejores. Yo también tengo mis deudas y no poseo nada ante la ley, pero me sigo esforzando.

 

 

-Solo quiero demostrarle a mi familia que puedo hacerlo. Que puedo hacer que mi carrera me provea – suspiré –. ¿Conoces esa canción de Bruno Mars? – Chanyeol me miró confundido por haber lanzado esa pregunta tan repentinamente –. Solo se me vino a la mente – bajé la voz antes de animarme a empezar.

 

 

“ _I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_ ”.

 

 

En ese momento, antes de pasar a la siguiente línea de la canción, Chanyeol comenzó a acompañarme en la letra. Sí se la sabía y comencé a sonreír sin dejar de cantar junto a él. Nuestras voces inundaron la cabina del vehículo a todo pulmón. Realmente podía sentir que esas líneas eran mías.

 

 

“ _Oh, every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh right_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I’m a billionaire_ ”.

 

 

-Oye, eso fue genial. No sabía que cantabas tan bien – me halagó el gigante esbozando una sonrisa enorme.

 

 

-Cállate y no le digas a nadie – me reí –. Tú también cantas.

 

 

-Pero tú suenas a un vocalista principal. Tal vez podríamos cambiar nuestras vidas entrando a la industria musical como un dúo. Tú cantas y yo te acompaño en los coros y la guitarra. Podríamos volvernos millonarios de verdad. Piénsalo.

 

 

-Sí, suena genial, pero yo solo quiero hacer lo que me gusta y eso es la producción audiovisual. Así que solo conduce rápido.

 

 

-Aguafiestas. En fin, vale la pena soñar – soltó un suspiro.

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

-Oye, tengo una idea.

 

 

\- ¿Qué es?

 

 

-Pues ya lo verás. Solo espero que no te moleste si tardamos un poco más en llegar a tu casa.

 

 

Chanyeol se veía emocionado y lleno de energía pese a la hora. Imaginé que se la pasó durmiendo todas las horas que nosotros estuvimos en el estudio de edición y por eso se veía en mejores condiciones que yo. De todas formas, me esforcé en mantenerme despierto y evitar mostrar mi rostro de mal humor. Chanyeol se había portado increíble con todo el grupo al ofrecerse a recogernos y llevar a cada uno a su casa. Era un buen chico.

 

 

\- ¿Estás desviándote?

 

 

-Es parte de la idea que se me ocurrió – me guiñó un ojo fugazmente.

 

 

Estábamos prácticamente regresando al punto de partida y eso significaba cruzar todo un distrito.

 

 

-Chanyeol – lo llamé sin despegar mi vista de la pista.

 

 

-Confía en mí. Esto te encantará.

 

 

Entró a un túnel corto y cuando el vehículo terminó de atravesarlo, nos encontramos en el inicio de la autopista que bordeaba las playas. La vista era increíble, con el cielo en tonos rosados, amarillos y anaranjados. La mezcolanza de colores quedaba muy bonita por encima del mar, tan enorme e imponente. Chanyeol disminuyó la velocidad y yo pude apreciar la belleza con detenimiento.

 

 

-Creí que no iba a alcanzar a llegar antes del amanecer, pero aquí vamos. Estamos en días de otoño, así que hoy será uno de los últimos días que el sol se dejará ver.

 

 

\- ¡Mira qué tremenda vista, Yeol! — alcé mi voz cuando me percaté de que el sol comenzaba a aparecer, haciéndose un espacio en medio de todas esas formaciones gaseosas de tantos colores –. ¡Es el sol!

 

 

Chanyeol se rio suavemente. Mantenía sus ojos en la autopista para que yo pueda observar el paisaje sin interrupciones.

 

 

-Hermoso, ¿no?

 

 

-Lo es. Solo había visto atardeceres en la playa en toda mi vida, pero jamás un amanecer.

 

 

El sol se veía débil y cansado, rasgo propio de un sol de otoño, pero sus rayos no dejaron de sentirse tibios cuando alcanzaron pronto a tocar la piel de mi rostro. Decidí bajar el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto y al hacerlo, el viento frío me alcanzó antes que el calor del sol, haciéndome estremecer.

 

 

-Espera, Soo.

 

 

Chanyeol decidió estacionarse a un lado de la vía, que a esa hora no era transitada por muchos vehículos. Sacó su bolso de la guantera y revoloteó sus cosas hasta que por fin halló lo que buscaba: una bufanda enorme color roja, la misma que se dispuso a colocar alrededor de mi cuello.

 

 

-Hace frío – me dijo, terminando de hacer el nudo de la bufanda.

 

 

-Gracias, papá – me burlé de la imagen paternal que proyectaba.

 

 

-Iugh.

 

 

Me reí de su gesto.

 

 

-Solo te faltó reprenderme por no cargar un abrigo más grande conmigo.

 

 

-Si hubiera sabido que esto solo iba a hacer que me llamaras 'papá', no lo hubiera hecho. No funcionó como en las telenovelas.

 

 

Le pegué en el brazo y seguí riéndome. Volví a mirar el amanecer y esta vez, ya más abrigado, con la bufanda de Chanyeol tapando la mitad de mi rostro, el calor tenue de los rayos solares me acarició tímidamente la poca piel que tenía descubierta.

 

 

Mi malhumor, producto de mi falta de sueño, fue opacado por la belleza que estaba observando.

 

 

\- ¿Quieres irte ya? – preguntó Chanyeol, luego de unos minutos. Aún nos manteníamos estacionados a un lado de la vía.

 

 

-Sinceramente, no – le respondí con seguridad volteando a verlo. Enseguida, sus ojos cambiaron de expresión.

 

 

\- ¿Qué sucede?

 

 

-Nada, solo que la luz del amanecer te queda bien.

 

 

-Qué tonterías salen de tu boca, gigante – me burlé y volví a mirar hacia el mar. Remangué un poco hacia abajo la bufanda para poder respirar hondamente la brisa marina que a la distancia que estábamos se percibía claramente.

 

 

Me recosté de lado en el asiento, sin dejar de mirar hacia la débil figura del sol, luchando duro por imponerse a las nubes coloridas, pero era una pelea que parecía que no iba a ganar. En mi mente me comparaba con ese sol opaco porque yo también solía brillar. Tal vez no había destacado en la universidad, pero logré culminarla y en lo que duró, nunca me arrepentí de seguir mi elección profesional. Me gustó mucho estudiar mi carrera, pero cuando mis estudios culminaron, sentí que perdí mi brillo. La neblina y las nubes grises, encarnadas en los problemas y dificultades por las que pasé, empeoraban mi situación, poniéndome en riesgo de no volver a despertar. Pese a todo, siempre me mantenía intentándolo. Siempre estaba ahí, tratando de seguir porque yo quería lograrlo. Aún no sabía qué exactamente, pero seguía buscándolo. ¿Seguridad? ¿Felicidad? ¿Éxito? Y, además, ¿lo que quería para mi futuro también incluía una persona que permanezca a mi lado incondicionalmente? ¿Era posible eso para mí? Mejor dicho, ¿era posible cuando la persona que me gusta actualmente era tan difícil de alcanzar? ¿Será que Jongin solo sería un tipo más en mi vida? ¿Alguien con la misma transcendencia que los anteriores que pasaron por mi vida? ¿Solo me había ilusionado más de la cuenta? Entonces, eso significaba que no era tan importante. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía quedarme tranquilo y aceptar esa conclusión?

 

 

 _Quiero llamarlo_.

_Debo llamarlo._

 

 _Tengo que llamar a Jongin_.

 

 

En algún momento me quedé tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que salir de ellos significó despertarme con dificultad, hasta que sentí un claxon y mi cuerpo dio un ligero salto, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran. Me encontré dentro del miniván, cubierto con un enorme abrigo a modo de frazada. Me había quedado dormido y Chanyeol ya había vuelto a emprender la marcha para regresarme a la casa de Baekhyun.

 

 

\- ¿Eso te despertó?

 

 

Traté de enfocar mis ojos para mirar hacia Chanyeol.

 

 

-Sí – pronuncié ronco.

 

 

-Fue un idiota que andaba con prisa. Siento que haya interrumpido tu sueño, Soo. Ya son más de las siete de la mañana y las personas ya están saliendo a trabajar.

 

 

\- ¿Qué dices?

 

 

Me incorporé en mi asiento y busqué mi mochila. Ya era tarde y siendo más de las siete de la mañana, Jongin ya debería estar despierto. Se daría cuenta de que ignoré sus mensajes. No quería que piense eso.

 

 

\- ¿Qué buscas?

 

 

-Mi mochila. ¿Dónde está?

 

 

-Oh, la coloqué en los asientos de atrás para que pudieras dormir sin peso sobre ti. Solo te puse mi abrigo encima porque te quedaste dormido con la ventana abierta. Espero que no te dé un resfriado por eso.

 

 

Alcancé mi mochila y comencé a buscar el celular. Lo encendí y vi que a las seis y media de la mañana, Jongin me había enviado un mensaje que solo se trató de un emoticon triste.

 

 

-Kyungsoo, la dirección que me dio Lay es en la siguiente calle. Vives ahí, ¿no?

 

 

-Sí, sí, solo déjame ahí.

 

 

Busqué el contacto de Jongin para llamarlo, pero dudé un poco.

 

 

-Llegamos – anunció Chanyeol a los segundos y apagué la pantalla del celular. Decidí guardarlo en mi bolsillo y esperar a encontrarme a solas para hacer la llamada.

 

 

Antes de bajar del auto, le devolví a Chanyeol su abrigo.

 

 

-Gracias. Y gracias por traerme.

 

 

Me sonrió antes de abrir su puerta y salir del auto para que se coloque cómodamente su abrigo afuera. Yo hice lo propio y abrí mi puerta para salir de una vez. Chanyeol me alcanzó antes de que entrara al edificio.

 

 

-Es un lindo vecindario – comentó.

 

 

-Antes de que te imagines que soy como Junmyeon, en realidad comparto piso con el verdadero dueño del departamento.

 

 

-Oh, ya veo.

 

 

-Suena a caridad y es parecido. Pero solo es temporal – me reí de mí mismo.

 

 

-Por supuesto que es temporal. No olvides la letra: “ _The world better prepare for when I’m a billionaire_ ” – canturreó en voz baja y le sonreí. Me caía bien.

 

 

Caminé hasta la entrada y Chanyeol me siguió. En la recepción, el de seguridad me reconoció y al ver que Chanyeol entró conmigo, nos dio los buenos días a ambos y luego se retiró.

 

 

-Bueno, Yeol. Tengo que subir. Ahora sí me siento agotado. Oh, por cierto, aquí tienes tu bufanda.

 

 

Al devolverle a Chanyeol su bufanda en sus manos, este volvió a colocármela inmediatamente en el cuello.

 

 

\- ¿Qué haces?

 

 

-Quédatela. Te queda bien este color. Además, se vienen días fríos, así que cárgala siempre contigo. Yo tengo otra en casa.

 

 

Se alejó un poco de mí y yo bajé la mirada para observar la prenda. Era linda de cierto modo y me gustaba que sea una bufanda enorme y roja. Podía usarla con cualquier conjunto de mis ropas.

 

 

-Bien, pero no se aceptan devoluciones – acepté su obsequio –. Oh, también gracias por llevarme por la autopista de las playas. Fue increíble.

 

 

-De nada. ¿Quieres volver algún otro día?

 

 

-Seguro que sí.

 

 

-Bien. Considéralo una cita.

 

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

-Lo que oíste.

 

 

-Chanyeol, espera. Tú y yo no...

 

 

\- ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerte ver las cosas? – me interrumpió con esa pregunta y yo no respondí nada. No sabía a qué hacía referencia.

 

 

\- ¿Puedes ser más claro? – le exigí.

 

 

Estiró su brazo y colocó una mano en un lado de mi rostro. Nuevamente esa expresión en su rostro que me indicaba que quería decirme algo.

 

 

 _Ahora sí lo va a decir_ , pensé.

 

 

-Chanyeol, debo entrar – me adelanté.

 

 

Llevó su otra mano encima de mi cabeza y la posó sobre ella.

 

 

No quise empujarlo ni retirar sus manos de mí de forma brusca. De alguna manera me sentía en deuda con él por sus buenos gestos.

 

 

-Estoy cansado – dije en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo. Solo escuché que suspiró.

 

 

-Tienes razón. Hoy fue un día pesado en el trabajo para ti.

 

 

En ese momento, todo comenzó a ocurrir.

 

 

Chanyeol me soltó y se alejó, mi celular comenzó a sonar y, por último, Baekhyun apareció, vestido para salir a su trabajo. Todo ello pasó en menos de cinco segundos frente a mis ojos.

 

 

-Do Kyungsoo, ¡mira nada más la hora! – me reclamó Baekhyun, pero distinguí en su tono de voz que solo estaba sobreactuando para fastidiarme.

 

 

-Hola Baek. Finalmente puedo ver cómo sales al trabajo.

 

 

-Y yo puedo verte regresar del tuyo. ¿Es tu celular el que está sonando?

 

 

Busqué el aparato en mi bolsillo y lo saqué. En la pantalla vi su nombre. ¡Era Jongin! Sin embargo, no podía contestar frente a ellos; yo quería estar a solas.

 

 

Desactivé el sonido, metí el celular a mi bolsillo y me arrepentí al instante.

 

 

\- ¿No era importante? – cuestionó mi compañero de piso.

 

 

-Baekhyun, ¿siempre te ves tan atractivo antes de ir a trabajar? – desvié el tema de conversación.

 

 

-Oh, ¿esto? – sonrió –. No es nada. Es que hoy es el aniversario de la televisora y habrá una ceremonia más un almuerzo y todo eso, ya sabes cómo…

 

 

Baekhyun dejó de hablar, pues pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de la presencia de una tercera persona entre nosotros. Elevó su mirada hacia Chanyeol, quien también lo estaba viendo.

 

 

-Uh, Soo... – me llamó Baekhyun, con confusión en su rostro. Comprendí que ahora que él sabía que a mí me gustaban los chicos, el verme llegar junto a uno solo crearía muchos malentendidos en su cabeza. Eso era muy prejuicioso de su parte, lo sabía, pero debía ser comprensivo.

 

 

-Oh, no Baek, él es un...

 

 

\- ¿Otro compañero de trabajo?

 

 

-Sí – se adelantó en responder Chanyeol, quien no dejaba de mirar a mi compañero de piso –. Espera, ¿otro?

 

 

-Kyungsoo – Baekhyun me miró con esa expresión de desaprobación.

 

 

-Baek, él es Chanyeol, mi compañero de trabajo. Hoy tuvimos una edición hasta muy tarde y él fue quien llevó a casa a todo el equipo. Solo me está despidiendo. Él ya se iba, ¿no? – miré al gigante y este me devolvió la mirada para luego volverla hasta Baekhyun.

 

 

-Tú debes ser el dueño del departamento donde está viviendo Soo.

 

 

Baekhyun asintió.

 

 

-En ese caso, es un alivio saber que vive con una persona correcta y trabajadora por lo que veo. Hasta luces como una persona importante con lo que llevas puesto – aludió a la apariencia de Baekhyun, quien usaba un abrigo largo color caqui y una bufanda oscura. Llevaba unos anteojos redondos de montura dorada y traía un morral cruzado en su cuerpo. Yo podría decir que Chanyeol intentaba coquetear penosamente y rodé mis ojos.

 

 

-Y yo me alegro de que mi amigo tenga a un compañero de trabajo tan... grande para que pueda cuidarlo cuando deba quedarse hasta muy tarde.

 

 

Chanyeol se rio exageradamente del comentario de mi amigo. Sí, quería coquetearle.

 

 

-Oye, gigante, dijiste que ya te ibas – lo apresuré a la vez que le daba un pequeño pellizco en el brazo. Me miró y le lancé una mirada enojada porque no estaba bien que sea tan descarado frente a mi amigo. Tenía que aprender a respetar y más aún cuando a Baekhyun no le gustaban los chicos.

 

 

-Bien, pero luego quiero hablar contigo.

 

 

-Si es sobre lo que creo que es, olvídalo.

 

 

Me miró unos segundos más, serio, antes de llevar su vista a mi amigo nuevamente.

 

 

\- ¿Deseas que te dé un aventón al trabajo? – le preguntó a Baekhyun, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro –. No tengo mucha prisa.

 

 

Elevé una ceja.

 

 

-Baekhyun, no aceptes. Él ha bebido.

 

 

-Oye, eso no es cierto – Chanyeol me dio un pequeño empujón.

 

 

-Es cierto. Vete solo.

 

 

-Chicos, a diferencia de ustedes, yo… – Baekhyun se fijó en su reloj de mano y abrió muy grande sus ojos – ¡Yo sí voy muy retrasado! ¡Mierda! – salió corriendo del edificio y desapareció de nuestras vistas.

 

 

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, gigante – le advertí con mirada asesina –. Si cometes una falta con Baekhyun y le faltas el respeto, no solo me harás quedar mal frente a él, sino que también serás hombre muerto a causa mía.

 

 

-Entonces sal conmigo.

 

 

-Las cosas no son así, idiota. Solo no intentes nada con mi amigo. Aprende a respetar.

 

 

-Yo sé lo que es respetar a las personas. No soy tan audaz ni atrevido. Solo intentaba fastidiar – suspiró y se apoyó en una pared –. Aunque debo admitir que es guapo y también es mi tipo – hizo un gesto con su mano, como indicando la altura promedio de Baekhyun y luego me miró a mí. Entendí su referencia y me fui contra él –. Oye, oye, tranquilo, ni siquiera te llame enano.

 

 

-Lo insinuaste y es suficiente.

 

 

Era de algún modo gracioso cómo Chanyeol con su tamaño se intimidaba fácilmente y se rendía con alguien más pequeño. De cierto modo, a comparación de él, yo tenía más carácter o tal vez solo bajaba su guardia conmigo, quién sabe. Supongo que siempre sucede eso cuando alguien te gusta, ya que yo también me debilitaba cuando me encontraba en presencia de Jongin.

 

 

¡Es verdad! ¡Debía llamar a Jongin!

 

 

-Bueno, ya me voy – anunció Chanyeol –. Duerme un poco, renegón. Espero encontrarte de mejor humor la próxima vez que nos veamos y aceptes salir conmigo sin problemas – me dijo y me sacó la lengua.

 

 

Lo vi salir del edificio e inmediatamente saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y busqué su número en la lista de contactos. Nuevamente, esa duda antes de llamarlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

 

 

Noté por el rabillo del ojo que alguien cruzó la entrada principal del edificio. Elevé mi mirada y vi a Chanyeol caminar hacia mí, ofuscado.

 

 

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté, completamente extrañado.

 

 

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo por una respuesta a mi interrogante. Bastó con esperar al siguiente segundo para entender la molestia de Chanyeol. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo la figura de Jongin ingresaba por la misma entrada del edificio.

 

 

\- ¿Quién más puede ser? – alzó su voz Chanyeol –. _Kai_. Nunca deja de ser _Kai_.

 

 

 

 


End file.
